Grey Eyes
by eight.dimensions
Summary: When your mind is all you can trust, what happens when your memories fail you? With eight years gone, Cecilia Vance struggles to remember what exactly Sirius Black meant to her. And what he will mean... as her arranged marriage? Yeah, life's good.
1. Grey Eyes

**PAIRINGS: sirius/oc, remus/oc, james/lily, the usual. plus whatever else i spontaneously decide to shove in.**

**WARNINGS: swearing every so often. uhh, and everything else you can expect from a T rating.**

**happy reading.**

"Cecilia!"

So, there I was. Sitting on my bed with my legs folded and arms propped up behind me, staring at the full-length mirror on my wall. Really, this should all be perfunctory. I should be shrugging off all this nervousness that should have dissipated five years ago and hauling my ass out the door and into life. But, no. Instead I'm sitting here unmoving and completely apprehensive about the fact that – god damn, I actually have to go to school.

"_Cecilia_!"

Yeah, no. Not a truant. Not mentally deficient. Not even a typical first year. I'm just—

"_Hello_? Cecilia, you're going to be late!" My hands shake me out of my dazed stupor, my eyes glare at me, and mouth angrily forms the words, "Will you stop zoning out and _please_ get out of the cab?"

I pull myself out of my thoughts and back into reality. The taxi had pulled up to King's Cross Station and my twin sister was trying to push me out of the back seat. Unsuccessfully, as I might add. "Alright, alright, Sonata! Will you just chill—and stop hitting me, blimey!" I reply hastily, shielding myself from my sister with my arms, "I know you're all bloody excited to get to Fu Shu, but cut me some slack. You have, what, over an hour to get there?"

Sonata goes to the Fu Shu School of Magick and Arts all the way in China where my dad works for the Ministry of Magic in the Auror Department. Pretty far away from our quaint home in London, but my mum insisted. Keep the Chinese tradition and what not. But that wasn't all that was different about us, despite how uncannily identical our appearances were. Personality wise, we should be on opposite ends of the earth, which, er, we kind of were.

Sonata grins and gives me a huge hug. "Now that I have your attention again, there we go! Have fun at Hogwarts, okay?" She peers at me with a concerned look on her face. It really should be me doing that. This girl is so accident-prone. "I'll see you during the holidays! Now, scat!"

"Yeah, I'll miss you too, sis," I say sarcastically as I hurry out of the cab, pulling my bags out – with much difficulty – as I went.

Sonata flashes me another grin before slamming the door and driving off. It's incredible how much I let her off for.

I slowly turn towards the bustling station slightly exhilarated, yet even more apprehensive. "Whooo boy…" I mutter as I start my way up to the platforms. "Dammit, when did my bags get so bloody heavy? Oof!" After taking one second to catch my breath, I finally reach Platform 9. Or, at least I thought I did. Suddenly, a stationmaster shoves past me briskly as he makes his way to a nasty brawl down at Platform 11 and _completely_ knocks me over. "Wagh!" I shut my eyes tight, preparing for a brilliant crash to the ground and…!

"Whoa there!" I feel a hand grab my own, an arm slide around my waist, and suddenly I'm peering into a mesmerizing pair of grey eyes. Two thoughts struck me at this point: What the hell, people actually have grey eyes? and, Don't supermodels have better modes of transportation than the train? They were justified thoughts. Trust me.

"_That_ was a close one." The boy grins at me, a crooked grin, and then turns to where the stationmaster ran off, "Man, I ought to give that guy a kick in the—"

"No, it's okay, really!" I push myself away from him in embarrassment. "But thanks for your help," I say in a low voice, nearly inaudible over the deafening screech of the trains.

Though somehow he seemed to have caught every word because then he grins at me again as I bend down to pick up my trunk and even helps me with them, "Not at all, Cecilia Vance."

The sound of my name on his lips gives me a sudden jolt. I look at him confused, "Have we met?"

"What, do you think we have?"

"Eh?"

Instead of answering my extremely intelligent question, he merely laughs in reply, "I'm just pulling your leg. Your name's written on your trunk." He gestures towards the letters imprinted _very clearly_ on my suitcase.

My face reddens yet again in embarrassment. Smooth move. "Oh yeah, huh," I mutter to myself as I turn around to take a step towards Platform 9, but then suddenly a sharp pain shoots through my leg. "Bloody—_Ow_!" My leg gives out in pain as I flop down to the ground in utter shock. Crap, that stationmaster did _this_ much damage to me? Somebody ought to kick his ass indeed…

The boy immediately kneels down in concern, "You alright?"

Evidently, not, eh? But it definitely doesn't hurt enough to prevent me from getting on to the platform on my own. I've troubled this guy enough already. "I probably just sprained my ankle when that guy shoved past me earlier. I'm fine, really," I say quickly, "You're probably late for your train already from wasting your time with me."

"Helping out damsels in distress is never a waste of time," He grins at me jokingly, "And I have plenty of time before my train. Well, meaning you do too. But we better get going before we actually _do_ miss the Hogwarts Express."

My mind mentally screeches to a stop. Wait, _Hogwarts_ _Express_? "Are you… a wizard by any chance?" I ask tentatively. Saying Hogwarts Express out loud is basically a DUH for wizardry, but no harm making sure. Either he'll think I'm a total freak, or I'm right. What odds.

"Well, yeah," He says in a that-was-so-obvious tone, "And aren't you a witch too? Your last name is Vance after all."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I ask with raised eyebrows.

"Not much," He replies absently. _Why_ does he keep doing that? It's not funny! But before I can complain about his vague answers he suddenly heaves me up around the waist with one arm and takes my luggage in the other, "Well, we better get over to Platform 9 ¾ , it's right about time for the train to start leaving now."

"Ah, right," I mutter, blushing as he practically carries me towards the platform around the waist. My first day out and I begin it looking right moronic. "Wait a minute," I start as I look around the platform, "So, where do we get on?" I'm not a complete idiot in terms of Hogwarts magic since I've read _Hogwarts, A History_, but it's extremely vague the way they describe Platform 9 ¾ . I mean, it says something about walking through a wall or something. Maybe the writers of _Hogwarts, A History_ needed lessons on clarity, but they completely disregarded the _millions_ of walls in King's Cross. Honestly.

The boy laughs, "What are you, pretending to act dumb? Remember, we just need to—" He pauses for a moment and then looks down at me aghast, "Wait, you've never been to Hogwarts before? That can't be right. Aren't you a little old for a first year?"

"Ahh," I look sideways uncomfortably, "Yeah, uhh, you got me. I'm a transfer student. I've been home schooled until now." Why I even considered that I could've hidden it while I was at Hogwarts I don't even know.

The boy smacks his forehead in realization, "Oh, of course! If you _did_ go to Hogwarts, I'm sure I would have recognized that beautiful face anywhere." He flashes me that crooked grin again promptly making me blush furiously. Why does this guy talk like that?

"Okay, so here's how it works, " He brings me to this random brick pillar between Platform Nine and Ten and lets go of my waist, "Just lean here and I'll lean here. Yeah, uh huh, and…" He leans against the brick wall with the air of someone who was just casually talking to a fellow classmate while waiting for a late train. "Okay, now just talk to me," He says, facing me with each of our luggage in both of his hands.

I stare at him bemused, "What? Why?"

"C'mon just casually. It's a part of the thing we're supposed to do."

"What _thing_? Aren't we supposed to be getting onto the platform?"

"Exactly." Exactly what? "Now just keep talking. Talk caaaaasuallyy."

"You're not making any sense here."

"See? You're doing it right now! Just wait a bit and it'll happen."

"But the train—" Then no sooner than I said those three words, we suddenly fall into darkness and a split second later… we were there. I open my tightly shut eyes to see the brilliant red Hogwarts Express train I was babbling about getting on only moments before. I have only one thing to say: It's _huge_.

"Stop gaping! C'mon!" The boy slides his arm around my waist again and drags me towards the middle of the train, waving at fellow students along the way, or as well as he could wave at anyone with his arms full with luggage and, of course, me. Though it was slightly intimidating how countless girls seemed to be glaring menacingly at me. Yikes.

The boy heaves our luggage into an outside compartment and then turns to me, "So…"

I just look up at him, "So?"

Was it just me or did his grip around my waist just tighten? He smiles mischievously, simultaneously sending almost chills down my spine. "So," He repeats, leaning close enough to put his face merely inches from my own.

I abruptly push him away before he could get any closer. "I can get along myself from here, thanks," I say quickly. Blimey, that was close. What was he _doing_?

"If you say so, tough guy," He grins at me with a look of mock innocence and starts to back up, waving at me.

I wave back and call out to his retreating figure, "I'm fine, I swear!"

"Sure, sure, you keep telling yourself that. I'll see you at school, Cecilia Vance!" But before he could say anything else, someone calls out of a window at him. "Oi! Sirius! Get your butt over here, mate!" The boy gives me another grin and a wave, and runs off.

I hop onto the step into the train with my good leg and slide through the door. Sirius, huh? Interesting guy.

* * *

**yeah, short chapter and all. but don't get used to it. they get exponentially longer. trust me.**

**EDIT: and as a side note, yeah, most of this fic is drama, but any comedic scenes that are just utterly ridiculous clearly parody over-the-top dramas. you'll know them when you see them. so if you think they're wtf, don't worry. they're supposed to be.**

**with that said, i hope you liked it!**


	2. Small World

**and all in one go... here are the rest of the characters!**

**happy reading.**

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I ask tentatively, peering into a near empty compartment.

The pretty redhead, who occupied half of my future seating place, looks up from what seemed to be an advanced spellbook to glance at me. "Oh, sure. Always nice to have some company."

I hobble over and sit across from her with a grin. Though is it just me, or does my ankle suddenly feel a billion times worse? Must be my imagination. Definitely just imagining it.

"I'm Lily Evans, fifth year," She reaches out her hand.

I raise my hand to shake hers and with that ever so slight movement of my hand (Yeah, my _hand_. A joint completely unrelated to my leg.), a shock electrifies my ankle with a pain more than just slight this time around. "Cecilia Vance. I'm also a fifth yeaARGHH!" A steady stream of curses pour out of my mouth, though I decide to just end with a very succinct "OW!" Yeah, definitely _not_ imagining it.

Lily bends down to look at my ankle with deep concern, "What's wrong with your leg—WHOA!" Her eyes widen in surprised laughter, "Blimey, it's swollen to roughly the size of a grapefruit! How the bloody hell did this happen?"

"_Not funny_, Lily!" I groan, half from annoyance and half from amusement, "The stupid stationmaster shoved into me earlier. Evidently harder than I thought." I didn't notice how bad it was while Sirius was still holding me up, but _ow_. This probably exemplifies two things: The fact that Sirius' bicep muscles are _way_ strong… and the fact that I seriously need some medical attention right now. Guess this calls for some bone mending. I pull out my wand and…!

"Here, I'll fix this up for you," Before I could make another move, Lily pulls out her own wand and taps my ankle lightly, "Ah, there!"

I move my ankle warily, since, of course, it's a fifth year student doing this spell. Huh, no pain. I look at Lily impressed, "How did you learn to do that? It's advanced medical spell that even N.E.W.T. students have trouble pulling off, so an O.W.L. student should really have no chance at it."

Lily grins broadly as she stows away her wand in her back pocket. "I'm, well," She says with a tinge of embarrassment, "I'm a bit ahead of my class, I guess."

I snort in amusement. "Yeah, just a bit ahead, Lily. Only a little," I say sarcastically, giggling at her.

She rolls her eyes at me and replies in a mock pouty tone, "Yeah, like you're one to talk. By the looks of that wand in your hand, you're not that far behind me either."

I tuck away my wand and say for the second time today, "Well, I've been home schooled until now, so I've been kind of learning at my own pace."

Lily's eyes widen in surprise. "Home schooled?" She repeats, "Wow, then you're probably even farther than me! So, _that's_ why I don't recognize your face. I was wondering about that."

"Yeah, that would make sense then," I laugh good-heartedly and then lean in closer to her, "Well, while we're both stuck here in this compartment for the next couple of hours, why don't you fill me in on some details about Hogwarts. Don't want to walk in _completely_ clueless."

"Oh, alright. So, listen up. There's this thing in our year that…"

We talked like that for probably hours on end, though it really only felt like minutes. So, I guess this is what they call love at first sight… Only it's not love, er, it's friendship. God, I suck at this. But it was a feeling of such contentment to be able to converse so freely with someone other than my immediate family and relatives. (Lame, as it sounds.) And in the end, we talked for so long and were so into it that…

"Oi, I think we missed the food trolley. How does that even happen?" Lily mutters as she gets up from her seat and looks out the compartment door, "Ahh, yeah, the lady's down the hallway."

I take a couple of galleons from my pocket and stand up, turning my head to look at Lily, "I'll go get something then. My bum hurts from sitting on that seat for so long. You hungry?"

"Famished."

"Alrighty then," I slide open the door, waving back at Lily's "Don't forget cauldron cakes!" behind me as I close it shut again. So, _where's_ the lady? Not exactly real familiar with this train. Well, I'll just walk up and down the aisles and hopefully bump into her sometime soon. Kind of have all the time in the world, really.

As I make my way up the longer side of the aisle, I glance through compartment doors discreetly, trying to get a feel of how Hogwarts students are like. Hmm, some bookworms, other spell-obsessed freaks, many others playing Gobstones or wizards' chess, and most just hanging out with friends. Nothing I really can't handle.

Ah, there she is.

I'm only feet away from the trolley just about to call out to the lady when the door of a compartment suddenly flies open and—_oof!_ I get the wind knocked out of me for the _second_ time by some other random guy and before I know it we're about to topple to the ground. Thinking fast, I snatch out my wand from my back pocket and yell loudly, "_Protego_!"

An invisible shield springs up to protect me from the attacking, er, guy and flings him backwards. "Whoa!" He stumbles back a few steps and then leans back towards me, reaching out a hand to help me out. "Sorry about that, mate!" He says with an apologetic grin. I look up at him to accept his hand to pull me up and I immediately notice…that I had to look pretty far up to make eye contact with him. He was a pretty tall, rather handsome guy with playful dark eyes and the _messiest_ tawny hair I've ever seen.

After taking a quick look at my appearance, the boy grins friendlily. "Hey, you're pretty cute. What year are you?"

I look back up at him with raised eyebrows. Are Hogwarts boys completely unable to just answer with a hello? "Er, I'm a fifth year," I reply awkwardly.

His eyes widen. "Huh, seriously? And you go to Hogwarts? Really?" The boy scratches his head, frowning to himself. "Oh, damn. And I thought I knew everyone in our year..." The messy haired student leans into the nearest compartment and motions to his fellow classmate. "Oi, Sirius, we have a problem!"

The mere mention of the name makes me jump a little inside. Though not so much in a heart-skipping-a-beat kind of way. Rather a blimey-I-actually-know-someone sense. Lame, I know. I peer into the compartment myself curiously and find, to mild surprise, him sitting on the seat with his arm around the waist of a rather pretty brunette. And before I can mentally smack myself for even thinking it, the thought runs through my head: who am I kidding, of course a guy like him has a girlfriend.

The black-haired boy turns to glance at his friend and then at me. "What, is there a side-effect already?" He asks the boy in a concerned voice after staring at my face for a few moments, although he gives no sign of recognition. "Didn't you _just_ go out to test motor and senses, James?"

James folds his arms and leans against the compartment door. "No, it's done." He pulls out a transparent bottle of weirdly colored and shaped hard candies from his pocket and tosses it in the air, catching it again with one hand. "No need to test anymore it's definitely flawed."

"What, why?"

"You know how I have an uncanny memory for faces yeah?" James explains as he heaves a long sigh. Whether the troubled expression on his face was genuine or just mocking, I couldn't tell. "Well, I couldn't and _still_ can't remember the name of this girl here!" He reaches around my shoulder to grab me and present me in front of Sirius as some sort of definitive evidence. "She even says she's in our year! That's like... blasphemy!"

Once shoved into clear view of the compartment, I notice the two other boys in the room. One was sitting with his elbow propped on the window sill and an open book on his lap, watching the scene with an amused look on his face. The other was a rather mousy boy staring at me as if I was some sort of human sub-species. I take one hand out of my back pocket to wave awkwardly at my seemingly to-be classmates. "Uh, hi."

Sirius leans over to take the bottle of candies out of James's hand and simultaneously smacks him around the head. "You git, she transferred to our school this year. Your memory's fine. As if anything we create could _actually_ malfunction."

"You serious? Hell yeah, success!" James pumps a fist into the air before pausing and looking between me and Sirius questionably. "Wait, so you two know each other?"

"Er," I start.

"Nope," Sirius interrupts unblushingly.

"Hey! Lia—"

"Liar!" The brunette protests before I can even finish my accusation. I stare at her astonished for a moment. Wow, I forgot she was even here. "Sirius, you totally know that girl! Did you meet her over the summer or something? Is that why you haven't replied to any of my letters?"

Sirius turns to his girlfriend with a wide grin and runs a hand over her cheek. "Aw, don't be like that babe. You know you're the only one I wanna be with."

I mentally gag to myself at the scene. Sirius, that's not even sweet talk, that's just gross. But before I can excuse myself of the sight of him and his girlfriend and step out of the compartment, the boy by the window takes this opportunity to stand and reach out a hand towards me to introduce himself.

"We're pretty much used to this, but you looked like you needed some distracting," The boy takes my tentatively raised hand and shakes it warmly. "Remus Lupin, by the way. Fifth year. Actually we're all fifth years." He nods towards his peers.

I smile back and reply, "Uh, Cecilia Vance. It's nice to meet you?" It's a bloody statement, Cecilia. Why did you say it like a question, you socially awkward freak?

Remus grins at me for a moment, silently holding my outstretched hand before letting go to gesture at the mousy boy sitting behind him. "That's Peter Pettigrew. Don't take his deer-in-headlights look personally, he's, uhh, kind of shy. Here's Sirius and Ellie on my other side, you don't really want to see what they're up to right now." He clears his throat. "And, hmm, James you already know, so that's about all of us—"

"Cecilia, there you are!" Before Remus could finish his sentence, I turn to see Lily running down the corridor towards me. "Blimey, how long does it take for a girl to get some food? I'm starving—_agh!_ James Potter!" I raise my eyebrow at her reaction. I take it she's familiar with this dazzling group of boys as well?

"Lily Evans!" And to my surprise, James rushes right to Lily's side, puts a hand on the wall beside her, and leans against the compartment, effectively blocking her path, "Looking beautiful as usual."

I see Lily's face contort into a grimace. "James Potter," She retaliates, "Acting like a total freak… as usual."

Remus stifles a laugh with a cough before continuing, "Yeah, I guess I forgot to add Lily Evans to the list of our group."

"I don't hang out with any of you!"

"Keep telling yourself that," Remus replies to Lily's protest grinning, "Now that I think about it, I should've introduced Lily and James as a pair. Don't let her lies fool you. The only reason why Lily's sitting by herself today is because James was harassing her again at the station." He scratches his head guiltily and adds. "Oh and harassment is not an understatement."

"I don't doubt it," I reply with a short laugh. Well, that explains a lot. I got the impression that she was just anti-social before, but after talking to her for even just a couple minutes, it was kind of obvious that she wasn't.

"Interesting story to those two actually," Remus continues with a look of amusement, "James actually fell in love with her after they bumped into each other, fell down two flights of stairs, and sent James to the Hospital Wing for a week. Real romantic, huh?" He laughs at my expression: A look of utter confusion.

"What the hell, that doesn't even make sense…"

"Yeah, I know right?" He replies, just laughing even harder.

"Alright, that's it, James! _Cut it out!_" Lily yells suddenly and with an incredible shove finally escapes from James's arms. She grabs my hand and pulls me back down the hallway, grumbling, "C'mon, let's go, Cecilia. We'll see enough of them at school."

James slinks to Remus's side, rubbing his noticeably red cheek. "Yeah, you'll see me for sure, feisty girl."

Remus snorts. "Stop harassing her, mate. It's only the first day, at least you could treat her normally." As he returns James laugh with a grin, he leans around the other boy to wave at me. "See you, Vance!"

I manage a friendly wave back before Lily drags me through the door to the next carriage, and through the window the last image I see is the silhouette of Sirius leaning once again towards his girlfriend. Oh bloody hell, could my opinion of this guy get any worse?

* * *

**and that's that.**

**reviews are awesome. true story.**


	3. Black

**wow, these chapters really are getting longer. and i assume that's a good thing :) but anyway, yeah after i get over all this traditional hogwarts crap, maybe i can finally get to the good stuff. stuff that _i _made up, haha. more fun in my opinion, but then again that's implied.**

**so anyways, cecilia finally gets sorted into her house and, uhh, a little something else gets revealed ;) have fun finding out what the hell it is.**

I step out of the train to see a magnificent castle in the distance and its immense reflection over a crystal clear lake. It looks pretty far from Hogsmeade Station, so how exactly are we going to get there? Can't possibly be by foot.

Lily taps me on the shoulder, "Fancy trying to find a carriage with me?" Carriages, duh. I look over her shoulder to see Remus grinning at me with James behind him, smiling at Lily and behind _him_, to my dismay, was Sirius… and his cute little girlfriend, who I found out from Lily to be name Ellie. Disgustingly adorable name. Unknown to me why I dislike her so much, of course.

I turn to Lily and reply grudgingly, "Alright then." We turn around to make our way to the horseless carriages when I suddenly hear--

"Miss Cecilia Vance! Miss Vance!" Someone calls from behind me. I spin around to see a tall, strict-looking woman with narrow eyes and thinning hair in a tight bun standing next to a smaller carriage far from the rest.

James leans over and whispers to me, "Uh oh, it's Professor McGonagall. What the bloody hell did you do, mate? I think getting in trouble before we even get to the castle is a new record!" He pauses, "Actually, I think me and Sirius got detention on the train once…"

I laugh nervously. Yeah, what _did_ I do to get in trouble with a stern lady like her?

"Well, go on, then!" Remus nudges me in the back, "I reckon she just wants to have a word with you or something. Since you're new and all."

"If you say so…" I gulp. She looks kind of pissed. Or maybe she just always does…

Lily gives my arm a reassuring squeeze, "Hey, don't worry about it! Professor McGonagall's the head of the Gryffindor House and while she maybe look scary, she's got a kind heart."

I nod, not reassured one bit, "Well, catch you later then." I wave at them as they climb into the horseless carriage and ride off, "I think."

With a polite nod to the professor, I climb into the carriage and we start moving towards the castle. After many moments of nervous glances and minutes of awkward silences, she says, "Cecilia Vance, I would like to welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As you know, our school is divided into Four Houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I suspect that you would rather not be sorted with dozens of first years so…" The I feel the carriage stop and I glance out the window to see the school's front gates just meters before me. Wow, that was fast. "I brought the sorting to you, Miss Vance." She pulls out an old patched-up hat and puts it on my head before I can even blurt out, "Blimey, that's an ugly hat!"

Suddenly, a voice starts speaking out of the darkness of the hat covering my eyes. "Hello, Cecilia Vance."

"What the--? Oh, I mean, hi?" I squeeze my eyes shut for a few moments before opening them again, "So… are you going to sort me or something?" I think back to the voice.

"… I'm thinking," It replies flatly.

"Er, okay."

After less than a moment, he says, "I see Hufflepuff traits in you. Your kindness to your family and everything in this world whether alive or dead."

It suddenly occurs to me. What house is Lily in? Will I leave my new best friend before I even get inside Hogwarts? That would quite possibly more than suck.

"But what's this?" The hat continues, "Is this a Ravenclaw I see now? Home schooled, eh? However, that's not your only reason for having such amazing intelligence. A fast-learner, I see. And a… wide knowledge of curses, my, my."

What about James? He's a pretty cool guy. And Remus, the best guy friend I ever had! Okay, well, the only true guy friend I ever had. But I don't want to leave them either!

"And…! Ahh, of course… daughter of the famous Edwin Vance are you? A Slytherin he was. As was the rest of the Vance Family preceding him." What is this guy? Yoda? "But what about you? Are _you _a Slytherin?" The Sorting Hat says questionably.

The mere utter of that word pulls me back from my worries. "A _what_? Are you kidding me? Screw Lily, like hell am I going to be in the same house as the rest of my covetous family! Hey, unlike them, I don't pride power over loyalty. Might as well give me _no_ house!"

"Oh! NO, no, no. You wouldn't want to resort to _no_ house! …Oh ho! Especially when I just found perhaps your greatest quality of all!" The Sorting Hat makes a dramatic pause. Wow, you're so funny, mate. So funny. "Your courage, Miss Vance. Your courage."

"My what? Courage?" Wow, hear that? I'm courageous.

"Yes! You take risks. You're not afraid. You don't fear what others fear. Yet, you fear something, yes, but with a fear so great, the manner in which you overcome that fear is what will become true valor." That… totally made a load of sense. "And so I've concluded… GRYFFINDOR!!" The hat shouts.

Professor McGonagall jumps in surprise. "Not so loud in an enclosed space!" She says irritably to the hat.

I take off the Sorting Hat tentatively and hand it to the professor, "Uhh, Professor McGonagall?"

"Ah yes!" She takes it from me and puts it on the seat beside her, "Well, congratulations, Miss Vance." She sticks out a hand and I shake it slowly. "Welcome to the Gryffindor House. Always nice to have another brilliant student in our house." Professor McGonagall opens the carriage door so I can step out and smiles thinly at me, "God knows how many years Slytherin has taken the House Cup from us."

"Umm, you can count on me." It came out almost like a question. What the hell's a House Cup? Some sort of renowned trophy no doubt.

But Professor McGonagall just beams at me, "Well, better get to the feast then." Sure is easy to make her happy, I guess.

"Bye then, Professor!" I sprint off into the castle, bursting through the gates. I think I heard some old guy and his cat yelling for me to stop, but I didn't do it and I didn't care. Gryffindor. _Gryffindor_. Brilliant!

I burst into the Great Hall and all the heads turn to look at me. Er, sorry, guys. Embarrassed, I bow my head and slow down to a brisk walk, trying not to catch anyone's eyes. I find the Gryffindor table without much difficulty, considering the gigantic red and gold banner featuring a large lion hanging over it. But where _is_ everyone? I hear a sudden roar of laughter from the general middle section of the table and look over to see, thanks to my amazing luck, Lily, who is sitting next to James (probably because he wants to flirt with her), who is sitting with Sirius (most likely because they're best pals), who is sitting with his girlfriend (evidently to continue the snogging they didn't finish), _who _is sitting with Peter (obviously because he wants to sit as close as possible to his idols). I spot Remus sitting across from the group, watching them with a rather amused look on his face, and look from him to Lily… Sorry, Lily, Remus wins this round.

Remus greets me with a light punch in the shoulder, "Hey, how'd it go? We all know McGonagall called you away to sort you."

Lily squeezes my hand from across the table since I can't hug her over all this food. Bloody hell, there's a lot of food on this table. "Please tell me you're not just sitting here for the heck of it," She says hopefully, almost yelling over all noise and chatter in the Great Hall.

I grin at all the faces peering at me intently, "Well, I got sorted and stuff… and well, now I guess I'm stuck with you guys in Gryffindor."

Remus laughs, "You make it sound like it's a bad thing. But congrats!"

James reaches over and gives me a rather hard high five, "Excellent! I knew you had the qualities in ya, mate! I knew it!"

"Now we can hang out in the dormitories too!" Lily squeals, "I'll show you around later! There's the Common Room, the Gryffindor Tower, oh, and the…"

Man, this girl sure can talk. I think I'll just eat this amazingly garish food in front of me. Those house elves sure work hard to keep this up. The only person I don't hear congratulating is Sirius. But, of course, his lips are locked with his girlfriend, Ellie. Wow, I sure feel special now.

Brushing the uninviting image of Sirius and Ellie snogging out of my mind, I decide to just focus on my dinner instead. Well, assuming I haven't lost my appetite yet from the sounds they're making right across the table from me. My attempts to block out all sounds from the other side of the table _was_ going pretty well and I was just about through with my mashed potatoes when I hear, "Oh, Sirius baby, not in public…" WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?! I gag and start coughing violently.

Remus pats me on the back sympathetically, "You'll get used to it."

I look at him incredulously, "I'll get used to it?! Don't tell me I actually have to put up with this for three more years?!" You have _got_ to be kidding me! I steal an annoyed glance at Sirius and immediately regret it. I spin around on the bench, facing completely away from the table. "Please tell me he doesn't have his hand in her shirt," I mutter to Remus.

"Er… yes, unfortunately he does," He replies with the air of someone merely chatting about the weather. FAR FROM IT, FOOL.

Argh! That little--! He--! Sirius just--! It just--! UGH. I am so sick of this guy! So sick I can't even make real sentences! "I'm just--you know what?!" I stand up abruptly.

Sirius breaks away, his hand still… somewhere indecent, "Hey, what's up with you?"

I glare at him menacingly, "To think for one moment I actually thought you were nice." And with that, I storm off.

"Oi! Where you going?" I hear Sirius call after me.

Huh, I wonder, Sirius, _I wonder_. I'm ignoring him. I am so ignoring him. What was that? You wanna talk? Nope. I'm ignoring you, so HA! Ignoring, ignoring, igno-- "Cecilia!" Something hits me in the back of my head and I spin around to catch it just before it hits the ground. I see Remus waving at me, "You'll need it!"

I open the crumbled note and read it: "The password is 'blabbermouth'." Huh, yeah you too, Remus. Oh wait, I think it means something. I remember Lily mentioning that the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room was a portrait hole and something about a fat lady. Well, I caught it amidst her blabbering in the Great Hall. Who knew it'd actually help? Hmm, well, let's see then…

* * *

Man, it took a while to find this place. Once I got onto the 4th Floor though, that fat lady portrait wasn't so hard to find. I mean, it's pretty big and she's kind of fat. Hence the name.

"_Excuse_ me?" The portrait says indignantly.

"Damn, I must've said that out loud," I mutter.

The Fat Lady looks at me with narrowed eyes, "Password?"

"'Password'?" I repeat, puzzled, "You're the portrait that Lily was talking about right? She was saying something about some sort of portrait hole." I examine the portrait carefully, "So, am I supposed to make a hole in the portrait or something? That's a shame, this is such a nice painting."

"Heavens no!" The Fat Lady flattens her dress irritated, "I shall ask you the password and you shall tell me and _then _I will let you in! None of this portrait hole nonsense!"

"Argh!" I jump up and down in frustration, "But I still don't know what this password crap is! Where do I get it? I don't have to solve a riddle do I? I mean, I'm good at those, but how troublesome. Sounds more like Ravenclaw."

"Indeed… Well, if you are here, then you must've gotten the password from a prefect!"

A prefect? I don't know any prefects--OH. "It's blabbermouth!"

The Fat Lady smiles, "I couldn't have said it better myself!" She swings open revealing, indeed, a hole… _behind _the portrait. Ah ha. I have never been more stupid in my life. Okay, probably have, but… Yeah.

I slowly climb in and swing the portrait closed behind me. I barely had time for my eyes to sweep the amazing Common Room (that I've only seen the pictures in _Hogwarts, a History_), when I hear a "Meow!" down by my feet.

"Vuxta!" I squeal. Did Mum send her over beforehand? Oh, there's a letter in Vuxta's mouth, "What's this ya got for me?" I pick her up taking the letter with my other hand.

I take a quick glance around and make my way up the stairs to the left (from my directions from Lily in her little verbal tour in the Great Hall). I tear open the letter as I lay Vuxta down on my bed, which looked excellent by the way. My eyes scan the paper. Ugh, just the usual motherly questions. Did you make any friends? Do you like the food? Did you get sick on the plane? …It's a train, Mum. Did you forget to pack anything? I'll send it over if you forgot! Blahdy blah blah. Better reply to make her happy. Wait… something at the end of her letter catches my eye.

"'I probably mentioned this to you already,'" I mutter, reading it to myself, "'But at Hogwarts in the same year, there's that Black boy that I was talking to your father about. He's your fiancé you know, so I hope you two will get along!'" I toss the letter on the bed and start petting Vuxta. Who is this Black guy? I don't know anyone from the Black family. Except that one time we visited their house, but that was four years ago during the school year, so only Regulus was home. Who was his brother aga--

"Cecilia!" Lily bursts into the dormitories. I spin around on my bed to see her holding a bowl of chocolate pudding in her hand, "Oi, you missed dessert!"

I take the pudding from her outstretched hand gratefully, "Thanks, I was getting hungry." I _did_ skip most of dinner after all.

Lily sits down on the corner of my bed with a meaningful look in her emerald eyes, "Look, I _know_ he's good-looking and all, but he's _the_ Sirius Black. So, you don't need to waste your effort getting mad at him all the time! He's _bound_ to go around snogging every girl he sees--"

"Yeah, yeah, wait--WHAT?!" I fling the pudding out of my hands and onto the bed, really not caring where it landed. Right now, it didn't even matter. Not when this happened… This can't be. No, no, no.

Lily looks at me cautiously, "What's eating you, mate?"

"Sirius Black…" I grab Lily's shoulders in shock, "His last name's _Black_?!"

"Yeah, so?"

"EYAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

**so anyways, about the lame-ass name: vuxta. no, i did not just make that up. i had a bunch of free time today and decided to go play with a greek dictionary (why is it greek? i have no freakin' idea.) and came up with vuxta, which means night. not so lame now, eh? okay, yes it is. but whatever.**

**anywho, cecilia finally finds out she's engaged to sirius black. not that bad of a life if you ask me :P**

**yeah, look forward to the next chapter! a bunch of crap happens, haha.**

**reviewww.**


	4. Arranged

**damn, these just keep getting longer and longer, don't they? i'm having way too much fun with this story, haha.**

"So you're gonna--?"

"Yeah."

"With Sirius?"

"Yeah."

"Your parents--?"

"Yeah."

"So--?"

"Yeah."

"…"

"Yeah."

Lily heaves a great sigh, "Wow."

"Yeah," I mix around the remains of my soggy cereal, which now I am completely unwilling to eat. Why do bad things _always_ happen to me?

Lily shakes her head, sighing at my depressed figure and pats my shoulder reassuringly, "Hey, don't worry 'bout it, mate! It'll get better--"

"Yeah. Wait, I mean, no!" I drop my spoon with a clang, "I'm gonna have to marry Sirius Black! The player of the century! How is that _okay_?!"

Lily shrugs, "Oh, I don't know," She says as she bites off another piece of her toast, "Maybe it's a different Black. I mean, Sirius doesn't treat you better than he does to any other girl, so maybe…"

"Yeah, you know what?" I stand up abruptly, "I'm gonna confront this guy about this today! I'm gonna ask him if he knows about it and if he doesn't, maybe I can get my parents to rethink this shi--"

"Hey, what're you guys talking about?" I feel a hand on my shoulder and spin around. Upon seeing who it is, I let out a relieved sigh and sit back down, "G'mornin', Remus." I say in a melancholic tone as the rest of the crew moseys down towards us. Huh, except Sirius. Wonder where he is.

Remus sits down next to me and answers, reading my mind entirely, "If you're wondering where Sirius is, he's outside the Great Hall, on the right, behind the statue of Bartalemy the Berserker." Weird name for a statue. "We were unfortunate enough to crash into them when we were trying to escape from McGonagall."

James sits down across from Lily and grins at her, "Some dung bombs slipped from my hand. Accident, I swear!"

Lily folds her arms and turns away from him, "So immature." The words at odds with how her face immediately turned bright pink at the thought of James sitting next to her for breakfast. Very cute, Lily.

"Well anyways, we kind of saw something we probably shouldn't have seen behind that particular statue," Remus says as he bites out of an apple, "Me and James are pretty much used to it. Peter on the other hand…"

Peter slumps down onto the bench gasping, "Scarred me for life."

I'm about to make a witty comment about Sirius's vulgarity when Remus suddenly reaches over my arms to grab a couple sheets of paper. "Ah ha! Our schedules!" He says as he hands one to each of us, "How could you guys miss these? They were right in front of your faces!"

Uh, does he actually expect me to answer that truthfully? Too lazy to even look at it, I place the class schedule back on the table. "Er, we were talking about… er, stuff," I reply awkwardly.

He just raises his eyebrows at my vague answer. "'Stuff, eh?" Remus looks straight into my eyes. His face was so close to mine, I could almost see my lavender in his chestnut brown. It feels as if he knows the complete contents of our conversation just by looking at me. A seemingly understanding expression lights up his face

My face turns pink. "Umm, Remus?"

He grins and turns away, "Okay." And with that, he casually leans across the table to engage in James's conversation with Lily, leaving me alone with my doubts.

_OKAY_? Does he know?! Okay, Cecilia. Logically, this guy can't read your mind. Logically. Oh God, what if he's psychic? No, wait that'd be stupid. He doesn't know what me and Lily were talking about! Although he might know it's about Sirius. Oh no, was I that obvious? I mean, I was gonna say something about him before he mentioned it! Arghh… I reach out my hand to blindly grab an apple for myself and my hand crunches over something else. I make the effort to turn my head to check out what it is. "The class schedule?" I mutter, bringing it up to my face.

Lily takes this opportunity to escape James and looks over my shoulder, "Huh. Double Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw and then Charms with Hufflepuff. Not bad, not bad." Lily lowers her voice so only I can hear, "You'll have plenty of time to talk to Sirius about the… thing."

"How so?" I say, looking at her questionably.

Lily just leans back on the bench nonchalantly and replies, "Oh, Professor Whittle likes to do a lot of practical stuff and often leaves us to ourselves."

"Professor… Whittle…?"

* * *

He was not at all whittle… or whatever that means. Professor Whittle was a big, buff muscleman. How ironic. Wonder where he got those genes.

So, here I am sitting with Lily watching this guy make his daily lecture while brandishing around his enormous biceps. What is this anyway? The military? "Listen up, you runts! This isn't your first class with me in Defense Against the Dark Arts, so I'm sure you students know me pretty well. MEANING I DON'T ALLOW SLACKERS, GOT THAT?" Oh God, what a freak. "I'm sure you've all heard about my practical application lessons in Fifth Year D.A.D.A. and I'm sure not going to hesitate starting you runts out with a BANG!" He emphasizes the word by slamming his gigantic hand on the desk of a poor student sitting a couple of feet before him. I'm surprised that puny desk didn't shatter under the impact, but it sure got the class's attention. "I just got the okay from Professor Dumbledore this morning, SO," He claps loudly, making everyone jump in their seats, "I want to see what you Fifth Years can do! We're going to be dueling!"

There came a big whoop from the class and with a sweep of his wand, all the desks fly to one side of the room. "The randomly chosen pairs are on the board! While you show off your most impressive jinxes, I'll be walking around observing you lot!" He yells at the class at a volume one would shout across the length of a football field. Blimey.

Standing in the middle of the room, my eyes scan the chalkboard, searching quickly for my opponent. I find my name at the very bottom and immediately my jaw drops in a, er, rather unsightly manner. It was a one in a billion chance and it happened. Since when was my luck ever this good? Or should I say, this _bad_?

"Well then!" I hear a voice behind me, speaking directly in my ear.

I spin around, "Sirius!"

He grins and puts his hands on my waist AGAIN, "Looks like we'll be dueling each other. Fun, eh?"

I jump out of his arms, "Ugh, you make me sick," I mutter. How can Mum make me marry this guy? He'd cheat on me every second of the day! Not to mention the fact that he had his arms around my waist when his girlfriend was in the same exact room! Unbelievable…

"Oi, what was that now?" He smirks.

I snatch my wand out from my cloak lightning fast, "_Incendio_!"

The streak of fire that burst out of the tip of my wand just barely grazes his hair as he dives out of the way, "WHOA!" He shakes out the slightly smoking tips of his bangs, "What're you being so aggressive for? What happened to the gorgeous, gentle girl I met at King's Cross?"

"Wow, you sure act different when you're not snogging your girlfriend, _Black_. _Impedimenta_!"

He points his wand at the air in front of him, "_Protego_!" Oh, bogus. My curse bounces off the invisible shield and ricochets off the walls, "Why say my name with such contempt in your voice?" Sirius suddenly smirks and then flicks his wand.

"You ignorant little--WAGH!" Suddenly, my feet get flung up towards the ceiling, leaving me hanging upside-down in the air, "What the?!"

Sirius slaps his leg, "Oh duh! Damn, you're wearing pants! I knew that."

WHAT?! What a pervert! Curse all non-verbal spells! My face turns pink as I struggle to break free, hold my shirt up, and hold my wand at the same time. "Undo the jinx!" I yell at him angrily.

Sirius grins playfully, "Nah, I don't think so--WHOA!" He just barely dodges a bat-bogey hex I shoot at him. Damn, and I was so close. "Alright, alright!" He decides to acquiesce.

With another flick of his wand, I fall crumpling to the floor. Man, this guy seriously does _not_ pay attention to the "don't-hit-girls" rule. Well, then again, this _is_ a duel. I slowly get up, panting slightly, "So… you seriously don't know what's going on?" I say, ignoring the steadily growing crowd around us. As for the dueling, from the looks of it, Lily owned James with that Jelly-Legs Jinx and Remus completely knocked his partner, Percival Hansen, out for the count. Peter, however, is evidently losing horribly to Sirius's girlfriend, Ellie. And she isn't even that good, which actually mollifies me slightly.

Sirius raises an eyebrow, still grinning at his little trick on me, "What do you mean 'what's going on'?"

"You mean, you didn't get anything from your parents?" I say aghast. _Yes_! This might be a mistake yet!

"No, I did no--OW!" An owl spontaneously flies in and knocks into Sirius with a violent crash. "Bloody hell! What in the name of Merlin's gigantic ba--Oh, thanks." The owl drops a letter into Sirius's hands and he immediately rips it open, reading it with increasingly narrowed eyes, "WHAT?!"

James rushes forward (after recovering from the jinx) and grabs the letter from the shocked-out-of-his-wits Sirius, "Give me that." He straightens out the wrinkles in the letter and clears his throat. Then to my dismay, he starts reading it _aloud_, "'Dear my eldest son, Sirius, I hope that you're…' blah, blah, blah skip that… 'I forgot to tell you that your fiancé, Cecilia Vance, will be attending Hogwarts this year. I hope you two will get along so when you start dating you can send your preferred date for your arranged marriage. If you don't start dating, send your preferred date for your arranged marriage anyway. Love, Mum--WHAT?!" Ending with that note, all the students in the room immediately start murmuring to each other about what they make of this. _What the bloody hell_… Noooooooo! It's true! This can't be happening to me!

Sirius snatches the letter back from James red in the face, "You stupid git, why'd you read it out loud?!" He crumples it up and burns it under his wand tip. "Okay," He says as he turns back to me, "What makes our parents think they can even _begin_ to arrange marriages? _Stupefy_! Much less ours?!"

I grab a pillow and throw it at the incoming spell, deflecting it. Aiming my wand directly at Sirius's stupid head, I yell, "_Reducto_! How the hell should I know?!"

"_Protego_!" Behind the shield, Sirius spins around clutching his head furiously. "Arghh!" He yells, almost to himself, "I can't settle down with a girl! Everyone who's anyone knows I don't do this commitment bogus! This is mental!"

Are you kidding, Sirius? You think _you've_ got it bad? Are you the one who's engaged to the biggest player in Hogwarts? Are you the one engaged to a guy with a freakin' girlfriend already? Probably one of many?! Are you the one engaged to a flirtatious, complete IDIOT?! "I come to Hogwarts for the first time and the first thing I get is a jerk of a fiancé?!" I yell to the air in complete frustration.

We glare at each other and point our wands at the other's faces simultaneously, "If you think I'll marry you, you've got to be _kidding_ me! _Expelliarmus_!" A blast shoots from our wands and then everything goes black.

* * *

It's warm. Warm and cozy and…Huh, do I feel blankets? A pillow and a bed? I'm _sleeping_? Oh thank GOD, it was all a bad dream. Yeah, I went up from the Great Hall and just went to sleep. Daybreak, huh? Guess I should get up and get my class schedule. Man, I ache all over. I probably slept in some weird position and strained my back. Hope no one saw me 'cause that'd be bloody embarrassing. I slowly open my eyes and mumble incoherently, "It's all white."

"Uhh, that's what it looks like, yeah." I hear a voice close to me. A boy's voice. OH MY GOD.

My eyes snap open, "What the--!" I see Remus sitting next to my bed, head propped on his elbow. "What are you doing in the Girl's Dormitory?!" I demand, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Umm." Remus raises an eyebrow.

"Wait a minute…" I mutter, taking a good look around, "Wait, where _am_ I?"

His confused face turns into a grin as he leans back in his chair and gestures towards the extremely white scenery behind him, "Welcome to the Hospital Wing. Sirius left like a minute ago. You just missed him."

"Oh. Well, glad I did then," I mutter. Hospital Wing, eh? Figures. Can't believe I actually thought a guy was in the Girl's Dormitories. Silly me. Wait, we got knocked out? WAIT. Then it _is_ all true?! NOOOOO!

As I wallow in despair, I almost miss Remus's casual comment. "Fiancé, eh? Amusing."

I sit straight up in my bed blushing. "I didn't plan this!" I say a bit too fast.

"Uh huh…" Remus replies, giving me a look that clearly told me how unconvincing I was.

"Really!" I insist, frustrated.

"Well," Remus leans back on the back legs of his chair with his hands behind his head, "The Blacks and the Vance are both, like, almost _royal_ pureblood families. Can't taint royal blood, I guess. So, it pretty much makes sense."

"Argh! But ours kids would be half-Asian!" I complain, before I can even stop myself. Wait. _Clearly_ not the point here.

Remus throws his head back and laughs, "Cecilia, that's the least of your problems!" Blimey, even his laughing face looks like a prince's. "Get your priorities straight, mate," He says still sniggering. "Oh wait, by the way, I never got why the Vances were all Asian. I mean, your last name is Vance."

I nod, "Yeah, I was waiting for someone to ask me that. Well, we're definitely all Asian, but when my great-great-great-great-whatever-grandpa moved to London a long time ago, the dumbass went and changed our last name from Weng to Vance. Not even remotely close, right?"

"Cecilia Weng, eh? Has a nice ring to it. Cecilia Vance? Ehhhh…"

"Hey!"

Remus smacks my leg laughing, "I'm just pulling your leg, mate. I like your name plenty."

My smiling face then turns into a depressed drown, "Yeah, well, if this goes on, my name won't be Cecilia Weng _or _Vance anymore. I'll be freakin' Cecilia Black. And that sounds really depressing…" I lay back onto my pillows groaning, "I can't marry a guy I don't like. Much less a guy I practically hate right now. Man, my love life is start off like crap." I sigh melodramatically. But after a slight pause, I take a glance at the look on Remus's face, "Oh, sorry, mate! I probably shouldn't be talking about this sort of thing with a guy."

The surprised look on Remus's face suddenly turns into a grin, "Oh, I don't mind."

I give him a grateful smile. I mean, Lily's great and all, but guys just aren't the same y'know? I sigh again, "Well, yeah, you heard what I said."

"So, you don't like Sirius?" Remus's face comes closer to mine.

My eyes avoid his beautiful amber ones, "Er, no, does it look like I do? 'Cause I don't, I swear."

"Wow, that's great!"

"Er, _what_?"

Remus catches himself, blushing ever so slightly, "Uhh… I mean, man, that sucks for Sirius."

"Yeah, sucks for me too." I sit up again, propping my head on my elbow against my knees, "I mean, he's hot and all, but he's such a _jerk_! Oh, sorry again." Note to self: Don't talk about hot guys with other guys.

"Oh, no problem," Remus says still grinning, "Yeah, Sirius is pretty hot." He adds thoughtfully.

I look at him with a deadpan face, "Thank you for revealing your disturbing trait of undeniable honesty, Remus."

"Oh, you're so welcome."

We burst out in laughter. "Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you before," Remus suddenly says, his eyes still watering from laughter. "Professor Whittle really liked you and Sirius's duel. He was pretty impressed with your guys' knowledge of jinxes. Mental, eh?"

I raise my eyebrows in amazement, "Huh? Any other teacher would disapprove beyond reason!" Definitely mental. I swear, this guy was most definitely an ex-Auror or something.

"Well… THAT'S WHY PROFESSOR WHITTLE IS BLOODY AWESOME!" Remus replies, grinning like a child.

I laugh. He's so cute. But then I just heave another sigh and look up at the ceiling thoughtfully, "Wow, I hope we do more dueling in the future." More chances to kick Sirius's playboy butt.

"_I_ most certainly do NOT!" I turn my head to see the school nurse, Madam Pomfrey, striding up to my bed, "Dueling in school! Jinxes flying everywhere! An unconscious boy _and_ girl! What has Hogwarts come to? I will be speaking to the headmaster about this!" She pulls out my wrist from the too-long sleeve of my cloak (Not _my_ fault Mum bought it two sizes too big.) and checks my pulse, "Thank heavens you didn't _die_!" Since when do people die from fainting? Paranoid much?

"I probably just have a minor concussion. I'm okay," I mumble.

"Minor concussion, indeed! Thank heavens you didn't _die_!" Okay. Chill out, lady! "Mr. Black just barely came back into the light with a nasty bruise on his arm. He already left a couple minutes ago, but you're lucky you had Mr. Lupin beside your bed all these hours," She gives him an admiring smile, "What a gentleman!" Madam Pomfrey hands me a rather large piece of chocolate and walks back into her office. "Oh, young love!" She squeals.

I look at her retreating back oddly. What a weird lady… I shove the chocolate into my mouth and gulp it down. "I guess this means we can go?" I say, glancing at Remus questionably.

Remus gets up from his chair and shrugs, "I guess so." He reaches out his hand to help me off the bed. Wow, what gentle hands. I feel my face turn slightly pink, but why?

Once we're out the door, I look at him curiously, "You really stayed by my bed for hours?"

He grins at me, "What else could I do? New girl, not to mention friend, fainting. I mean, I gotta keep her company right?"

"Thanks, Remus," I grin at him and then whistle in amazement, "Blimey, hours huh? I need to pay you back sometime for that."

"You can pay me back now," Remus replies almost nonchalantly.

Our brisk walk slows to an abrupt halt.

"What?"

He turns around to face me and repeats it again, "You can pay me back now." And before I can say anything in reply, Remus takes a step closer to me so subtly that I only notice the fewer inches between his face and mine. What is he doing? What are _we_ doing? What is he going to…?

"Hey, look!" I point behind him suddenly, "We're at the portrait hole! W-wow, we sure walk fast. Ha ha…" I laugh nervously.

Remus turns around to look behind his shoulder. "Yeah. We do, huh? Blabbermouth," He calls out to the Fat Lady.

"Indeed!" She says in a dignified tone, swinging open immediately.

"Umm," I look at Remus's back uneasily. I think… he was going to kiss me…? I was just kind of surprised and I… Oh my God, I rejected his kiss. Is he mad at me? But how am I supposed know how to react to a kiss?! But maybe it was just a joke between friends? Hopefully…?

Remus suddenly spins around grinning, "What're you standing there for, mate? Get inside!"

* * *

**oh my god, remus almost kissed her. why am i acting so shocked about this? i don't know, it's very exciting, haha. so, which team are you on? sweet remus or sexy sirius? coughvoteforsiriuscough. hm? what?**

**reviews are awesome. ergo, if you review, you will be deemed awesome.**


	5. Competition

**wow, longer yet again. hopefully, you guys are having fun with this too, haha. so anyways, i had a great time writing this chapter just because, i dunno, i just thought the whole scene was pretty funny :P although, the last scene isn't exactly hilarious. er, though _i_ think it's kind of amusing. well, in a satirical way, but that's just me.**

The moment I step into the Common Room, I hear an eruption of cheers, accompanied by an equal about of wails. What in the _world_? Immediately after my very first step into the room, literally dozens of girls come running up to me grinning, crying, _glaring_. Eek.

A girl with braids prances up to me, "Oh my God, Cecilia! I can't believe you're engaged to Sirius Black!"

I'm taken aback. First of all… HOW DOES SHE KNOW MY NAME? "Oh, umm, I can't either?"

Her friend squeals, bouncing up and down, "Oh my God, you two look so cute together!"

"Uh, thanks? But--"

A pair of girls sob at my feet, "How could you be with our Prince Sirius?! You're not even _pretty_!"

"Er, sorry? I'm just--"

A tall girl with dreadlocks grabs my collar, "Who do ya think ya are, eh? So weak and short!" And with that, she drops me on the ground unceremoniously and stalks off.

"Oww, well, forgive me for being a midget…"

"Oh, I hope you get married soon!" More girls.

"Er, thanks, I--"

"Why does this new girl get Sirius?! It's not fair!" Another girl.

"Well, life isn't fai--"

"Kyaa! You two are going to be the Couple of the Year!!" More girls.

"But we're not--not yet--"

"Don't worry! He's really good in bed!" _More_ girls.

"_WHAT_?!"

"I hope you live happily ever after!" MORE GIRLS.

"I'm not planning to--"

"Sirius is mine!" ARGH, I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE.

I drop down and dive behind a sofa leaving the girls to gossip amongst themselves. So scary… Are all girls like this? Sonata gossips a bit herself, but she's nothing compared to this! At least most of the girls approve of this. Wait. No, this sucks! If they didn't approve, I could get out of this easier! Now, all the girls are going to be pushing me and Sirius together. Well, at least they won't beat me up this way. Blimey, they look vicious.

"What are you doing?" I hear as a shadow of a face peering at me over the sofa splatters on the ground before me.

"AGH!" I yell, putting my arms up in defense against the horrifying… monster? Wait. I squint at the face. "Oh, it's just you, Lily. How's it goin'?"

"Well, watching you was pretty amusing," She grins at me.

_Amusing_? I jump up exasperated. "Then why didn't you help?! Oh crap!" Upon seeing the hoard of girls still crowded around the Common Room, I duck back down behind the sofa once again and demand again in a more hushed tone, "Why didn't you help?"

Lily points at the ludicrous crowd of girls behind her, "D'you think I want to get involved with that lot? No, let me rephrase that. D'you think I want to DIE?"

I laugh, "Guess not." With a wary countenance, I take another look over at the crowd again and shiver. Hard to think they would get _that_ crazy over me and Sirius. Wait, speaking of which… "Oi, Lily! Where's Sirius?"

Lily looks over her shoulder and then leans over the couch again. "He's over there in the seat in the corner," She whispers, gesturing with a thumb towards a seat by the fire, "sulking. He's already had his share of crazy girls a couple of minutes before you came in. And not to mention…" Lily pauses and flashes me a wicked grin, "a _huge_ scene with his girlfriend."

I just look at the red-head, wide-eyed, "You're joking. You mean had a row with Ellie?" How blasphemous.

Lily swings over the couch to sit next to me behind it and heaves a mockingly dramatic sigh, "Yeah, Ellie confronted Sirius about the engagement thing 'cause she overheard him saying he can't commit and then… Well, you can just about imagine how _that_ went." She giggles again to herself at the thought.

"Whooo," I whistle to myself, utterly impressed by the entire scene Lily was playing before me, "Got fooled by Sirius's sweet talk, eh?" I bet he says he'll be with _every_ girl forever. What a disgustingly sweet heartbreaker.

"Yup," Lily replies, nodding multiple times in emphasis, "They had this _huge _screaming match. Okay, well it wasn't really a match, per se. Ellie kind of did most of the screaming while Sirius just sat there silently, which was kind of weird since he's almost never without words. Huh. Maybe he was sleeping with his eyes open… But _anyway_, she burst out crying and starting hitting him and stuff, and we all _know_ Sirius can't stand girls who cry over dumb things, so he just slapped her to shut her up." She takes one look at my shocked face and then adds quickly, "Er, well, not very hard and it was after she slapped him a dozen times already, but how else do you categorize a smack on the face? But anyway, she dumped him on the spot," She finishes simply.

"Wow, so I guess even Sirius will raise a hand to a girl sometimes," I mutter to myself in amazement. Is he seriously still sulking there over that stupid fight though? I flip myself over and peek around the couch, watching the playboy as James runs over and punches him in the shoulder laughing.

"So, what are you gonna do about Ellie? She was pretty hot," I hear James say to Sirius over the ear-splitting crowd of girls.

I can just imagine Sirius shrugging indifferently as I hear him reply nonchalantly, "She's easily replaced." _WHAT_? What a player! Girls aren't objects you know!

James laughs loudly, "I don't think so, mate. The ladies think you're Cecilia's man now. You two are like the perfect couple in their eyes. They won't be snoggin' you anymore." Well, serves that idiot right! I risk peeking out a little farther from behind the couch to see Sirius's reaction.

And it was _totally_ worth the risk because right then, Sirius shoots up from his chair like a freakin' bullet. "_What_?!"

"Yup," James nods sadly. Well, not sadly, since he was kind of still laughing.

Sirius slumps down into his chair again, an ultimately defeated look on his face, "Damn, this blows. Seriously, no girl's gonna approach me now?"

James shrugs, "Yeah, if you put it that way, but…" He pauses for a moment before continuing tentatively, "Well, y'know there's still _those_ girls. You know, that one girl, Mi--"

"No," Sirius cuts in flatly, "I'd really rather marry Cecilia than date that slu--"

I nudge Lily in the ribs, "Oi, let's get up to the Girl's Dormitories and get outta here. I've kind of had enough." Lily nods in agreement and after making sure the coast was clear, we crawl across the floor discreetly towards the stairs. Although, I don't know how crawling could _ever_ be inconspicuous.

The first step into the dormitory was like a breath of long awaited fresh air. "Blimey, am I glad to be outta there," I say relieved. I felt like I was bloody _drowning_ in that cesspool of gossipers.

Lily rummages through her trunk to get out her nightgown and replies, her voice echoing slightly, "Yeah, tell me about it. I seriously thought they were going to murder you back there." After a few moments of silence, she finally emerges and throws her pajamas onto her bed. "Oh yeah, I forgot to ask before. Are you okay?" Lily calls out across the room to me as she starts taking off her socks.

"Huh?" My muffled voice floats out of my trunk. Where the hell are my sweats?

"About the duel, I mean."

I pull my head out from my humongous trunk with my 'T-shirt and sweats' night clothes in my hands. "Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. Just a minor concussion is all," I reply nonchalantly, shrugging my clothes off in the process.

Lily climbs into her bed and pulls the crimson curtains across the length of it. "Sorry I couldn't be there. Ugh, excellent time to have Muggle Studies, really," She says apologetically.

"Don't worry 'bout it!" I insist, "I had Remus with me." Yeah, that guy would be more than enough company even on a deserted island. He's like an explosion of interesting…ness.

"Hmm," Lily says thoughtfully, "Speaking of which, I didn't see him in the Common Room before. Did he go to bed early or something? 'Cause I could've sworn I saw you come in with him."

"Uhhh," I reply intelligently. So, he really wasn't there? Damn it, he couldn't actually be mad at me, could he? Well, it's his darn fault. Who'd think he'd try and kiss me? Why would anyone want to kiss _me_? Or maybe I'm just being stupid. I probably had something on my face and Remus is probably just tired from being with me all afternoon. But I can't get the image out of my mind. "Yeah, I guess he was just tired," I decide to finish lamely. Good thing the lights are off 'cause I'm blushing like mad. Unbeknownst to me _why_ I'm even blushing in the first place.

"The dueling was pretty funny though," Lily calls out from behind her curtains. "The most dangerous spell James used on me was _Wingardium Leviosa_. I mean, seriously, levitating a cushion and hurling it at me at three miles per hour is really gonna hurt," She says sarcastically.

I laugh at the picture her statement conjured in my mind, "Wow, sounds like you really like him, huh?"

I can just imagine her face turning beet red under her sheets. "What? No! Why?" Lily says, a little bit _too_ quickly to be considered legitimate excuse. Judging by her reaction of obvious denial, she's probably _glowing_ red in the dark.

I shrug, chuckling to myself, "Well, you're talking about him in that voice that girls use when they're talking about a really cute kitten or something. So, you probably think he's cute, which _means_ you really, really, really, really like him. Riight?"

"I don't… really, really, really, re…ally…" Lily mutters tiredly.

I sigh in reply, rather tired myself, "But you're lucky, Lily. You like James and he likes you. It's cute. And simple. Me? Man, I've never even had a crush. How could I be engaged?"

Silence.

"Lily?" I call out, sitting up in my bed, "Oi, Lil!" But before I can say anymore, I hear light snoring from behind her curtains. _Snoring_? She's asleep?! Argh, a load of help you were, Lil. But honestly, how the bloody hell am I going to handle this?

* * *

"You two should totally sit together!"

"No, we should NOT _totally_ sit together! We shouldn't _totally_ do anything! Wait--ow! Stop pushing!"

"Yeah, fiancés? You guys should have a room together! The same table should be nothing!"

"Like hell I'm gonna sit with her, you gits!"

"C'mon guys!"

This is so _not_ how I was gonna handle it. Tuesday morning. Potions class. And the whole entire class is trying to push me and Sirius together. Needless to say, it is extremely uncomfortable.

"Ow! Sirius, get your hand off my--"

"Crap! OW! Some idiot kicked my shin!"

"Wait, don't fall over--Ack!"

"Wagh!"

And just like I told him _not_ to, Sirius practically falls on top of me on the table. Almost instantly, the whole class goes silent and a couple of guys even wolf-whistle. Just brilliant.

"Oh, shove it, you git!" I heave Sirius off of me unceremoniously and yell exasperatedly, "And shut up! Why are you idiots so immature?!"

Sirius stands up properly, brushing the dust off his cloak as the crowd's shocked faces slowly turn into a ripple of sniggers. At the sound, he looks up from his clothes at the crowd around us and then yells irritated, "Oh, shut it, will you lot?!"

Evidently, Sirius's irritation only served to augment the crowd's dispersed laughter. But it doesn't last any longer than merely a moment because suddenly a loud noise fills the room. "Alright now! Everyone settle down, settle down!" Professor Slughorn strides into the room clapping his hands loudly and everyone _finally _silently moves to their seats.

I end up sitting in the very front with Lily… at the table right next to Sirius and James. Reason being that this was about the farthest those Cecilia-and-Sirius-Forever freaks would let me get from that playboy. But the even _more_ awkward seating was Remus and Peter at the table right behind me. Remus acted the same as he usually did this morning, but the air around him was, I don't know, different. Argh, there I go again, imagining things.

"Good afternoon class!" Professor Slughorn says excitedly, "Today, we will be brewing a Shrinking Potion! Oh, I know, it must sound very boring to you all. But let's see how much fun you will have when I announce that there will be a prize for who finishes the fastest!"

Everyone seemed to straighten up in their seats. Wow, does this teacher do this often? Weird. Come to think of it, all the teachers at this school seem a bit odd. I thought they would be a little more strict, but hell if I'm going to complain about it.

"The two that finish first will be awarded fifty points! Second, thirty! And third, ten!" The grinning professor says bouncing on the balls of his feet, "The ingredients are in the cupboard as usual, the directions on the board, and… Well, you talented little Fifth Years know the drill!" He smiles broadly at us before raising a pudgy hand into the air, "Ready…? Set? GO!" The professor brings his hand down and immediately, I hear dozens of chairs screech across the floor as students rapidly run towards the cupboards, eager for those fifty points.

Despite the temptation from the reward and excitement around us, Sirius decides to turn to me with his signature smirk on his face instead of running for ingredients himself, "A contest, eh? You think you can beat me in making a simple little Shrinking Potion?"

"Simple?" I repeat with raised eyebrows, "I do recall Professor Slughorn putting us in partners mainly because the potion was so difficult to make."

"Difficult?" Sirius laughs egotistically and nudges James in the ribs, "Did you hear that? She called it _difficult_."

"Seriously?" James sniggers and then turns to me and Lily with a pompous scoff, "Looks like the fifty points will be ours with no competition whatso…e…ver…" Upon spotting Lily's menacing glare, James's voice reduces to a pathetic mumbling. Oh, the things men do when confronting the girls they love. Not that I'd know anything about that, of course. I mean, _seriously_.

I watch Sirius and James strut up to the cupboard with ease to grab their ingredients and then turn to Lily with a wicked grin, "Those guys have no idea what they've gotten themselves into!"

Lily looks at me puzzled, "Why? The Shrinking Potion _is_ a little complicated and Sirius and James are geniuses!"

Geniuses, eh? That's a laugh. If they're geniuses, then what am I? GOD?! MUAHAHAH! Excuse me, I can make a Polyjuice Potion with my eyes closed. _This_ is nothing! I grin at her impishly, "I made this at least five times when I was being home schooled. I have a few tricks up my sleeves!"

"Then those fifty points are ours!" Lily gives me a hi-five and we run up to gather the ingredients. Well, well, Sirius. You wanna mess with me? FOOL. I'm gonna show you up like you never been showed… up before…? That was lame. I'm gonna get to work.

It's forty-five minutes into the class, and Sirius and I are still tied at the exact same number on the very elaborate directions Professor Slughorn gave us. (And I'm not exaggerating when I say elaborate. Honestly, he could really skip two or three of those.) I sneak a glance at Sirius's cauldron and, to my dismay, notice that both of our potions are simultaneously slowing turning a deep lilac. The rest of the class, on the other hand, was failing horribly. This statement not counting Remus, of course, who was a step behind us, his intelligence no doubt being hindered by the extremely clumsy Peter.

"'Cut the shrivelfig root into sixteen equal pieces and slowly sprinkle into cauldron while stirring clockwise,'" Lily recites from the board as I cut the shrivelfig root dexterously. "Well, let's do it then! We're almost done!" She says excitedly as she scoops up the strips of shrivelfig and moves to toss it into the boiling potion in our cauldron.

Now's the time to show off my skills! "Wait up," I grab Lily's wrist hastily, "Watch this." I take the stirring stick from her hands and motion for her to sprinkle in the shrivelfig root. Instead of stirring clockwise however, I start stirring counter-clockwise and the potion almost immediately turns the dark shade of crimson shown in the last step of the directions.

"WOW!" Lily yelps so loudly that Sirius and James actually turn their focus away from their potion to look at ours.

And just as I hoped, both of their jaws drop in utter shock. "What the bloody hell?!" Sirius exclaims, gaping at the color of our now finished Shrinking Potion. "Weren't you on the same step we were--"

"Just a second ago?!" James cuts in with a look of amazement on his face.

"Now, just some Hallebery leaves for fragrance…" I toss in some crushed leaves in the manner of a chef in a five-star restaurant, "And VOILA!" Yeah, that's right. Like a pro.

Lily starts clapping excitedly, "Blimey, we're done!"

Upon seeing my final act, Professor Slughorn half-runs towards our potion to examine the resulting brew. "Merlin's beard!" He exclaims as he takes a whiff of our potion ecstatically, "It even smells amazing too! How in the world did you two girls finish so fast?"

"Yeah, seriously," Sirius mutters under his breath. Not quiet enough, mate, 'cause I heard you loud and clear!

I just grin at the professor. Ain't gonna tell anyone else this trick of mine! Well, truthfully, it's not much of a trick. I sort of came across it by accident. It was stupid, really. I was supposed to stir it clockwise, but in all my absent-mindedness, I stirred it the other way unintentionally and… Well, this is what I got. Yes, I know it's dumb, but if famous wizards never made mistakes, we wouldn't have so many bloody spells in the world.

Professor Slughorn claps his hands together happily, "Well, I _say_! This has got to be the fastest I've ever seen anyone make a Shrinking Potion! I award Gryffindor fifty points!"

I punch my fist into the air victoriously, "YES!" I then turn to Sirius with a smug look on my face, "What was it you guys said before? Oh, yeah, I remember now. Looks like the fifty points will be ours with no competition whatsoever."

Sirius takes a step forward threateningly, "What was that, you little--Ow! What?!" He turns his head to James, who had smacked him across the back.

"Hey, we're done too, mate!" James says quickly, gesturing towards their own crimson Shrinking Potion before Sirius slugged him in the face for hitting him.

"Well, speak of the devil, so are we," A voice says loudly behind me.

I turn my head to see Remus waving his hand to get Professor Slughorn's attention. We make eye contact for a split second and I immediately look away. Gosh darnit! I think _I'm _the one that's making this all awkward and stuff. But why should I be anyway? It's not like anything happened between us--Huh? My thoughts are abruptly interrupted as I lock eyes with a Slytherin girl with long, silky blonde hair in the back row. Wow, she's rather pretty… except for the fact that she's GLARING AT ME. Is this a Sirius thing again? Because she looks like she really hates me.

"Well, I _say_!" Professor Slughorn's loud remark brings my attention back to the front. "Fifty, thirty _and_ ten points _all _awarded to Gryffindor! I don't think I've ever seen a more promising group of students in all my years of teaching! Well done, indeed!"

* * *

"Oh, come off it, Sirius! We got second place!" James punches Sirius in the arm playfully.

But Sirius just stares blankly in front of him as we make our way to the next class, History of Magic. "I don't think anyone's ever beaten me in Potions, mate," He mutters in a dazed voice, "Never."

James rolls his eyes and says reassuringly, "Don't be stupid, mate! It probably was just a fluke." JUST A FLUKE?! How 'bout I smack you over the head and knock you stairs, eh? Then we'll see who's a fluke!

"Even if you got beat by Cecilia, I still think you're cool, Sirius…" Peter mumbles from somewhere around Sirius navel.

"O-oh, thanks, mate." Sirius says, not really hearing anything that his friends were saying at all. "I can't believe I got beaten by a girl…"

Getting thoroughly annoyed from listening to their stupid conversation, I turn my attention to Remus instead, determined to make this finally work. Honestly, Remus is my best guy friend. I'm just gonna pretend _nothing _ever happened and talk like we usually do again. I'll just start with a basic conversation starter. Yeah, that's it! "T-the sun sure is cold today!" Great, Cecilia. You blew it.

Remus looks at me oddly, "Huh?"

"I mean, congrats on finishing third place in Potions!" I say quickly. Ooh, nice save.

"Yeah, thanks," Remus grins. "Although I wasn't nearly as fast as you. That was pretty amazing." He lowers his voice to a whisper, "I saw your little trick."

"What?" I look at him aghast, "Hey, that's my thing! You better not go around showing it off to everyone you know now!" I pause, "Wait, why were you looking at me in the first place?"

Remus laughs a little and then puts his thumb and forefinger against his chin in mock thought, "Hmm, let's see. Maybe… No wait, I _think_ you were sitting right in front of me. Better yet, right in the way of the directions! How could I not look at you?"

"Oh, yeah… You have a point there," I mumble, embarrassed by my sudden show of my stupidity. Not that I don't show off my stupidity twenty-four seven.

We slow down a bit as we start going up the staircase to the fourth floor and Remus spins around, going up the steps backwards, "And you're pretty interesting to look at, anyway. I mean, seriously, all those weird things you do?" Huh? I do weird things? Wait, what am I saying? I always do weird things. "Like that little habit you have when you eat," Remus continues, "Whenever you take an apple or something, you always move to put it back and then look at it and _then_ you eat it. It's really funny actually."

I hit Remus with my bag indignantly, slightly pink in the face, "You watch me while I eat?! _Now _who's the weirdo?"

He laughs light-heartedly, "Not always. I just notice things easily--"

But the rest of his sentence is obscured as my ears suddenly catch a voice utter softly, "_Diffindo_!" No one else seemed to hear it, but then at that moment, the bottom of my bag rips open and all my notebooks and quills spill out onto the staircase. Uh oh. The rest of the group turns their heads in concern at the sudden crashing sound of books.

"What the?" Remus says, reaching down to pick up some of my broken ink bottles, "I didn't break your bag, did I? You didn't exactly hit me very hard."

"Crap." Is all I can answer him with as I hastily bend down to start gathering the ink-splattered parchment and soaked quills. I could've sworn I heard that spell correctly. The Severing Spell, right? Who the heck would do that? If you ask me, it's a pretty dumb prank, although it's causing me a TON of trouble right now. I point at my ripped bag with my wand and mutter, "_Reparo_!"

"Cecilia, are you okay?" Lily calls out and starts to make her way down the stairs towards me.

I hold up a hand for her to stop. "Hey, wait. I'm fine! Really!" I insist as I shove the stuff in my arms into my bag, "You guys should go to class. You lot are gonna be late." I take the broken ink bottles from Remus's hand, "You too, Remus. I don't want you to get in trouble for skiving off because of me."

"You sure you don't need help?" James calls from the near top of the staircase.

I smile, waving at the others, "You guys go on ahead!" This is my problem, not theirs. Plus, I'm getting the feeling that this is more than a little prank.

Remus pats me on the shoulder, "Well, I'll see you in class then, Cecilia."

But I just push him towards up the stairs a bit, grinning, "I'll be fine, Remus. Get goin'!" Once he turns around to catch up with everyone else, I start cleaning up the mess I made, or rather, the little prankster made.

As I wipe up the ink puddles on the steps, someone taps me on the shoulder. I glance behind me to see the blonde girl, who was glaring at me in Potion class, standing behind me with two other girls, equally beautiful and with equally menacing looks on their faces. "Cecilia Vance, may I have a word with you?" The blonde says in a harsh voice, "Alone?" So… this is what they wanted.

I look back at the almost clean staircase and then up at the top where everyone awaited me in the History of Magic classroom, but something catches my eye. I look a little closer and lock eyes with Sirius, who apparently doubled back a few steps to make sure I got everything together. We look at each other for what seemed like more than mere seconds and then break eye contact to glance at the blonde girl instead. "Sure, why not," I reply coolly, "You put in so much effort to get me to be alone, the least I could do is give you three a few minutes of my attention."

"Why you little…!" One of the girls behind the blonde starts angrily.

The blonde puts up a hand to hush her and then smiles at me with a foreboding look in her eyes, "You can call me Mia. Come with me, Cecilia Vance." Whoo, she sure is one pompous little snob. I guess, she's one of them rich girls who get whatever they want whenever they want it. Well, I shouldn't be talking, since I'm sort of rich too. Though unlike her, I don't really get anything I want… which makes me different? Okay, not the point. All I know is that I'm sure as hell not gonna let this girl get to me. She's not worth my energy.

I follow her behind the greenhouses towards the Forbidden Forest. The odd feeling of emptiness promptly makes realize that Professor Sprout has no classes this afternoon. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea… Not that it was a good idea in the first place, but suddenly I'm starting to feel slightly apprehensive about the whole ordeal.

"Sooo, Mia, was it?" I fold my arms and lean against the wall of the greenhouse, "Are you gonna tell me why you brought me to this dark, isolated space behind the dark, isolated greenhouse in front of the dark, isolated forest?"

The girl that was going to bad-mouth me earlier glares at me again, "You think you're _so_ cool, don't you?"

If they're gonna get all pissy on me, I might as well act like a jerk then. "Yeah. Yeah, I do," I answer with a smirk, but then the girl steps up and slaps me across the face in reply. Hard. "Ouch," I scoff to myself, not showing the stinging pain in my smug expression. Resorting to violence, eh? How immature.

Mia grabs the girl's arm, "That's enough, Elaine." As Elaine steps back again, Mia pulls out her wand pointing it at my face. "Looks like you have a rather high pain tolerance."

I roll my eyes. Stop beating around the bush and get this over with so I can go to class! "Just tell me what you want from me," I decide to say instead, lest I make them even angrier than they already seemed. If that was even possible, at least.

Mia jabs me in the chest with her wand and whispers maliciously, "I want you to promise me you won't marry Sirius Black."

* * *

**so yeah, mia is a complete ass. sorry, just had to say that, haha. man, she's just one of those characters that are in every romance book, but just piss the hell outta you, y'know? but i just love cecilia's reaction to everything, she's such a jerk to mia, haha. ****threatening a girl for getting engaged to a sex-god. ever heard anything that stupid? neither have i. my point exactly.**

**anywho, what happens next? look forward to the next chapter to find out!**

**running out of clever things to say for reviews since i do it in all my other chapters. here, i'll just do this: review?**


	6. A Crack in the Ice

**even longer, hell yessss. in fact, "even longer" doesn't even _begin_ to cover the actual length of this chapter. it's 2,000 more words than the last one. amazing, no? AWESOME, no?**

"What?" I say in genuine shock. You have got to be kidding me. I can't believe this is actually about that playboy! Man, if this takes longer than five minutes then I'll admit that I completely underestimated that guy's attractiveness. I smack away Mia's wand from my chest, "Is this seriously what you want from me? What're you, retarded?"

Mia smirks at me with increasing animosity, "Not at all. I'm just voicing the truth. The truth that you don't have the right to be engaged to Sirius."

I just stare at her. Honestly, I have no words for this girl. This is so unbelievably stupid.

Mia continues in reply to my silence, "You're not even pretty. Much less beautiful like me. And while you may have brains, you definitely don't have the body, nor fashion sense." Oh, ouch. Talk about painful honesty.

I look Mia up and down. Then again, I could see her point of contrast. She was the complete opposite of me. A beautiful blonde with the perfect body. Mascara and eyeliner put on perfectly. Just the perfect touch of blush. The perfect amount of foundation. Perfectly combed wavy hair with just the perfect amount of mousse. Too bad she has a _terrible_ personality.

The ugly contrast is so ridiculous, I can't help but hold back a laugh, "Well, you may be prettier than me, but I don't see _you _being Sirius's fiancé." Oh crap. I know I shouldn't be taunting her, but I couldn't help it, I swear!

Mia's perfect face twitches at my words.

"Seems like I touched a nerve," I say with a smirk. Shut up, Cecilia. You're gonna get yourself into trouble!

Mia swings her leg around and heels my knee, making me fall to the ground. Whoops, talk about reaping what you sow. She leans over me on the ground and hisses, "Promise me you won't marry Sirius Black and I'll let you go."

"Or what?" I challenge, pulling my wand out from my back pocket. If it's a duel she wants, man, is she biting off more than she can che--

Completely catching me off guard, Mia snatches my wand from my hand and hurls it into the Forbidden Forest. "You'll regret it." WOW. Just _wow_. Usually witches use _spells _to attack their enemy, not take-wand-and-throw-in-forest-like-caveman. How barbaric… "Elaine, Kimmi, go stand lookout," She says, signaling for the two girls to move over to the other side of the greenhouse.

I scoff at the act, "What now? You gonna engage me in a little cat fight?"

"Promise me you won't marry Sirius Black," Mia merely repeats, neglecting to answer my question.

I know I shouldn't say this and I don't even _agree_ to this answer, but for once, this girl is gonna experience not getting what she wants. I glare at her, "No."

Mia stands up straight, "You asked for it." She points her wand directly between my eyes and then whispers with as much hatred as she can muster, "_Crucio_."

An indescribable pain shoots through my whole body as my legs and arms twist in ways that shouldn't be humanly possible. All I can do is scream, but screaming isn't nearly enough to even remotely lessen the pain.

"_Silencio_!"

I feel my voice disappear as I'm reduced to gasping for breath. Damn. This sucks.

Mia bends down to my level with her wand still on me and repeats it yet again, "Promise me you won't marry Sirius Black and I'll let you go. Just nod." She adds with a sweet smile, or an attempt at a sweet smile at least. It mostly came out as utterly evil.

God, I am not going to let this girl get the better of me. Cecilia Vance was taught better than that. But bloody hell, this hurts more than anything I've ever experienced in my life! I muster any control I have left in my arm and slap Mia across the face as hard as I can.

Mia looks at me in shock. What? Never been slapped before? But soon her shocked expression turns into one full of loathing again, "I guess that's a no." She jabs her wand at me again and suddenly the pain increases tenfold.

Just when I'm about to pass out from the pain, I suddenly hear, "I'm so sorry, Mia! We couldn't stop him!" I open my eyes just a sliver to see a guy with black hair smack Mia's wand out of her hand violently. Immediately, the pain stops and I slump down against the greenhouse wall, panting as I try to remember exactly how to breathe. Wait a minute, who was that? Sirius? _Seriously_? And I thought he _wasn't_ a knight in shining armor.

Sirius grabs Mia's forearm, making her look at his angry face and demands fiercely, "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!"

If Mia's face was shocked from me slapping her, this face would be even beyond flabbergasted. "S-Sirius! I was just--!" She stammers, trying to make up a quick excuse for why she was _torturing me_. Does an excuse even _exist_ for something like that? Oh, sorry, I was just trying to help her scratch an itch… against the ground.

Needless to say, she failed horribly because Sirius just looks at her with perhaps even more contempt than she had for me. "You know, Mia. You're hot and all, but touch Cecilia one more time and I won't even take so much as a look at you," He says through gritted teeth.

"B-but!" Mia stutters with tears watering her eyes. Yeah, that's the punishment she deserves. Scolded by her one true love. She probably deserves more, but I kind of asked for all that pain.

Sirius shoves her arm away and says threateningly, "Get out of here." Mia merely stands there, frozen in shock and unmoving, but Sirius just glares at her again, "MOVE IT!"

At those cold, harsh words, Mia and the two other girls run away sobbing something about betrayal, a meanie, and getting tricked by Cecilia Vance… Hey! Don't go blaming me!

Sirius runs over and bends down next me as I slowly pick myself up and lean against the greenhouse wall properly. I make the effort to open my eyes a couple of millimeters and I see the look on his face. He's amazingly worried for someone who hates being my fiancé. Wait a minute, what's he doing here anyway? How'd he find me?! Bloody hell, he's a psychic… I knew it.

He puts one arm around my shoulder so instead of leaning against the ridged greenhouse wall, I'm leaning against his chest. Er, why? Although, it feels a lot better, so I ain't complaining. "You look awful, mate. She must've cursed you for at least ten minutes. Why didn't you make her stop?" He mutters with a concerned look on his face.

I scoff, softer than I usually would from the lack of energy, "She's was being a jerk. I'm not gonna give in to a girl like her." I glance up at Sirius and, what's this, he's smiling? Not the ostentatious smirk he usually has plastered on that face, but a genuine smile? But the rare sight disappears as fast as it comes. Not only that, I can't really see it anymore anyway. It's gone all black. No, wait, it's back again. Nope, black again. Damn, I'm losing consciousness. How convenient. "If you think I'm that weak you've gotta be kidding me," I manage to get out between breaths. Man, I'm worse off than I thought.

"Oi! Snap out of it!" Sirius smacks me on the shoulder a couple of times.

I hit him across the head with the back of my palm, "Stop that! I've just been cursed to oblivion and you're preventing me from passing out?!"

"I just don't want to carry you up back to the castle!" Sirius says annoyed. What the? He was worried just a second ago! What is he, bipolar?

"You might as well! It's your fault anyway!" I yell back. And bloody hell, my conscious is back again. Shouting matches do wonders to the body. They should make everyone in St. Mungo's angry people.

"Whoa, and here I thought it'd be a bloody torture chamber or something, but you guys are just having a row again!" I hear a voice come from around the greenhouse corner.

I raise my head up a bit to glance over Sirius's shoulder, "Eh? Remus! What're you doing here?" Seems like Mia was far from discreet about this. Practically _everyone _found this place.

Remus runs over, pocketing away his drawn wand, which apparently he took out to stop a duel or something. I guess that was sort of expected. Who knew this Mia girl would be so barbaric as to physically _throw away _my wand? Speaking of which, I need to get that later… "I saw you guys from the window in the History of Magic classroom. Sirius ran off earlier muttering something about forgetting his Astrology book," He laughs at Sirius, shaking his head, "You're an idiot, mate. We had no Astrology today."

Sirius scratches his head looking away, "Oh yeah…"

Whoa. He couldn't have actually been so flustered about this that he became more of an idiot he usually is, could he? Ha, that's absurd. Although, he _did_ come to my rescue, even if I could've totally taken those brats on myself. …Okay, I lied. I couldn't have. But Sirius actually came for me. That's kind of… I don't know, sweet? I feel my face involuntarily turn a light shade of red at the thought.

I catch Remus looking at me and immediately turn the other direction, only to poof to a brighter shade. Damn it! And I was just getting over the thing with him too! Oh, I _hate_ my life.

"Hey, Sirius," Remus's voice suddenly cuts through the awkward silence, "I'll take care of Cecilia. Don't you and James have, uhh, something to do?" He gives Sirius a meaningful glance.

I look up, thankfully now with a normal colored face, to see Sirius give his friend a mischievous grin, "Oh yeah, I have to get those fireworks from Ed before the next class! Gotta go!" He jumps up from his sitting position, letting my head unceremoniously hit the ground.

"Ow! Say sorry, you delinquent!" I yell to his retreating back, rubbing my head irritated. Definitely, not the gentlest person towards girls. Not to girls he has to marry at least. Then again, I think I'm the only one who falls into that category…

Remus bends down by my side and says worriedly, "Hey, you okay?"

"Well, for one thing, my head hurts, mate," I reply with a groan.

He laughs at my nonchalant reaction to the whole ordeal, "No, I mean before Sirius came. Stuff happened, right?"

I drag myself to lean against the greenhouse wall again. "Nothing really," I say vaguely. Well, it really _was_ nothing. And it's my problem, not anyone else's.

Remus heaves a sigh. "Always like that," He says in a low voice. Always like what? But then he turns around so he's facing away from me and gestures towards his back, "Here, hop on."

I gape at him incredulously, "_What_?"

Remus rolls his eyes, "I'll give you a piggy-back ride back to the castle. Or would you rather me carry you in my arms?" He grins at me playfully.

I shake my head fiercely, "No, no, no, no, I refuse both! Are you mental, Remus? I'm too heavy, mate!"

Remus just reaches behind him to grab my arms and pulls me onto his back, despite my endless protests. "Oi, are you overestimating your stick-ness, or underestimating my strength? 'Cause both are wrong." He stands up, picks up my bag from the ground, and starts walking across the grass towards the castle again.

"Just don't blame me when you collapse and fall and break your spine and then die a horrible death under my weight," I mutter into his back.

Remus just laughs in that playful tone again, "You're over-exaggerating." He pauses for a moment and then asks, "So how're you holding up? You got a couple of bruises on you. Do you want them to get checked by Madam Pomfrey? 'Cause I can bring you up to the Hospital W--"

"Wait, wait, wait!" I interject as Remus steps through the front doors and moves towards the Hospital Wing. Crap, I don't know why I said that. "I don't want to give anybody anymore unnecessary trouble," I mumble into his shirt again, "I mean, if I went to the Hospital Wing, then I'd have to tell Madam Pomfrey what happened because if I didn't, it'd sound like I was skiving off, so then I'd get a bunch of people into trouble because technically, I _was_ skiving off and so were you and Sirius and then we'd all get into trouble…" _And _this is a huge run-on sentence. My voice trails off feebly as I realize how stupid I must sound. Defending the girl who nearly tortured you to death? CECILIA, YOU'RE A COMPLETE IDIOT.

Remus looks at me with surprised eyes, "Wow. You're a… pretty nice person, aren't you?"

That was unexpected. "What're you talking about?" I say defensively, even though that was pretty much a compliment of sorts. "I just don't want anymore problems than I already have!"

Remus grins and then pivots on his heel so he's facing the opposite direction instead, "Well, I guess our destination is the Common Room then."

I scratch the back of my head, for lack of anything else to with my hands. "Ah, yeah," I reply succinctly before remaining silent for the rest of the way to the Portrait Hole. Well, can you blame me? The pain in my muscles and joints returned a couple of minutes back and, honestly, I have no intention of moving by myself anymore. I think I might pull something. And, uhh, that would be remotely painful.

Remus lies me down on the couch in front of the fire and backs up towards the Portrait Hole again, "Hey, I'm going to get you some ointment for the cuts you have on your arms and some water, okay? I'll be right back."

"Got it," I call to his retreating back. I lie my head back down and look around the Common Room, which was empty, of course, since everyone's in class. The room's completely silent save for a few sounds coming from the crackling of the fire and my mind can do nothing more than focus completely on the soreness in my body. I am so stupid as to not go to the Hospital Wing. Honestly, I should have just told Madam Pomfrey about the cursing and have Mia get what she deserves. When did I become such a softie? I mean, I've always kept to myself and usually don't want anyone bothering with my problems, but now I'm just doing this all unconditionally. Not wanting to get Remus in trouble just for skipping class to help me out. Not wanting to get Mia and her cronies expelled or something, even though they should. Not wanting to land Sirius in detention just because he ran off to save me. Speaking of which, I still can't believe he did that. How did he know? I guess his gaze on me from the stairs said everything. He must've known about their previous exploits on his ex-girlfriends or something. But I could've taken those snobby preps on if Mia didn't grab my wand and throw it--

"Ah!" I sit straight up on the couch, "I forgot my wand in the Forbidden Forest! Oh! I can just use a Summoning Spell!" I look out the window, "_Accio wan_--No wait, what am I, stupid? I can't summon my _own_ wand. Man, I'm such an idiot…"

* * *

"So, are you gonna do it?"

"…"

"Hey, _I _already did it. What are you taking your time for?"

"Stop bothering me."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"As of now, no." I stare fixated at the wall behind Professor McGonagall, continuing to ignore Sirius's annoying comments. It was a warm, late afternoon with the sun setting beautifully over the hills, the rays of blood red showering the clouds with a mesmerizing scarlet along the horizon. But I wasn't out there, running off into the distance with some paunchy Italian man singing operatically in the background. No. I was stuck in Transfiguration, after another crowd of girls shoved me into the seat next to Mr. Playboy for the duration of the class, with a wooden block placed in front of me. Supposedly, the lesson was to transfigure it into a music box, but that didn't interest me at all. Admittedly, none of my classes interested me, since I already learned everything.

"Oi, don't tell me you don't know how to do it!" Sirius's exclamation interrupts my thoughts. I hate it when people do that.

I break out of my daze and spin around in my chair to face him. "_What_? That's absurd."

Sirius smirks, "Then why have you been rejecting that wooden block for half the period? If you _could _do it, you would've transfigured it a long time ago." That is so not true. Although, has it really been half the period already? Amazing… I should zone out more often.

I roll my eyes, "Eat dung, playboy. I was just thinking about some stuff, okay?" I pull out my wand indignantly, "Who said I can't do something as simple as this?" With a jab of my wand, the block of cedar immediately changes shape to form an elaborately designed music box. It opens to chime out a lively tune. Wow, this actually looks nice. Evidently, one of my better ones 'cause I'd hate to reminisce about my first music box. Well, let's just say it didn't exactly fit in my house.

Sirius nods, impressed at the speed of my transfiguration. "Not bad," He says as he pulls out his own wand. "But have you ever done something as simple as _this_?" He waves his wand and in a poof of bright yellow feathers, my music box transforms into a canary and soars out the open window.

"Agh! My music box!" I turn to Sirius irritated, "YOU IDIOT!"

I'm about to cast a jinx at the idiot when two rulers suddenly whack both of us over the heads. "You both are idiots!" I hear someone say in a strict voice. I look up to see Professor McGonagall glaring at us. Oops. "Indeed, a splendid transfiguration, Mr. Black, but unacceptable nonetheless! There is absolutely no reason for the both of you to be fooling around in class when you are supposed to be practicing spell work!" I shoot Sirius an annoyed glare. If only he didn't bother me while I was lost in my thoughts. That idiot. "Extra homework!" Professor McGonagall continues, ignoring our now gaping faces, "A two-foot essay on the mechanisms of transfiguring inanimate objects into animals and the specific reason why it is difficult in the first place. Due tomorrow." She gives a huff and then walks off. What does _that _have to do with today's lesson? And how am I supposed to do this with all the homework from my other classes? And where the heck am I supposed to find this kind of information? And more importantly… Why am I being punished too?!

* * *

"Yo, are you mad at me? This _is_ partly your fault too. I mean, if you didn't scream 'you idiot' so loud, she probably wouldn't have noticed the canary," Sirius whistles, walking closely behind me with his hands in his pockets as we mosey on down the hall to dinner.

"Mad doesn't even begin to cover the half of it, playboy, " I mutter over my shoulder at him, "But evidently, I'm not nearly mad enough to tune out this REALLY ANNOYING CROWD AROUND US. What are you guys following us for?! And shut up!" I yell at the top of my lungs at the two dozen students walking beside us, not including Remus, Lily and the usual group, of course. For about two floors now, this flock of parrots have stalked us with a never-ending babble about how me and Sirius were, what was it? Oh yeah, _flirting_ in class. Does the very loud phrase "YOU IDIOT" have any romantic meaning underlying the insult?! NO.

But if endless gossiping was bad enough already, it gets even _worse_ when the moment we enter the Great Hall, two girls grab me and Sirius's shoulders and lead us to a bench. Screw all day, no way am I going to sit next to him for dinner too! I'd completely lose my appetite! "Hey, hey, hey! Let go!" I furiously tell the brunette leading my way, but she doesn't let up. Time for drastic measures. Right before the two girls push me and Sirius down onto the bench, we simultaneously grab James and Lily and shove them unceremoniously between us. Sorry, guys. It was unavoidable.

Lily gets up from being sprawled on the bench, rubbing her hip, "Hey, I know you don't like this engagement thing, but you don't have to drag me into it!"

I heave a sigh exaggeratedly, "Lily, you know I just love you too much. I'm doing this all for the sake of you."

"What kind of crap is that?" She mutters as she scoops some salad onto her plate.

"I really am," I insist as I lean close to her ear and whisper, half laughing, "I got you to sit next to James, right?" I giggle in satisfaction from her bright red face. This is way too fun.

I'm about to dig in when I suddenly hear a slightly familiar voice to my right. A girl's voice, a little higher pitched than my own and a lot more feminine sounding. And that voice says in the cutest little tone, "Sirius?"

I spin around in my seat, so fast I almost fall over even. Oh dear God. _Ellie_? Man, I didn't even notice her coming from the Ravenclaw table… and it's right next to us! I watch across James and Lily, who also looked up from their plates, as Sirius turns around grinning flirtatiously at the brunette. "Hey, baby," He replies in a voice deeper than his usual tone, "Thought you were still mad at me. Didn't know you still wanted to have fun--"

"Do you want to get back together?" Ellie blurts out suddenly. What… did she say? I thought she had a huge screaming match with Sirius and dumped him! "I still love you, Sirius." Oh God, she said it.

I just stare at the two of them. It was like I didn't know how to do anything other than stare. Blimey, this scene was unraveling faster than a lame soap opera. Surprisingly, before he says or does anything else, Sirius turns about in his seat to look me in the eye. I couldn't read the expression on his face, but part of it was surprised and maybe another part was… hopeful. Or was it? Ignoring the stares of everyone around him, Sirius then grabs Ellie's hand and pulls her right out of the Great Hall.

"Whooaaaaa," James says slowly, taking his time to drag the word out of his mouth.

Lily smacks him over the head, "What're you whoa-ing about?"

James reluctantly turns his head away from Sirius and Ellie, who've just gone out the doors, and pivots in his seat to face us, "I can't believe she came back to him! I thought it was over for good, mate!"

Remus shakes his head over the table. "Hey, hey, that's not true. Honestly, this was bound to happen," He says with a thoughtful look on his face, with Peter silently agreeing him. "I mean, Ellie was, well, _you know_."

"Yeah, you got a point there."

I shake myself out of my daze and raise my eyebrows at their vague conversation. "What d'you mean? What you're saying doesn't tell me anything," I say confusedly.

Remus scratches his head as if he suddenly had a lack of words to describe what he was trying to say. "Well, out of all the years Sirius has been at Hogwarts, Ellie was sort of a, well…"

"Special case," James finishes for his friend. He pushes his plate away so he could prop his chin on his elbow on the table, "Man, well, they really had something going." He looks towards me and then, as if he saw something in my expression, says abruptly, "Er, not that he was serious about her! He's never serious about anyone." What _was _the look on my face? Even I don't know.

Lily leans back a little on the bench, looking at the ceiling, "Ehh, now that you mention it. He _did_ seem to be with her longer than his other girlfriends. I was kind of surprised she wasn't just a fling."

James nods, laughing, "Yeah, right? So unlike him!"

He said something else after that, but for some reason, I wasn't exactly listening. No, I was listening, it was just that the words sort of went through one ear and out the other. There was so much I didn't know about Sirius. I mean honestly, I thought he was a playboy, but I didn't know he was THAT MUCH of a playboy. All jokes aside, this guy is, well, I have to say I underestimated this guy. And consequently, it made me feel really weird, like someone just made a little crack in the ice that was encased around me. Man, this Sirius Black was pretty amazing. Before, nothing could faze me, then the moment this weird Ellie person comes over and asks to be his girlfriend again, I'm, for the sake of having no other word for it, completely dumbfounded. I stand up from my seat the bench abruptly, interrupting the others' heated conversation about Sirius's relationships. "Walk," I mutter as I step over the bench and make my way towards the doors of the Great Hall.

"What, sorry?" Remus stands up himself and calls to my retreating back, "Wait, where you going?"

"I'm going to take a walk!" I call back, not turning my head. I stride silently down the walkway between the tables and out of the door. I'm about to make a turn to the left when I suddenly realize Sirius and Ellie might be somewhere there. Darn it. I really don't want to bump into them right now. I swivel on my heel and start walking the opposite direction. It's the longer way to the front doors, but I don't really care. I'm actually more concerned about how _I _am right now.

I step out into the chilling autumn air and take a deep breath as I walk further across the grounds. I have only one thing to say about everything. I hate Sirius's guts. Dislike him passionately. So, why do I feel so bothered about this? I can't honestly be developing feelings for that playboy, can I? Wait a minute… HA. That's stupid! That's beyond stupid! The only relationship I have with him is an arranged marriage. Just a stupid engagement. It's not like it means anything, to us at least. He can get all the girls he wants. Like I care. "Man, I should get a boyfriend or something," I mumble as I collapse onto the grass with my hands behind my head as a cushion. Wait, how am I supposed to do that? Not once in my pathetic childhood have I had even so much as a crush. Not even a speck of hero-worship! What do I expect from this school anyway? I just don't get it. I don't get anything.

I close my eyes briefly and must've dozed off or something because soon enough I hear running footsteps on the soft grass. "Oi, Cecilia!" I open my eyes to see Remus leaning upside down over my head. "Hey, you've been out here for hours. It's getting cold."

"Oh," Is all I manage to spit out. But he's right 'cause it really _is_ a lot chillier out here than when I first stepped out.

Remus just grins at my short reply and offers a hand, "C'mon, let's go back to the Common Room."

"Ah, sure." I take his hand and let him help me up, nearly stumbling into his arms as I try and find my balance on my feet again. As we walk back towards the castle, I notice that most of the lights in the windows are out. Was I really out here that long? Out of the blue, I abruptly let out a sneeze. Yeah, that definitely proves that it's cold.

Remus laughs and puts an arm around my shoulders for warmth, "You're unbelievable, mate. What kind of dummy falls asleep at _night_, _outside_, in the middle of bloody _fall_? You _do_ remember we're in England, right?"

I half-laugh at his comment myself, "Yeah, I must've lost track of time."

"Wow, that is so like you, Cecilia."

"What d'you mean by that? Been looking at me more? Stalker!"

"Hey! I told you, it's not like that!"

We joked around all through the walk back to the Gryffindor Common Room and through the Portrait Hole, but the moment I step through the hole, my eyes catch sight of someone sitting on the couch facing the fireplace. Someone with black hair. I freeze in the middle of laughing at a comment Remus made about one of Peeves' recent pranks and stare fixatedly at his back. Don't know why I'm thinking this right now, but… I wonder what he said to Ellie.

Remus knocks me out of my thoughts by patting me lightly on the back, "Uhh, hey, I'm going to crash, okay? G'night then." I hear him go up to the Boys' Dormitories and look towards the rooms at the sound of the door closing. Oh, I didn't say good night back to him. Must be more out of it than I thought. But unfocused as I may be, I turn my attention back to the playboy, who, oddly enough, hasn't seemed to notice that I'm even here yet. I edge closer to him, step by step and am just about right next to him when I say loudly, "SO, HOW'S IT GOING MR. WALKING GENITALS?"

"What the bloody hell?!" Sirius nearly falls off the couch in shock.

I flop myself down into the space next to him on the couch laughing, "That's what you get for zoning out like you did. You didn't even notice me come in!"

Sirius's face flushes with embarrassment for a moment, but then looks at me annoyed, "I wasn't zoning out! I was just thinking! And what's this walking genitals crap?"

I look at him in mock surprise, "What are you talking about? Are you telling me you're not a give-me-twenty-cents-and-I'll-get-you-laid machine?" I smack my knee, "Damn, and thought I was always right."

Sirius just rolls his eyes and stares back into the fire sighing, "What are you here for?"

Whoa. Did he just turn down a fight? We can't go minutes without having a row and I was just out for a couple of _hours_. Now, he's not up for it? This is Armageddon, people. But despite the innate urging to cause a row, I decide to keep it serious… or mildly at least. "You talked with Ellie?" I say as I grab a pillow and hug it to my chest. It came out more as a comment than a question.

"Yeah," He replies, not bothering to look up at me.

"What'd you guys end up talking about?" I ask tentatively. Honestly, I don't know why I'm asking at all. Maybe I'm just curious. Or maybe, since I'm his, uhh, fiancé and all, maybe I sort of have a, er, right to know? This is stupid. What am I saying?

There was a moment of awkward silence, but then Sirius heaves another sigh and answers morosely, "I turned her down."

"Eh?" I turn towards him in amazement, "Wait, what?"

Sirius looks at me oddly, "Hey, what're you getting all surprised for? You're engaged to me, so you should be at least remotely happy!"

What's that supposed to mean? What, is he implying that I _have feelings for him_ or some crap like that? "It's not like I want to be engaged to you!" I say quickly, attempting to cover up for the utterly _sinful_ thoughts I was just having.

"Yeah, well, neither do I!" Sirius retaliates indignantly. But his voice morphs back into his sullen tone as he continues to stare into the fire. "I don't know why I rejected her actually," He admits in a low voice.

He doesn't _know_? "Yeah, I thought that was kind of weird, mate," I say thoughtfully, "I mean, you were with her the longest, right?"

Sirius looks at me out of the corner of his eye, "Where'd you hear that? Oh wait, that was a stupid question. Don't answer that." He sighs again and continues, "Can't say I really liked her, but she was different, you know? Just can't take this commitment thing, I guess."

I laugh softly, "Why? Do you have some sort of horrible past that scarred you for life or something?" I meant it as a joke, but Sirius tenses and then looks at the ground with an almost serious look on his usual playful face.

He glances at me and then says in a low voice, "Sort of." What, I was right? Sirius continues following my silence, "It was a long time ago, so the girl probably doesn't remember me anymore. Doesn't really matter now."

I nod slowly, "Yeah, I guess." This guy actually sounds kind of serious about this particular subject. Wow, I wonder what really happened.

And I'm just about to ask him when he suddenly turns around on the couch, glancing around the Common Room. "Looks like everyone already went to the dorms to crash," He comments, almost surprised himself.

I sit up straight in my seat and look around myself. Indeed, the room is completely empty. What time is it, anyway? "Yeah, I guess," I say absentmindedly.

Sirius grins at me with that playful glint in his eyes. His mood sure changed fast. "So, it's just us, huh?" He says in an impish voice.

I stare at the crackling fire and repeat slowly, "Just… us… huh?" I'm alone. In a room. All alone in the Common Room with Sirius Black. Why do I get the feeling that this isn't a good thing?

"Yeah," He says with a duh look on his face. He then jumps up from the couch and stands facing me. "Well, let's get started then!"

Yeaaahh… Wait, what? No, I knew it. This is really bad. "H-hey!" I spring up alarmed and back away from him a few meters, "Stupid playboy! Better not be thinking--Just 'cause there's a girl and a guy in a room--You wouldn't dare--!"

"What?" He laughs innocently. No, mate, you are _far _from innocent. Sirius takes a step closer and I take one back. This continues until, crap, I hit the back table by the wall. Usually when a stampede is approaching you, you'd run left or right. I originally had that chance, before Sirius somehow got RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME.

Better play it tough. "What d'you mean 'what', stupid?!" I snap angrily, but he just grins at me again. Bloody hell. This isn't working, I'm too freaked out! "Y-you better not do any… stuff to me tonight!"

Sirius leans ever closer, until he's only centimeters away from my face, "Stuff?" He repeats. He then looks up with his hands in his pockets in mock thoughtfulness. "Ohhh, you mean _stuff_? Like _that_ kind of stuff? Like… bring you up to my dorm and do stuff _stuff_?"

I just nod frantically. Blimey, I can't even muster any sound to make anymore.

He places his hands on either side of my on the table. Oh NO. "I'll tell you from experience, Cecilia. It's a lot more fun to do it down here. Out in the open… where someone can walk in any second," He whispers in my ear, smirking all the same.

AGH! HOLY CRAP. He was _that _kind of guy?! This is worse than I thought! I see him lean closer and I shut my eyes tightly. No more, no more, no more! My first time, not to mention my first kiss, with someone I don't even like?! This has got to be some crazy nightmare. I brace myself for whatever is going to happen and…! I hear something move behind me and I feel Sirius's arms pull away. Huh?

I open my eyes just in time to get whacked in the head by a rather large Transfiguration book. As I swing my arms over my head in pain, I hear Sirius's voice, "You idiot! Did you forget we had extra homework together? Get over here and start studying!" I peek through a crack between my arms and see him turning around to go back to the couch.

I drop my arms and almost collapse from relief, "Oh, phew…" So earlier, he was talking about _studying _down here. Now _I_ feel perverted. But he obviously knew what he was implying before. So, I guess I don't feel _that_ bad? Okay, I feel pretty bad.

Upon hearing my sigh of relief, Sirius spins around to face me again with the Transfiguration book hanging in his hand over his shoulder, "What're you phew-ing about? You think I'd actually do that kind of stuff to you?"

I fold my arms and look at him annoyed, "Well, yeah. You already did it to… Hmm, only every other girl in the school! If you haven't noticed yet, I'm a girl too!"

I expect him to make some witty comment about my gender, or maybe even lack there of, but he just hits me in the head with the Transfiguration book again and says in an irritated voice, "Idiot! That's just me fooling around! I'd only wait till the time was right for girls I actually lik--"

I raised my eyebrows at him, "What?"

He spins around again abruptly, "Never mind."

I run after him more curious now than ever, "Wait, playboy! What were you saying?" I stop in front of the couch facing him from the side, "I ain't stopping till you tell me what you said."

"It wasn't anything important! How would information about my love life do you any good anyway?" Sirius reaches over and pulls the table in front of the couch closer to us. The impact of the edge of the table to the back of my knees makes me fall over, sprawled on the sofa. "Just start the homework," He says, flipping to the correct page in the Transfiguration book.

Muttering a lovely assortment of curses, I grudgingly flip myself over on the couch and pull a roll of parchment and a quill towards me. As much as I want to know what the heck he was going to say, Sirius is right. If I want any sleep tonight, I'm going to have to get to work on this thing.

* * *

Hours come and go and we're still not done. In fact, the most we've actually gotten down of the parchment was our names and house! This is ridiculous. I stretch my arms behind my back, yawning, "Yo, Sirius, I don't think the information we need is even in this book!"

Sirius feebly flips through a few more pages through the back before slamming the book closed. "Yeah, you're right," He says as he leans back against the pillows on the sofa. "I guess, we'll just have to do this from information we already know or something."

I scratch my head thoughtfully, thinking back to my home school teachings. "I think I did some research about that at home a while back," I say slowly, trying to search through all the useless information in my mind for the needed facts, and I'm telling you, I have a _load_ of useless information, "But I don't exactly remember any of it."

"You better," Sirius says warningly, "'Cause if we don't get this essay turned in by tomorrow, no doubt McGonagall is going to give us a week's worth of detentions. She's just like that."

What the? How did this all come down to depending on me? I turn on him angrily, "Hey, hey, hey! Stop stressing me out! The whole reason we're even doing this is because of you, stupid! It's your fault!"

"Hey, well if you didn't yell so loudly in class, then she wouldn't even have noticed!"

"Well, you shouldn't have done it in the first place!" I retaliate, annoyed beyond reason.

Sirius scoffs and reaches over to grab the Transfiguration book off the table, "Well, if you don't want to do it so much, I guess you won't be needing this!"

Ah! I was still going to use that as a reference! "Hey! I don't want detention either!" I reach for it, but he turns around so his back is facing me and holds it out of my reach. I grab at it again, "You're so immature! Give that--Oi, give it back!" I reach over his shoulder, but evidently, my girly arms aren't as long as his. Should've known as much.

Sirius smirks, "Hell no, mate. Let's see you try and get it!" He waves it tauntingly just a the tips of my fingertips.

"Let's see you try and get this, jerk!" I whack him over the head, hard. "GIVE IT BACK!" I yell, elbowing him in back with each syllable.

"Bloody hell, alright already!" Sirius says annoyed. "Hey, cut it out!" In the middle of another smack across his shoulder, he grabs my hand and pulls me forward to stop me.

"Ack!" I land against his shoulder and accidentally bite his ear lightly. Whoops.

Unexpectedly, Sirius yells, although not from pain it seems, "AGH! What're you doing?!" He spins around blushing, for some weird reason.

"What's your problem?" I fold my arms irritated, "You're the one that pulled me, so it's your own fault! I--why are you blushing?"

He puts his hand over his ear and says defensively, "No, I'm not!"

What is he saying? His face is definitely red, so why is he…? I attempt to suppress a fit of giggles in realization. "What? Your ear is your sensitive spot? What are you, a dog?"

Sirius just glares and me and then stands up, walking towards the stairs up to the Boys' Dormitories. "I'm going to sleep."

I jump off the couch and walk after him a few steps before stopping behind the sofa. "Hey, what about the essay?" I call to his retreating back, confused.

"I'll do it before class tomorrow! Worry about your own essay, dumbass!" He yells back without turning around. What the? What's with him?

I turn around, walking back over to the front of the sofa grumbling, "Man, if he could do it himself in the first place, what was the point of trying to make me remember everything? Don't tell me he's a lazy bum too. I hate this guy so mu--AH!" In realization, I run back to the table, searching frantically through the various pieces of parchment for the Seventh Year Transfiguration book I had earlier. Oh my God, it's not there anymore. Sirius must have taken it when he ran back up to the Dormitor--Crap, he did. Bloody hell, this guy--! I collapse back onto the sofa, sighing exasperatedly. Man, _Sirius Black_. Damn that playboy.

* * *

**man, i seriously have a lack of things to say for this chapter. hmm, what to say, what to say. oh, whatever. get readin' the next one!**

**reviews make me write faster, i swear :)**


	7. Don't You?

**i know it's getting old with me saying this but, well, you know what i'm going to say. it got longer... that's what she said.**

**anyway, a lot more stuff is getting revealed this chapter. well, not revealed per se, but it's pretty self-explanatory. though if you don't get it even after you finish reading, either ask me about it or just keep reading future chapters. but what am i talking about future chapters for? get readin' this one!**

It's white. Bloody hell, I can't be in the Hospital Wing again can I? I just fell asleep! The least dangerous action in the world! At least I think it is. But it _is_ all white, not even any scenery in this place, er, wherever this is. I've never seen anything like it. Just pure whiteness with a slight breeze coming from my right, but not even the source of that exists.

"Cecilia." A voice calls out to me in the distance.

Or was it really directed at me? I spin around to see a silhouette of what looks like a little boy running towards a smiling little girl with two long black ponytails and lavender eyes. Now that's kind of odd. What kind of birth defect does this girl _have_? Lavender eyes and all that cra--Oh, wait. _I_ have lavender eyes… Wait, that little tyke is me!

I walk right in front of her and scrutinize her face, carefully taking into account the hazel-shaped oddly colored eyes and the slight tweak in her right eyebrow when she smiled. Oh, that's definitely me. Meaning… this has a got be a dream. Usually my dreams are rather vivid and involve me doing something incredibly ridiculous, so evidently, this isn't a usual dream. I wave my hand in front of her face and say in a loud voice, "So, what's this dream about--"

"I was waiting for you! What'd you call me here for?" And I'm promptly interrupted as she runs right _through_ me towards the silhouette of the boy like I don't even exist, which I don't exactly, but let's not get technical here. I follow my kid-self to the boy with an increasing amount of curiosity. Funny how I can't see his face. I mean, it _is_ my dream, but it's like the identity of the kid is wiped from my memory or something. Though that doesn't explain why I still remember the conversation… Damn, my memory is completely useless.

"Happy birthday, Cecilia." The boy shuffles his feet as if embarrassed to say so. How adorable.

I, or rather, the little girl that's me takes a step closer to him, "Thanks! Did you get me anything? I told you ya didn't have to!"

The boy fidgets a little and then reaches behind him and thrusts out a… white scarf towards me. My kid self takes it with an even wider grin on her face. She flings it around her neck and jumps up and down happily, "Wow! A scarf! How cool!"

"I thought you might like something like this," The boy shuffles his feet again and continues, "It has wishes woven into it. I bought it from that foreign weaver lady down the street. It's eastern style magic, and apparently depending on how many wishes you make or how big the wish is, the scarf will slowly disintegrate." Wow, that's really cool actually. If this dream is a part of my memories, then it's real, right? I wonder if I still have that scarf.

"Never." The little girl whispers softly.

"What?" The boy stutters out, apparently interpreting her response to mean she would never like it.

"I'll never make any wishes," She hugs the scarf close to herself smiling contently, "That way I can have this scarf forever!"

The boy laughs, finally, and says warmly, "That's dumb, Cecilia." He grins at her and pats the girl on the head.

"Yeah, that _is_ dumb!" Someone says loudly.

Huh, he's right. That _is_ pretty dumb of me to say so. I mean, you got a scarf-load of wishes and you're not gonna even use it? That's either stupidly romantic, or just stupidly, er, stupid. Wait a minute, who was that? The image of myself and the boy fade in and out of a bright white light, and…! "Wha--what?" I suddenly find myself back on the sofa, back with my essay, back in the Common Room, and back to reality. Reality meaning it's morning and I'm supposed to be awake. Damn.

"Why would it be scheduled _this_ early? _So_ dumb!"

"Whoa, it's up already?!"

"When is it?"

"No way, it's in a week!"

I slowly open my eyes wider, squinting in the morning light. My arms push my head off of the table, numb from the weight of my head all night and--agh! I slept on my essay! Oh phew, good thing I don't drool or anything 'cause if I ruined the paper, man, oh man, all the time I spent finishing that thing would be completely wasted. I pull the heavy Transfiguration book, that I managed to steal from the library at two in the morning, off my lap and look up to see what the fuss was about. Huh. It seems they're all crowded around the bulletin board. I wonder what's up.

I'm about to stand up and see when I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, Cecilia!"

"WAGH!" I fall back down onto the couch in utter shock and then look up at the person above me, "Oh, it's just you."

Lily folds her arms, "What d'you mean it's just you?"

"I mean, good morning, Lily dear, " I say in an overly cutesy voice and push myself back up into a sitting position. "Man, don't scare me like that next time. I'm not easily frightened usually, but I was still half-asleep, mate!"

Lily jumps over the back of the couch to sit next to me and gives me a hug, "Okay, sorry, sorry. By the way, wasn't Sirius supposed to be here finishing his essay with you?" She gestures to the blank parchment with Sirius's name on it.

I shrug, yawning, "He went off to sleep first. Said he was going to do it today." I nod towards the crowd of students instead, "What's going on over there?"

"Ah," Lily grins at me, "It's Quidditch tryouts."

"Quidditch tryouts?" I repeat with an odd look on my face.

Lily nods slowly, "Yeaahh. You know that game in the wizarding world that you play on them flyin' brooms? It's rather popular y'kno—"

I hold up a hand to cut short her sarcastic comment, "_Yes_, Lily. I know."

"Then what're you sitting there with a moronic look on your face for?"

Moronic? My face is anything but moronic. Occasionally stupidly confused though. I shrug and nod towards the crowd as they steadily disperse from the Common Room to eat breakfast, "No reason. I was just wondering about how they're having tryouts so soon. Is it always in October?"

Lily tilts her head from left to right thinking briefly about my question, "Yeah, usually, I guess. I'm not really an expert on it, since I don't play, but it's pretty much Quidditch season sometime about now." She's been attending Hogwarts for five years and _still_ isn't clear as to when Quidditch season is? It takes real skill to ignore such a big event for that long.

I click my tongue in thought, "Damn. I thought I'd at least have another week until tryouts. Especially with all that's happening right now." Man, I don't even want to _think_ about that crap.

Lily looks taken aback, "What, are you trying out?"

I raise my eyebrow, and say slightly offended, "Hey, what's with that look on your face? Of course, I am. What, do girls not play or something?"

Lily waves her hands in front of her face in a gesture of misunderstanding, "No, no, no, you got me wrong. Lots of girls play. Hell, even Ellie plays for Ravenclaw. I was just thinking, where would _you _practice Quidditch anyway? I mean, you're home alone most of the time, right?" Ellie plays Quidditch? Now that is a shock. Or maybe not. Maybe girls like her are Sirius's type or something. Whoa, poor guy. I'm way out of his preferred category of girls. Well, bugger, it's his problem not mine.

I shrug, nodding in agreement, "I haven't played in a long while, but I'm pretty good since I have fast reactions. Plus, I still play with Sonata sometimes, er, well, not really. She kind of sucks at sports." I take that back. She really, really sucks. But I stick her in the Keeper position anyway, since she occasionally makes these hilarious lunges that actually block the Quaffle. Then again it's more like watching myself lunge stupidly. But that's partly why it's funny.

"Sonata? Who's that?"

I smack my palm with the back of my hand, "Oh, I didn't tell you? She's my twin." I don't think I told _anyone_ actually.

"TWIN?!" Lily yells so loudly that the whole Common Room actually stops to glance towards us.

"Indeed, I uttered those words verbatim… _so lower your voice will ya_?" I gesticulate exasperatedly with my hands to emphasize my words. She's getting way too excited about this.

"I didn't know you had a twin, mate! That's bloody awesome!" Lily shrieks, evidently _not_ lowering the volume of her voice.

"Lily, shh!" I cover her mouth with my hand, "If I knew you were going to go crazy, I would've told you a _lot_ sooner, trust me." I quickly decide to change the subject to distract her before everyone in the Common Room is loudly informed about all my family issues. I turn her head towards the bulletin board again and nod towards it, "So, when's the exact date of the tryouts? You saw, right?"

Lily reluctantly drops the subject of my sister to answer my question, "Yeah. It's on October 16th—"

"You're trying out?" A head pops up from behind the couch.

Lily screams, but I, being the not-so-easily-scared me, just roll my eyes, "Yeah, I am. What of it?"

Sirius jumps up from his squatting position from behind the sofa and leans against the edge of couch smirking, "What position?"

Wait, why would he want to know that? Oh duh, I know. "Chaser," I reply coolly, "What about you? You sound like you're trying out yourself."

Sirius jabs a thumb at his chest and says grinning, "I play a damn excellent Beater. Been on the team for five years." Beater? Man, that sure suits him. Considering the fact that he doesn't pay attention to the don't-hit-girls rule, that position's perfect for him. Oh sorry, I forgot that that only applies to me. He turns his head to the messy haired figure slumping down the stairs yawning and nods towards him, "James, on the other hand, plays Seeker, and he's the best Hogwarts' ever had."

James swings an arm over Sirius's shoulder and smacks him in the head, "Hey, you're flattering me, mate. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were flirting with me."

Sirius elbows him in the rib. "Yeah, I was totally doing that," He says sarcastically.

"You know it, mate," James laughs heartily and then turns to me again, "Oh yeah, I heard from the stairs that you were going to try for Chaser, Cecilia. There're usually scrimmages in tryouts. Ya think you can take us on?"

I roll my eyes and hit his arm lightly, "Don't be stupid. I'd ask you the same thing." Okay, that's me bluffing. I haven't played in a _long_ while. Although, I think I can still pull off a few tricks from muscle memory. I really was rather good when I was a little tyke.

James whistles and nudges Sirius, sniggering, "Oooh, tough, eh?"

I just look at him sideways, obviously annoyed with his teasing comment.

"Oh, and another thing I heard from the Dormitories," James stops laughing for a moment to turn to me again. "I heard that you have a, what, twin, was it? Is that true?" He says, in an oddly serious tone.

I shift my eyes to the side awkwardly, "Uhh, yeah. It's not that amazing, really."

"What're you talking about, Cecilia? It's not like any of us have twins!" Lily pops into the conversation again once the subject of Quidditch was dropped. Seems like she really _doesn't_ like it. Although, that's probably because James's so obsessed with it. Gotta keep up the "hating James" act, I guess. Well, she probably goes to every one of his games anyway.

James eyes widen, "So it _is_ true! That's awesome, mate! She looks like you, right?"

"Of course, she looks like Cecilia, you idiot," Sirius mutters looking at the ground, "They're twins." Hey, what's his problem? He got twin-phobia or something?

"Well, she could look completely different from her too," James says defensively. Indeed, the guy's gotta point there.

"We're identical twins," I say in confirmation, "So, yeah, we look exactly the same."

"So, she's pretty like you, right?" Someone says right into my ear. I spin around on the couch, alarmed, only to see a grinning Remus hop over the side of the couch to sit next to me, "Morning."

"Oh, it's just you," I mumble blushing slightly. And _why_ am I blushing? Well, Sirius stopped the flirting once he found out he was stuck with me for eternity and James stopped the whole compliments thing since I started hanging around his crush, Lily, twenty-four seven. But _Remus_ just keeps throwing those at me at random! Flattering as it may be, it's kind of embarrassing when he does it in public constantly… It's not like I'm his girlfriend, right?

Sirius, apparently having ripped himself out from under James's arm, props himself against the back edge of the couch between me and Remus. "Probably not as cute," He grins at me and then looks at Remus, who looks straight back into his eyes fearlessly. Did I hear right? Did Sirius Black actually call me cute? Good God, he must be _possessed_. And as socially impaired as I am, I _do_ recognize the look in these guys' eyes, and boy, is it a bad look.

"Great time to have a staring contest, guys," I mutter awkwardly, "But can you not do it over my head?"

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that." Remus breaks eye contact first and then turns his attention instead to the two-foot long scroll of parchment on the table to his right. He fingers it for a moment and upon realizing what it is, picks it up to hold it up to his face. "Wait a minute, so McGonagall wasn't kidding? You guys really had to write the essay on _this_?" He says in genuine amazement.

I nod slowly, "Yeah, why?"

Remus drops it back on the table shaking his head, "This whole topic is N.E.W.T. level, mate. Either what you guys did really deserved a punishment, or she thinks you two are geniuses or something." N.E.W.T. LEVEL?! She gave us a essay on a N.E.W.T. level transfiguration?! …Heh, I'm smarter than I thought.

I almost snort in laughter at his words, "I love how you're putting up a whole surprised act, Remus. I'll bet you anything you'd know how to do this too."

Remus gives me a guilty smile, "Well, I can't say I haven't read anything about it, but--"

"Yeah, yeah, enough of the modesty, mate," I smack him across the shoulder playfully. I laugh for a moment and then stop as the combination of Remus's words and Sirius's face conjure a memory of last night. I spin around to face Sirius so abruptly that he actually leans back, caught off guard. "Hey, we have Transfiguration at nine. Aren't you going to do the essay?" I ask him suspiciously, sliding my finished essay under my book. No way am I going to let him copy one word of it. It's totally his fault he ditched me last night. Not to mention stole my only source of information!

Sirius scratches his head looking away, "I finished it last night." And _why's _he avoiding eye contact?

I'm about to say something witty when James's loud snort echoes across the room, effectively interrupting my thoughts. Unbeknownst to everyone except for himself, this was apparently extremely funny. Although, according to Sirius's flushed face and vexed expression, he must know why as well. James edges through Peter and Lily to Sirius, shaking his head, "No, no, no, mate. You didn't _voluntarily_ finish that damn essay last night. First, you come up to the Dorms at one in the morning. Then, you rip open your curtains one hour later complaining about Cecilia or something or another. And THEN, you grudgingly light the oil lamp to do your homework."

Sirius smacks James over the head, irritated, "Shut it, you git! Why do you have to reveal every minute of my personal life in public all the time?! Keep it to yourself before I destroy you or something!" James just snickers at Sirius's embarrassed expression, only causing Sirius to smack him yet again. Wait. Come to think of it, _he_ was the one that publicized me and Sirius's engagement, huh? Man, this guy is such a blabbermouth.

I blink several times in confusion and ask Sirius, "Wait. _Why_ couldn't you sleep again?"

Sirius stutters for almost a minute for lack of a real reason to point out before he finally decides to point an accusing finger at me instead, "It's your fault!" Yes, Sirius. That is a very mature way of solving problems.

I lean back on the sofa with a countenance that CLEARLY showed how offended I was. "Hey, mate. Don't be bringin' _me_ into your insomniac problems!" I fold my arms and narrow my eyes at him, "And what the hell did I do to you that could possibly keep you up all night?!"

Sirius goes into his stuttering frenzy again. For a genius, he wasn't responding to this problem very well.

After watching our conversation go back and forth for a few lines, Remus finally decides to pop in, "Wait a minute. Are you telling me you spent a whole night up because of Cecilia?"

"Er, well I just--I mean, I wasn't really--she wasn't exactly--"

Lily leans over on the edge of the couch peering at Sirius's face, "Yeah, seriously, what _did_ you guys do last night?" Okay, now _that_ was sort of an embarrassing question.

Sirius's eyes move from Lily, to Remus, to James, and then to me. "We didn't really--we were just--" We were just _studying_, Sirius. Blimey, what's so hard about saying that? But instead of saying it at all, he suddenly slams his hand down on the edge of the sofa, which made a surprisingly loud noise considering the fact that the sofa was all cushion. I expect his hand would be smarting right about now. "Okay, why do you guys care anyway?! Dammit, let's just go get breakfast." He grabs his bag and turns on his heel to storm out the Common Room.

"Oi, wait up!" I call after him. Shoot, he walks fast. I stuff my book, essay, quill, and ink bottle into my bag and dash out after him, closely followed by everyone else. I catch up to him halfway down the corridor and place my hand on his shoulder panting slightly. Shoot, he walks _really_ fast. I take a huge gulp of air and then ask him in an accusing voice, "Hey, so if you could finish your essay yourself with no problem, then why did you need my help in the first place?" Not exactly the problem at hand, I know. But it's important to me, okay?

Sirius shrugs, brushing my hand off his shoulder. "I was too lazy to think it up myself," He says apathetically.

My jaw drops. This guy… I _seriously_ underestimated this guy. He was not only an idiot. But a lazy idiot at that. I open and close my mouth several times in disbelief, "So you already knew everything?!"

Sirius glances at me and then back at the corridor, "Kind of."

"_Kind of_?!" I smack my leg in irritation and turn away from him, shaking my head, "I can't believe you, mate! We work on the essay for hours and then you get all 'you better remember the info' on me and then steal my book and then go off and leave me to do it on my own, and _now_ you tell me you knew everything?! Man, are you going to get it now--"

"WHOA!"

"What?" I spin around in mid-sentence and… wait a minute. Something's not right. Yeah, something, or rather someone's missing. Evidently, my partner in my most recent conversation. I look around the entire corridor, but all I see is the rest of the group moseying down behind us. Wait. Wait. This is weird. This is just bizarre. "Hey, where's Sirius?" I call to Lily and the rest of the quartet.

Remus playfully slaps a hand over my eyes and pulls me back down the corridor as he walks by me, "Beats me. Let's go."

"Ow!" I push away his hand, rubbing my forehead. Wait, but really where _did_ Sirius go? Ignoring James's "Yeah, I'm damn hungry" behind me, I peer up and down the hall once more. I slowly take a step down the corridor again, taking one last glance over my shoulder at the empty hallway. "Okaay," I reply slowly, although I could've sworn I saw a flailing arm around the corner…

* * *

"Hey Cecilia, try some of this spotted dick!"

"_Spotted dick_?"

"Yeah, haven't you heard of it?"

"Of course."

"Then get over here and have a bite of it!"

"No, mate. I ain't biting no dicks in Hogwarts. No way."

"You're stupid. It's not actually a dick."

I spin around on my bench at the sudden interruption of me and James's pointless conversation. Surprisingly, it was Sirius. However, _suspiciously_, his robe was half hanging off his shoulder, his already loose tie almost completely untied, and the collar of his shirt a little less than neat. "Where've you been, mate?" I ask, raising my eyebrows at his appearance. "And I know it's not a real one, I just don't want to eat it, idiot," I add as an afterthought.

Sirius flattens his messy hair and half collapses on the bench next to me, mainly because it was closest and he didn't seem to have any energy to move another step. Any other day and he would've purposely gone to the other side of the table. "One of my exes grabbed me and kissed me again," He mutters, rubbing his mouth with the sleeve of his robe.

"_Again_?" James asks with widened eyes.

"_Again_?" I ask with widened eyes. Although the meaning of my repeated phrase didn't refer to the fact that it happened for the millionth time, but instead to the disbelief that it would even _happen_ a second time, let alone a first time.

Sirius lets his head fall onto the table groaning, "Yeah. It was that 7th year Slytherin girl from April last year."

"Oh, you mean Anna?"

"Andrea, James. She almost slapped me for that last time," Sirius corrects him.

"Ah, right, Andrea," James grimaces at the name, "Man, she was a tough one."

Sirius just groans even louder, "No joke, mate. She grabbed me from behind the statue of Tilgany the Treacherous One and just _completely_ caught me off guard. And you know how she's almost taller than me right? _Didn't exactly help_. Anyway, I promised her a date on February 30th as a belated Valentine's Day thing and just ran off. Good thing she's not exactly the brightest girl in the world…"

I lean down so I'm on the same level as Sirius's head on the table and ask slowly, "So, exactly how often does this happen usually?"

Sirius pushes himself off the table and shrugs. "I dunno. Maybe every week?" He answers nonchalantly as he pulls a plate of toast towards him and takes two slices. "Pass me the marmalade, will you James?"

"It's right there, mate. Wow, she must've really wiped you out if you can't even move your hand an inch to grab a one-pound jar."

"Oh, shut it, you git."

But I wasn't listening to this at all. Only Sirius's words echoed through my mind blocking out all other sounds. "Every… week…" I breathe out in shock. Bloody hell, I think I'm going to pass out. You have _got_ to be kidding me. I turn towards Lily and gesture towards my pathetic state, giving her an exaggerated look that clearly said PITY ME.

She returns a look that clearly replied, "You know it's going to happen all the time so why bother?" I don't know, Lily. Maybe it's because I have to live with this guy for the rest of my life?! I shoot him a malicious glare as he starts to spread the marmalade on his toasted bread with a lazy hand. Maybe if I send enough evil rays at him, he'll develop a bowel disorder, or something.

Mere moments later, I decide that my psychic powers aren't exactly good enough to do so much as bend a spoon and turn my attention back to my unfinished breakfast. I'm just about to grab the milk jar when I hear a squealing voice behind me, "Oh Siiiirius!"

Sirius nearly shoots through the roof in shock and mutters furiously, "Shit! Hide me!" And before I can utter even a word of complaint, he dives under the table by my legs. Hell, he must do this all the time because he shot under there like a bullet.

I spin around on the bench to see some random guy prancing up to the table with a goofy grin on his face. Confused beyond my imagination, I slowly turn back to everyone else at the table only to see half annoyed, half amused looks on their faces.

James is first to speak up to the stranger, who, for some weird reason, plops down right next to me, "Hey, how's it going, Mr. Quidditch Captain? Looking for someone, Rize?" He holds in a snort at his last few words. Quidditch captain? This guy? Dirty blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and a rather built figure. Hmm, yeah, somehow I believe that.

Rize just props his elbow on the table glancing around, "Yeah, I'm wondering where Sirius is. I could've sworn I saw him at this side of the table a second ago." Funny how you'd mention that. He "Disapparated", also known as: dive-under-table-ated.

I heave a huge sigh and look back to my breakfast, saying in a deliberately loud voice, "Yeah, he was at this side of the table a second ago… before he _dived under it_--OW!" I cough loudly to cover up my yell and kick Sirius back for elbowing my leg. "Uh, yeah, I, er, yeah, I have _no idea_ where he is," I reply to the Quidditch Captain innocently. Why am I covering for Sirius anyway? It's not like I care what this guy has against him.

"He's seriously not here?" Rize takes a good look around again, "Then who else would have black hair around this area of the table?" I glance around for myself. Yeah, he's got a point actually.

James grins even wider at the blonde, saying heartily, "I don't know, Rize. I just don't… KNOW." And with that last word, I see his body tense up as he offers a huge blow right into Sirius's shin with his foot.

Not a second later, I hear an "OW! DAMMIT JAMES, YOU ASSHOLE!" down by my feet. Nice one, Sirius. You just blew it right there.

"Huh? Sirius?" Rize peers under the table, "Hey, what are you doing under there?" A just question, my dear friend.

I open my mouth to comment on Sirius's stupidity, when I suddenly see his hand shoot out by my legs to grab my fork from the table. _What the bloody hell_?! I was eating with that you know! "What in the--" I start indignantly.

And right then, just as I suspected, Sirius comes crawling out from under the table with my fork. He sits his rear down on the other side of me, well away from the menace now known as Rize Hertz, and starts laughing obviously faked, I deduce, from the pained look on his face. What an unnatural sound coming from the slick playboy's mouth. Kind of fun watching him get all freaked out once in a while though. "Just getting my fork… WHOA, RIZE!" He makes a big show of "just" noticing his Quidditch Captain and gives him the most awkward half-grin I've ever seen any human attempt, "Ha… ha… didn't see you there. Never noticed, y'know? So, uhh, yeah, what're you doing here?" What a bad actor.

"Just checking out how my best players are doing," Rize grins back, evidently not noticing how much Sirius wants him to just _go away_. And much to the playboy's dismay, Rize then gets up from his seat to go put his arm around Sirius's shoulder on the other side of me on the bench. Ignoring Sirius's obvious spasm the moment he sat next to him, the Quidditch Captain continues, "So, you trying out, mate? For Beater, I mean." He suddenly edges really close to Sirius's face and says very seriously, "You're the best Beater in the house and your skills are just excellent. You know my team can't function without you on it, Sirius."

James snorts from across the table, "You mean, _you_ can't function without him on you, Hertz." I was about to say that myself actually, thanks James.

"What?" Rize turns to him across the table absentmindedly, but with an edge in his voice.

"I mean," James gives Rize a mockingly apologetic smile and then continues quickly, "I'm trying out for Seeker again!"

Rize immediately changes his stern expression to an ecstatic one, "Really? Ah, yeah, you know we can't win all those games against Slytherin without our number one Seeker!"

James laughs loudly, again in that mocking tone, "I'm your _only_ Seeker, moron."

"I _know_, Potter."

"Er," I look from James, who's murderous yet joking expression could've killed everyone in the Great Hall, to the newly introduced Rize Hertz, who's similar expression neither murdered his fellow Quidditch member nor made his arm let go of Sirius's neck. Upon realizing the playboy was still captured by Rize, my entire focus turns to Sirius instead, who seemed to be half choking, half trying to discreetly shove Rize off. Evidently from the look of his steadily increasingly purple face, it wasn't exactly working out.

This is… Man, this is really weird. I understand girls not being able to get their hands off Sirius, but a guy?! I lean across the table and whisper to Lily, who was watching the entire scene extremely amused, "Hey, Lil, don't you think this guy is--"

"Mental?" Remus cuts in grinning.

I tilt my head side to side, thinking, "No, I was thinking more along the lines of--"

"Homo?" Lily leans closer to me and says in a hushed tone, "Yeah, that's what we keep telling him, but--"

Remus edges in as well, continuing off Lily's words, "You'll see." He gestures towards Sirius's irritated countenance, "He's about to crack."

And speak of the devil, that's exactly what Sirius did. Finally, Sirius decides to shove Rize full force and yell, "OKAY, THAT'S IT! Get your arm off me, mate! This is the fifty-seventh time! I DON'T LIKE GUYS!" I expected the whole room to turn quiet from his angry shout-out, but seeing as it's already the fifty-seventh time, everyone just kept eating their breakfast. This is so sad.

What I _didn't_ expect was for Rize to get all offended like it wasn't true or something, but that's exactly what he did. "Hey, I'm not gay either! I have a girlfriend! Regina! Over there!" He points at a girl sitting at the Hufflepuff table, who just waves, not even looking up from her cereal, as if it were merely perfunctory. Wow, this really did happen pretty often. Wait… _this guy_ has a girlfriend?!

James just snickers from across the table, "Yeah, you just love Sirius. Two-timer, eh?"

Suddenly, I see a vein pop in the captain's temple as he pulls out his wand, pointing it right in James's face, "It's called interest in talent, you git. And luckily, it's the same with you! So, you better keep your mouth shut 'cause if you weren't such a damn good Seeker, I'd curse you to oblivion."

James just grins with his hands in the air like someone who just got caught by the cops, "Ooh, I'm scared now, Mr. Quidditch Captain."

"Right, you should be," Rize mutters and with another glare, he storms away. Wow, what a scene. So this is what Quidditch is like in the Gryffindor house. Well… probably not _this_ stupid.

"Ahh, that Rize Hertz," James snickers again at his retreating back and then turns to me, "Well, since you're kind of new here, I'll tell ya what's the joke with him. So, if you haven't noticed, this guy is obviously in denial about… Well, he's in denial."

I nod slowly, "Trust me, James. I've noticed."

James just laughs again and continues, "Well, Rize is a cool guy to hang out with and all and it's great poking fun at him, but when anyone, and I mean _anyone,_ confronts him about his sexuality, he just EXPLODES."

"Yeah," Sirius groans, pushing the rest of his breakfast away from him. Lost his appetite, I guess. Can't blame him. "He can be _beastly_."

I raise my eyebrows at the two of them, "So why's he so attached to Sirius? What about you?" I nod at James.

James shrugs, "Well, he _claims_ that he became interested in his _skills_ after Sirius did his signature move on the field during a scrimmage. It was for the tryouts in our first year, but Rize probably had a thing for him ever since he met him."

"Shut it, James," Sirius kicks his friend's leg under the table, only to make him laugh harder. He finally decides ignore James's snickers and instead reminisces about what James had said, "Yeah, my signature move, huh? I definitely owned him back then. Still do, actually."

Signature move? Is it really that amazing that he could own a Quidditch Captain? I turn to Sirius curiously, "What… _is_ it exactly?"

As I suspected, Sirius just smirks at me evilly, "Well, you're just gonna have to find out, aren't you?"

Oh, crap.

* * *

"Alright, you gits! We're going to be doing a scrimmage!"

OH, CRAP.

"I want to evaluate you on the field instead of just doing some useless drills. This way, I can see how well you gel with your teammates, how well you _use_ your teammates' abilities, and just how well you can battle it out on the field," Rize yells out to the crowd of hopeful Gryffindors. He clears his throat and takes out a piece of paper from his pocket, "Okay, so from what position you wrote to tryout for on your forms, I already picked out assigned teams. And I ain't gonna read out your positions since you guys should already _know_, and if you don't, then you're automatically deemed retarded so just leave. Team One! James Potter! Douglas Hollands! Adam…"

So, he _did_ start off with a scrimmage. Man, I'm so rusty with my lack of practice, what am I gonna do?! Ever since Sonata got that stupid boyfriend of hers in Fu Shu, she completely neglected practicing Quidditch with me over breaks. Then again, she kind of sucked at it, so I guess that was why she never wanted to… WAIT, back to the problem at hand. C'mon Cecilia, you gotta remember those tricks you used to pull as Chaser! Muscle memory don't fail me now! I probably won't be able to beat Sirius in this state… Hope I'm on the same team as him then.

"And Cecilia Vance! Now for Team Two!"

Wait! I didn't even hear that! Who's on my team?! Uhh, James is right? Wait… is Sirius? Oh my God, I was so immersed in my own thoughts that I completely shut out all other sounds. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid…

"Sirius Black! And, uhh, me! Rize Hertz! Now go get your jerseys on and get onto the field! Team One's red and Team Two's gold!"

NOOOOO. I'm going against him! Well, at least I have James on my team. And at least it's a scrimmage. Whatever. I toss my red jersey loosely over my head and swing my leg over my Silver Arrow broom, flying over to the middle of the field. Ahh, my faithful Silver Arrow, beat up but still good.

The rest of the beginning of the scrimmage happened as a blur in my mind as I tried to remember all the little techniques I made up back when I was home schooled. Rize explained the rules, got someone to kick open the trunk with all the Quidditch balls, and everyone flew off to start the match. Start the match? "VANCE! GET A MOVE ON!" Oh, right! The match started!

I zoom off towards the opponent hoops that Rize was gliding around in front of, my eyes following the fast moving Quaffle. Man, these guys must be veteran Quidditch players. Why am I tryout again? I sigh and catch a backward pass from Willie, one of my teammates for the scrimmage. Finally, my chance to show off to Sirius what I can do. Weaving in and out of the opponent Chasers, I get within fifty meters of the hoops and I raise my arm to hurl the Quaffle--!

"HOLY SHIT!" I drop the Quaffle abruptly, as I swerve my broom and fly towards the ground to avoid a fast incoming Bludger. Who was that?! I turn my head to the general direction from where the Bludger was hit and see Sirius waving his Beater bat in a friendly manner. Argh. That guy! "YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME, YOU JERK!" I yell at him across the width of the field. I almost fell off my broom!

Sirius just shrugs, grinning, "Hey, one for all, all for one. It _is_ a scrimmage for positions after all." You're not even playing for Chaser, you git! But I have to admit… for a guy that gangly, his hit was pretty strong. LIKE I'D ADMIT IT TO HIS FACE.

I stick my tongue out at him immaturely and get back into the game. I catch a smoothly dropped Quaffle from five meters above me as a feint and fly towards the hoops again, determined to score this time. If my own, I hate to say the word, _fiancé_ beats me in this dumb scrimmage, I don't think even _I_ would be able to live it down. I raise my arm to hurl the Quaffle again and see Sirius hit the Bludger again from my peripheral vision, so instead of hurling the Quaffle at the hoops, I throw it a couple meters above me in the air and dodge the Bludger to the side. As the Quaffle falls, I swing off my broom and kick it towards the hoop. HA, beat that! I smirk as I see it curve in towards the hoop far out of Rize's reach and then--! "AGH! WHAT THE HELL?!" I clutch my head in disbelief, cursing. At the last moment, Sirius hits the other flying Bludger and whacks the Quaffle out of the way and right into Rize's hands! Even worse… Rize throws it across the field to another Chaser who takes advantage of our shocked Keeper to score a--a freakin' goal! ARGH!

I spin around to glare at the smug Sirius again. Was _this_ his signature move?! "What the hell was that, playboy?" I yell at him in disbelief, "Is that even allowed?!"

Sirius twirls the Bludger bat in his hand whistling to himself, "If you have the skills enough to even do that, then hell yeah!" Skilled Beater indeed… I've never even seen that done before! But that doesn't mean I'll let him show me up like that!

I speed down the field back to my own hoops and groan in dismay as I see an opponent Chaser score yet _another_ goal. I glance up at James, who is still searching for the miniscule Snitch zooming around the Quidditch field and sigh. Looks like I have to take matters into my own hands again, since Sirius seems to be knocking every shot we have of scoring right back at our faces.

I catch the Quaffle as it goes through our hoop yet again and speed towards Rize's goals, smirking. I may have weak arm strength for a girl, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeves! Halfway down the field, with one hand holding onto the middle of my room and another hand palming the Quaffle, I do two flips around my broom for momentum and hurl the Quaffle down the field towards the hoops with deadly accuracy. But instead of just stopping there, I then speed down the field following the direction of the thrown Quaffle and grab a fellow Beater's bat along the way, followed by a prompt, "_Hey_!" As Sirius slams the Bludger with the bat to veer off the Quaffle again, I swing my own stolen bat and hit the Bludger back at Sirius.

I give the shocked Beater a smug look, "Ha, Sirius! Beat tha--WHOA!" Sirius slams the Bludger back at me again, completely catching me off guard. I just barely dodge it and spin around on my broom to, oh crap, see the Bludger completely obliterate the tower behind me. Well, not obliterate, it just made a huge hole… But that hole could've been through _me_ if I didn't dodge that!

"Beat what?!" Sirius yells right back at me.

I swing my Beater bat back for momentum and prepare to fling it at the jerk, "BEAT THIS!" But right before my fingers leave the bat, I hear a loud whistle blow by the hoops. I roll my eyes and throw the bat back to the Beater I stole it from instead.

Rize flies towards us, his whistle still blowing in his mouth and the caught Quaffle in his hands. Hey, at least I scored. The Quidditch Captain blows the whistle loudly one last time and then rips it out of his mouth to yell, "Stop trying to murder each other for God's sakes, mates! LAPS!" He blows the whistle again. Evidently, he likes it doing that. "TWENTY OF THEM!"

I gape at him, "What?!" The perimeter of the Quidditch field is long enough for five laps tops… but twenty?! I hear Sirius's loud, unsuppressed groan as we glide back down to the grassy field and slide off our brooms. We throw them to the side and are about to go off running when I suddenly hear Rize's yelling voice again.

Rize flies over, a couple meters above us and looks to Sirius, "Hey, Sirius, you know, I can spare you a couple of laps if you agree to, y'know, with me, like, go somewhe--"

Sirius throws his hands in the air frustrated and shouts, "I t_old_ you I'm not gay!" Ah, this again.

Yet _again_, Rize puts on the whole offended look, "_I'm_ not gay either! I just wanted to--"

Sirius rolls his eyes, "Yeah, keep telling yourself that. C'mon Cecilia." He grabs my hand and runs off, leaving the Quidditch Captain stuttering behind us.

As the scrimmage continues with replacement players for me and Sirius, we continue to run our death laps. He pulls me behind him with my hand still tight in his own for a while before I feel my hand _and_ my face begin to flush with embarrassment. I slow down a little to show that I want to say something and mumble, "Uhh, Sirius, my hand?"

Sirius turns his head towards me and looks from my slightly pink face to my hand in his. "Oh, er, sorry." He quickly lets go and turns away again, a little pink in the face himself. Or I could've just imagined it. Hard to believe he'd actually blush over holding _my_ hand. It's not like I'm Ellie… Wait, why'd I think that?

I shake those thoughts out of my head as me and Sirius run in an awkward silence. My now empty mind makes room for new cogitations as I stare off into the distance. For no apparent reason whatsoever, the dream I had this morning edges its way into my thoughts again. Me as a little girl. The little boy who gave me the scarf. The scarf woven with wishes. _Wishes_? Wait, now that I think about it, I don't even think that exists. And if it doesn't exist, then my dream _isn't_ apart of some hidden memories I have. Or is it?

"Have you ever heard of a scarf woven with wishes?" I ask absently.

Sirius flinches, or maybe he just stepped on a rock, but he replies in a steady voice, "Er, sounds kind of stupid, but we _are_ wizards. Probably exists in some culture." He pauses for a moment as if carefully picking out the words to say next, "What, do you have one?"

"So, it wasn't a dream…" I mutter thoughtfully.

"You had a dream?" Sirius says, strangely surprised. "About that scarf?"

Why's he so surprised? Wait, I have no time to think about his awkwardness 'cause I have my own problems to deal with! Apparently, the scarf was real. The dream was real. And if the dream was apart of a huge group of scenes in my life I don't even remember… Wow, I must be a pretty screwed up kid. I sigh loudly, "Yeah, problem is… I have no idea who gave it to me. Apparently, I got it when I was a little kid, but that's just about all I remember." Why am I telling him about this at all? Why's _he _talking to me about it?

"Maybe a childhood friend?" Sirius says in an uncharacteristically soft voice, "Or a family friend? He sounds like… a, uhh, a good kid. I mean, for getting you a birthday present like that."

I stop in my tracks, staring at Sirius's back oddly. "I never said it was a birthday present," I say slowly.

Right after those eight words float off my tongue, Sirius trips over absolutely nothing and falls flat on his face. "Agh, damn it," He mutters, cursing himself.

How did he know about that? Hmm, suspicious… I run a bit closer to him and bend down a little, trying to get a glance at his face. "Hey, do you know this kid or something?" I ask almost excited, or maybe just really suspicious, "You know something don't you?" I watch Sirius as he gets up, facing away from me to start running again. "Don't you?"

Sirius stops mid-step and turns around to face me. "Maybe I do." But at that moment, a huge gust of wind blows through the field taking Sirius's soft spoken words with it.

I stare at him, "What?"

* * *

**anyway. that. is. that.**

**so... now sirius is acting all odd. cecilia finally reveals some stuff in a dream. and a new character is introduced!**

**so about rize hertz: no, he is not gay. and yes, he really does just appreciate sirius's talent... really! c'mon guys, he has a girlfriend! oh, and speaking of talent, i had a lot of fun writing the scrimmage for quidditch tryouts :) well, it looked pretty badass in my mind's eye, but forgive me if it doesn't come out right on paper. yes, i know a lot of those stunts cecilia did were really ridiculous, but it's a magical world out there my friends. a magical world. even j.k. rowling is jealous of my intense quidditch matches. she wishes she were as cool as me. coughnarcissistcough.**

**i rambled again.**

**review people. it's good for your health.**


	8. Dance With Me

**alrighty, so here's the long-awaited chapter eight! ha ha, chapter eight... eight dimensions... that was retarded. okay, so i'm hella exhausted now and i decided to stay up this late just to get this freakin' chapter up 'cause i love all you guys so much. so anyway, yeah, chapter eight. stuff happens. read it for yourself :) i personally like this chapter very much, but that's just personal preference.**

**enjoy.**

**and for once, this ISN'T my longest chapter. HA, sure fooled you, huh? totally broke my record. though i'm not sure if i should be proud, or sad..... i'll just be proud for the sake of my own happiness.**

"Argh, where is it? It has to be here somewhere!" I dig through my pile of junk in my trunk messily, carelessly throwing everything onto my bed… and onto Lily as well, for that matter. Not that I noticed at the moment.

Lily pops another one of her Every-Flavored Beans into her mouth, grimacing at the taste before brushing one of my socks off her face. "Ewgh, tripe. I haven't had that one since I was eight." She pauses for a moment before sighing loudly at my lack of reaction to her words, "Cecilia, are you even listening to me? Or are you just going to rummage through that trunk all afterno--WHOA!" She barely dodges large box of chocolates I tossed over my shoulder, now made lethal at the frightening speed I threw it at in my hurry to empty out my trunk.

"Sorry!" I call over my shoulder absentmindedly, hurling something else hard over my shoulder. Whatever it is, I'm sure Lily is perfectly capable of dodging it. And if she isn't… well, I'm perfectly capable of carrying her to the Hospital Wing.

I hear a clang behind me as the object collides with the bedpost and then another sigh from my dear best friend. "Blimey, Cecilia! What exactly are you looking for?" She asks, scrutinizing my endless searching, "You're making an absolute mess!"

"I know, I know! Sorry, Lily!" I say apologetically, now deciding to throw my stuff to the side instead, lest I give Miss Evans a black-eye or something. James might kill me if I did that. "I'm trying to find an old birthday present," I call back, digging ever deeper into my trunk. Well, specifically my wishing scarf. If it even exists that is. I suspect I must've thrown it in there while I was absentmindedly packing way back in August. Yeah, I'm that stupid sometimes.

"Ah, fine then, "Lily places her box of jellybeans down on her nightstand and scoots to the edge of my bed on her stomach. "Then while you're searching oh so intently, answer this, "She dodges my Astrology book by mere millimeters (So much for throwing my stuff to the side… It's muscle memory I tell you, muscle memory!) and continues, "What do you want for Christmas?"

I pause in my digging for a moment to look up at her, "Aren't Christmas presents supposed to be surprises? Hence the whole wrapped up gifts thing?" I turn back to my trunk and whaddya know? That damned scarf is right there in front of me like it Apparated there or something! So it does exist… I wrap it around my neck excitedly, "Yes, I found it!"

Lily pouts at my apathetic reply, "Well, it's your first year at Hogwarts! I mean, I _do_ know you like the back of my own hand and all, but you know, it's kind of easier this way. I don't even know what kind of gifts you want!"

That doesn't seem to be a problem for anyone else I know, my dear Lily. But then again, she's _Lily_. I shrug and shut my trunk, not bothering to throw my belongings back in. I'll magic them in later, no problem. "Well, it's doesn't matter anyway. I won't even be here over break."

I glance over my shoulder just in time to see Lily's jaw drop an alarming length. "_What_?" She exclaims aghast, "Your first year here and you're not even staying for Christmas break with us?"

"Yeah, sorry, Lil," I turn around on my rear to face her completely and reply, "I got an owl from my mum yesterday calling me home. Beats me as to why."

"What a coincidence! I'm headed home for break as well!"

"THE HELL?" Lily and I spin around in utter shock only to find none other than Sirius and James standing right in the Dormitory doorway. James prances up to our beds grinning, "Which is brilliant because now you and Sirius can ride the train home together!" And that's called _brilliant_? Maybe in some alternate universe, James, but we're on Earth.

James opens his mouth to say something else about the apparent brilliancy, but is promptly silenced by Sirius with a superb whack across the head, "Shut it, you brainless git! What's so brilliant about that?!" He lowers his voice to a whisper and says grinning, "How 'bout I tell you're little girlfriend Lily what you're planning to do with her over break back here in Hogwarts? Then we'll see what's brilliant." Oh my. Not quite quiet enough to hide those words from me. I snort at James's blushing face. What a perv.

Yet, suddenly my eyes move slowly from James burning face to the cool grey-eyed stare in Sirius's laughing eyes. I see his eyes, not bothering to hide his obvious change in focus, glance down to my neck at my scarf and then back into my own. We exchange meaningful looks before turning away from awkwardness. I never _did_ find out what Sirius said that day at Quidditch tryouts.

I see Lily looking curiously from Sirius to James and then back to me and say quickly. "And anyway," I cut through the awkward silence loudly, plopping back onto my own bed, "I'm going to meet up with one of my house's maids at the edge of Hogsmeade tomorrow for Side-Along Disapparation."

"You have _maids_?" Lily asks in disbelief.

"You're going to Disapparate?!" James exclaims with widened eyes. Both were said at exactly the same time and were equally stupidly obvious questions, so I was at odds as to which one I should answer first.

Sirius, evidently, chose to answer the former. He scoffs as if the answer to this question was dancing naked in front of their faces, which it sort of was. "The Blacks and the Vances are like pureblood royalty. Why _wouldn't_ our families have servants?" Truly, Sirius, with that tone of voice, you're most definitely the epitome of all pureblood princes. But yeah, given the fact the Lily is a witch, that _was_ rather obvious.

Being left the only other question, I reply to James, "And it's _Side-Along_ Disapparate, James. Disapparating under-age is illegal, remember?" Yeah, or else I would've just done it myself.

"Oh," James nods understandingly and continues, "Well, then this whole thing is still brilliant because with you two-love birds gone, I get to spend all break alone with Lily!" A bold move, Potter. But only one flaw. He completely forgot that Remus and Peter were staying at school for Winter Break as well. Not to mention the remaining half of the school too.

"What d'you mean?" Lily protests with almost an unbearably red face. How is she going to keep her crush on James a secret with this act? Then again… how could James not notice?!

Time to give them a little nudge. "Exactly what he said, Lil, "I say in a deliberately loud voice. I give James a meaningful grin and continue, "All Winter Break alone with James. Having, y'know, some fun together, if you know what I mean--"

"AHH!" Lily clutches her head staring at me with eyes that clearly shrieked WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU SAYING, TRAITOR?! "What are you talking about, Cecilia?! Why would I ever want to do that?!" She gives me that look again. Hmm. I'll just pretend I never saw that. It's for your own good, Lily dear!

I turn away from her, innocently ignoring her protests, "Oh, you know you want it, Lil."

"She's lying, she's lying!"

"To be aloooone with James."

"Liar, liar, liar, liar, liar--!"

"Really, Evans?" James asks with a half-surprised, half-hopeful look in his eyes.

"Umm, ah," The beautiful red-head stutters out. But just when I think she's finally at a complete loss for words, she suddenly blurts out, "Forget about me, what in the world are you guys doing up here anyway?" Ah, changing the subject, eh? Clever move. …Wait a minute…

"The hell?! She's right!" I jump off the bed and ask demandingly, "Yeah, how'd you two get up here? What happened to the stone slide?" According to _Hogwarts, A History_ (Yes, I've read it. So sue me.), boys aren't supposed to be able to get up to the Girl's Dormitory. One foot up the stairs and they'd fall down the stone slide the stairs would turn into. Apparently, at least.

Sirius grins at this, "Do you really think a _stone slide_ would ever prevent us from getting up here if we wanted to? Ha!" He scoffs loudly.

James, seemingly recovered, continues off Sirius, "Yeah, it was rather simple, really. We just levitated each other up to the door." True, that _is_ pretty simple. Sad how the previous Hogwarts Headmasters didn't think of this. Then again, not even _I _would think any pair of guys would be so desperate as to _levitate_ each other up here. Oh, did I say desperate? I mean, stupid--er, clever.

I half scoff at how proud they look of their "amazing" feat. "Simple. Yeah, simply brilliant. You might as well have gotten your brooms and flown up here. Much less conspicuous," I say sarcastically. Brooms? I tap my chin, suddenly remembering something, "Hey, that reminds me of something. What exactly did Sirius do to Rize to make him like him so much?"

James laughs, ignoring Sirius's loud, "He doesn't like me! He called it interest in talent!" and replies, "Well, you saw Sirius's little bludger trick on the field, right? Well, in his first year during a scrimmage, Rize and Sirius were on different teams and blah, blah, stuff happens, until finally Rize's seeker is about to catch the Snitch. So, you could probably guess what happened next. A chaser tried to score one last time and Sirius blocked it with the bludger so hard that the Quaffle actually flew across the field and into Rize's hoop. And well, in the end, even though the Snitch was caught, Sirius's team won the game."

My jaw drops as I look from James to the now stupidly huge ego radiating from Sirius's body. I promptly close my mouth and mutter, "That's just pure dumb luck, playboy."

"What?" Sirius retaliates offended, "You know first-hand how many of _your_ goals I blocked. Are you really in a position to even think that?"

I fold my arms, "Well, you only blocked two or something, right? And I _did_ end up scoring after all!"

"Well, that's all fine and dandy, since my team ended up winning the scrimmage in the end anyway," Sirius shrugs smirking at me, "It's not like one or two of your goals made any difference!"

I look at him aghast, "Wait a minute, that doesn't mean a thing! You weren't even there when they won! You were running those damned laps with me! And then you said something I didn't even hear…" I finish in a mumble.

"Well, I--!" Sirius pauses and then says quickly, "This argument is pointless. We all made it on the team anyway, didn't we?" There he goes again with his whole "change the subject when put on the spot" thing. But he's got a point here. Even though Sirius and I practically killed ourselves running those bloody laps, Mr. Rize Hertz couldn't afford to kick us off his A-List for the team. Poor guys. Now he's gonna have to deal with me and Sirius every match, not to mention every practice too. Then again, he's going to win every match with Sirius and I competing every time, so he shouldn't be complaining… Maybe a little.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Lily interrupts, not wanting us narcissists to bask in our glory too long. "While you Quidditch freaks talk about your little achievement _for the fifth time this week_…" She clears her throat loudly, breaking us out of our stupor. Heh, well, she's right at least.

I hug her around the shoulders, grinning, "Aw, c'mon, Lil! Cut me some slack! I've never been on a school team in my life, much less a Hogwarts Quidditch team. It's a pretty big thing for me!"

Lily just rolls her eyes and pushes me off, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, get back to packing, you dumbass. Don't you have to leave later this afternoon anyway?"

"Later this afternoon? That's pretty early," James remarks with raised eyebrows, "What could be so urgent that your mum would make you come home before everyone else does anyhow?"

"Really," I look back at him with a shrug, "I haven't the slightest."

* * *

"Honneeeyyyy! Welcome hooomee!" My dear old mum bursts through my front door and captures me in a loving embrace. Notice I use the word capture… Because I nearly _died_.

Long chestnut brown hair with beautiful natural waves and warm auburn eyes. Yeah, she's purely British. Born in London and everything, but that doesn't exactly explain how she possibly obtained that almost disgustingly flamboyant personality. Though it _does_ explain mine.

"Hey, Mum," I return her tight squeeze and then

"Honneeeyyyy! Welcome hooomee!" My dear old mum bursts through my front door to hold me in a loving embrace. More like a deathly tight crush-hold actually. Long chestnut brown hair with beautiful natural waves and warm auburn eyes. I'm only half Chinese so my mum's from England and purely Caucasian, but that doesn't explain how she possibly obtained that odd, flamboyant personality. Though it _does_ explain mine.

"Hey, Mum," I return her tight squeeze and then look at her questionably, "So, why's it so urgent for me to come home?"

Mum just gives me a huge grin and pulls me through the front door. "Darling, you are going to be so surprised by what your father and I planned for you!" She practically squeals.

Okay, maybe mum didn't hear me. "Wait, planned what? Why do I gotta come home for break?" I repeat, trailing behind her up the stairs.

"I can't believe we hadn't thought of this earlier!"

"Thought of what, Mum? _Mum_?"

"I was so excited that I already started getting everything ready!"

"Ready for _what_?"

"I already got everything half packed!"

"Packed for what? Where are we going?"

"Ooh, I'm so excited!"

"Mum!"

"Cecilia, you're going to be so happy!"

"Happy about what? Where are we going, Mum?" I yell at last time before my mum bursts into my room, pulling me with her ecstatically.

Mum leads me to the, indeed, half-packed luggage with that pleased smile on her face again, "I think the question is, where are _you_ going?"

In the midst of all the racket and confusion in my mind, my eyes still managed to find a split-second moment to take a glance around my room 'cause, wow, long time no see. Well, it's only been less than half a year, but it's a long time to be away form a room one had been spending her time in for the majority of her time previously. Not saying I'm a complete antisocial. I mean, okay, where else am I supposed to hang out while home schooled, eh? And, well, it's a rather nice room. Nice meaning home-y and _completely_ luxurious. I don't exactly need all the space though: the bed twice the size of mine at Hogwarts with regal drapes and décor all around it; a fancy dresser and full-length mirror; a closet made for some sort of princess. Well, I guess I'm not called Pure-Blood Royalty for nothing. It's such a waste of effulgence since I practically only live on my bed, spell books, randomly created spells, notes and assorted drawings littered across my oversized bed sheets on my oversized bed.

But back to the problem at hand. I plop down on my bed next to my mum and luggage. "That _is_ a good question, Mum. Where _am_ I going?"

Mum doesn't even look up from her packing and replies happily, "Why, to Sirius dear's house, of course! Where else?"

_What_. "What?!" I decide to voice out aloud since the mere thought would obviously do nothing useful. "Then what was the point of making me come home anyway?!"

Mum looks at me with widened-eyes as if the answer was completely obvious, "Darling, that was _exactly_ the reason why we made you come home!" Oh yes, that was totally obvious. I guess form her perspective at least… Fooey. "Your father and I planned it all out way back in the beginning of November!" She throws more extremely girly clothing into my trunk. Does Mum actually think I'm going to wear all those dresses, skirts, and frilly blouses? "We're going honeymooning in Romania while you stay over at Sirius dear's place to get to know each other better!" Honeymooning for the millionth time at the exact same place I see. How like them.

I roll my eyes, "But Mum, we see each other everyday at school!"

"All the more reason not to let each other miss a second of the other away from it!" WHAT? That barely makes any sense… But my Mum continues, "And TA DAH!" She pulls out from behind her back, to my horror, some very sexy lingerie. As if this situation couldn't get any worse! And it did.

"MUM! WHAT THE FUC--"

"Language, honey!" Mum interrupts my curse of shock. Evidently, my sudden inappropriate shout-out doesn't occupy her thoughts for long because her ecstatic countenance immediately returns to her face, "You two are getting married anyway, darling! No reason not to get off to a good start!" WHAT KIND OF MOTHER ARE YOU?!

"No, we're not getting married!" I say defensively, my face a brilliant red. I cannot believe my own bloody mother is encouraging this.

Mum pushes the red lingerie into my arms, ushering me closer towards her, "What are you blabbering about, dear? Of course you are! Now come try it on to see if it fits! I knew you were a B, but I wasn't sure if you grew a bit since last yea--"

"MUM!" I interrupt quickly before she could finish her sentence, shaking my head with my hands up in defense against that _thing_. "Uh uh, Mum. No way in hell am I ever going to wear that accursed thing!"

"of course you are!" Mum pushes it towards me again, "Sirius dear is going to love the design!"

"No, he's not! Nor is he ever going to see me wearing that!"

"Of course he is!"

"No, he's not--"

The doorbell rings suddenly.

I freeze mid-sentence and then jump up from my bed, taking this convenient interruption to my advantage, "I'll get it, Mum!" I yell back at her as I wrench open my door and bolt down the hall to the stairs.

"Oh, leave it to the maids, dear! You can stay here and pack your other undergarments with me!" Mum calls to my retreating back.

That's exactly why I'm answering the door, Mum… How embarrassing. I slide down the banister and run to the main door, calling at the bustling maid along the way, "I'll get it, Bella, thanks!" I swing open the door to find none other than Sirius Black standing in my doorway, "Playboy! I mean, Sirius!" Damn, Freudian slips and all their friends. "Er, what are you doing here? In front of my house?"

Sirius rolls his eyes sighing, "I'll let that one go this time." He takes one look at me and suddenly turns away, "So, uhh, hey."

I look out behind him to check if anyone else was with him. No one. How odd, he came here by himself? For why? "'Hey' still doesn't exactly explain what you're doing here. In front of my house." I add to make sure he knows exactly where he is. Maybe he's on drugs.

Sirius shuffles his feet, much like a certain someone I seemed to know for some reason. Maybe, hmm, a little boy--? "I'm uhh, here to pick you up?" Sirius interrupts my thoughts abruptly. Why'd he phrase it like a question?

"Pick her up?" My Mum appears out of nowhere by my shoulder and grabs Sirius's hand, pulling him in, "Oh, do come in, dear!" ARGH! DAMN IT, MUM! And despite my less than discreet attempts to get my mum to loosen her death hold on Sirius, she drags him up the stairs, into my room, and to my dismay, shuts the door tight behind her.

"Mum!" I yell at the closed door before turning awkwardly back to Sirius. Oh wait, bad idea. My face turns pink at the mere thought of this playboy actually standing in my room. I turn to my half-packed luggage instead, though it's not much of a better audience. "My mum was packing my luggage earlier before you came," I explain with a conversational air, or at least I try to.

"Yeah, I see that," Sirius replies with an odd grin, plopping himself down on my bed. My _bed_?

I spin around to face him, "Don't sit!"

But Sirius just leans back on his elbows and eyes my hands with an extremely amuse look on his face. He gives me a sort of crooked smirk, "What exactly did you expect to do at my house?"

"What?" I look down at my hands to see the sexy lingerie my mum dropped on the ground before she came running down to grab Sirius. Bloody hell, I was so flustered at the playboy being in my room that I just blindly grabbed that thing and was about to throw it in the trunk! Almost glad Sirius caught me first… Actually I take that back. I yell in shock and lift the dress of my bed to hurl the demonic object under it. "Nothing! I didn't expect anything--"

Suddenly, I feel Sirius's hand grasp my own. I look up at his face only to see that crooked grin again. "Nah, you can bring that. You might need it."

My face involuntarily poofs to a brilliant red… yet again. "W-what?"

Our eyes connect once again, the connection not breaking for what seemed like several minutes. That is… until I noticed the playboy's pupils dilating and his face breaking in sudden laughter. Sirius lets go of my hands and I promptly drop the lingerie. "I was kidding, Cecilia! Blimey, are you gullible!" He says through choked out laughs.

Oh my God, this _guy_! My hand tenses as I'm just about to slap the bejeezus outta him. And who can blame me?! Oh right, Sirius is a master at teasing. _How_ could I forget? I turn away from him and back to my luggage fuming. "Always a playboy," I mutter under my breath.

"Well," Sirius finally decides to sit up straight and act dignified, though he's still grinning as if he's about to break out into sudden laughter again, "Added on to your, er, sexy lingerie," At this he actually has to hold back a snort. And what does he mean by _added on_? What an implication… "My parents have always been oddly fond of these bloody dinner party things, so I imagine we'd have a ton of those while you're at my place.

"Dinner parties?" I repeat with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, they're bloody annoying by the time you're on the fiftieth one. But what can you do, right?" Sirius replies absently as he jumps off my bed, scanning my room. "Your mum told you, right? To pack dresses?" He spins a three-sixty from his spot on the floor and then suddenly spots something, "Ah ha!"

"Er," I say intelligently. Didn't really recall my mum mentioning anything about dinner parties, or dresses--

Sirius flings open the door to my ridiculously big wardrobe, "Here, I'll help you choose some since I'm here anyway."

"Hey!" I jump from abruptly, "Don't go off going through my stuff like you live here!" I glare at him as he flips through my clothes, "And what do you know about dresses anyway? You're a guy."

"I know more than you probably," He replies with a sly grin I can't see since his face is buried by all my clothes, "You're such a sexist."

"What the? Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am _not_!" Why does this guy frustrate me so much? "Well, you're a playboy!" I retaliate.

Sirius appears out of my wardrobe with an armful of dresses and a laugh on his face. "Oh touché. Can't say much about that comment." He then starts unceremoniously throwing dresses either on to my bed or into my trunk. "Light blue, hmm. Why not? Ah, too formal. Too short, parents probably wouldn't like that. Though I would. Ah, you'll need this one. What about… Nah. Oh, nooo. This'll definitely make you look fat." He throws a light pink dress over his shoulder.

"Hey!" I say in protest. What kind of guy voluntarily says that to a girl's face? Sirius Black, of course…

"I'm just playing with you," He says grinning, "I'm sure they'd all look great on you." He pauses in his sorting for a moment, as if it took him a moment for his mind to register what he just said. Took me a second too, actually.

"Er."

"I mean," Sirius says, quickly changing the subject as he usually does when put on the spot. "Man, Cecilia!" He complains loudly, throwing the rest of the dresses onto the bed, "Why don't you have anything in a shade of violet or something? It would really bring out your eyes."

"I, uhh." I wonder if that was a subject change at all, since it didn't exactly make my blush subside. Damn it, this was seriously happening increasingly more and more often. I shake all thoughts out of my head and reply indignantly, "Well, I didn't buy any of those dresses myself anyway! All that cutesy stuff is my mum and Sonata's doing!"

Sirius playful expression suddenly hardens for a moment, "Sonata, huh? That sounds just like her to do that."

I look at him curiously, "You know my sister?"

His face melt back into the playful, yet mysterious grin, "I wouldn't say I _know_ her."

"Well, if you don't know her then how would you know how she acts?" I half-demand, "You obviously know more than you're letting on." And this isn't the first time this has happened either. This guy was an enigma alright.

Sirius gives me a noncommittal shrug, "I just said I wouldn't use the word _know_."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I fold my arms and pout at him. Argh, I'm getting so sick of all these stupid little messages he's giving me. PLUS, he doesn't answer half of them anyway!

"Exactly what I said," Sirius says with a _look_ in his eyes. He takes a step close to me, "The question is, what do _you_ want me to mean?"

THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN. If this were an essay graded on being succinct… Sirius would _fail_. I stand on my tip-toes and look straight into those clear grey eyes. Within a split second, those familiar clouds of grey turn into a swirl of unknown. It wasn't Sirius Black anymore. It wasn't the playboy I poked fun at everyday. It wasn't him. It wasn't… It was someone else. _Him_. "Do I know you?" The words come out of my mouth before my mind even registered what it meant. But it didn't matter. I don't know what I mean…

"Do you?" Sirius says in a near whisper. But before I can react to those words, he takes this wonderful time of silence to look up randomly and exclaim, "Oh shit, we're gonna be late!"

I look over my shoulder at the clock hanging on my wall, which read 6:17, and ask, "Late for what?" Have people become suddenly unable to answer me properly today?!

"For stuff!" Sirius replies quickly as he hurls an armful of clothes into my trunk, slams it shut with his foot, and heaves it up in one arm. "C'mon, or I'll just leave you here!" He grabs my hand and pulls me out the door, speeding past my mum who appeared to have been entertaining herself by eavesdropping outside my room.

"Aw, you two didn't even do anything!" She says in a disappointed tone not unlike a small child who just missed her favorite part of a film. What, she _wants_ something to happen? Again… What kind of mother are ya?!

Sirius merely grins in reply and calls over his shoulder, "We gotta bolt, sorry, Auntie! I'm gonna use your Floo Powder, alright with you?"

"Use as much as you need, dear!" Mum says with a giggle, "And have fun, Cecilia honey!"

"Floo Powder?" I repeat nonplussed, glancing up at Sirius, "How'd you get here then?"

"I walked," Sirius replies as we fly down the two flights of stairs to get to the kitchen, "Wanted some fresh air!"

WHAT? "But that's like, ten miles!"

He just winks at me, "I know." We screech to a halt in front of my fireplace and Sirius grabs a handful of Floo Powder out of a small pot on the mantelpiece, throwing it into the flames.

The brilliant emerald clashes almost painfully against my lavender eyes. Sirius gives me a nudge in the back with my trunk and I step into the fireplace, soft green flames licking at my skin. I close my eyes say loud and clear, "Grimmauld Place!" Grimmauld Place? Is that even where Sirius lives? I think so… Wait, how'd I know that?

I spin past dozens of fireplaces and fall out at my destination in front of, er, two pairs of feet surprisingly. I look up to meet the eyes of two very stern-looking people staring down at me. Wait, am I at the wrong place? I jump up abruptly as Sirius walks out of the fire behind me.

"Hey, Mum," He says grinning, "Dad." He puts an arm around my waist and pulls me next to his side.

My heart skips a beat involuntarily at the sudden action, but it's not enough to hide my sudden surprise. These scary guys are his _parents_?! I automatically straighten up with a smile on my face, which was pretty much completely fake. My mother has taught me well. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Black," I say, nearly stumbling through the words despite myself. What intimidating parents for such a huge playboy. And my happy-go-lucky parents are actually _friends_ with these guys?

His mum gives me a warm smile, contrary to what I previously thought about her. "Hello, Cecilia dear. It's so good to see you again," and then turns back to Sirius, "You're late."

The playboy just shrugs. "Cecilia's mum wanted to chat with me before I left. Ran a little over time," He says unblushingly, "But we got her before it started anyway, didn't we?"

Sirius's mum straightens up pompously, "It might be more than enough time for you, but dear Cecilia is a lady. You should understand that." What does that have to do with anything?

Sirius just grins again and replies, "Oh, I'm sure Cecilia will have no problems whatsoever. Right?" He adds and gives my side a little squeeze, pulling me even closer.

Finally unable to take it anymore, I elbow Sirius in the ribs as inconspicuously as possible two meters away form his parents. Well, they didn't seem to notice. 'What are you doing? Let go of me!" I mutter furiously under my breath.

But Sirius doesn't let go. "My parents are under the impression that we've been going out for the whole of the first semester, " He replies out of the corner of his mouth, with a smile still plastered on his gave for his parents.

I look at him aghast, or at least I did in my mind. "You git! You know better than anyone that we obviously haven't!"

"Well, what was I supposed to say to them?" Sirius whispers back a little louder than he probably should've. I glance up at his parents and see they're having their own little private conversation.

At this I physically glare up at him now, "Yes! Or tell them that we were waiting until we were of age to date!" Lame excuse, I know, but it's better than our extremely fake dating.

"Well, it's a little late now isn't it, smart one--"

"What are you two quarreling about over there?" Sirius's father suddenly asks suspiciously, "Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem at all!" Sirius turns back to his dad with a laugh of a certain fakeness only I seemed to detect. He pulls me even closer, if that was possible. "Just play along, it's only an act!" He hisses.

Alright, you asked for it, you… you… playboy! "Yeah, just a happy couple talking happily about happy thing about happiness. We're very happy, you see," I say with a unnaturally huge smile. Sirius steps on my foot, but I ignore it. It's his own fault he lied to his parents, the idiot. And I'm not gonna waste my time trying help him out of trouble. His problem not mine.

Surprisingly, Sirius's father chuckles to himself at my words. He turns to his wife with a satisfying nod, "What a cute fiancé we chose for our Sirius."

Mrs. Black smiles in agreement, "They look lovely together." And with that, the two of them turn around arm in arm and walk off down the hall away from us, chuckling to themselves.

I stare at their retreating backs with my jaw dropped. "What weird parents," I say in awe. Totally not what I imagined as the parents of such a flirt. Though I guess according to Sirius's lies, he only flirts with me. Now _that_ is sad.

Sirius sighs exasperatedly, "Yeah, those guys are positively mental."

I raise my eyebrows at him, "Funny how you're talking like that about your own parents."

Sirius just nods slowly with a grimace on his face, "Yeaaahh, I don't know them. I just don't. Don't know them at all." The with my trunk still under his left arm and my waist in his other, he steers me down the hallway the opposite direction from his parents. "C'mon, let's get outta here."

After a moment of silent walking, I stop in my tracks, attempting to wriggle out of his arm. "Your parents left, so you can let go of me now," I mumble embarrassed.

"Okay," He grins at me, but doesn't move an inch away from me. Instead, he drops my trunk and turns towards me with both of his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Don't say okay if you're not going to do it," I mutter irritated, looking anywhere but at his eyes, which was relatively difficult considering the fact that they were practically inches away from my own.

"Okay," Sirius says again, clearly amused.

"I said don't--! What are you doing?" I say quickly as he cups my chin and tilts my head up so our faces are merely centimeters apart now. "You know I hate it when you do that, don't you?" I say angrily. Do I really?

"Well, you better get used to it then," Sirius gives me another one of his crooked grins, "You're stuck with me for the duration." How wonderful…

I push myself away from him, trying to feign indifference. Whether or not, I even remotely succeeded, I'll never know. "Yeah, whatever," I say as naturally as I could, "And what are we doing just standing here anyway? Didn't you say we were late for something?" 'Cause something tells me it wasn't just for meeting his parents.

"Oh, that's right!" Sirius smacks his forehead with the palm of his free hand. Talk about getting your priorities straight. "You have to get ready for the ball! I can just throw whatever on , but you on the other hand…"

Wait, what is he talking about? "Ball?" I repeat, "What ball?"

Sirius just smirks, "_That_ ball."

* * *

_What_ ball? I sit in the room I was given staring at myself in the mirror, almost as if I'm having a silent conversation with myself. My eyes then move to the door to my left which opens to the hallway. Sirius's room was just across the hall from mine, and odd coincidence that just _had_ to be deliberate.

_What ball_? No one told me we were going to be having a ball here! Oh wait, Sirius did… Dinner party he called it, but this is a ball! Like, with dancing and stuff. Argh, but why? Why a ball? Seriously, and what am I going to wear? It's not like I _like_ anyone those dresses I have since I didn't buy a _single one_ of them.

"Agh, what am I gonna dooo?" I groan as I blindly get up from my chair in front of the mirror and-- "Oh, WHOA!" stumble right through a door to a… wardrobe? I look up to see an incredible assortment of dresses. What in the world?

"Miss?" A voice calls from outside my door.

"Yeah, come in," I say absently, still staring in awe at all of the dresses. "Whose dresses are these?" I ask the house elf that entered my room, "They're beautiful."

"They're all for you, miss!" The house elf squeaks from somewhere along my waist-line, "All made for the future mistress of this household!"

I gape at the house elf and then back at the dresses. They're all for _me_? No way… other than these stupid balls, when else am I ever going to wear any other these?! T-shirt and jeans are so much more comfortable.

"The ball starts in an hour, miss!" The house elf squeaks again, "Would the miss like more help getting prepared for the young master?"

"Oh no, I'm fine," I smile kindly at her, "You can go, I'll probably manage on my own." Or so I think… When was the last time I dressed up for anything, anyway? This is so troublesome…

"Well, better start picking a dress for starters," I mumble to myself as I start flipping through the dozens of dresses in my apparent future wardrobe. "Okay, so green would clash with my eyes. White? As if I'm not pale enough already. Ugh, I'm not a very pinky person… since it apparently makes me look fat. Red? Uhh, a bit too hot for my tastes," I slump against the dresses groaning, "Agh, I knew it. I suck giant balls at this. What am I going to do?" Maybe I'll just not go.

_"Why don't you have anything in a shade of violet or something? That would really bring out your eyes."_

Sirius's voice suddenly rings through my mind, so clearly that it's almost as if he's standing right next to me. I look up in shock and right there, something catches my eye. It was so convenient, I swear it was straight out of a fantasy book. Right there in front of me hung a dress of deep burgundy, the perfect shade to match my eyes. I pull it out, scrutinizing it. It looks like something--Actually, never mind. I have Sonata's body, so it'll probably fill out just fine… I think. Well, better try it on before making any conclusions.

I quickly throw on the dress and move out in front of a full-length mirror. It was strapless and the skirt of the dress fell in varying lengths just skimming my calves and ankles. Really, it hugged my figure a little tighter than I would've liked, but, y'know, good thing I have Sonata's model-like body. THANK GOD. Wait, I mean, good thing she has mine… which means I have hers. Now that doesn't even make sense…

Ah, screw it. I dig through the rest of the drawers in my gigantic room and just as I suspected, I have accessories for me here too. Wow, they really outdid themselves. My idleness is interrupted as I start to hear loud chattering somewhere downstairs. Agh, I better stop dilly-dallying. I quickly pull on some black gloves that went up my arm a little higher than my elbows, black strappy heels, and tired a black ribbon in a small bow around my neck because, er, well, just for the heck of it… And I couldn't figure out where the necklaces were. Hey, it's a big room, okay?

And finally, as a finishing touch I tie my hair into an elegant knot letting the rest of my wavy ponytail flow over my shoulder, and tentatively step out of the room. Tsk, I don't really wear heels that often, not that I want to. I guess it's a good thing that Quidditch taught my good balance then. If I can stay on my broom after dodging lethal Bludgers, I think I can manage some dinky stilettos.

I walk nervously down the hallway towards the stairs and the loud chattering of voices, and suddenly feel increasingly more and more solicitous. And that exponentially increasing anxiety nearly skyrockets as I step out into the open on the stairs before the gigantic ballroom. Brilliant. Just brilliant. Now everyone is staring at me. Do I look like I need all this attention?!

I'm about to turn on my heel and just walk away when I hear a familiar voice call out to me from the bottom of the stairs, "Cecilia!" I spin around to see Sirius grinning at me, leaning against the banister.

I raise my eyebrows at him from the top of the stairs, scrutinizing his off appearance. Well, _he_ looks oddly out of place tonight. He's wearing a dark deep red dress shirt casually buttoned up, black blacks, shoes that look uncannily similar to black Converses, and something over it all that looks more like a black trench coat than dress robes. Now I'm confused. Am I overdressed, or is he underdressed? …Is that even a word?

I'm saved the effort of scanning the room and freaking myself out again when Sirius gives me a look and a nod, gesturing for me to come down. I take a step down, bracing myself for the queasiness that would enter my stomach every time I feel I'm in the spotlight, but it doesn't come. For some reason, all I can see are the soft grey eyes awaiting me at the bottom of the stairs and all I can hear is the rhythmic clacking of my black heels on marble… and before I know it, I'm by his side.

I glance into those eyes once more, given a feeling of unknown by the endless grey. But before I can say one word to him, he gives me a sly look and bows down slightly.

"Dance with me."

* * *

**whoa, whoa, whoa! yeah, people, what's goin' on here?! yeah, it's winter break and cecilia's camping out at sirius's house 'cause of her weirdo mum's devious plan. well, look forward to a lot of sweet scenes between sirius and cecilia, and some crazy ass plot twists! well, not so much plot twists than just me revealing some hidden plot. YES, MY STORY ACTUALLY HAS A SET UP PLOT. and no, i don't just write this on the spot. i think. i'm physically capable of doing it. be jealous.**

**so anyway, i know it gets old saying this, but please _review_. it gets me hella pumped up when you guys, like, review and tell me your favorite characters, what you want to happen, what you expect to happen, and/or your favorite scenes and lines :) seriously, just makes my day. plus it's probably fun for you guys to babble about. "sirius is so sweet! HE'S SO HOT!" or whatever you guys say, haha.**

**congratulations, you've succeeded in getting through eight chapters of crap. er, i mean, grey eyes. to congratulate yourselves, why don't you review? :)**


	9. Letters You Never Send

**very long chapter this time! i think... but anyways, sorry for the long wait. i've been (shamefully) procrastinating like hell on this story just 'cause i was too lazy to move my fingers across the keyboard to type it out. what can i say? haha. hopefully, the next chapter'll come out like BAM, but if it doesn't... i'm sorry! i promise it'll be great anyway :)**

**enough about next chapter, get readin' on this one.**

I blush immediately, "What?"

"Don't what me!" Sirius grabs my hand and pulls me closer, causing me to practically fall into his arms from the last step of the stairs, "Just get over here, dummy! My parents are watching!"

"Oh," I mutter as he places his hand on my waist, mine on his shoulder, and grabs my right. So _that_ was the reason. I should've known he wouldn't actually want to dance with me. Well, why would I want him to anyway, the playboy…

The music breaks into a waltz at andante, slow enough to keep a conversation without losing my breath but fast enough to keep me on my toes for the duration. Being pure-blood royalty and all that, of course I learned how to waltz while I was home schooled, but like hell I'd try and actually retain that useless information. Not so useless now, eh, Cecilia?

Once I'm positive I'm not going to do any extremely embarrassing feet-crushing with my more than lethal stilettos, I state what was on my mind for the past five minutes, "Wow, well, you're dressed pretty casually tonight. I didn't think you actually meant it when you said you just throw on whatever."

Sirius scoffs amusingly, "You think _this_ is bad? You should've seen me at last year's party. My parents nearly murdered me." You mean he looked even worse last year? Blimey. Though, he doesn't look _bad_ right now. I mean, he actually looks kind of good. Not that I think he's hot or anything. I mean, he _is_ pretty hot though. Seriously, who doesn't think _Sirius Black _is hot? Of course, he's hot. And good-looking. With a great body. Not to mention gorgeous eyes. And the most amazing hair ever. Though, I don't really think any of this is true. I mean, it _is_ true. But--Wait, what am I thinking?! AGH, THE SIRIUS PHEROMONES HAVE POSSESSED ME!

"You ugly git!" I blurt out abruptly.

Sirius looks down at me confusedly, "I'm a _what_?" A what, indeed.

"Er, I mean, what _did_ you wear last year anyhow?" I say quickly. Phew, nice save, Cecilia. Like he needs to know that I think he's even remotely good-looking. His ego is big enough without another compliment on his dashing looks.

Sirius just chuckles as if reminiscing about a particularly good memory of last year's appearance, "Do you really want to know? I was serious when I said my parents wanted to murder me 'cause it was dead awful."

I look at him with raised eyebrows. Okay, now I'm even more curious about what he wore.

Sirius apparently becomes spontaneously psychic because he then says, "Okay, forget about last year! At least, I look better this time around!" He pauses for a moment and then laughs again to himself, "Well, then again, you look so nice tonight, how could I _not_ dress a little more formal?" I look up in amazement at his words just in time to see him grin at me, "I told you burgundy would bring out your eyes."

I quickly look away from his gaze, but not fast enough to miss the smug look he had on his face after he said that. Bloody hell, as if my heart couldn't beat faster than it is already! I hate this guy, I hate him _so_ much.

The waltz slows to an adagio and before I can pull away, Sirius lets go of my right hand, placing his on my waist instead. And almost instinctively, I place mine on his shoulder and rest my head on his chest. Heh… Instinctively, huh? What… the bloody hell… is wrong with me?! What am I doing?! I'm acting like one of Sirius's fan girls! Though I do have an excuse: His parents are watching. Yeah, that's my excuse, I mean, reason! Yeah, reason. This is all an act. Just an act.

Although that would explain why my heart is beating like it's on the verge of a heart attack. Wait, that wouldn't explain it for Sirius either!

As we dance slowly moving in small circles, I hear Sirius's heartbeat beating at a rate clearly faster than it should be… and that could only mean two things: Either this dance is particularly invigorating to the senses, or Sirius is actually worked up about dancing with me. Huh, it's the former, obviously the former. Well, well, well, I didn't know Sirius liked classical music this much. Didn't know classical music could get guys so worked up either… Well, guys are mental, what can I say?

Yet… the sound of his heartbeat is oddly calming in the midst of all the music and chattering. Like an echoing pounding of a distant drum. So far, yet so close to me.

Argh, I'm doing it again. Since when did _I_ become some sort of hopeless romantic anyway? I shut my eyes tightly, trying to rid myself of all such thoughts. What is my mind doing? I can't start liking him now. I can't start liking him _ever_. Mainly, 'cause I don't. Plus, me and Sirius don't even _want_ to be together, I think. Ugh, I have to break the ice so I can shut my mind up. "Do you have dances like this every year or something? You keep on referencing 'last year's party'," I say as casually as I can.

Sirius gives a jolt, as if was stuck in a fantasy only moments before as well. But when he replies, his voice is as steady and suave as ever, "Well, we have these ball things every year at the beginning of Winter Vacation." I feel Sirius shrug under my arms, "I guess it's to sort of celebrate the end of first term… or the beginning of winter. I'm not really sure actually."

I laugh sarcastically, "Yeah, let's all celebrate the fact that we haven't done shit for four months and still have five months and End-Of-The-Year tests to go."

"Yeahhh," Sirius says slowly in realization, "Yeah, I actually have no idea why we have all these retarded balls. Maybe it's just 'cause we're bloody rich and we can. Well, the other students like them anyway."

My body freezes for a second. "What, there are students here?" I stammer. There're people I know here? People who will see me dancing this intimately with the fiancé I'm rumored to hate? I love my life…

Sirius chuckles at my reaction to his casual statement, "Don't worry 'bout it, mate. They're all in Slytherin, so you probably don't know most of them. It's not like my mum would let blood-traitors like Gryffindors here. Save for us, of course. Since we're the purest of the pure," He adds with a grimace.

I let out a long sigh, "Yeah, well, what can we do? It's not like we _chose_ to be Purebloods."

Sirius scoffs, "Yeah, seriously. I'd trade my 'purest' blood for being half any day. Less trouble for sure--"

"What's this I hear? A Black who doesn't want to be a Pureblood? How blasphemous," A dark drawling voice interrupts him from our right. I look around to see a long-haired blonde boy dancing with a pretty girl with hair color and length exactly the same. I think her name is Narcissa?

"Malfoy," Sirius says through gritted teeth, a look of disgust on his face.

"Well, it'd sure suit you," Lucius Malfoy continues that slow drawl, "Then you'd finally fit in with all those blood traitors and Mudbloods you hang out with everyday. You reek with their filth."

What?! How dare he say that about Lily and everyone?! "You little--!" I start angrily, but am interrupted abruptly by Sirius, who grabs Lucius around the collar and says in a menacing whisper, "You better keep that shithole you call your mouth shut before I take your pompous head and shove it up your own ass."

Instead of a look of fear, Lucius just sneers back at Sirius, "Oh, how you terrify me, Black. But everyone knows you can't do anything without Potter watching your back. Isn't that right, you bloody coward?"

This time Sirius lets Lucius go, but pulls out his wand instead. "Say that one more time, you bastard," Sirius says, again in that deathly soft tone, pointing the wand threateningly at Lucius, "One more time."

Lucius lets out a barking laugh, "What are you going to do, Black? Curse me? Oh, I'd like to see you try, _coward_." He's--he's so infuriating! And what's worse is that he's actually right. Sirius really _can't_ do anything with his wand outside of school. We're still underage.

"You snake," Sirius lets go of my waist entirely, murderous intent radiating from him, "You underestimated me, Lucius! I'll curse you to oblivion!" Oh shit, he's serious! "_Furnun_--!"

"Wait, wait, Sirius, stop!" I grab his arm before he could finish his jinx and turn him around so I could look into his enraged eyes. "It's not worth it. This scum isn't worth your trouble and you know it."

Sirius stares back into my eyes for a moment before pocketing his wand. "Yeah, you're right," He mutters before turning back to Lucius, "Get out of here, you pureblood trash, before I physically throw you out of my house. That much I can do. Asshole," He adds. I almost snort in amusement. That's so like him.

As Lucius slinks away with Narcissa and a sneer still plastered on his face, Sirius turns back to me, hugging me a little bit tighter than he probably should be while dancing. He seems really tense, which is really weird. But not as weird as the fact that I am _oddly_ worried about his guy. It's not like him to get so worked up about some guy calling him a coward just to taunt him.

I look up at him to see a blank look in his eyes. He's thinking about something. Which worries me even more. Sirius was animated. Dynamic. He never had only one emotion on his face at one time, nor did he let any thought stay in his mind for more than a millisecond. It'd always escape him before he knew what he was saying. But now… his face was deadpan and his voice was silent. "Hey, you alright, mate?" I ask in a low voice.

Sirius shakes his head fiercely before replying, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just--ah, never mind."

"What?" I urge, "Don't never mind me!" Truthfully, Sirius doesn't never mind anyone. People usually can't get him to shut up.

"My grandfather used to call me a coward every time he saw me because I was the only Black to get sorted into Gryffindor over Slytherin, well, before he died at least," Sirius mutters as if embarrassed such a thing would affect him at all, "He thought I was afraid of the power of the Slytherin House or something. Plus, he favored my brother over me, even though I didn't do shit to him, and man did it piss the hell out of me. He'd taunt me from his fat ass on our chintz chair in front of the fireplace every night and wait till I'd react or blow up at him. It's just a word, I know. But imagine being the little tyke I was and have a, well, previously pretty respectable guy call you a coward for years on end. If you hear something enough times, soon you'll start to believe it yourself." He heaves a huge sigh, "I hated that guy."

Wow, I didn't know such a playful guy like Sirius had this kind of his going on for him when he was a little kid. suddenly, I realize that I actually don't know a lot about him at all. It just makes me wonder what kind of things go on in that guy's mind under his flirtatious outer shell.

But then I laugh despite of myself, "Guess you were pretty glad he died then."

Sirius scratches the back of his head guiltily, "Not to be insensitive to the dead or anything, but bloody hell I did."

"You weren't supposed to say yes!" I smack him across the back of his head laughing, "Insensitive, my bum! You're such a meanie!"

"Well, why did you even ask the question then?"

No words for that actually. Our laughter lasts for a few moments until I realize some couples were starting to disperse. Oh, the song ended. I look up at Sirius who's still grinning at me and let out a short laugh, "Get that retarded look off your face, playboy. The song ended." I slowly slide my arms off his shoulders, "You think your parents can stand us not dancing every second of the night? Just once?" I joke.

Sirius just smiles his crooked smile, "Yeah, I'm sure we can still keep up the act not touching twenty-four seven." Who says he's going to be touching me twenty-four seven? Did he plan that? Wow… pervert. But the moment his hands lose contact with my waist, I turn around to face an almost exact replica of the guy I was just dancing with. Same handsome face. Same tousled black hair. Only his eyes were pure black instead of grey, just like his name.

My face breaks into a smile and I exclaim surprised, "Oh, Regulus! I didn't know you'd be here at the party!" Oh well, duh, of course he would be here. What a dumb thing to say.

Evidently Regulus didn't catch my momentary stupidity because he then blurts out, "Cecilia, will you dance with me?" Which surprises me even more. Can you blame me? How did I all of a sudden get so popular?

"I, uhh," I glance at Sirius, half-nervous, half-unsure about the whole thing. Am I _supposed_ to dance with the little brother of the guy I'm engaged with? "You okay with it?" I ask Sirius cautiously.

He just shrugs and starts moving towards the food tables, "Yeah, go ahead, Cecilia, Regulus. It's not like I'm supposed to care right?" He gives me a casual wave and winks, "I have other ladies to attend to tonight."

"_Other ladies_?" I just gape at him. What. A. Jerk! What happened to the whole sweet thing he did back when we were dancing? Argh, you know what, Sirius Black? I _WILL_ dance with your brother! Though he sort of said he didn't care already… WHATEVER. I grab Regulus's hand and pull back to the center of the ballroom floor, "C'mon let's just dance."

The Sirius clone grins at me with a smile almost identical to Sirius's, although it lacked a true playfulness behind the mask. "You're acting like you're jealous or something, Cecilia. Finally got your heart warmed up to my brother?" Regulus teases as we start swaying to the violins playing up in the balcony.

I purposely step on his foot with my heels, hopefully stabbing right through his shoes, "Don't even joke about that, Reg! And saying stuff like that with that _face_. Ugh, makes me almost disgusted." Ahh, the pheromones have subsided. I feel more like myself already.

He laughs, "What's wrong with my face? You didn't have any problems with it the last few times you visited Grimmauld Place over the school years."

"That's because every single time I came, Sirius was at school before! I didn't even know who he was, much less his god-awful personality. You're so much more mellow than him," I heave a dramatically huge sigh, "And now your face has been tainted by a pervert. How do you feel about that?"

"No different that what I usually feel," Regulus smiles at me again with that look of only an ounce of happiness and no more. I know he started school three years ago and all, but what's happened to the previously happy child? "You seriously can never like my brother?" He asks in an oddly serious tone.

"Blimey, are you kidding me?" I scoff, "An insensitive guy like that? You'd have to be mental!"

"That's too bad, I guess," Regulus almost mumbles, "'Cause he's really done a lot for you, Cecilia."

"Done a lot for me? Like what? Most he's ever done is make my life psychotic."

Regulus looks down at me surprised, "Wait, you don't remember? I thought you…" His voice trails off.

"What?" I urge, getting sick of people not finishing their sentences. What about my body language gives you the impression that I don't want to know what your saying? C'mon people.

"Just… nothing, never mind, I mean," He suddenly lets go of my hand and waist and starts backing off towards the stairs, "I just remembered I need to, er, do someone--I mean, something! I just--Yeah, sorry, Cecilia, go dance with my brother or something! Sorry!" And off he goes.

What the hell, has he gone mental or something? I stare at his retreating back as he runs up the stairs and, whoa watch out! Man, trips over his _own legs _and then disappears into the hallway. Not that the Black family doesn't always act like total weirdos, but Regulus was acting really odd just a moment ago. What was he going to say? I back up a few steps buried in my thoughts and--

"Oh my, sorry! Watch your step, dear!"

"Ah, sorry, I wasn't really paying attention," I bow slightly to the lady I bumped into and edge off towards the windows, "Sorry!" I mumble again. Ahh, I really need a spell to unclumsi-fy myself…

Though some unclumsi-fying incantation wouldn't make me feel any less awkward standing by myself on the outskirts of this dance floor. Where's Sirius? My eyes scan the food tables for a badly dressed guy with sexy black-hair like a model. (…What kind of description is that?) But not a moment later, I spot him entertaining some Slytherin girls at the beverage table with a look of fake suaveness. Well, well, well, I guess he sure has his hands full with damsels… Blimey, Sirius, what am _I_ here for then?

* * *

Sitting on my butt and looking pretty. _That's_ what I'm here for… Well, according to Sirius at least. I mean, his actions at least. Bottom line? He didn't dance with me for the rest of the night. All I did was sit there! Sitting at the table on my ass for the rest of the evening (drinking what I hoped was not spiked punch) just like I'm doing right now. Sitting on my ass on my bed. What an eventful party…

I get up and walk to the full-length mirror, looking myself up and down. "I guess, my appearance didn't attract him as well as those mindless bimbos from Slytherin he seemed to like so much… Well, he seemed to like _flirting_ with them at least." I take one more look and then let out a long dragging sigh, "Man, why do I even care? It's not like I _want_ him to be with me or something."

"_I_ want you to be with me."

"What?" I spin around, scanning the dark room quickly, "Who said that?"

"Come to my world, girl. So, we can be together forever."

"Who's there?!" I yell in a shaky voice, backing up towards candles in my dimly lit room. But they go out. Okaayy, now this is getting a little creepy. "This isn't funny, Sirius! If you want to tease me, I'd really rather you do it in the daytime! …Actually, I'd rather you not do it at all--"

"Come, girl. It'll just be you… and me. Alone together."

"Okay, now _that_ line was just plain _messed up_!" I mutter frantically, my breath coming out short and fast. "Coward! Don't hide from me!" I feel my way to the door and grab the handle, my hand slipping off once or twice before I am able to turn it. My palms were covered in cold sweat. Did I ever tell you I'm afraid of the dark? Okay, I lied, I'm not… Though, bloody hell, I am now. I wrench the door open and nearly trip into the hallway. But before I can move another inch, I see an eerie, pale blue light on the carpeted floor in front of me.

"Don't run away, girl. Don't run away from me."

I spin around to see the owner of the unearthly voice standing right in my doorway. Although it was more like floating… mere centimeters off the ground. "Come, girl." And its face was--

"AGGHH!!" I let out an ear-splitting yell and back up so far that I tumble through the door behind me. I feel my back hit the floor behind me and suddenly, a soft, golden light fills the hallway.

I hear a door open to my left and a "Cecilia? What the bloody hell--"

"AGH!" A DARK-HAIRED GHOUL! I turn back to the hallway and "AGH!" The freakin' thing's gone! I feel Sirius hand on my arm pulling me up and I look him up and down and "AGH!" Where's his shirt?! Oh, the ghoul was Sirius…

Sirius slaps a hand over my mouth and hisses, "Stop screaming, you moron! You'll wake up the entire house!"

I let him steady me on my shaky legs before yelling again, "THERE WAS A BLOODY RAPIST IN MY ROOM!"

"A… _rapist_?"

"Yeah! It was saying all these creepily perverted things like 'Come with me so we can be alone together' or some shit like that!" I yell in his face. Someone was trying to rape me. I think I deserve the chance to yell a bit.

Sirius's eyes widen and then, to my surprise, he lets out a laugh. I just stand there in awe as I watch him clutch his stomach in a crazed laughter. This is so not funny, you jerk…

When he finishes laughing and wipes the tears out of his eyes, he puts a hand on my shoulder and says in a pained voice (I say pained because he probably ruptured three internal organs from his stupid little giggles.), "Cecilia, you've been duped, mate!" He holds back another eruption of laughter and continues with difficulty, "That was definitely no rapist."

"Then what kind of _twisted creep _would say those kinds of things in an innocent girl's room?" I say aghast.

"Weell, I'm gonna have to apologize, mate," Sirius replies, a stupid grin still plastered on his face, "I think the maids completely forgot that Jeeves kind of still haunts that room. Yeah, he's a bit of a perv. Not to mention a pedophile…"

I raise my eyebrows at the name, "The hell? Jeeves? What is he, like, Peeves bro--"

"Brother or something, yeah, yeah, I know what you're saying and I have no idea," Sirius finished for me, nodding all-knowingly, "Coincidence that two of the ghost world's greatest freaks have almost identical names? Truly, no clue. I just know he used to be a butler at Grimmauld Place some hundred years before."

"Ohhh," I say understandingly, "Yeah, Jeeves is a pretty common butler name… WAIT, NOT THE POINT!" I point an accusing finger at the playboy, "Now that that stupid ghost is haunting my bedroom, where do you expect me to sleep?! In the hall?"

"Uhh," Sirius ruffles his hair with a stumped look on his face, "Eh. I actually don't know. The whole house is kind of packed with overnight guests right now so…"

"So…?"

"Oh!" Sirius smacks the back on his hand into his palm, "You can just sleep here, mate!"

My jaw nearly drops, but I hold it back for the sake of my dignity. "_Here_?! In your room? I thought it was seriously just going to be an act! Now you're carrying it out all the way?" I hiss at him.

Sirius just shrugs and points a thumb over his shoulder, "Well, it's no big deal. My bed is definitely big enough for us both no problem."

I look over his shoulder at his gigantic bed. Yeah, he's got a point, but… I look at the playboy with narrowed eyes.

He looks back at me and then sighs. "Okay, I know what you're thinking. I prooomise not to touch you, okay?" He puts up both hands as if swearing and gives me an innocent-eyed look, "Satisfied?" As if Sirius Black could ever look innocent. He was probably a pervert even as a six-month old infant.

I glare at him suspiciously, "Not exactly."

Sirius rolls his eyes and turns around completely to gesticulate at each end of the bed, "Okay, fine, if you're _that_ paranoid about it, then you can just sleep at the head of the bed and I'll sleep at this end--" But as he turned his bare back reveals a grotesque scar covering the length of it.

"Bloody hell, where'd you get that scar?!" I exclaim, immediately stepping forward to get a closer look at the hideous slashes across his supposedly handsome back.

Sirius turns back around confusedly, "What? Oh this?" He sticks a thumb out at it and shrugs, "Something fell on me a long time ago."

I raise my eyebrows at him, "Why didn't you dodge it? I mean, if it could make that big of a scar, then it must've been huge and if it was huge, then you must've at least seen it." Yes, bow to my powers of deductive reasoning. I make Aristotle look stupid.

He just looks at me with that mysterious look in his eyes again, "I couldn't."

"Why?"

There was a momentary pause and then, "I was protecting you."

I feel my breath hitch in my throat, "What?" What he is talking about? Is he just playing me?

Then suddenly his serious face turns into a laugh, "I'm just pulling your leg. I fell down a mountain while snowboarding a couple years back and collided with a sharp-edged boulder." I knew he was playing me…

"Oh," I smack him in the shoulder infuriated, "Then what was the point of lying?!"

"It was funny!" Sirius laughs again, blocking my hand with a swipe of his own.

I fold my arms, "Well, rotten sense of humor you have then!"

"Oh, c'mon, Cecilia, take a joke will ya?" Sirius laughs again and puts him hands on my shoulders steering me over to the "royal" bathroom in his room. He pushes me in and then grins at me. "I was kiddiiing!" He says again, "Just go mull over it in the bathtub, alright? From the looks of the mascara still on your eyelashes and the sexy dress still on your body, I'm guessing Jeeves got you before you got a chance to wash up." Wow, Sirius. Like Dr. Sherlock Holmes, you sure unlocked _that_ unsolved mystery. Gold star for you.

I sigh, finally giving in because of my desperate need for a bath after this very long, _long_ day. "Alright then, I'll give in just this once," I step into the bathroom, glaring at the grinning face of Sirius Black, "No peeking." And with that I slam the door closed.

I let out another dragging sigh as I slip the dress off, throwing it to the side. It really has been a long day. Apparated from school. Got sent away from my own house. Went to a garish ball in freakin' stilettos. Got freaked out by a ghostly pedophile. And finally, I'm here. In Sirius Black's bathroom. Completely clothes-less… Alrighty then.

After playing with the half a dozen bubbling taps in the bathtub, I finally sink into the warm, redolent waters and let my tired body relax. What a relief. Everything seemed to just stop as I lay here. The warm waters enveloping my body and licking at my skin. Ahh, I'm in heaven. Like I'm in a dream. Dream. Sleep. Dreaming… Sleeping… I feel the water inch up my face and then enfold my entire body.

It suddenly became cold.

suddenly, I wasn't in the bath.

I wasn't surrounded by a feeling of a secure warmth.

I wasn't…

It was cold.

It was suffocating.

"Hey, Cecilia! I told the maid down the hall that you would be in my room in case they went in to check on you. Hey, don't ignore me… Cec--Hey! Cecilia?"

I feel my body freeze under the chilling waters. I couldn't breath. I couldn't think. I grab for the surface, but it's out of reach. I see the greying sky just beyond the tips of my fingers. A breath of air just inches away. I feel the picture in front of my eyes fade in and out of pitch black. And then… Then I see a dark shadow through the clear, yet murky waters. The rippled image of a handsome face.

"_Cecilia_!" I feel Sirius's hand grab my arm and yank me out of the water. I break the surface and gasp for air, coughing water simultaneously. My ears feel water logged, but I seem to be able to hear Sirius's yells loud and clear. _That's_ a good sign… I think.

"What the hell were you doing?! You stayed under there for who knows how long!"

I cough several times more before answering hoarsely, "I think I just dozed off. I don't know what happened."

"You nearly drowned! _That's_ what happened, idiot!" Sirius says angrily. Why's he so worked up?

Wow. Now, him yelling is getting on my nerves. "Hey, calm down, okay? I'm fine!" I say defensively. Though I'm not exactly what a normal person would call fine. I know I have my little phobia and all, but I used to be able to take baths just fine before. But here, once I submerged completely, somehow I couldn't move an inch. It was something about being here at Grimmauld Place… But I don't know why.

"Hey, I was worried why you weren't answering me from behind the door, okay?!" Sirius yells back. Oh. Can't retaliate much on that. And to my surprise, he continues in a low voice, "Don't do that again. You scared me, I thought you--Yeah. Just don't, okay?"

I suddenly start feeling a little warm, and not just from the hot bath water. Bath…? WAIT A MINUTE. "HEY!" I back away from the edge of the bath and cover my body as best I could with my slender arms. And fail horribly. "Don't look! I'm not wearing anything! Get out, get out, get out!!" I yell, totally red in the face now.

"Alright, alright!" Sirius shouts, blocking his face against the huge splashes of water I was now attacking him with. "Though it's not like I haven't seen enough girls with their clothes off anyway. Like your curve-less body could ever give me a hard-on--OW! Okay, I'm leaving!" My bar of soap whacks him across the head with the strength of a bullet just before he could duck behind the safety of the door. Score.

"And stay out!" I yell at the closed door, "I don't care if I'm half dead!"

"You're gonna regret that, you git!" He shouts back. Evidently we've ceased to care about the sleeping patterns of everyone else in this side of the house. "And thanks to you I have a gigantic bruise on my cheek! So much for thanking me for saving your freakin' life!"

"Well, you deserved it! My naked body is worth more than your face!"

"Hey, my face is priceless!"

"Yeah, well, my body is priceless…er!" I pause, "Wait, that didn't make sense… ARGH. Just go away, okay?!" I yell one last time plopping my head down on my arms on the edge of the bath in a huff.

Silence.

After a couple of moments, I lift my head from the edge of the bath and glance at the door with raised eyebrows. Wow, not like him to actually listen to me for once. Maybe I was a bit too harsh on him? I mean, he _did_ kind of save me from drowning… The reason for my being in that situation in the first place still unknown to me. Er, yeah.

I heave an melodramatically long sigh and push myself up and out of the bath, mumbling, "Well, maybe I'll just get out and say sorry to the dumb playboy. It's not like he _meant_ to come in and see me naked… Maybe he did…" I wipe myself dry with a fluffy white towel I found by the sink, along with a T-shirt and a pair of sweats obviously too big for me. I guess they're Sirius's, I think as I slip them on, soon finding them to be _way_ too big for me.

I roll up the waistband of the sweats to keep the hem from dragging on the floor and turn the knob of the door, "Wow, Sirius, you know you could've just went into my room to get some of my own clothes--Sirius?" My eyes sweep around the room puzzled. No wonder he didn't reply. He's not even here!

"Wowwww," I say again as I plop down onto his bed. Now what? Wait for him here on his own bed? …Okay, no that's awkward. I jump off the bed and wander around the room scrutinizing all his stuff. I didn't notice while I was in shock from the rapist pedophile ghost, but the entire room smells of Sirius. Whoa, now I know another reason why girls are swooning over him all the time. As I roll my eyes at the thought of all his fan girls waiting for him back at Hogwarts, my eyes catch the sight of a small desk by the window covered in scrolls of parchment of a myriad of lengths. Huh, didn't make him out as much of a writer. I pull out the wooden chair and collapse onto it looking at all the written upon parchment. I pick one up and bring it closer to the candle light. "It's… a letter," I say in mild amazement, "To me?"

I unscroll the letter a bit more and begin to read aloud softly to myself, "_I bet you're learning a hell of a lot more than me right now. I know you're probably not going to end up reading this as usual, but you know me. I'm just going to write it anyway._" I knew him? Knew him before? I look at the date. Dated last year in the winter. "_It's that day again. You know? That day you probably don't even remember. Everyday I still sit there thinking about you. Some years I almost tear up. Lame, huh? A fourteen-year-old guy like me. But you have no idea… No idea… How sorry I am. I always sit there and think. Maybe I deserve everything bad that happens to me. Because I don't know how you'll ever forgive me. Wow, this letter is getting depressing. On another note, mate, guess what me and James did today! We got these dung bombs and totally screwed over Professor Gru--_" What in the… What is he talking about? Why is he…

I drop the letter back on the table and blindly grab for another one. I probably shouldn't even be reading these, but I can't take my eyes away from them. I knew him before. I knew Sirius Black. But… why can't I remember? I glance at the date again. Nearly eight years ago. That long? "_I just got this idea to write letters to you today. I know it's stupid and all, but I miss talking to you. But I don't blame you for rejecting me. It's probably not even your fault. I know it's mine. I don't even know why I'm doing this. You'll never read this. You'll never see this. Hell, you'll probably never see me again. But I miss you. And I want to talk to you. Even if it's only just like this._" I don't understand. Why does he keep apologizing and blaming himself? For what reason?

Five years ago. "_I just started school today at Hogwarts. I got sorted into Gryffindor! Blimey, I bet you could imagine Mum and Dad's faces when they found out. I wonder what house you'd be sorted into? Hufflepuff because you're the kindest person I know? Ravenclaw 'cause you're probably smarter than even me? Maybe even Slytherin because of your royal blood. Or if a god exists in this world, maybe he'd let you join me in Gryffindor. Your charisma, your courage, your loyalty. You know it's all these qualities that made me want to say _that_ to you. I never got to in the end, you know? I really should someday. You know what? When I grow up to be someone admirable, I will. I'll muster up the courage and tell you face to face. I promise, Cecilia._"

Five months ago. He must've written it at school and brought it back. "_I saw you today. I saw you for the first time in years. God, you haven't changed one bit. Well, gotten more beautiful I have to say. Bad attitude as usual. You've always been so cynical. But when you looked into my eyes at the train station I saw a no look of hatred. I won't lie and say that didn't make me happy at that moment. But then, it was a melancholic look too. Because I knew you didn't know who I was. Just some guy who helped you with your bags._"

Two days after the last letter. "_This is ridiculously hilarious, yet it made me so, well, I have to say I didn't think for one second that I'd ever get engaged to you. Man, how the hell is this gonna work? I bet you hate me already. Your angry face is still the cutest thing I've ever seen. Can't help teasing you. But now that we're probably going to end up together for all bloody eternity, I'm scared you'll remember someday. Almost terrified._"

Terrified of _what_? Wow, if this guy was even thinking of sending these to me, he needs to work on elaborating on everything he says. I'm not understanding a word of this! Oh, ah ha! Even more interesting. My eyes glance down towards the end of this letter at the closing phrase, which was… in surprisingly messy handwriting, considering the fact that the rest of the letters were written with extraordinary care. I squint down at the near obscure letters. The first word seemed to be a "love", which was crossed out with a quickly drawn line; the second was a "your friend" with a carelessly scribbled squiggly line through it; the third a very fiercely crossed out "an acquaintance" by a evidently irritated Sirius; and then the letter finally ended with a short, "From, Sirius Black". Wow, amazing how he took so much time to just think of a synonym for "sincerely".

But as I roll my eyes in amusement at his letter, my eye catches another piece of parchment thrown carelessly onto the top of the desk, though this one is formatted almost… strangely? I grab it off the table and my eyes widen as I see the date. Just yesterday! But the weird layout… It almost looked like a poem. "Or a song?" But before I can even open my mouth to mutter it aloud to myself, I hear a voice behind me.

"_Well, I saw you reading_

_At the library_

_But I didn't think that you'd recognize me_

_If I took an old stool_

_Sat for a minute or two_

_I wonder if I'd even say hi to you._

_You know it's been a long time_

_I see that you're doing fine_

_But you've changed so much I couldn't believe my eyes_

_Still run your hand through that hair_

_And have that scarf that you wear_

_From that day eight years ago._

_And I want you to know_

_That like a piggybank I own_

_I want to turn you all around._

_And I want you to know_

_That like a treasure box I hold_

_I want to break you on the ground._

_To get to what's inside_

_To get to what's inside._"

It ends on that note and I spin around to see Sirius grinning at me from his place leaning against the bedroom door. He pushes himself off and strides towards me in what seems like only a few steps. He smiles that crooked grin once again, "Yeah, it's a song. For you."

I blush and push him away, "Where've you been, dummy?"

Sirius just laughs, "Well, I was going to get an extra blanket since you're so paranoid about sleeping with me," He explains with a hint of a smirk on his face, "But all the maids probably went to sleep finally and I couldn't exactly find any, so I just came back here to find you looking through all my stuff. Had fun?" He adds with a smug look on his face.

I look down to find the song still clutched in my hand. I throw it back on the table quickly. "Not exactly?" I mumble. More confused than fun, really. I didn't understand half of that. It had my name in it, but was it really directed at me? Didn't sound much like it. Not to mention the fact that it didn't sound like _him _at all either. Since when did Sirius Black ever sound so sincere?

"Not fun enough, eh?" I see a glint in his eyes and then, uh oh.

He takes a step towards me and I edge away from the desk stepping away from him ever so slowly. "Whaaat are you doing, Sirius?"

"Nothing," He grins again and takes two more steps.

Two more steps back. "Okay, well you swore you wouldn't touch me, playboy!" I say quickly, "Keeping your word, right?"

He sticks his tongue out at me, "Sure I am."

"Like hell you are--Eep!" My legs collide with the edge of the bed and I fall over on my back.

Sirius crawls over me with his hands on either side of my head, "What are you talking about? I'm not even close to touching you." You being over me on your bed isn't close enough, pervert?!

"I am going to bloody murder you, mate," I say furiously through a bright red face.

He leans in close, close enough for me to kiss him if I even moved an inch. "Well," He says in almost a whisper. I see his arm move up over my head and I squeeze my eyes shut. "Let's… see… you… TRY!" And at that last word, I suddenly feel the impact of something knocking the wind out of me. My eyes open to see what connected with my face just then. Wow. A pillow… "Ha! Still not touching you!" Sirius says teasingly from his place standing on the corner of the bed.

"You butthead!" I yell, throwing the pillow back at him, though he easily dodged it.

Sirius laughs and picks up another pillow from his end of the bed. "What are you getting all worked up for? I didn't break any of the rules you brought up earlier," He taunts playfully, hurling the pillow in his hands at my face once again.

"What about the no-hitting-girls rule, huh?" I retaliate as I catch the pillow and raise it over my head, standing up for better angle. But somehow my face breaks into a laughing grin instead of the angry glare I usually shoot at him when he teases me. I lean over to hit Sirius with the pillow in my hand but before the cushion could connect with his body he reaches out and grabs my wrists stopping me altogether.

"Doesn't apply to you, mate," Sirius teases again, "Since when did you ever act like a real girly-girl?"

"How ironic of you to ask me that, Princess Sirius," I reply with another laugh, "Don't remember you ever hanging out with enough guys to be considered manly." I push back against the force of his hands on my wrists to get him off, but suddenly I feel our footing slip on the comforters and gravity take hold of our bodies in the complete wrong way. To put matters simpler, I promptly fell right on top of Sirius Black on his bed.

"Eek!"

"Ow!"

"Ugghh," I shake the hair out of my face and reach forward to push myself off of his chest, "Ow, sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to--"

"Master Black, Miss Vance! I heard some ruckus!" With extraordinary timing, a maid spontaneously decides to push open Sirius's door at this moment and walk in. "Are you both alright--Oh!" She takes one look at us on the bed and backs up against the door in utter shock, slamming it abruptly closed, "Oh, I'm so sorry, Master Black--I didn't--I didn't realize…" Her face turns a bright pink as she reaches behind her frantically to turn the doorknob, "It didn't occur to me that you two were--I'll leave you two to--Forgive me!" And with that she flies out the door and out of sight.

Oh. My. God.

Now, that I think about it, our positions _are_ kind of… er, suspicious. I mean, me straddling him with my hands on his chest, trying to push myself off (And I would've, if the maid just walked in two seconds later.) and his hands on my leg and waist, though I have no idea how the hell they got there.

I finish shoving myself off of him and yell at him with a brilliant red plastered on my face, "I thought you said all the maids went to sleep!"

Sirius pushes himself onto his elbows a bit flushed himself, either from embarrassment or arousal I'll never know. "Okay, let me get this straight, mate. I said, they _probably_ all went to sleep and I couldn't _find_ any! It's not like I scoured my entire house to make sure!"

"Well…!" I begin to retaliate.

Our lack of words create an uncomfortable silence. Well, could awkward silences ever be comfortable?

"Let's just go to sleep!" I say quickly as I grab a pillow and dive under the covers, facing away from Sirius. Enough crap has happened tonight involving that playboy. I'm gonna _need_ a couple of hours to wipe my memory from it all. And my feelings.

"Yeah, sure, I guess," I hear him say behind him and imagine his nonchalant shrug. Sure, I _guess_? I say let's go to sleep and he replies with I guess?

Despite my reluctance to face him in all my embarrassment, I turn back around in his bed, giving a small jolt as my knee bumps slightly into his leg under the same blanket, and ask with a puzzled look in my eyes, "What do you mean, 'I guess'? What, do you not sleep around this time or something? It's pretty late." Indeed, it was two in the morning.

Sirius just gives me a crooked grin, "I'm an insomniac. It doesn't matter what time it is at night, I _don't_ sleep."

I just stare at him. What? How--_When_?

It was almost as if he read my thoughts because he then continued, "It's not big deal, it's been going on for a while. Since I was eight actually." He chuckles a bit to himself in spite of the whole seriousness of the matter, "Which is probably why I snack on crap twenty-four seven for energy." Huh, that's true. He _does_ eat a lot on a daily basis. Though I wonder how he stays that skinny despite his prolonged gluttony. Damn all people with high metabolism…

I shake my head, trying to absorb the details of his whole ordeal, "W-wait, you don't sleep? Like, at all?" I stammer out rather stupidly, "So, what do you do all night? Write those letters you never send?"

Sirius shrugs, "Yeah, usually. But you're kind of here right now, so what's there to write?" He gives me a mischievous grin, "Though I bet you could help me sleep tonight."

"No-I-can't!" I say quickly, turning back around to face the wall instead of his impish smile.

I feel his arms wrap around my waist under the covers and his head rest against my shoulder. "Oh, c'mon, it's all a part of the act, right? Plus, this way I can probably get a few hours of shut-eye too. Have pity for this poor, poor soul," He jokes.

Part of the act? Is it really? "What, you need to have your arms wrap around a chick to fall asleep?" I say irritated, almost thankful for the position we're in because he can't see the blush on my cheeks.

"Nah, just you," Sirius says, snuggling closer to me, "You're warm."

I feel my body heat up even more as I mutter, "What are you, a dog or something?"

"Maybe."

I let the conversation end like that as I sink into the bed and his strong arms. He said it was just an act, but the longer I lie here, the longer I realize that the position is more comforting than awkward. Is it meant to be? Or are our body structures just coincidentally close-fitting?

After a few minutes pass by in silence, I nudge Sirius slightly with my shoulder, "Hey, you asleep yet?"

He snorts, "You're talking to an insomniac here."

I roll my eyes. Hey, you said you'd fall asleep if you were holding me, okay playboy? With much difficulty, I turn around in his arms to face him against his chest, "Okay, well, if you're going to use me as body pillow all night, you're going to have to give me something in return. An answer, specifically."

He laughs softly, "Fair enough. What do you want to know?"

I look up into his eyes, "What do those letters mean? The ones you wrote to me." As my thoughts were dwelling on sleep moments before, the letters wouldn't escape my mind. I had to ask about them.

Sirius heaves a long sigh and looks down at me, "Do you really want to know?"

I feel my eyelids grow heavy with fatigue. I blink hard a couple of times before replying, "Yeah, of course. Why else would I ask you?"

"So, you really want to know," He repeats.

It felt like lead curtains were trying to pull over my eyes, preventing me from ever knowing the truth. "I just told you I di--"

"You'd do anything to find out?"

I raise my eyebrows at him despite the tiredness in my eyes, "Your answer is supposed to be _your_ payment for hugging _me_ while you sleep."

He gives me a sly grin, "Well, it's not enough for this particular answer. You're gonna have to give me another something in return."

I roll my eyes, or whatever part of my eyes I had left under my increasingly lowered eyelids, "Yeah, okay whatever. Go ahead."

Sirius leans in closer to my face still grinning broadly, "Alright then. Ya ready?" Suddenly, I feel my eyes close at that very moment, against all odds, and…

Wait, what happened again?

* * *

**very vague ending, eh? purposely done, muahaha. all will be revealed in due time. got in all in my head, of course.**

**but yeah, about the song. i know the lyrics aren't much but, of course, it's a song and, of course, i have a tune. music composed by my brother, guest pilot, and lyrics by me. if you ever want to hear the actual song sung, hunt me down and threaten me to sing it for you. i'm a rather adept singer, i swear i won't let you down, haha.**

**so yeah, _so _many things are revealed about sirius's personality in this chapter! not the cliched playboy you thought, eh? a little more in the guy that was originally implied. and there's more to come! YES, there is an actual plotline. wait for it.**

**do you know what'd be really great? if you reviewed. then the day would be wonderful.**


	10. Empty Wishing

**so yeah, i was right, eh? got the chapter done in a week! so yeah, this was a tough one to write and it kind of came out shorter than i thought but..... here it is! don't complain :P**

It felt particularly warm under the covers, despite the fact that it was the middle of winter. I generally have horrible circulation, so how is it possible that I feel almost unbearably warm right now? No, not unbearably. Comfortable. More comfortable than I ever felt in a bed. Well, my bed. But this doesn't even feel like my bed. For one thing… this bed seems to be breathing. And it doesn't feel soft and cushiony… more solid and skin-like against my midriff.

I squeeze my eyes shut against the small crack of light shining on my face. Morning already? Ugh, I feel so sore and fatigued. What have I been doing all night?

But before I could open my eyes to find out for myself, the door suddenly bursts open and loud voices fill the room, "Meeeerry Christmas, my dear Sirius and lovely Cecilia--GOOD HEAVENS!"

"Merlin's beard, Mr. Black. What do you make of this predicament?"

"I don't know, Mrs. Black. I suppose this is a good thing?"

"It most certainly is. I didn't expect them to… Well, at this age. But they've certainly made progress!"

"Best we leave them be for now then. This is just marvelous!"

Why are people yelling?! I'm trying to sleep! And what are they talking about anyway? As I slowly open my eyes, I hear the soft slamming of the door and then a completely different voice… coming from somewhere around the top of my head, "Wow, they sure got the wrong idea about us. Not that I mind."

SIRIUS BLACK?! My eyes snap open and suddenly every detail of why his parents were so awestruck strikes me. I was lying against his chest, both of us rather close together and our shirts somehow… half… up. _What the bloody hell_?! My eyes shoot up to look at his smug-looking face and I immediately yell, scoot away from him on the bed and…! Promptly fall right off.

"Whoa, you alright, mate?" I hear Sirius laughing from his place still on the bed.

"Ye--I mean, no!" I jump up, and simultaneously push my shirt back down and grab the blanket I fell over with, using it as an inadequate shield against the playboy. "You were awake this whole time?!"

Sirius sits up in his bed yawning, not bothering to fix his own clothes, "Yeah, pretty much. Why?"

"_Why_?! Why didn't you wake me up? Or push me off? Or even just get off your own bed?!" I babble furiously, "What were you doing, just watching me sleep?!"

Sirius just gives me that crooked grin and repeats, "Yeah, pretty much. Why?"

"YOU FREAK, YOU WERE REALLY WATCHING ME SLEEP?!"

"You looked funny," He shrugs, starting to laugh at my manic behavior. But can you blame me?! Wait, I looked funny…?

I look down at myself from behind the blanket for any signs of, er, anything and the look back up at the criminal, who now sat leaned back with his arms propped behind him. "What did you do to me last night?!" I demand.

"Hmm." Sirius tilts his head back in thought and then snaps it back forward, giving me a _look_. "Nothing really. What, do you not remember?" He snickers.

My mind flashes back to those few moments late at night in his bed. Wait… No, I _don't_ remember. AGH, I DON'T REMEMBER! Do I even want to remember? "Chances are it was so bad that my mind doesn't even want me to remember…" I mutter under my breath. Just thinking about it gives me the chills.

Sirius snorts at my disbelieving answer. "Okay, I swear to everything holy I didn't do anything huge." He puts his hands up in surrender, "It was really small, seriously! And I even told you the answer to your question! If that doesn't ring a bell, it's your problem, not mine."

"Wait, you answered my question?!" I say aghast.

He raises his eyebrows at me, "Yeah, I did. Wow, your memory is worse than I thought."

"Arghh, why am I so stupid?!" I clutch my head in confusion. This makes absolutely no sense at all! Wait… wait a minute, I remember reading somewhere that the five minutes right before you fall asleep is wiped from your memory every night… This is bloody ridiculous. Does this mean I fell asleep the moment after he told me? What kind of idiot am I?!

Sirius laughs again, "Yeah, stupid is right. I thought it was weird how you let me do all that crap to you and then have, like, no reaction after I told you the answer you worked so hard for. Turns out you totally conked out!"

"Wait, all what crap?!" I shriek, "I thought you just said you did something really small!"

He just shrugs with a smirk on his face, "Doesn't mean I didn't do a bunch of 'really small' things… Doesn't mean I'm not just pulling your leg either." He jumps off the bed, whistling nonchalantly.

"Agh, I hate you!" I yell to the air in frustration, "I-hate-you-I-hate-you-I-really-really-hate-you!"

"Go vent that hatred somewhere else, will ya?" Sirius rolls his eyes and grabs the front of my shirt, I mean, _his_ shirt and pulls me out the door, "It's Christmas, mate! Let's go check out all the presents and crap."

"Oh yeah," I mutter in realization. Completely forgot last night was the Christmas Eve Dance thing. Or rather, I didn't even notice, myself. Sirius continues dragging me down the hallway and down the stairs to the tree in the middle of his very grand living room. (Probably one of many.) I let out a short laugh in amazement at all the colorful boxes placed under the tree, "Wow, I actually have presents."

Sirius scoffs, "What kind of reaction is that? Of course, you do! What, did you think we wouldn't get you anything 'cause we just met you this year or something?" My eyes shift to the side in embarrassment. Er, kind of? I flop down on the ground by the huge stack of presents and catch a box thrown to me by Sirius. "Here, from Lily."

Wow, so I _did_ get a present from her. I'm actually interested as to what she ended up getting me, since _she_ was the one idiot who actually _asked_ me what I wanted. I thought she'd at least figure something out from hanging out with me twenty-four seven for the past four months! Well, evidently she did. I rip open the packaging to find a cardboard box, and rip open the cover to find…! "She got me clothes? Seriously?" I say in near disbelief as I hold up the black miniskirt and plaid blouse she got me. Huh, seems like she's _forcing_ me to change my clothing style or something. Not that I mind, since Lily probably has the best fashion sense in our year. Can't believe she got me clothes though… Although, I probably shouldn't be talking.

"Wait, you got _me_ clothes?" Sirius says in even more disbelief. Reason given.

I turn to him rolling my eyes, "Not _clothes_. I got you a T-shirt specifically. And in my opinion, a T-shirt that you should probably wear twenty-four seven."

Sirius raises an eyebrow at me and then turns to take the shirt out. "What, why--Oh." He raises it up to eye level, "'That's what she said.' Ha ha, very funny, Cecilia," He says sarcastically, watching me try to suppress a fit of giggles, and can't seem to hold back an amused grin himself.

"What can I say? You're just a walking sexual innuendo," I reply, still laughing as I reach over for another box, a rather heavy one this time. "Wonder what this is…" I open the cover of the box and glance inside to see--"The hell?!" I hold back a shout of laughter and slam the cover back on the box. Ignoring Sirius's "What?" from the other side of the Christmas tree, I slowly open the top again, hardly able to stop laughing to myself as I look at the cover of the photo album in the box. It showed a moving picture of me and Remus doing quite possibly the stupidest faces I've ever seen in my life: me sticking out my tongue, cross-eyed, and Remus, er, I'm not sure what he was doing with his face but it was bloody hilarious. I open the cover of the photo album and let out another laugh. It was filled with pictures from one time we both stayed up late camera whoring because we couldn't help procrastinating on homework. Needless to say, none of the pictures showed very attractive sides of us. Well, except for the picture on the back cover, showing Remus with his arm around me, both of us grinning broadly at the camera I was holding. Good times, good times.

I look under the huge photo album to find another present hidden at the bottom of the box: a little black notebook, and open it to find a short message inside:

"_Hey Cecilia,_

_Like the album? Nearly killed myself laughing while I was putting together all those pictures. We look so retarded! So anyways, about the notebook. It's essentially a two-way messaging system, so obviously, I have the other one. Basically, if you write something in your book, the exact same message will get sent to mine and, well, vice versa. This way if you ever have anything to say to me, I'll always be around to hear it. Merry Christmas, mate._

_Remus_"

Wow, impressive. That's sweet of him. Maybe I should try it out. I find a fountain pen on the nearby coffee table and open to an empty page in the notebook and scribble in quickly, "_Hey, thanks for the present! You're right, we do look pretty stupid. Merry Christmas to you too_." I place the pen back on the table where I found it and in moments, see Remus's hastily-written reply replace my own words on the very same page: "_At least we're looking stupid together then. And thanks for your present too, I was on the ground laughing for, like, five minutes._"

I chuckle to myself and place the box of goodies behind me to look through all the other Christmas presents I received. A fruit cake and some more sexy lingerie from Mum and Dad, which thankfully, Sirius didn't get a chance to see; a little souvenir from China from Sonata, picture of her and her boyfriend, Dan, included; a book, _The Trials of Marriage and Womanhood: The Life of a Mature Witch _by_ Silvestra Manolo_ from the very traditional parents of Sirius (which, er, I didn't really want); a box of Filibuster's Fireworks and a bag of dung bombs from James; and finally a… heart-shaped box of chocolates from Peter.

I open the intricately designed box to find more than a dozen rich chocolates. Sirius leans over my shoulder to finger the pink and red card with Peter's name on it, "Now, that's… just awkward."

"Yeah…" I carefully place the box back under the tree and out of sight. _Really_ awkward.

But there was only one gift left that I hadn't opened yet and surprisingly it isn't even under the tree. Blimey, it's understandable to forget my birthday (when it rolls around), but to forget Christmas? I don't think even Sirius Black would be able to attempt that successfully. It seems like Sirius caught me scanning the room for his present because I then find him standing right behind me, fidgeting around like he always does when he's embarrassed. Though, does he really always do that? Or did I just not notice before that dream I had?

He reaches into the pocket and pulls out a small silver box, turning it over in his hands. "So, yeah, here's what you're looking for. Merry Christmas, mate."

As he hands it to me, I hear a soft jingling of metal under the silver cover and look at him oddly. Did he deliberately refrain from the traditional under-the-tree gift so he could give it to me personally? That's weird. I slowly undo the white ribbon that kept the box tightly shut and take off the cover. "Oh, wow," I whisper to myself in awe. In the box is two silver necklaces, placed side by side: one's a small, silver star in the middle of a shining moon; and the other a sun, also encircled by a crescent moon.

While I'm gaping at the necklaces, I hear Sirius begin in a low voice, "I, uhh, found them while wandering the olden parts of Diagon Alley one day and thought you might like them. Oh, here, I'll do it." He reaches over my hand, takes the star and moon necklace, and before I could protest, clasps it around my neck.

I feel my face heat up as I finger the necklace around my neck. "T-thanks," I mumble, but as I gaze at the silver beauty, something else catches my eye. Oh, the other necklace. Wait, _why_ is there another necklace? He doesn't expect me to wear both of them at the same time or something, right? 'Cause then I'd seriously start doubting this playboy's sense of fashion. I raise up the box to my face questionably, "So, why is there another necklace?"

At this, Sirius scratches the back of his head, shrugging, "Well, when I asked to buy it from the old hag, she insisted that the necklaces had to be bought as a pair and wouldn't let me off with just the one. Maybe it's her way of bargaining, or there's some sort of spell on the necklaces, I don't know, but I was in a hurry, so I kind of just grabbed both." He looks away momentarily and then back at me, "Go ahead and do whatever you want with it, I guess."

Whatever I want with it? I raise an eyebrow at him. What _would _I do with this? Oh, whatever then. I hold out the box to Sirius, "Well, you said it had to be bought as a pair and you kind of paid for it anyway, why don't you have it?"

Sirius's eyes widen as he takes the necklace in his hands and brings it up to his face. "But it's so… _girly_," He complains, "Plus, it's kind of stupid-looking on a guy. You think I'm actually going to wear this?"

I roll my eyes and put my hand on my hip, "Okay, well, it's your problem you bought two necklaces! So, if you don't want it, why not just throw it away?" He doesn't need to start insulting the necklace _he _bought! And it's not that girly! I mean, it's only _looks_ silver and delicate and ornate and womanly. The sun is kind of manly… right? Yeah, I'm a very persuasive person.

Now, he looks at me irritated, "Well, I gave it to _you_! You're supposed to do what you want with it! Not make it a return to sender!"

"Well…" I begin lamely, but what am I hesitating for anyway?! "Well, you told me to do what I want with it and what I want to do is give it to you! You said it was supposed to be bought as a pair, so what better way to use the meaning that just give it to… you…" My face flushes a bright red as I realize the sudden implication.

Sirius apparently just grasped the meaning himself because he abruptly turns away, as if suddenly abashed at the whole situation. And before I can say anything else to him, he turns his heel and stalks out the room, necklace still clutched in his hand and face turned away, "Well, Merry Christmas then!"

Er, and off he goes? That was odd. I mean, yeah I said something weird, but he doesn't have to go all "I shall leave the room now" on me! But with the absence of Sirius comes the sudden loud voices of his parents echoing down the hallway a couple of rooms away. "Dear Mr. Black, did you hear about our Sirius's present to Cecilia?" Generally, I don't exactly eavesdrop (If I'm going to listen to something, might as well listen to it straight out, right?), but somehow I can't help but catch on a couple of lines. They _were_ talking about me and Sirius after all.

"Yes, a pair of necklaces, isn't that right?"

"Indeed. He bought it from that dear old Wringy Hableta down the olden part of Diagon Alley. Remember the old tale about those necklaces? A spell was put on both of them, no?"

"Ahh, yes. It is said that those necklaces, nor the owners, would be able to part, not for all eternity. Only a legend, but that's why Old Wringy wouldn't sell them apart, eh?"

"Yes, yes, Sirius seemed to come home with them both. Feels like more than a mere coincidence that those two necklaces would fall into Sirius's hands. This is truly just lovely, dear."

Heart beating faster than usual, I quickly hide behind the colossal Christmas tree as I hear the footsteps approaching the living room and wait until I hear them on the stairs to emerge again. _Shoooot_ is the only thought in my mind as I look down at my silver necklace again. I wonder if Sirius knew all that crap when he bought it. Maybe that was the reason why he bolted out of the room so fast, eh?

Really, I'll probably never find out the truth about that little dilemma, nor will I ever know what would happen if only half of a couple wore the necklace. But I didn't need to worry that much 'cause three days later I caught a glimpse of silver under Sirius's shirt. I just smiled to myself. Maybe he does know.

* * *

"Hey, Cecilia, my mum wants you to go get ready early again." I hear a voice call to me from the doorway.

I raise my eyebrows at Sirius upside-down from my position on my back on his bed, "For what?"

He shrugs and slams the door behind him, falling back onto his bed next to me, "Another dinner party thing. _Told_ you my parents love having them. But it's a lot less formal and not even close to traditional this time, so you don't have to dress up all waltzy for this one." Sirius snatches the piece of parchment out of my hands, "What are you reading?"

Seriously? Another dance? Damn it all… I try and reach for the stolen parchment, lunging stupidly at it. Fail. "Just another one of your letters since they're supposed to end up sent to me anyway. And by the way, did you seriously set Professor Grubby-Plank's hair on fire from fireworks in your third year, or are you just pulling my leg?" I ask, glancing over at him with a serious look on my face.

Sirius chuckles to himself, "Whatever, it's not like you'd understand what I'm really saying in them anyway. And of course I did. Why else do you think she's half-bald right now?" _Still_? Wow, those are some intense fireworks.

I scoff, turning back over on my stomach to face him, "Hey, someday I'll remember that answer you gave me, alright? Then we'll see who's talking!"

Sirius laughs teasingly, "Maybe you could try finding out again tonight, since you're still sleeping with me." He reaches over towards me, but before his pervy hands touch me, I spring up off the bed and run towards the door.

I stick my tongue out at him as I wrench it open, "Fat chance, playboy. You may still use me as a body pillow every night, but like _hell_ am I gonna let you do anymore crap to me than that, dummy!" And with that, I slam the door behind me. As much as my curiosity begs me to pine for an answer, I'd much rather just wait it out until I somehow remember. After all, one's memory never truly gets erased from the mind.

I meander through the door to my old room and up to the closet, starting to go through all the dresses for the second time in my stay at Grimmauld Place.

"Come to me, girly. Coooooome to meeee--"

"Oh, shut it, Jeeves. I'm a little busy here, alright?" I call out to the pedophilia-afflicted ghost butler behind me. Jeeves isn't much threat while the sun's still out, but once it gets dark, he's as scary as bloody hell. Precisely why I ended up practically _living_ in Sirius's room, much to my dismay. But of course, I can't exactly move all of my dresses there, so here I am again.

Now, with much more experience in this whole dressing up thing--well, if you could call only one other time experience--I find a dress and accessories with considerably more ease. In record timing, for me at least, I pick out a cute, silver dress which sort of shined but not sparkled; burgundy strappy heels that were extremely hard to walk in at first; black bangles; and a dark purple ribbon to tie my hair in a side ponytail. I spin around a couple of times, checking my outfit out in the mirror. The silver dress was strapless with the cloth bunched up in frills at the skirt, which ended just a little longer than mid-thigh. Hopefully, those frills will make my butt look less, er, unnaturally flat. And the dress is a little shorter than I would usually wear, but it's not supposed to be a waltz I'm dancing, right?

"Well, assuming I'm going to even dance," I mutter to myself as I make my way out the door, immediately getting blasted with loud music. What the hell? Non-traditional is right, it sounds more like a club or something! Vaguely recognizing the music to be from the rock band, Weird Sisters, I slowly amble down the hallway and am surprised to see the sudden change of atmosphere in the previously very classical ballroom. The Weird Sisters were playing on the opposite side of the staircase with the whole entire ballroom filled with witches and wizards moshing to the music. Forget Sirius waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs, I don't think I can even _find_ him in this huge crowd, nor can I even hope to see anything but silhouettes of people jumping up and down in the darkened room.

It takes me a second to get used to the flashing purple and white lights, but I manage to make it down the stairs anyhow. Why does it always seem like I get to these events late or something? It's not like I take that long to get ready! I mean, I was actually pretty fast this tim--My thought barely finishes before I feel arms shoot around my waist so abruptly, I actually let out a scream in shock. I turn my head to see Sirius grinning at me like an idiot, evidently amused by his little grab at me. "Surprised ya, huh?" He yells over the noise, "Took you long enough, dummy! You look nice though!"

"What's the deal with all this crap?" I shout back as my eyes can't help but take a glance at Sirius's clothing in the midst of all the flashing bright lights: a black opened vest thrown over a pinstriped dress shirt, once again casually buttoned up; damaged jeans; and those black Converses he wore a few nights before. Epitome of all playboys indeed.

"New Year's Eve, duh!" He replies, his words nearly drowned out by the music, "Christmas was just a sort of a traditional dance thing, but this is basically all the fun! What better way to end the year than to yell and dance your head off?"

True that. "Well, yeah, I guess so--Eep!" Sirius interrupts my comment by suddenly grabbing my arm and pulling me straight to the center of the gigantic mosh pit.

I watch him awkwardly as he starts jumping up and down, head banging to the song. Needless to say, this party seriously caught me off guard. Although it doesn't exactly measure up to my surprise when Sirius suddenly grabs me by the shoulders and shakes me out of my stunned stupor, "Dance, stupid!" He yells in my ear, although I could still barely hear him, "Or do you not know how to?"

I turn my head to look at him indignantly, "Who do you think I am? I'm not completely ignorant!" Well, I'm _not_. I roll my eyes, squinting in the flashing lights, which were potentially capable of giving everyone in this room seizures. I can't believe I'm doing this. "Dumbass," I shout at him, but he just laughs.

As I stand here in the middle of the dance floor, probably dancing like a complete fool, numerous things run through my mind. Truthfully, they speed in and out of focus in my head so rapidly, I can actually only list a few. Wow, he sure knows how to move his body. Wonder how many other girls he's done this with. How long until the year ends? I hope he knows I'm not one of his chick fanatics. Some guy just stepped on my foot. Wonder how many girls he's gone even farther with. The same guy just stepped on my foot _again_. It's getting really hot in this room. _What the hell am I doing_?

I feel Sirius's hands close in to tighten around my waist and his head rest on my shoulder, breathing lightly against my neck. The touch nearly makes me jolt out of his arms from interrupting my thoughts. I tilt my head slightly and ask him, in almost a joking voice, "What are you, drunk?"

But completely unexpected to what I thought his reply would be, he laughs and says, "Yeah, maybe."

I roll my eyes at his playful answer, "Okay, now I _know_ you're just pulling my leg." Seriously, like Mr. and Mrs. Black would actually allow alcohol in the drinks.

Sirius chuckles against my neck again, "No, I'm actually serious. Some 7th Year Slytherin dumped a bottle into the drinks and spiked it."

This actually _does_ make me jolt out of his arms, but he just grabs my hand and turns me around to face him. He rests his head against my forehead and sticks his tongue out at me, "Doesn't mean I drank it, stupid." He pauses for a moment. "Then again, I might've," He says, smirking impishly, "How am I supposed to know if I'm drunk or not? I'm underage, remember?"

"Agh, be serious, idiot!" Then suddenly I see arms of a tanner shade snake around Sirius's neck and pull him back. What-the-hell-that's-just-creepy!

The blonde behind him pulls him away hard enough to make him actually let go of me this time "Hey, Sirius baby, long time no see," She smiles suggestively at him, arms still around his neck. This is slightly awkward to be watching, but somehow I can't help but feel a bit… What is it? Jealous?

"Hey, uhh…" I see Sirius look away in momentary thought, glancing at me for a clue and then half-grin at her, obviously taking a shot in the dark, "Sarah!"

She narrows her eyes at him, "No."

"Shelby?"

"No."

"Shelly."

"No, Selina!" She smacks him across the head annoyed.

"Ow."

But the irritated look doesn't stay plastered on her face and soon dissolves into that seducing smile again. "How typical of you to forget, Sirius baby. But I might forgive you if…" Selina fingers the silver chain around his neck with one hand, her left arm snaking down to wrap around his stomach. "You know… this necklace?"

I see him gag subtly before sliding out of her arms with a suave look, "Sorry, Sel, that's one thing off limits. It's a gift I got from an important girl in my life, so not a chance!"

As annoyed as I am at all the girlfriends he seems to have in his life, I can't help but smile internally as Selina gives him an angry pout and stalks off. Wait, and _why_ am I annoyed with his fan girls? He can have all the girly fanatics he wants. It's not like we're going to end up together. We made a tacit deal to get out of this arranged marriage as soon as possible, right?

Sirius heaves a huge sigh of relief and then grabs my hand, starting to pull me out of the crowd. "These guys are getting kind of crazy, let's go get some fresh air!" He yells behind him at me. I give him a grateful look. The room _was_ starting to get hot and stuffy.

The cold, winter air right outside the ballroom feels like a splash of cold water on my skin, but not cold enough to make me jump back inside. I look up to the starry sky, watching the snow falling gracefully to the already whitened ground and sigh. My breath comes out as steam against the cold air and I shiver slightly. Er, maybe it _is_ kind of cold. I mean, I'm practically not wearing anything. But no sooner than I think that, Sirius wraps his arms around my shoulders, trying to warm me up. "Sorry. Kind of wrong to bring you out into the snow while you're wearing that cute little dress," He grins apologetically at me, "But I really needed to get out of there before more girls recognized me from school."

"Wow, a new year's almost here and you're still a playboy as usual," I roll my eyes, trying not to instinctively snuggle closer to my only source of heat. It'd be at odds with what I'm saying if I'm cuddling with him or something.

He chuckles, the sound felt even by the press of my back against his chest, "Can't teach an old dog new tricks. What can I say?"

I suppress a sudden feeling to say, "Well, I'm your fiancé, make an effort, alright?" and mutter instead, "Wouldn't kill you to at least try. And last I saw, you're a human, not a dog."

"The irony," Sirius snorts to himself, but then turns his head to me and kisses me on the cheek. "Here's me making an effort right now. Satisfied?"

I blush furiously and break away from his arms. "Alright, now I _know_ you're drunk," I call out behind me as I stalk out into the small forest behind Sirius's house. At this point, I don't really care how cold I am, it's kind of at the back of my mind at this moment. Plus, with the way my body's heating up, I can't really feel the winter air anyway.

I hear Sirius laugh and start to follow me, "Just 'cause I kissed you, you immediately assume I'm drunk? Talk about jumping to conclusions."

After a few steps, I break out of the small forest and walk towards the edge of a cliff overlooking an even denser forest beyond it. Wow, I didn't know Sirius owned this much land in Britain, or rather, that his parents owned this much land. "Well, you're the one that joked around about being drunk in the first place. Talk about reaping what you sow." I retaliate, standing feet away from the edge.

"Hence the word, joke."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, playboy," I call out, looking over my shoulder to see him walking towards me, "And you shouldn't be walking so straight if you're drunk." I stick out my tongue at him.

As I turn my head back towards the endless scene of nature, I hear his steps stop a couple of feet away from me. I can just imagine him shrugging with that crooked grin on his face, "I never said I was. I have a high alcohol-tolerance anyway." I roll my eyes to myself. It's just like him to have tested something like that underage. Though before I can open my mouth to make a witty comment about him drinking anything, he continues in a low voice, "And did it ever occur to you that me kissing you might mean something other than me being drunk?"

This makes me flinch from my place in the snow. I feel the coldness under my skin edge away again, but resist the urge to turn around to see Sirius's expression as he spoke. For once, I'm at a loss for words.

"Or maybe you haven't noticed that I've treated you differently for the past few days while not even remotely intoxicated?"

He's wrong. I _have_ noticed. But…

"Okay, I'm not gonna make a big deal about this or anything, but I mean… Alright, I know what you're thinking right now. We have this whole engagement thing and it's kind of implied that it's not gonna fly between us even though we're probably going to get forced into marriage anyway. But that doesn't mean we have to hate each other just for show this entire time."

I hear him heave a huge sigh as he says this, as if letting a weight off of his chest. Why's he saying this?

"What I'm trying to say is that--Well, all this time, I've been doing all this crap to you for a reason. I mean, bloody figure it out, okay? This whole engagement thing may be a joke, but I'm, well, I'm not joking here. For once, at least. Commitment is all shit to me and legitly liking someone is practically impossible, but somehow with you… I don't know."

My heart feels like it's going to rip out my chest, it's beating so fast. His words numb my every being. Since when did I ever feel so strongly about him?

"Just--I… I like you, alright?"

My breath hitches in my throat. "Sirius," I slowly turn around to face him as I finally see the expression on his face. I can't even describe it.

"I--"

It might just have been million to one odds. I wasn't standing anywhere near it. I had a firm hold on the ground below me. There was no wind blowing through the air at that moment. But somehow, gravity decided otherwise. I suddenly feel my legs give out as my body gets pulled downward. The last image I see being Sirius lunging out for my hand, slowly getting obscured by the rough edge of the cliff. The child-like hope in his eyes dissipating into a look of terror. Needless to say, it was horrifying.

I never believed it when people said they felt their dying image pass by in slow motion. How is dying supposed to make time slow down anyway? Obviously, I had to experience it to find out, so here I am. Falling lower and lower to my impending doom. All I see now is the starry, December sky above me. Endless darkness enveloping the world. I can't help but smile at it. It was beautiful. I then hear the bells toll in the distance marking another year gone by. The bells seemed to mark each second gone by as I seemingly fall towards my death.

The impact of my body against the surface of matter other than gushing air knocks the wind out of me as I suddenly plunge into icy cold waters. I don't know if I should be relieved or terrified. It's strangely hilarious actually, that this should be happening to me of all people. Interesting, I didn't know there was a waterfall by the cliff somewhere. I let out a small chuckle in the water as my phobia ultimately engulfs me in darkness.

Happy New Year.

* * *

"Truth or dare?" I grinned at Sirius, squinting in the bright sunlight.

The black-haired boy pouted at me, "That's a girly game, Cecilia! Let's play something else!"

I folded my arms pompously, "We always play whatever you want to play. Let me choose for once!" I was going to win this one. I always did.

"I think you're talking about me, Cecilia," Sirius rolled his eyes, but grinned at me nonetheless, "Okay, we'll play a couple of rounds. Then you'll have to come with me to Diagon Alley. I wanna buy somethin'."

"Okay! So, truth or dare?"

He took a moment to ponder the choices before replying, "Truth then."

"Aw, you're boring, Sirius!" But he just shrugged. "So, what'd you eat for breakfast?"

"Oh, that's easy. Waffles!" Sirius grinned at me, "Your turn! Truth or dare?"

"Dare, duh."

"Go climb that tree," He snickered at me.

I glanced up at the big oak tree a short distance behind me. It was pretty tall. But I could do it. I could do anything. And minutes later, I reached the top. "See? That wasn't so hard!" I called to him from my place swinging from one of the bigger branches. I jumped down and stuck my tongue out at him.

But instead of grinning at me like he usually did, he shouted as if in anger and then shoved me into the pond by the oak tree. I let out a yell before falling into the water. I was only eight. Daddy didn't give me lessons yet. I didn't know how to swim.

I reached for the surface, feeling my breath empty out of my lungs every lunge I took. But amidst the clear, chilling water, I saw Sirius walking towards the edge of the pond. I saw his face stare down at me. It was just an accident, right? You're going to help me… right? But there was no look of immediate help he would give me. He just looked at me. Watched me drown. I tried to call for help, but all that came out of my mouth was a stream of bubbles. And that was the last I had.

As my sight clouded from my conscious slowly seeping away, I saw Sirius slowly turn away from the edge of the pond and then run.

Why?

* * *

"_Cecilia_!"

The sudden breath of air filling my lungs feels ragged in my mouth. I feel a mouth over mine giving me my first breath of life again and then a rhythmic pounding on my chest. Where--what's going on? Then it all comes back to me. Sirius's words I heard so clearly on the cliff. Falling off. Plunging into the water. The memory that suddenly erupted from the depths of my mind from the impact.

_The memory_.

My eyes shoot open as I reach out and shove Sirius off of me. "YOU BASTARD!" I scream at him. It isn't until I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand that I realize hot tears are streaming down my face.

Sirius looks at me, confused and almost terrified, "What are you talking about? This isn't the time to be making jokes at me, Cecilia. I just dragged you out of the water--"

I just scoot farther away from him barely able to catch enough breath, "Who's making the joke here? Huh?!"

"Cecilia, are you okay?"

"Don't give me that look, you sick fuck… Don't even talk to me!" I nearly trip over my weakened legs as I push myself to my feet, shaking my head at him and backing steadily away, "Why didn't you tell me before, Sirius…? What have you done to me?!"

"What are you talking about?" Sirius looks at me confused and in shock. But from that moment, I hated everything about him. From his hair and clothes, damp and pasted against his body from diving into the water after me, to the goddamn hurt look in his eyes. It made me sick.

"YOU KILLED ME! You killed me, goddamn you!" I scream at him.

Suddenly, the whole ordeal registers in his mind as his face turns into an expression of complete horror, "Wait, you… remembered?"

I let out a hysterical laugh into the night air, "Yeah, you hoped I'd never remember didn't you? Now I get it, Sirius… I understand what all those letters meant. You thought I'd just forgive you for trying to kill me, just like that, huh? WELL, GODDAMN YOU, THAT'S JUST EMPTY WISHING!"

"Cecilia, I can explain! Cec--"

"What's there to explain?!" I yell at him at the top of my lungs, tears now pouring down my face. Whether from anger or _anguish_, I don't know. But it didn't matter because at that moment, I turned on my heel and ran. Ran from him because my whole body hurt like hell. My head hurts. My heart hurts. My entire body is engulfed in pain all because of this one boy in my life. And I'm damned for it.

But before I can go a step further, I feel a hand grab my arm and my back suddenly slams against a nearby tree. Sirius pins me to the trunk and looks into my eyes with an expression of almost desperation, "Cecilia, you have to listen to me. You don't understand--"

"What is there _to_ understand?!" I manage through near sobs. "Get away from me, Sirius!" I try and push him away from me, but suddenly I feel the injuries of my fall rage back into my nerves full-blast. My chest heaves as I gasp for air, gripping at the rough bark of the tree. My lung had collapsed. I was suffocating. "I can't… breathe," I gasp out, "I can't… I--"

"Cecilia? Get a hold of yourself! Cec--SOMEBODY HELP!"

* * *

**so yeah, angsty eh? basically, all the foreshadowing and hinting i did in the previous chapters all came down to this. this very chapter.**

**anyway, yeah, _why_ is there a forest and cliff behind sirius's house? well, you've seen the movie right? the blacks are this huge pureblood family, so why is their house in the middle of this crapass neighborhood? i don't know either. so i changed the location, and now the blacks have a ton of land. i'm the writer, i can do that :)**

**anywho, the finale of the first story arc is gonna be chapter eleven, coming right up! (that would be the next chapter for those who haven't noticed.) don't worry, this ain't the end of grey eyes. more story arcs to come.**

**review expectation level is high. or you could just say review hope level. but that doesn't sound nearly as cool.**


	11. The Water

**my friends, i had some personal issues, but now that i've put them all behind me, i present to you... THE FINAL CHAPTER OF GREY EYES! just kidding, it's only chapter eleven.**

**but seriously, i originally planned to submit this chapter on grey eyes' one year anniversary JULY 3rd! but then i slacked off (of course) and couldn't get it written until today, haha. well, it _is_ written and that's the whole point right? get reading, people. it's what you've been waitin' for.**

It aches. It pains. Everything just bloody hurts. God, what happened to me? I slowly open my eyes, eyes that feel like lead curtains reluctant to move a millimeter, to an almost blinding light. Wow, why would I leave the curtains open before I go to sleep? Stupid move really. Deciding that the curtains are obviously more important to me than the fact that I hurt like a bloody--well, yeah, I push myself out of my bed with difficulty and make my way across my room. My bed? I spin around. No, not my bed. I spin around again. Not my room either. Where am I?

In all my spinning, my eyes catch the image in a full-length mirror to my right and I walk slowly towards it, enraptured by the reflection. Standing right before the mirror, I blink slowly. Then tentatively clench and unclench my right hand. I take one step back. Then a step forward again, until my hand touches the cool glass entirely.

I blink again.

"Who is that?"

* * *

"What are you doing? Let me in!"

"Calm down, Master Black. I warn you that would be most unadvisable at this moment."

I shut my eyes tightly before opening them again. Who's yelling? Why can't people just give me some peace and quiet for a second? Wait, how did I end up back in this bed…? Okay, evidently, not the point here, since people are _still_ shouting outside my door. I say this in the most polite manner I can muster: _Please_ shut up.

"Doctor Platus, you better get out of the way right now before I punch you in the--"

"Master Black, you need to understand the situation here!"

"Last week, I pulled her out of that water freezing as hell and--She nearly died and I saved her! Now, you're telling me I can't see her? What is there to understand?! You're being a complete ass about this!"

"Master Black, I understand you're very distressed, but it'd truly be unadvisable for you to see the young miss in her state right now."

"What--why?"

"Not only is she currently recovering from a severe case of hypothermia, she--Well, seeing her wouldn't do her any good, I'll just leave it at that, Master Black."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, she--She doesn't--Master Black, I must ask you to forgive me. Truly. I originally believed it was merely a common symptom of Stage 3 Hypothermia and that she would recover within a week, believe me, but her amnesia seems to be more severe than I thought--"

"_Amnesia_?"

"Indeed, it appears to now be stemmed from a psychological trauma of some sort. Well, any other trauma other than falling more than two hundred feet from a cliff in the dead of winter. But, all jokes aside, do you know anything that happened of the sort, Master Black?"

"Oh, the hell I do. All the more reason for me to see her to clear it up--"

"Master Black, you cannot go in there!"

"Let me go, old man, before I knock you down!"

"_She doesn't remember you_!"

"That's impossible! Fuckin--You can't _forget_ me, damn it, not now!"

"Master Black!"

"Let me--_Cecilia_!"

"Miss Vance?"

The sudden voice at my bedside startles me and I look behind me for the mystery person the maid was referring to. No one there. I look at the housemaid oddly, "I'm sorry, what?"

She just smiles kindly down at me. "Miss Cecilia Vance," She says again, less as question this time. "I brought some herbal tea. Would you like some?"

But I do nothing more than just watch her movements as she pushes the cup towards me again. I reach for the cup, with a hand that felt foreign to my own control, and bring it to my lips. Amnesia, huh? Shaking the terrifying thought to the back of my mind, I turn to the housemaid questionably, "Who were those two by the door?"

The maid smiles at me again, "Doctor Platus from St. Mungo's Hospital and Master Sirius Black."

I glance at the door again, which had just closed to shut out all the yelling and commotion. "Sirius Black?" I mutter, the name strange on my lips, "Wonder who he was yelling about."

* * *

"Have you contacted her parents?"

"I wasn't able to get in touch with them. What are we going to do about, Miss Vance's condition, Doctor Platus?"

"It's worsening. The times in which she's in her conscious state are decreasing by the day. I'm afraid I'm going to have to have her admitted to St. Mungo's until we find out exactly how to help her recover or ultimately deem her, er, well, incurable."

"Do what you must, Doctor."

How many days have past? How many days since I've seen a stranger in my own reflection?

"Mr. Black? Mr. Black, visiting hours are over."

"What? Oh. Yeah, I'm going."

"She looks better now."

"Well, I'd like to think it's my being here all the time, but… Ahh, yeah, I'm leaving."

How many days have I woken briefly, hearing this voice somewhere beside me? How many days have I wondered what kind of person would do this for me?

"How's her condition, Doctor?"

"Not better, per se. But it hasn't gotten worse."

"I suppose that's a good thing then."

"Yes… I suppose so."

How could I have forgotten? For what reason?

"Mr. Black? Visiting hours are over."

"Yeah. Yeah, I know."

"I suppose you would."

"Guess so. Memorized the schedule by now. Well, see you, Cecilia."

How many days have I lay here wondering? Wavering in and out of consciousness, not even living really. I don't really remember much before I first woke up. Okay, I take that back, I technically don't remember anything, but when I try to think back, my mind does conjure something.

The water.

I remember being in water, lunging for the surface. When did I stop trying to reach out towards life? Was it when I realized someone would come after me? Or when I decided it wasn't worth it? I'd… like to think it was the former. I'd like to think I was--am that kind of person. A person with someone who loves them. And maybe I do have someone. Maybe it's that boy beside me everyday. But why can't I even remember his name? He must've meant a lot to me, or me to him. Why else would he always speak with those sad undertones? I don't understand.

Feels like I've broken into a million pieces, but am only held together by my outer skin. Everything just aches. I laugh to think that anything happened to me that would result in something this bad. Amnesia? Talk about overreacting.

I just gotta wake up somehow. Just…

_Wake up_.

"Why is everything so freakin' white?" I mumble out to thin air. And why do I get the feeling that I've said this before?

I hear a small chuckle to my right, "Maybe because you're in St. Mungo's hospital, dumbass. Last I saw, most hospitals were completely white. Beats me as to why though."

My eyes open slowly to see the black-haired boy again, sitting by my bed and looking at me with those soft grey eyes. Is it just me or do those eyes look more tired than usual? Well, I wouldn't know. I don't even know who he is, or why he's even here.

"Right," I say to myself in a low voice as I push myself to a more upright position in my bed. He leans over to help me a bit and I just look at him puzzled and ask slowly, "I'm sorry, uhh, who are you again?"

The boy blinks as if surprised and then smiles at me, almost sadly, "Sirius Black."

I nod slowly and then laugh, "Oh, the playboy huh?"

Sirius raises his eyebrow at my comment and says tentatively, "Yeaaahh. Yeah, that's right. How'd you figure?"

"What? _Oh_!" I exclaim, taken aback by my own words. Wait, how _did_ I know that? Wait… do I even know that? "Oh, sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to insult you or anything!" I apologize quickly. So far in my, er, short unmemorable life, this has been the only guy who cared enough to stay with me at St. Mungo's. Note to self: Don't go around insulting people you don't know, er, remember.

But Sirius just laughs at this, again in an almost melancholic tone. "No, no offense taken. You were right about me, I was just surprised you would remember such a thing."

I nod slowly again and then say softly, "So, you _were_ someone I knew."

He smiles again at me, a crooked grin. Somehow it looked so familiar on his handsome face. "_Are_ someone you know, present tense, Cecilia," He laughs again. "Yeah, I'm the playboy who chased around girls and annoyed the hell out of you back when you didn't have, er, yeah," Sirius clears his throat abruptly and then continues, "Might have seen me in your dreams or something."

"Maybe," I smile at him, "It'd be just like a guy like you to be a playboy. Good-looking as you are."

Sirius's grey eyes widen again in almost amazement. What, am I not supposed to go around saying the truth? Wow, maybe I'm not. Damn, I should shut up before I ruin my previously obtained reputation. Assuming I have one to ruin at least. I wonder… "If I'm supposed to be a playboy based on looks, then I'd probably take you as a hooker," He jokes instead.

I roll my eyes and scoff at the statement, "Hopefully, not. I don't think my looks would attract enough people anyway." I mean, seriously. I'm not much.

Sirius shrugs and gives me a noncommittal grin, "Hey, you never know. Actually…" He pauses for a moment before continuing, as if debating as to whether he should tell me the rest of his sentence or not, "Well, you wouldn't have known this even if you remembered everything anyway."

"What? What?" I urge, eager to find out anything about my lost memories.

He looks up at the ceiling nonchalantly, "Well, you were pretty popular amongst the guys at my school."

"Seriously? You're lying."

"No, really! I'm telling you, you have fan boys out there pining for you! If it weren't for me, guys would be _lining up _to be your boyfriend."

These words shock me for a moment, so much that I just stare at him jaw-dropped. Not only am I amazed that guys would be doing anything more or even less than "pining", his words make me wonder what he really was--am to me. "Why is it, if it weren't for you?" I ask with raised eyebrows.

Sirius flinches but replies suavely as ever, "Well, we were a little more than--Actually, I'll just leave it at that."

"What? Hey, you can't do that!"

He sticks his tongue out at me, "Sure can. You'll find out what we are when you get your memories back. So, work hard, eh?"

I sink back into my pillows pouting, "You suck. Bribing me to work harder at this. You know I can't help it!" I mean, seriously, you can't bribe an invalid into working harder to get better. That is sick. SICK, I TELL YOU.

"Still not telling you," He says teasingly.

"Argh, I wanna know! Who knows how long it's going to take remembering everything?" I sigh exasperatedly, but then suddenly realize something. "Wait, how long have I been sleeping here anyway?" I ask, almost wary of the answer. Better not be a freakin' year or something.

Sirius tilts his head side to side estimating the length in his head. "About half a month, I'd say," He decides to answer, "Don't worry about school. It's not like they can force someone to learn when they don't remember anything, so they let you off for a couple of months… or so… Who knows?"

"HALF A MONTH?!" I exclaim in astonishment. No way. I've been lying there like a log for over fifteen days already. This is ridiculous. "So, you've been here ever since I was admitted?" I ask him, trying to distract my mind from the ridicul…arity? Er, ridiculousness.

Sirius just shrugs and scratches the back of his head with his left hand, "Yeah, pretty much, I guess."

It was then that I realized that his other hand was entwined in my right. It felt strangely comfortable just letting my hand sit there on my sheets, fingers intertwined in his. Has he been holding my hand all this time? While we were talking? While I was sleeping? It just makes me wonder even more what he was to me. What he meant to me. Despite everything, lack of feelings and all, I start to feel a blush rise in my cheeks and immediately reply to his comment in hope it'd subside, before he'd notice at least., "Wait, don't you have school yourself? I think we're in… fifth year, right? Don't you have to study for O.W.L.'s?

Evidently, he noticed because he tightened his hand around my own before replying, "Nah, it doesn't really matter to me. Staying with you is kind of more important. Plus, I'm a genius! I don't need studying!"

"Narcissist," I mutter under my breath.

"Hey!"

The rest of the conversation seemed to have died out because I don't exactly remember what happened next. Or maybe I just fell asleep, perfectly reasonable alternative. Beats me as to why I'm sleeping so much, but somehow I guess I can't help it. Though before I completely conked out, I seem to remember someone kiss my right hand before letting their hand simply rest in mine. I think… it might be that black-haired boy. What was his name again? Sirius, I think. Sirius Black.

* * *

"Oh my God, Cecilia!"

"Blimey, she really is an invalid now! Who woulda thought?"

"So, how is she? Really doesn't remember anything, huh?"

"I just want to tell you before you die that I'm sorry for the Christmas present… I just really like y--"

"Bloody hell, guys, shut up! Can't you tell she's freakin' sleeping?"

"No, no, it's alright," I mumble sleepily from my pillows, waving off Sirius's irritated statement, "I kind of jerked awake from the first yell." I push myself up a little higher in my bed before taking a good look at the crowd. A pretty red-head, a messy-haired boy, another boy though considerably neater and somehow extremely attractive, and then a scrawny, shorter boy who looked way more awkward than people should normally look on a daily basis.

The red-head lets out a squeak before bursting into tears, "Oh, Cecilia!" She lets go of the messy-haired boy's hand before rushing to my bedside taking me into a deathly tight embrace, "Waahh! I've missed you so much at school! I had so much to tell you after break, but now you're… you're…!" She burst into tears again, comforted by the messy-haired boy behind her. He reaches for her hand and squeezes it tightly in his. Are they a couple? Wait. Who are these people?

"Er," I start, hopefully saying this as sensitively as possible, "I'm sorry, who are you?" Needless to say, I failed utterly because the girl clutching at my shoulder just wailed louder.

But the tawny-haired boy just smiles at me with a sad look in his eyes, just like Sirius. "Hey, I'm Remus," He says, shaking my hand, although it felt like a friendly joke between us rather than just a formality, "Remus Lupin."

"Hey," I reply, almost shyly.

Remus smiles at me again and gestures toward the rest of the group, "That's Peter Pettigrew over there by the door. Yeah, I'm talking to you. Why don't you just come into the room, mate? Okay, screw the Christmas present, you look like a creep standing by the door! Okay, yeah. And the girl sobbing hysterically by your bed is Lily Evans, your, uhh, best friend at school. The guy behind her is James Potter, history between them probably a preferred tale by Lily, and you already know Sirius." Somehow, these intros feel strangely familiar as well, like déjà vu.

"Oh," I say politely, even though in truth I didn't remember a thing about my seemingly best friends, "Hey, how you guys doing?" I smile at them with a sort of happy façade.

James heaves a melodramatic sigh before answering, "Dead awful."

But this time it's Sirius who looks up at him with raised eyebrows, "Oh yeah?"

"_Hell_ yeah. Without Cecilia around, Lily's been crying 'round the clock. Ever since she found out Cecilia had amnesia and was admitted to St. Mungo's, she's been a total wreck," James sighs again, patting his crying, I can only assume, girlfriend on the shoulder.

"And without _you_ around," Remus continues, "Your fan girls have been going crazy. Seriously, it's like they _need_ someone to worship or something 'cause all they've been doing is hoarding around _us_ twenty-four seven!"

"What, seriously? That's retarded," Sirius says half amazed, half amused.

"It's been horrifying…" Peter mutters from his place still by the door.

"Er, yeah thanks, Peter."

Just watching all these people talk and joke around with each other just make me wish my memories were back even more. But something in the back of my mind tells me I don't want to remember. Like the truth would break me or something. Well… I'd like to think I was a person who wouldn't let things like that hurt me so much. But what do I know? I'm just an invalid with no memories. Funny how that works out, eh?

Then suddenly I catch ear of Remus turning to his friends and saying, "Hey, can I get a couple of minutes with Cecilia? Looks like she's having a hard time with all of us talking about things she doesn't even remember. I'll talk to her for a while."

"Alright, mate," James gives me an apologetic grin before prying his red-haired girlfriend off of my shoulder, with great difficulty it seems. I look down at my shirt to see great big blotches of tears and a very crinkled sleeve from Lily's death grip. Poor girl.

"Wahh, Cecilia!" The red-head sobs one last time before disappearing behind the white door that led to the hallway.

"We'll be hanging out outside, come get us when you're done talking and all."

Remus just waves off Sirius's comment with a lazy hand and then turns back to me, which is kind of weird… because I don't exactly know this guy. I mean, I _do_, but I don't. Er, yeah, that totally made a load of sense. "So, one moment I'm joking around with you about the Christmas present and another you're here in St. Mungo's and don't even know who I am. Or do you?" He asks, with a raised eyebrow.

I scrunch my face in thought before answering, "Uhh, yeah, Remus, right?"

"Yeah, you don't know me," He decides to conclude, "But care to tell a stranger what the bloody hell went on anyway?" Wow, awfully calm about this whole amnesia thing. Then again I am too. Guess I'm just a calm person?

I scratch the back of my head confusedly. "Well, thing is, I don't really know," I mutter in a low voice, "I mean, all I know about the whole ordeal is that I fell two hundred feet from a cliff into a lake in the middle of the winter and then, uhh, got here?"

"You fell into a lake?" Remus repeats with widened eyes.

"Yeah, from a cliff," I say again, the explanation sounding weird coming out of my mouth. The fact that that even _happened_ to me sounds like it's out of some lame soap opera or something. Falling off a cliff and then getting amnesia. I mean, seriously, need I say more?

He looks at me oddly, "Wait, what were you doing on a cliff?" Yes, my point exactly.

"There was a cliff behind that black-haired guy--uhh, Sirius's house," I say, scratching my head puzzled. At least, I think there was. What was I doing at his house anyway? More than friends, indeed… "Yeah, we were walking by it, or something, and I just, er, fell."

"Oh. I didn't know he had a cliff--"

"Not the point here!"

Remus just laughs at my annoyed statement and props his arms on my bed. "Alright, alright, get all mad at me and stuff," He jokes, "But Sirius's house, eh? Guess whatever happened obviously had to do with him then. I thought you hated him though."

"Hated him? Why would I hate that guy? He's just a friend, right? I mean, he _is_ my friend… right?" I say taken aback. I mean, seriously, why would you hate your friend? That just wouldn't make sense. And plus, he's been staying by my bedside for days on end. All the more reason to like him.

The tawny-haired boy laughs again, "Yeah, he's your friend. Just… Well, it's to be expected. You forgot everything, so… Yeahh, friend is kind of pushing the definition."

"Wait, what?"

"Never mind, you'll remember when the time comes!" Remus grins at me teasingly, but then a mischievous curve upturns his lips, banishing the sweetness in his face almost instantly. "Or," He begins, pushing himself up off his chair and onto the hospital bed in one swift movement, "I can help you remember faster with a little…" He eases in closer to me and I can only sink lower into my pillow with a red face and an apprehensive look in my eyes. "Something?"

"W-what are you doing, Remus?" I stammer out. And despite my lacking ability to move away from him another inch, I can't seem to take my eyes off his own hazel ones. His face is only getting closer to mine and all I can think about is how… this has happened to me before hasn't it? Wow, seriously.

"Nothing. I mean, well…" Remus chuckles, but never seemed to finish that thought. There's a pause and then a snort of laughter before I feel Remus's lips press on my cheek. "Ha! You gullible fool, I'm just kidding!" My eyes snap open to see Remus lightly smack my head playfully and then fling himself on my bed over my legs instead, with his elbows propped up on the sheets behind him. "Blimey, you sure took that one, seriously!" He says, still laughing like an idiot, "What, are you telling me you forgot all the joking around you used to do with me too? Oh wait, you forgot everything, that's right… Wait, sorry, that was insensitive!" The apology at odds with the look on his face as he cracked up, _yet again_.

I fold my arms and glare at him, a pouty look on my face, "Hey, that wasn't funny! How am I supposed to know what you're going to do seriously or not? As if I actually remember perverted jokes between you and me!" But somehow, I can't help but start giggling myself. His laugh was so sweet and contagious, what else could I do but laugh with him, no matter how much he teased me?

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! The look in your eyes was so vulnerable, I couldn't help it!" He grins at me apologetically and then jokes, "Glad that part of you hasn't changed."

I reach over and smack him across the arm indignantly, "Oh, shut up, dummy! And you're heavy! Get off!"

But he just lets himself lay across my legs completely before sticking his tongue out at me, "Oh, and who was complaining about being too heavy a couple of months ago? I'm sure you can survive the weight of my torso for a couple of minutes. I nearly _died_ under all your weight!"

My face flushes a bright red. "Hey, you can't insult me with things I don't even remember! Play fair!"

"All's fair in a game between two idiots," Remus shrugs nonchalantly, but grinning all the same.

"What kind of saying is that? You just made that up!" I say, laughing again. What is this feeling? Somehow, it all feels so familiar, the way I talk to this guy. It feels like whenever he opens his mouth to speak or just laugh, all my troubles just fly out the window. I felt content with him. A different feeling from what I felt speaking with Sirius, but it felt nice. I liked this guy. But something in the back of my mind told me I liked Sirius too, so why does "like" only come in one word? I get the feeling I'll never know that answer, no matter how much I remember.

But before I can reach over to smack Remus across the arm again in retaliation, he jumps off the bed and then turns around to face me with a small smile. "In any case, you really should reconcile with Sirius, you know," He says softly before turning away towards the door. But instead of leaving the room, he stops with one hand on the knob and says in such a low voice, I barely catch the words, "But if you two don't end up working it out, I just want you to know… I'll be waiting."

The silence was so definite, you could hear a pin drop.

"Oh."

* * *

I suddenly plunged into an icy darkness, light shimmering above me far and out of reach. I was in the water again. But it wasn't like it was anything new to me, since I seem to spend most of my dreams under a watery surface, ever peering out at the distant light. I'd sit huddled just below the surface waiting. Waiting for what? Answers would seem to float through my vision elusively. Every time I reached out to grab at it, it'd just disappear before my eyes. Why am I just sitting here, not even fighting for my own life? Who am I waiting for? What am I hoping for? Too many questions, but no definite answers. I'm just about to give it all up this time around. But then I see through the cool cerulean, a pair… of grey eyes.

"Mr. Black? Visiting hours are over."

"Yeah, I know. I'm going," I feel the black-haired boy give my hand a soft squeeze before letting go completely. I hear his chair scrape across the floor as he slowly gets up to leave the room. Somehow the sound made my heart ache.

"Wait." Suddenly against my own will, I feel my hand reach out and grab Sirius's. My eyes open slowly open, dazed and unfocused, to see Sirius give me a surprised look.

"Cecilia?"

Ah…why'd I do that? I gaze back into his soft grey eyes before looking down at my hand gripping his, almost desperately. But for what? I quickly let go, letting his hand just fall limply at his side, and raise my hand to my face to peer at it in confusion. What am I doing?

But Sirius just smiles sadly at me and turns to the nurse waiting just outside the door. "I know it's way past hours, but do you think you can..?" I hear him ask her hopefully.

"It's not a problem, Mr. Black," She replies with an all-knowing smile, "The doctor says your presence is doing her well anyway."

"Thanks." I hear his chair scrape across the floor again before seeing his hand grab out for my own out of the corner of my eye. I slowly raise my eyes to look at him. He's smiling at me, a crooked grin, but kind and almost… loving? "So, what's up with making me stay here all night, eh?" He says questionably, still grinning broadly.

I shrug and turn away from him in embarrassment, "Haven't a clue. It, uhh, it was just a weird reflex. Sorry, you can go if you want." What was my body doing, grabbing him like that? My heart ached and my hand longed for protection in his, longed for his warmth. The way his hand felt, clasped around mine. The warmth enveloping my own. But at that moment, my heart ached for another reason. It throbbed because right now, that warmth was just… painful. I pull my hand away from his apologetically and insist, "I'll be fine just sleeping here. I've lasted a month alone already, what's another night gonna do? It's okay, really! Just go!"

But Sirius just reaches out for my hand again and grins at me, "Well, I already asked that nurse to cover for me being here after visiting hours. Might as well just stay with you, eh?" Though his humorous countenance then fades into a darker expression, "And I sort of wanted to talk to you anyhow."

I look at his sudden serious face, almost taken aback. "What?" I ask slowly, not sure if I even want to know. Something is bugging me from the back of my mind, telling me not to pry.

Sirius heaves a huge sigh before answering, "I wanted to talk to you about what happened. Before you got amnesia, I mean. About… about your memories, I mean." He sounds almost nervous bringing it up. Well, as nervous as me at least, because suddenly my mind is screaming to make him just shut up. Like I have no business knowing. Or maybe I just don't want to know.

"_In any case, you really should reconcile with Sirius, you know_."

"Oh, uhh, speaking of memories, I don't even remember what my school looks like! Describe it for me, will ya? Am I top in the class or what?" I say quickly, half-laughing awkwardly. When in doubt, change the topic. Yeah, Cecilia. Way to listen to Remus's advice. Real smooth.

But Sirius just can't let go of the subject. Or my hand for that matter. He's grabbing it so tightly it almost hurts, and his palms are sweaty, an odd contrast against the smooth skin on the back of my hand. I've never seen him so worked up before, not that I've known him for a long time though. "No, seriously, mate. I really need to talk to you about what happened. This time I'm not going to let you get away with ignoring me on this."

"Uhh, ha. Well, you can and you will 'cause I _really_ have no interest in finding out about these unwanted memor--"

And what d'you know, before I can even finish my sentence about Sirius letting go of the subject, it's almost _forced_ upon us by the hospital lights abruptly going out completely. Even better, I'm suddenly reminded of the fact that I'm deathly afraid of the dark. Wonderful. Evidently, I forgot that the hospital lights were all timed to go out once the visitors left St. Mungo's so all the patients could sleep. And they just _had_ to do it now. Great timing. Great timing, indeed.

"Eek! Lights!"

"Yeah, why did the lights suddenly--WHOA!" Sirius nearly jumps out of his chair in the darkness, and who could blame him? I SWEAR TO GOD IT WAS REFLEX, but right when I realized the room suddenly turned pitch black I lunged for whatever security was closest to me. Sirius being the only human in the room holding my hand like it was his unborn child, well, he was evidently the unfortunate victim of my deathly embrace.

Seeing as it's pitch black, I'm not exactly what part of his body I'm grabbing. Hmm, yeah, I'm not quite sure… More or less, before I can even confirm it myself, _something_ I did triggered something in him because right then, he really does leap out of his chair and out of my arms.

I reach down for the pillow at the end of my hospital bed to grab instead as my eyes, which are slowly getting used to the darkness in the room, follow Sirius's trail as he nearly trips over his own feet to stand beside the window instead. I see his flustered expression from the moonlight shining through the open window, curtains dragged carelessly to the side the morning before by a nurse.

He must've seen me staring at him because he then turns around to face the window completely to keep me out of his peripheral vision. What's he getting so worked up about anyway? "Bloody hell, it's, uhh, getting kind of hot in here huh?" Sirius mutters as he reaches down to grab the bottom of his hoodie and pull it over his head. But as he sheds his jacket, the cloth grabs onto the back of his shirt, pulling it up slightly as he tosses the hoodie over his head. And in the moonlight, my violet eyes suddenly catch sight of a gruesome scar riddled across the full of his back. _Something_ flashes across my mind. I've seen that scar before. I remember seeing that scar.

"Where did you get that scar…?" I say slowly, almost in a trance, "You didn't actually get it from a snowboarding accident… did you?"

Sirius stops in the middle of pushing his T-shirt back down and turns towards me. Mid-turn I can't help but notice the words "That's what she said" splashed across the front of his shirt, an oddly whimsical addition to the nearly suffocating, dark atmosphere the room was suddenly enveloped in. "I was saving you," He replies, lips barely moving as he uttered those words.

I feel my heart skip a beat. "What?"

He heaves another sigh as he slumps back down onto the end of my bed. Though his time he faced the window, elbows on knees and head in hands. The silhouette of a defeated figure. "I was saving you," He repeats, a soft-spoken voice stranger to his usual tone, "You probably don't even remember this right now, but when you fell into the lake behind my house I pushed you."

I nod slowly, not quite understanding where his explanation was going. This, I… somehow already knew. Or rather, I suddenly remembered the moment he said it.

"The day before you came around to Grimmauld Place, the window in my room was shaky from a storm a couple of days back. I was going to tell my parents to fix it, since I didn't know much magic myself, but I thought nothing of it. I'd fix it once you left the next day."

I feel my heart rate increasing steadily every word he utters.

"But when you climbed that tree and started to run back towards me with that darn happy-go-lucky smile on your face, my eyes caught the window suddenly break out of its hold and fall towards you. I yelled for you to get out of the way, but I swear to God, the only other thing I could think of was to shove you out of the way. I-I'm sorry, I didn't know you couldn't swim and the moment I saw you disappear under the ripples I knew I had to jump in and save you, but I was trapped underneath the window pane."

Wait, but--He was--My mind is swirling in the midst of a pool of confusion. This story didn't match what I remembered. So, what did this mean?

"Regulus had heard the crash and ran out to see what happened, and I yelled at him to grab you out of the water, but the goddamn kid just stood there at the edge too scared to drown, too scared to bloody move. But bloody hell, who could blame him, he was only seven, so all he could do was run for help. And when they pulled you out, God, you were--you were so pale, I thought you had… God…"

I stare at his back and all I can see is a man slowly sinking deeper and deeper into a chasm of despair. It killed him to even say this to me.

"I-It was me who suggested for you to be home schooled. Truthfully, I couldn't stand looking at you in the face again once school started without feeling so damn guilty at what I've done. It's my fault you have that phobia. It's my fault you nearly died and it's sure as hell my fault you got this goddamn amnesia now--"

"Wait, Sirius," I reach out to grab his shoulder and turn his around to face me. The look on his face was so dejected it was heart-wrenching. "None of these things is your fault, so why didn't you tell me before?"

It seems like it took almost a godly effort to just get himself to look me in the eye. "What could I have done, mate? Tell you I'm sorry that I was a stupid enough kid to disregard a broken window pane and nearly kill you?"

I gulp down a lump in my throat. He's right. What _could_ he have done? "So, that scar…?" I say in a whisper.

He just sighs and looks away again, "Yeah, it's from the window."

"So, why didn't you get it magically removed? It looks awful," I ask, remembering the image of the deep gashes scarred onto his handsome back, still purple despite how long ago it had happened.

"I keep it there," Sirius takes a deep breath before continuing, "to remind me of what I've done."

My God, how depressing. I place a hand on the side of his face and turn him towards me once again, "Okay, mate, you have got to cut that out. _It wasn't your fault_. You were a bloody kid, what could you have done? I forgive you, alright? Bloody tart, I forgave you the moment you started that whole damn explanation."

His eyes widen in shock, or is it amazement? Maybe a bit of both. "Wow, you seem really chill about this whole thing," Sirius says, snorting at my expression for calling him a tart, "I give you a full explanation of how I ruined your entire life and you forgive me? Just like that?" He snaps his fingers in emphasis for the phrase.

I look out the window sideways before turning back towards him, "Uh, yeah, pretty much."

"Blimey, I should have just told you from the start then."

I roll my eyes at him, annoyed, "Uh, yeah, you should've. You think some childhood mess-up could ruin my outlook on life? Uh, _no_." Well, I mean, his little mess-up _did_ nearly kill me and totally _obliterated _my social life, but that's beside the point. I'M FINE NOW, AREN'T I? No, I'm not, I'm crazy. I forgot. "So, why don't you get back to Hogwarts and get Madam Pomfrey, or James, or something to fix up that ugly scar of yours? Last I remember, that Quidditch freak was pretty good and stirring up some weird concoctions. And he's kind of smart, right? Like, he wouldn't kill you… I think."

"Yeah, right, he'd probably burn my back right off--Wait a minute," Sirius narrows his eyes at me, looking at my expression oddly, "Wait, I thought you said you didn't remember anything about school--WAIT, YOU REMEMBER?"

I flash that look right back him and say slowly, "I… do?" Oh, wait a minute. "Bloody--I DO."

Suddenly, the crooked grin I know and love splashes itself across Sirius's face again in childish excitement, "Damn, I can't believe that was all it took for you to remember everything. Blimey, I should make a job out of this." He pauses for a moment before continuing, "So, that means… you believe me now, huh?" He looks at me almost eagerly.

I let out a laugh before replying, "Right now, you could tell me the most outrageous lie in the world and I would probably believe you."

At this, he flashes me a mischievous grin, "How 'bout I love you?"

My face bursts into a bright red when I hear those words and I turn away from him, jumping off the bed. "That's a bit too outrageous, playboy," I mutter, facing away from him. Argh, there he goes again, teasing me like he usually does. But amidst all this feeling of animosity for this flirtatious idiot, I also feel a feeling of contentment enveloping my body. Finally, everything is back to what it should be. At least, part of it. Feeling my redness start to ease away, I spin around to face Sirius again, "Alright, now that my memory is all safe back in my head, I seriously need to get out of here."

Sirius raises an eyebrow at me, "What, out of the hospital? At this hour?"

I roll my eyes, "Well, duh. What, do you honestly expect me to stay at his anti-bacterial building any second longer? Of course, we're going to sneak out!"

"Wow, you're starting to act like me. My amazing influence, of course."

"Oh God, I hope not. Let's just grab my clothes and get the hell out of here!"

* * *

**oh dear god, it didn't end on a cliffhanger. WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO. i have no idea. okay, sorry people this was really short, not to mention _really_ hard to write. i mean, c'mon, i've never had amnesia myself, give me a break! but yeah, it was supposed to have some more parts after they snuck out of the hospital, but i'm saving that for next chapter, haha. i felt so bad for making you guys wait so long, i just HAD to submit it tonight!**

**but anyways, it's finally the end of the first story arc. cecilia didn't see sirius, it was actually regulus. if you want more background information about the whole arc, go read Twelve A.M., a one-shot based off of this entire arc, written from sirius's point of view. it has a very special place in my heart, so i strongly suggest you check it out, haha. but if you don't, well, what can i do? BEG YOU? hell no.**

**this was shorter than i expected. and if it was crappier than you expected, then hell go complain about it to me in a review. if it was bloody awesome, review anyway :)**

**no promises for next chapter, but hopefully it'll be up soon!**


	12. Ipso Facto

**alrighty, finally after all that angst, how 'bout we get back to some comedy? :) well, at least comedy until i get to the second story arc, which will, sigh, take a while, haha. but yeah, i gotta apologize for the _really_ delayed update. school started, i'm exploding with work, and in short you guys are lucky i updated at all. coughexcusescough. **

**well, this chapter is actually a really long chapter split in half. originally, the chapter would have ended up well over 15,000 words, but it would have been huge and, well, all in all i just decided to split it into two normal-lengthed chapters. so, forgive me if it ends in a weird spot or anything. i tried to cut it at a place where it would actually split the scenes in two, and once the next chapter gets posted up, you'll see that it actually makes sense, haha.**

**but why am i rambling again? get readin'!**

As I throw the Portkey we "borrowed" from St. Mungo's over my shoulder and run across the Hogwarts grounds as discreetly as possible, I turn towards Sirius and ask, "Hey, so why were you acting so sweet to me back when I lost my memories, eh?" His actions were uncharacteristically affable for a git like him.

Sirius nearly trips over his own feet before answering, tripping over his words as well, "Er, I, well--I mean, I didn't really--I was just--Well, you were a memory-less invalid! You deserved my pity!"

"_What_?! You jerkwad of a--" I start angrily.

"Oh, well, like _you_ should even be talking! It's not like you were any better than me!" Sirius interrupts loudly, as we get to a secluded side of the castle a little ways from the actual front doors. Obviously, they're locked for the night, and even if we _did_ somehow break the lock, Filch would no doubt be snooping around the entrance anyway. Ergo, we're stuck here against the castle walls by the lowest window we could find, which was, er, about two meters. Sirius entwines his fingers to make a saddle and scoops me up to the window, so I can make a hole for us to get through.

I grab the window sill with one hand to hold myself up and simultaneously attempt keep most of my weight off of Sirius's hands. It's not like Remus' comment about my weight left my mind yet. But I'm not _that_ heavy… am I? Shaking the thought to the back of my head, I pull out my wand from the back pocket of my jeans, point it at the glass of the window, and whisper, "_Incendio_." A small flame appears at my wand tip and I slowly trace a circle against the glass, melting it away.

"What were you doing back there, huh?" Sirius continues below me, "You were totally flirting with me back in the hospital. Going all, 'Yeah, Sirius Black. You're really good-looking!' and all that crap. And then you were getting all grabby with me once the lights all went out! What, you forget I'm a guy or something? Or did you just _completely_ forget to censor your words? Plus, seriously, you were muttering my name in your sleep. What was up with that--"

"WAGH!" And at those words, I completely lose my balance on his hands and tumble back down to earth. Thankfully, right on top of him. Well, thankfully for me, not for him. I immediately jump off of him once I land and then say defensively, "I did _not_ say nor do any of that crap!"

Sirius rolls his eyes as he pushes himself off the ground, "Oh, you sure as hell did. Grabbing me in places you shouldn't have and getting all cute and crap around me."

Good thing it's pitch black outside because my face turns a freakin' glowing pink. I swear I can pass for Rudolph, only it's not just my nose that's red… "Well, I--!" I start lamely, avoiding Sirius's eyes. Hate to say it but he was right. In fact, I sort of _did_ completely forget to hate him and stay away from him. But that doesn't mean I actually muttered his name in my sleep, right?! I'd _die_ before I got that attracted to this playboy.

"Well, what?" Sirius looks at me tauntingly, "Run out of excuses?"

I glare at him, really wanting to just yell, Yeah I did run out, so what?! "I was on drugs!" I blurt out instead. Oh, yes. Nice save.

"_What_?"

I look sideways and think quickly for an answer before glaring back up at him, "Yeah, I was totally high! Those nurses loaded me up with drugs and left me way out of it, that's why!"

Sirius stares at me aghast. "LIES," He says suddenly, "You had _amnesia_, not a freakin' amputation. They can't have drugged you, you weren't in any pain!"

Oh, right huh…? "Well, how would _you_ know?" I retaliate childishly, "You weren't the one with a gigantic memory-loss! Maybe they actually did drug me!"

"Oh, yeah, sureee," Sirius rolls his eyes, obviously unbelieving of my excuse, "Because losing your memory _mentally_ is just oh so painful, right?" He gestures for me to go towards the window and bends down again. "And while you're thinking of another lame excuse for why you're just undeniably attracted to me, get over here so I can boost you up through the window. It's almost five in the morning. People are gonna be up soon."

I smack him across the head indignantly as I place my foot into his hands and grab at the windowsill again. "It's not an excuse, it's true!" I whisper back at him fiercely. I lied, it's a total excuse. Like hell he's gonna ever know that… I reach my hand through the small hole I made in the window and snap open the window lock. And with a soft little push, the glass slides open. Man, would I make a good burglar! Er, I probably shouldn't be bragging about that.

I quietly slip through the miniscule hole the open window made in the secluded area of the castle we were in and reach back down for Sirius's hand. Of course, master marauder he is, Sirius takes nearly no effort to climb up two meters of completely flat brick wall and through the window. And he didn't even put much weight on my hand to pull him up. If I didn't hate him so much, I'd probably worship this guy.

Once we're both safely inside the castle, I fold my arms and continue our extremely meaningless fight about my so-called flirting, "And who's the one making excuses, eh? It's not like you were even _close_ to clearing up why _you_ were all sweet and loving to me back at St. Mungo's! What, I deserved pity as an invalid? LAME."

"Hey, well--YOU'RE LAME. You're the one that said you were on drugs! Like I'll actually accept tha--"

"Mrowr!"

"_Meow_?" I stare up at the playboy with eyes narrowed in total confusion. And now he's a cat? Wait… cat… "AGH!" My heads snaps down to my feet. "MRS. NORRIS!"

"Mrs. Norris?" Sirius repeats, with an equal amount of confusion, "Mrs. No--AGH! FILCH! RUN!" And with that, he grabs my hand and we sprint for dear lives down the corridor, opposite from the faint light of the caretaker's lantern. Just our luck. Of all the corridors Filch patrolled at night, _this_ just had to be the one he walks down at this very moment.

As we run through various corridors away from the vague "Ah, what is this, my pretty? An opened window? Some sneaky intruders here in the castle tonight… I smell detention, my sweet…", I turn to Sirius dragging me by the hand behind him and call in a lowered voice, "Wow, Filch didn't even notice us sprinting away from him down the exact same corridor he was walking on in the first place. I'm kind of impressed how elusive you are. Do this often?"

Sirius looks over his shoulder at me and smirks suavely, "Been doing it for five years. How else do you think I know my way around here so well?"

I roll my eyes, "Figures--"

"FILCH!"

"Huh?" I say intelligently, evidently confused at his sudden hiss. Sirius stops abruptly in his tracks, while I stupidly continue running for a few steps from my lack of the pro-braking mechanism installed in the delinquent beside me. Sirius swings me around in front of him from the momentum and then lunges for my waist, unceremoniously dragging me into a room on our right. The moment I disappear into the broom closet, my eyes catch sight of the swinging lantern a couple of meters down the corridor yet again. Blimey, it's like a really complicated game of tag. Everyone seems to appear everywhere somehow!

We crash to the floor of the broom closet, probably louder than Sirius would have hoped for. But fortunately, Filch seemed completely oblivious to our sudden disappearance because he just stalks right on by the closet with no apparent suspicion for the contents. After several nerve-wrecking moments that felt like my heart would literally shoot out of my chest, I finally reach my arms out in the dark to push myself off of the playboy only to find myself completely on top of him.

"Ugghhh, you're so heavy…" Sirius groans from somewhere below me.

I shift my weight a little in irritation. "Well, maybe you shouldn't have flung me on top of you the--WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT?!" I shriek and jump up in shock as the small amount of movement caught my attention of some…_thing_… below me.

"Shh!" Sirius hisses as he reaches up from the ground to grab my waist again, and simultaneously slaps a hand over my mouth and flings me back down on top of him. He looks at me with a half-exasperated, half-embarrassed expression. I say this because even through the cupboard's darkness, I could _still_ see the tinge of pink the playboy's face took. "It's, well--It's 5 in the morning, what do you want me to do about it?!" He says, rolling his eyes at my reaction.

I smack his hand away from my mouth and say through gritted teeth, slightly red in the face myself, "You're an insomniac and you still get morningwoods?!" I don't know why he pulled me down again. I shouldn't even be sitting on that… thing!

"Well, don't ask me!" Sirius says irritably, "Why don't you tell that to my dic--"

And right before he can finish that vulgar statement, the door suddenly flies open only to reveal none other than the caretaker himself. "GOTCHA, YOU FILTHY MAGGOTS--"

I'm just about to feel thoroughly mortified at our position on the ground when Sirius pulls out his wand at lightning-speed and yells, "_Stupefy_!"

Filch stumbles back a few steps from the Stun Spell and Sirius takes this chance to shove me off of him on the ground and through the now Filch-free doorway. He starts backing away in one direction of the corridor and pushes me down the other, "I'll meet you back at the Common Room! It'll be harder for him to catch us if we split up!"

You mean, it's harder for him to catch you when you don't have me to take care of, you jerk… I stare at his retreating back in disbelief before turning around to run down the corridor myself. Just as I turn the corner, I hear echoing footsteps behind me and a loud growling, "YOU TROUBLE-MAKING STUDENTS, HOW DARE YOU STUN A TEACHER?!"

Great, he's after me now. And Sirius was the one that did that too. "You're not a teacher, dumbass!" I yell back at him, now sprinting even faster. I was hoping to avoid detention my first year at Hogwarts at all costs, but this is getting risky. I turn down a more familiar corridor closer to the west side of the school and take more than a moment to realize the significance of that familiarity. "The Prefects' Bathroom!" I mutter to myself, "He'll never think of finding me here!" Especially since I just so happened to pass by this bathroom last semester while a careless prefect decided to nearly yell out the password at the door. Good thing I have amazing memory, or else I would have never have remembered that. "Ipso facto!" I whisper at the door knocker and smile to myself at the satisfying click of the opening lock.

I hear the echoing footsteps draw closer and take not a second more to rip open the door, dash in and…! Collide with an unknowing early-rising prefect who just happened to be putting on his shirt right in front of the door. I hear a familiar "Wagh!" and mere milliseconds later an only half-dressed Remus and I fall right into the pool-sized bathtub with a splash that could probably rival most tsunamis. Oh, not again. I seem to just be falling on top of guys all over the place these days.

I sink a couple of meters from the impact and then break through the surface with a sputter only to see an exasperated Remus coughing out water and hurling his previously half-on shirt back onto the bathroom floor. He wipes a good amount of a bubbles from his face and looks at me in shock, "What the _bloody hell_ are you doi--Cecilia! You're back!"

I laugh embarrassedly and very, er, wetly as I brush back my soap water soaked hair from my face, "Yeah, I just got back from St. Mungo's a couple minutes ag--"

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU STINKIN' MONGREL OF A STUDENT?!"

My eyes snap to the bathroom door handle and my jaw drops as it slowly turns by the hands of our very angry caretaker. "Oh crap! Filch!" I yell, making a failed attempt to hide myself in the very open space of the bathroom.

"Stay down!" And with that, Remus solves my problem by merely shoving my head underwater. Effective, but I'm gonna drown here, stupid!

I hold my breath best I can and strain my ears to pick up any sign that I could show myself again. I hear Filch burst into the bathroom and stomp towards Remus, "Lupin! Did you see Vance or Black come in here?!"

Remus raises his hand out of the water, consequently releasing the pressure he had put on my head to keep me underwater. I'm not a sinker. I'm a floater. And all I can do to keep underwater is grab onto Remus's lower leg to keep myself sunken. I wouldn't have done it in any other situation, but this is life or death. Or rather, to be in detention or not to be in detention. Never the question.

"Oh, please, Mr. Filch," I hear his voice say to the caretaker, muffled through the near two meters of water between us, "How could those two possibly know the password to the Prefects' Bathroom? And even if they did someone get in, do you really think that _I_, a prefect, would let such delinquents break school rules such as this, friends or not? My dear caretaker, you truly underestimate my integrity. I _am_ a prefect chosen by the headmaster after all."

I nearly snort in laughter at his words. Nearly. It's a good thing I didn't because I'm seriously running out of air here. I start hitting Remus in the side of his leg to get him to hurry his pompous little speech up. I know he's helping me out, but if he takes any longer there's not going to _be _any me to help out! I can just imagine Filch staring suspiciously at the little air bubbles I can't help but let out towards the surface of the water.

Evidently, Filch thought nothing of it because he then says rather nervously, "O-oh, you're absolutely right, Lupin. A prefect, of course. I'll look elsewhere for them." Wow, to think Filch himself would be intimidated by a prefect. Well, it _is_ Remus Lupin after all.

I hear the bathroom door close behind him and finally burst out of the water, gasping for breath. My face is probably a _dark purple _from lack of oxygen. I stop coughing water for a moment to look at Remus with a mixed expression of gratefulness and amusement, "Nice acting, Remus. Do that a couple more times and the general public might actually mistaken you for an honorable citizen."

Remus pats me a couple of times on the back and laughs, "What are you talking about? I _am_ an honorable citizen! I mean, I'm prefect for bloody sake--" He paused. "Wait a minute, who are you to talk, little miss troublemaker? What was Filch chasing you and 'Black' around at this hour for anyway?"

I straighten up proudly, or as proudly as I could erect myself while treading water. Yeah, essentially impossible, but it's the thought that counts. "We snuck into the castle," I say in such a pompous manner you'd have thought I won Merlin's Order First Class or something.

Remus raises an eyebrow and merely replies, "_How_?"

I roll my eyes and give him an exaggerated shrug, "I melted a hole in a window, popped it open and climbed in? Duh. You hang out with Sirius, mate. I would assume that would be obvious to you."

Remus laughs despite his incredulousness at our exploit, "Yeah, maybe it was kind of obvious to me. Not so much for you though." He raises an eyebrow. "You're seriously getting more and more like Sirius. Been hanging out with your _fiancé_ a little too much, eh?"

"Hey!" I say indignantly, splashing a copious amount of water on him in retaliation, "You'll see me dead in a coffin before you find me becoming anything like that playboy! How insulting!"

Remus just snorts and mutters under his breath, "Yeah, a little late for that."

"_What was that_?"

Laughing heartily, he raises his arms in front of his face to block another angry splash of bathwater at him. "Well, all Sirius-related insults put aside, you're the _last_ person I would've thought to have snuck in the castle at daybreak." Indeed. And it was _my_ idea too. Now _that's_ pretty sad. "What a way to start the new semester. Getting chased into the castle by Filch." He lets out another laugh.

I shrink back into the water a little, grinning guiltily, "Well, I've been away from school for so long, I was just dying to get back. I missed you guys! A person can only stand being in a hospital for so long at a time." Which was true. I mean, even though all those nurses were way nice to me, I swear to everything holy I still smell like antiseptic.

Remus looks up at the ceiling thoughtfully, "Huh, you gotta point there. How long were you gone again? One… three--"

"Two months," I correct him. Yup, a damn long time to be gone.

Suddenly, _something_ behind his eyes changed. But it wasn't a dark something. It was light, like something shone behind his eyes filled with a sort of hope. "So, it's February huh?" He says slowly.

I raise my eyebrows at him, almost alarmed. "Yeahh," I answer, equally slowly. Hopefully, during the time I've been gone Remus didn't get, like, freakin' Alzheimer's or something. You'd think a _student_ would know the date while at school, or at least the _month_.

"So, you haven't heard about the Hogsmeade weekend yet?" Remus asks, looking at the soft ripples in the bathwater instead of into my violet eyes.

But I just stare at him blatantly, curious as to where the hell he's going with this. Wow, it just occurred to me we're still in the bath. Together. Er, yeah. "Nah, I haven't exactly heard anything from school yet, other that the fact that I'm going to get detention from Filch… which I'm not now thanks to you--"

"Do you want to go with me?" Remus suddenly interjects.

"Yeah, thanks by the way--_What_?" My eyes widen as my poor, tired, and now over-heated brain tries to comprehend what he had just said.

Remus rubs the back of his neck nervously, an embarrassed look on his face, "Well, the next Hogsmeade weekend is basically on Valentine's Day and, you know, it's kind of a tradition in our school, well, in every school actually. And, uhh, I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

I just stare at him in reply. Yeah, my mind's not working very well, did Remus Lupin just ask me out? My brain tries to process the exact meaning of his words as I just look at him jaw-dropped. Hopefully, my jaw isn't _actually_ dropped though because that would be remotely humiliating.

Taking my silence for exactly what it meant, a lack of words to say, Remus decides to just push himself out of the bath and turn towards me instead. "Well, you don't have to give me an answer right now, mate. Just…" He bends down to pick up his sodden T-shirt and takes a slow breath. "Just think about it, will ya?" And with that, he pivots on his heel and walks out the door, a trail of water following him out.

And I, still with the same expression on my face and in the same exact location, just stare at the closed door in utter shock. "I just got back from St. Mungo's and _already_ drama's happening…" I mutter to myself as I cease treading water and just let myself sink below the surface, blowing exasperated bubbles into the water. Someone out there really hates me.

* * *

After finally shaking myself out of shock (which took quite a while, mind you), I dry my clothes with a quick spell and make my way out the Prefects' Bathroom, careful not to let anyone catch me walk out of there--OH CRAP. I give a jolt as I spot a silhouette slouch towards me from down the end of the hallway. I'm about to make a break for it for the second time tonight when I realize… Blimey, it's just Ed Davies the Gryffindor sixth year, or in short, the top supplier of delinquent goods for the school's most notorious troublemakers, Sirius Black and James Potter themselves. Yeah, I won't get in much trouble from that guy.

Letting out a long held breath from my gut, I make my way down the hallway towards him, considerably more relaxed now that students other than myself are roaming the halls as well. I'm willing to bet my broom that Filch is still out there grabbing students and looking for me, but of course me being _me_, well, he'll never catch me.

I shove my hands into my pockets and heave another sigh. My mind really just _cannot_ comprehend what just happened only mere minutes ago in the Prefects' Bathroom. Remus Lupin. _Remus Lupin_, bloody hell. My first best guy friend, well other than Sirius I guess, and he just practically _confessed_ to me. Well, that's a bit straining the definition since all he did was ask if I wanted to go with him to a Hogsmeade weekend. But hell, in society today that might as well be a bloody I LOVE YOU for Merlin's sake.

You know what, maybe that is straining the definition. Maybe he really just wanted to say, "Hey, Cecilia can I _hang ou_t with you on Hogsmeade weekend? Hang out as in _not alone_, but hang out with a bunch of _other people_!" Okay, well not like that 'cause if he actually _did_ say that, I'd wonder to myself why I'm even his friend. But all jokes aside, I'm probably just over thinking this. I mean, Remus Lupin liking me, how ridiculous.

I pass by Ed on his right and look up briefly to give him a small nod in greeting, just out of courtesy. Alright, back on topic. So, let me get this straight. School is starting… today. Meaning, I'm going to have to be with Remus… Oh, bloody inferno of hell, I'm going to be with him all day long--

"CECILIA, I LOVE YOU."

"Yeah, g'morning to you too, Ed--Wait a minute, _what_?!" I spin around abruptly to face the boy, nearly falling over mid-turn. I blink my eyes hard several times in disbelief and repeat again, "_What_?"

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE," Ed says, his hands gesticulating frantically as if he's just about to have an epileptic seizure or something, "I LOVE YOU, CECILIA VANCE, AND I'VE BEEN HOLDING IT IN FOR MONTHS AND NOW RIGHT BEFORE THE HOGSMEADE WEEKEND I JUST HAD TO TELL YOU. WILL YOU GO OUT M--"

"Wait, wait, wait, stop!" I say loudly, interrupting his words before he wakes up the entire school. I take my hands off my ears and stare at him, "Ed, how long have you been up?" What I mean by that is, do you just have a serious lack of sleep, or are you mentally not okay?! Well, that shouldn't really be my first question. My _first_ question should actually be: WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME?

After taking a few moments to calm himself down from his _gigantic_ confession, Ed continues between pants, "I've been awake ALL NIGHT _and_ ever since the Hogsmeade weekend date got posted up. And for the past week I've been trying to muster up the courage to tell you how I feel and finally it's destiny that I should meet you alone here today so I just had to tell you that I love you and I want you to be my girlfrien--"

"Ed, stop," I hold up a hand to interrupt his huge run-on sentence and mentally roll my eyes. Man, if I thought Remus was straining the definition of confession, Ed is the _epitome_ of it. "Okay, first of all, get some sleep. And second of all, Ed, I'm engaged to one of your best friends. Remember?" Maybe lack of sleep is getting to his brain. Not that I would actually _want _anyone to remember I'm Sirius's fiancé.

Ed's face just scrunches up as if he's about to explode in a fit, "I know, I know! I just can't take it anymore! I've had these feelings for you ever since the first day of school and when I found out Sirius was engaged to you I just wanted to shoot him but I couldn't 'cause I'm his friend so now I'm here hoping you'll accept me and right now I love you so much I feel like I'm going to explode and--"

"Yeah, Ed, I can tell," I interject again, "Okay, Ed. I'll consider your, er, confession thing and I'll get back to it, okay? Maybe sometime today, or just next class session, or breakfast, or lunch, or…" I cover my eyes with one hand in exasperation. "I'll just get back to you on that, okay? I kind of just got back from the hospital."

Ed's expression of anxiety suddenly turns into one of excitement as he yells again, "OKAY, CECILIA. REMEMBER THAT I LOVE YOU MORE THAN SIRIUS EVER WILL!" and turns around to skip back down the hallway.

On the other hand, I just turn my heel and run. Run as bloody fast as I can back towards the Gryffindor Dormitories. I utter a quick "Flubber blubber" to the Fat Lady, scramble through the portrait hole and sprint up the stairs to the Girls' Dormitories, ignoring the surprised calls of my name behind me. Bursting through the dormitory door, I immediately rip open Lily's red curtains and shriek, "How have I suddenly become so goddamn popular?!"

"Wha? Wha?" Lily jolts awake abruptly and looks around alarmed before spotting me at the foot of her bed. She lets out a loud squeal and practically pounces on me with a deathly embrace, "Bloody hell, Cecilia you're back! I've missed you sooooo much!"

Rolling my eyes, I give her a quick hug in return before grabbing her shoulder and shaking her violently, "Did you even hear what I just said?!"

"No, I was kind of half asleep. What did you say?" Lily replies, her voice fluctuating almost amusingly from my shaking her.

I let her go with a great sigh and collapse on her bed on my stomach. "Two guys were bloody _on_ me today," I mutter into her comforter.

Lily falls back down on her bed next to me. "Yeah, that's what she said." She pauses. "Wait, _what_? Are you serious? Did they really--?"

"Yeah."

"They were just--?"

"Yeah."

"Did they _seriously_--?!"

"Yeah."

"Blimey."

"I _know_," I groan into her comforter again, flailing my arms in total exasperation at my entire dilemma.

Lily edges closer to me on her bed, sliding on her stomach, and asks in a low voice, "Are they who I think they are?"

At these words, I abruptly snap my head up to look at her, almost snapping my neck in the process. I seem to do that a lot, but then again people seem to pull a fast one on me a lot too. Bugger them. "Who do you think they are?" I demand, curious as to how psychic my odd array of friends really are.

"Remus Lupin and Ed Davies, right?" Lily replies promptly, an all-knowing glint in her eyes. By Merlin's large and protruding… nose, I think my friends really are psychic. How the bloody hell do they know all this stuff?!

"How the bloody hell do you know all this stuff?!" I decide to voice out, half in awe and half in frustration. Believe me, it is rather frustrating to feel this stupid everyday around your extremely psychic friends.

Lily giggles and nudges me in the side with her foot, "You're such a dummy, everyone figured it out but you." Probably because you are all PSYCHIC. "Well, you _and_ Sirius of course, but that's 'cause his ego is so big it creates a gigantic force field that destroys all other egos, but I won't get into that."

I raise an eyebrow her.

"Er," She clears her throat loudly and continues, "_Anyway_, really everyone knew that Ed and Remus had a crush on you. No, I'm serious when I say everyone. I mean, Ed_,__everyone_ knew since the first day of school 'cause all he did that day was talk about how pretty and wonderful he thought you were in that gigantically loud voice he uses when he's nervous."

I look at her in confusion yet again.

"Yeahh, he does that a lot. Surprising how you never really heard him talk about you in the Common Room. Ah, well, you're kind of a ditz who can blame you--I'm KIDDING, calm down!" She slaps away my incoming hand, which evidently made no real impediment to her ramblings. "But _Remus_ on the other hand. He actually kept it considerably better hidden than his loudmouth counterpart. The only reason why we even _know_ about his feelings for you is because he rejected a girl just over winter vacation and told her he had feelings for someone else, even though she didn't return his, which of course got us all thinking who the bloody hell it was. And it was obviously you, I mean who else?"

I am about to just roll my eyes and reply cynically, Well how about you? when I suddenly remember something. "Wait a minute," I say slowly with a sly grin on my face, "Speaking of confessions over winter vacation, when did you and James get together, eh mate? What happened to the whole I-hate-James-Potter act? Finally gave in? Eh? Eh?" I snicker, nudging her meaningfully.

Lily flushes a bright red and suddenly becomes very interested in a corner of her bed sheet as she refuses to make eye contact with me from embarrassment, "We, well, I mean, it was the winter holidays and he was, well, and we were--"

"Did you kiss?" I ask promptly, which was evidently the correct thing to ask from the looks of her increasingly red face. Curious how me and Sirius are _engaged_ while Lily and James got it on just from a month's worth of time at school. Well, assuming Lily actually _did_ kiss James, which I actually don't doubt. Damn, me and Sirius need to start--WAIT, WHAT AM I SAYING?!

"We…" Lily opens her mouth to begin, but is abruptly silenced by her own abashment. She decides to smack me across the head instead and snap, "Too late!"

"Owwww," I groan clutching my head in pain and doing no less than glaring the bejeezus out of her for causing me this much agony, "Too late for _what_, violent woman?!"

Lily folds her arms and looks away, reminding me amusingly of a haughty little dog turning its snout because it's irritated at its owner, "I _was_ going to tell you once the winter holidays were done, but you just _had_ to go get yourself amnesia and forget all about me! So, too late! Now you'll never find out!"

My jaw drops as I stare at her aghast. "What the--How am I supposed to control whether or not I lose my memories?!" I demand, blinking my eyes several times in an attempt to comprehend her, well in short, stupidity.

Lily just gives me a little harrumph, her head still turned away, "Your problem not mine!"

"Blimey, Lil, am I going to shoot you--"

But before I can finish my menacing threat, Lily lets out a barely suppressed giggle and flings her arm around my shoulder, dragging me towards the dormitory door. "I did," She giggles again.

I glare at her as the door slams shut behind us, "Oh, you better have, Lily Evans--Wait, what?" My eyes widen. "You--?"

Her voice lowers to a whisper on the stairs and she flashes me a mischievous smile, "I kissed James Potter."

"Oh my god, really?!" I can barely suppress squeal as I give her a huge hug in reply to her embarrassed nod. But then I turn at her with an irritated look in my eyes, "Wait, so why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?"

Lily shrugs and says pompously, "Well, you always go around teasing me, it's about time I got back at you for it."

I roll my eyes, "Blimey, Lil, sometimes you are such a git, you know that?"

"I know," She giggles again before smacking me across the arm affectionately, "Welcome back, Cecilia."

Grinning ear to ear, I stretch my arms over my head and sigh, "Yeah… It's good to be back."

* * *

We step into the Great Hall to find, of course, the entire school already there before us. Not surprising, since we both practically spent all morning catching up on, well, crap, despite the fact that I actually got to school at five in the morning. Needless to say the Great Hall was completely full… which was odd because most of the seats at the tables were empty, but it was still, er, full.

I turn to Lily bemusedly and mutter, "Hey, Lil, how do you reckon--"

The answer to my incomplete question is promptly answered by a large crowd that suddenly surrounds me in mere seconds. And considering the size of that large crowd, that… that was pretty bloody incredible. And, of course, I look to the center of the crowd to see none other than Sirius Black being reluctantly shoved towards me. He was actually putting up a surprisingly good fight, but seeing as he was just plopped down right in front of me by about five guys, it didn't go so well.

The moment we make eye contact, I just give him a look that clearly says, "I thought you were just going to escape back to your dorm and not cause any more trouble, so HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU GET HERE?!"

And I never got Sirius's annoyed reply because right then, the so-called spokesman, or rather woman, of the entire Sirius-and-Cecilia-Forever freaks steps forward and says loudly, "Oh, go on, Sirius! Tell Cecilia what you've been meaning to tell her since the day you were born!" She nearly swoons to the ground in all her fantasies. Oh, dear god.

"What's this since the day you were born crap?" Sirius snaps irritated, "I don't have anything to say to her! You guys were the ones who dragged me over here!"

"It's only 'cause you're too stubborn to admit your love to her yourself, Black!"

"Yeah, that's right! Ask her!"

"Shut the hell up, you gits!" Sirius bellows back, "You guys ought to cut this crap out before I curse you a--"

"Ask me what, Sirius?" I ask curiously. Well, I was only half-curious. Mostly I'm just taunting him right now 'cause I know they're making him do something he doesn't want to do and I want to make him do it because I like watching him squirm. Oh, I am such a sadist. I love myself.

No, actually I'm just curious. But it is fun watching this suave, calm and collected playboy blush furiously in front of a group of two dozen students and throw a temper tantrum. Well, it wasn't a temper tantrum per se, but it was close. "AGH, SCREW THIS! I'm leaving, bloody hell!" He yells as he turns to push his way out of the crowd, but he takes no more than a few steps before a dozen girls grab him and fling him back into the center. Rather unceremoniously, I might add. Utter failure. Might as well just tell me, Sirius. Yeesh.

And then… right then… Sirius looks at me from the ground, where the girls literally threw him onto his knees, opens his mouth and says softly, "Cecilia, will you go to Hogsmeade with me for Valentine's Day?"

"EEEEEE!" A loud squeal erupts among the girls as I stare at Sirius jaw-dropped. But weird thing was, he was staring right back at me with the exact same expression of utter shock. Wait, you just said it, why are you so surprised it happened? Answers are abruptly revealed when Sirius jumps to his feet, red in the face, and lunges an arm into the crowd of girls behind him only to pull out a guilty-looking James, who had his wand pointed at his throat from a spell and an idiotic grin on his face.

"What the bloody hell were you imitating my voice for, you git?!" Sirius smacks James across the head.

James just grins guiltily again at Sirius and replies, his wand still not leaving his throat, "Heh, sorry, mate. I thought it'd be funny." Blimey, that's one hell of a spell. He really does sound exactly like that playboy.

"Argh, well, it's not!"

James shrugs laughing and nods towards the crowd of girls, "Well, your fan girls sure as hell like it." He sniggers and then adds, once again in an emulation of Sirius's voice, "I'M DESPERATELY IN LOVE WITH CECILIA VANC--"

"Wagh! Shut it, you git! What the hell are you doing to my reputation?!" Sirius quickly impedes James from continuing his statement by flinging him back into the crowd. He then turns back to me, but upon realizing I was the source of all his embarrassment, spins around away from me again only to be pushed around to face me once more. Needless to say, the playboy's desperate attempt to jump out of the frying pan and into the fire was thoroughly amusing.

I snort at the entire scene. Well, amusing yes. But it was kind of a, what, disappointment? That Sirius didn't want to go with me to Hogsmeade that badly. Blimey, what do I care? Remus already asked me! Although, if given the choice between Sirius and Remus, I'd probably choose--

My thoughts are suddenly interrupted by Sirius crashing into me from the force of a gigantic crowd of boys invading the Sirius-and-Cecilia-Forever circle to crowd around Sirius instead. Sirius and I make brief eye contact with raised eyebrows before looking back at the looming gang of boys. Well, looming as it was, they were more pathetic-looking than intimidating. One boy grabs Sirius by the collar and says angrily, "Hey, if you're not gonna ask Cecilia at all, then give us a chance at it will ya?"

"_What_?" Both Sirius and I exclaim simultaneously. By Merlin's white and unnecessarily long beard, I really am getting increasingly more popular in this school. What happened to me avoiding attention at all costs?!

"That's right!" Another boy yells, "You think only _girls_ are holding back here, ungrateful bastard? You get all the girls! Let us have a chance at Cecilia!"

"Yeah, quit hogging all the hot ones!"

"Yeah, jerk!"

Sirius stares at all the guys aghast, "Well--Wait a minute, what are you doing here, James?" He looks at his fellow delinquent, who was once again in front of the crowd of students yelling insults at Sirius alongside them.

James looks to the side awkwardly, "Er, nothing. Just trying to increase the dramatic effect of the whole situation."

Sirius looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah, I'm leaving," With another grin and a wave, James slinks back into the crowd and out of sight.

Everyone stares at his retreating back awkwardly for a moment before turning back to the problem at hand. "Okay, back to the subject," Sirius says impatiently, "What the bloody hell are you guys yelling at me for? It's not like I did anything to prevent you guys from asking her out, other than that fact that I'm her fiancé and shit, but that's beside the point."

"Well, if you back off from asking her to Hogsmeade," A boy yells out of the crowd.

"Then we'll take her!" Another boy finishes.

"Yeah, ask her or step down, Black!" Oh dear god, I feel like a toy being auctioned off. Take her for five galleons, or step down and let me get her for four! Yeah, that's right. Cecilia Vance is only worth five galleons. Huh, I can buy ten Cauldron Cakes with that…

Silence falls upon the crowd as all the students stare suspensefully at the playboy, waiting for his long-awaited answer. Truthfully, I'm a bit apprehensive myself. After a minute passes in silence, Sirius takes a deep breath… and then mutters, "Well, it's not like I'm going to ask her in front of all you gits..."

All the girls squeal again in excitement, but contrary to the obvious female reaction to his words, the guys take it the complete opposite way.

"So, for now Cecilia is free, eh mate?" FREE? And now I feel like a cow.

"Uhh, lest you forget I'm still engaged to her," Sirius replies with a raised eyebrow. Interesting how he's so protective of me, but I'm not sure it's working very well at this point.

"Cecilia, go out with me!" Reason given.

"Hey, forget him! Come to Hogsmeade with _me_!"

"No, with me!"

"Go out with me, Vance!"

ARGHHH. I feel like my head's about to explode with idiocy! Now I know how Sirius felt when he was desperately trying to dive out of the crowd away from his fan girls. If I hadn't already seen his multiple failed attempts, I would be scrambling to get out of here myself. Speaking of Sirius, I take a glance at him out of the corner of my eye only to see him slap his hand over his forehead in exasperation and groan loudly.

_You're_ annoyed? Hey, at least you're not being the one bombarded with confessions. Okay, flattering as this may be--Er, if you can even call it flattery. I'm more terrified than embarrassed. But anyway, flattering as this may be I am really at a loss at what to reply to these guys. First of all, Remus already asked me. Second of all, Sirius is my fiancé. So, either I just reject them all and say I can't go with them because I'm engaged to Sirius and reject Remus in the process. Or, I tell them I can't go with them because Remus already asked me and then reject Sirius in the process… Wow, maybe I'll just reject everyone just for the sake of me not wanting to go to Hogsmeade for Valentine's Day. I think I'll just ask Lily to go with me…

I finally take a deep breath and am about to voice out my rejection to the hoard of boys when I suddenly hear…

"…Cecilia, will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Wait a minute, I recognize that voice. I spin around to my right to see Sirius facing me with a tint of red on his face and his hands shoved in his pockets in abashment.

Cue squealing fan girls.

Cue groaning male students.

"Er," I reply intelligently. Dammit, _now_ what am I supposed to say?! I didn't plan out a Plan C! But all other choices are immediately eliminated when literally everyone in the Great Hall starts chanting, "TELL HIM YES. TELL HIM YES." God freakin' dammit, what else am I supposed to do…

Deliberately avoiding eye contact with the playboy, I look at the ground and then mumble, "Yeah."

The entire Great Hall erupts in cheers as the crowd around us _finally_ disperses to go eat breakfast after accomplishing their mission. To publicly humiliate me. Trying to avoid anymore attention from being the only ones left standing, Sirius and I quickly dash towards the Gryffindor table and practically dive onto the seats.

I grab an apple from the fruit bowl exhaustedly and am about to take a huge bite out of it when I hear an amused chuckling from my right. I nearly jolt out of my seat in shock. Oh wait, it's just Remus. "Pretty big show you put up there," He grins at me.

I just groan in reply and slump back down on the table.

"_Do you want to go with me_?"

Remus's question from earlier that morning suddenly echoes in my mind. Oh crap, I just--! I turn to Remus apologetically and begin quickly, "Oh my God, Remus, I'm sorry, mate. I--"

But Remus shushes me by leaning in close and whispering into my ear, "Don't worry about my little joke back in the Prefects' Bathroom. It's not like you could have done otherwise with your answer to Sirius publicly announced in front of the whole school. Forget about it, mate." He gives me a meaningful look and then turns back on the bench to engage in a conversation with James.

Completely disregarding the fact that my apple my rolled out of my hand and onto the table, I just stare at Remus's face with a rueful look in my eyes. A joke, huh? Yeah, it's just like him to say that but somehow I get the feeling that it wasn't just a farce. His ingenuity was real when he asked me back in the bathroom. There was a look in his eyes I had never seen before. But right now there's nothing I can do about it.

Truly, the new semester is starting off overly eventful. And Hogsmeade weekend… is so _not_ going to start off well. Valentine's Day with Sirius? _Seriously_.

* * *

**so yeah, that's that. remus "confesses" and cecilia and sirius have a date! the date's in the next chapter, so essentially this chapter really does make sense, haha. but yeah, i liked the first story arc, but after all that depressing crap, i'm truthfully glad to get back to writing these more light-hearted chapters. i had fun with this one, and hopefully you guys did too :) i got most of the next chapter written already, so _hopefully_ it'll get posted soon. but everyone who's anyone knows my hopefully's really don't mean shit, haha.**

**by the way, if you're wondering about the weird chapter name and why exactly it's the password to the prefects' bathroom, ipso facto basically means that whatever happens is a direct effect of that exact action in question, or by the fact itself. so evidently, it really _does_ relate to this fic, haha.**

**think of it this way. reviews are like... diamonds. they're a girl's best friend. they're essentially everwhere, just hidden and hella hard to make. but once you go ahead and take the time to make one and give it to someone (obviously, me), it's like a catalyst for awesomeness. **

**so, review. _duh_.**


	13. Fine And Dandy

**alright, so basically this can either be considered as the result of some brilliant inspiration, or just a sad excuse of a consolation prize because i'm too lazy to write the actual chapter. hmm, i'm hoping the former? **

**but anyway, i was watching house m.d. (don't ask. i'm a slacker.) and then i (somehow) got inspiration to write this short (not really) drabble from sirius and james's point of view for a change. since the entire grey eyes fic is from cecilia's point of view, you don't get much of insight into the guys' minds, eh? and now i decided to write it and now you get to find out why sirius likes cecilia so much... or so it seems?**

**so have fun with it.**

"And then her red hair is just… so…"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard enough about how hot Lily is, James. _Now_ will you let me copy your Astrology homework? Professor Sinistra is going to kill me if I don't have her chart done after skiving off her class for the tenth time…"

"…Fine. Here. And why do you always get so irritated when I talk about Lily? Wait a minute…"

"…"

"…"

"…What? Stop staring at me, creep."

"I KNEW IT!"

"Not again… Knew what?"

"You're totally jealous!"

"…Dear God, not again… For the last time, James. I'm not bloody jealous of you and Lily!"

"You so are, mate. You're jealous 'cause me and Lily are all fine and dandy and you haven't gotten anywhere with Cecilia! YES. I'm a genius."

"Wha--You--Wha-What?! Ridiculous."

"Yeah, sure… Actually--"

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK! Astrology is after lunch, you git! Do you _want_ to get me into detention?!"

"Kind of."

"Oh, you are in for it now, mate--"

"AGH! NONONONO! I was just playing, alright? Geez, gerroff me! No, but seriously. I won't give this back to you unless…"

"No."

"Unless…!"

"No."

"Unless you tell me why you like Cecilia!"

"Argh, for Merlin's sake, James. Why you gotta be a girl like that sometimes?!"

"I'm just curious, mate. You've been in love with her for the past, what, eight years?"

"God… I really need that Astrology homework…"

"So, I'm just wondering exactly what it is about her that you like so much."

"Damn it, I'm already in detention the entire week next week… not to mention having to skive off Quidditch practice _because_ of it…"

"I mean, seriously, mate--Okay, stop pondering it, dumbass! Just answer!"

"Okay, fine. Just humiliate me, alright? Just _do that_, will ya?"

"Well, I have to say, it _is_ pretty amusing--"

"She bites her lip."

"'Cause _you're_ the one who usually mocks _me_--Wait, what?"

"She bites her lip. When she's nervous or frustrated or something."

"…Seriously?"

* * *

"Agh, God dammit, why the bloody hell did I take Arithmancy in the first place?"

"Because you're an idiot."

"…Yeah, and I couldn't figure that out myself, thanks Sirius."

"No problem, Cecilia."

"Argh! This problem is killing me! Where the hell did all these numbers come from anyway?!"

"…"

"Bloody hell, I hate this. I hate this. I hate this--Why are you staring at me, Sirius?"

"Uhh, sorry."

* * *

"…And that turns you on."

"Sort of."

"...Sometimes I wonder to myself why exactly you're the playboy of this school and not me--"

"And she gets mad at me and starts forcing me to do things."

"I mean, I'm way sexier than you… If you look at me from an angle of twenty-seven degrees--_Huh_?"

"Like ordering me around. It's kind of hot in a girl."

"…Somehow I'll never understand you…"

* * *

"Sirius, you're sitting on my bag."

"Yeah, I know."

"We need to go to class."

"In a couple of minutes, yeah. Huh. I think we're going to be late."

"Sirius."

"Yeah?"

"My bag."

"Yeah."

"DON'T JUST YEAH ME. I'M NOT GOING TO SIT HERE AND SKIVE OFF WITH YOU!"

"Hmm, I think you just might."

"…You know, you owe me for that last time I covered for you while you were hiding from Rize."

"Er."

"And then that last time I lent you my entire Potions essay because you were too lazy to pick up your quill. Wait a minute… YOU STOLE THAT ONE FROM ME."

"Er, yeah, about that…"

"Okay, you know what?! I don't care if you don't give me my bag! The next time you get up to go to the bathroom or something, I'm going to grab that bag and make you pay me back for all those times I saved your ass!"

"Hmm, don't think I'd mind."

* * *

"…And that turns you on."

"Sort of."

"It sounds like she's just getting pissed off at you."

"It's cute when she gets mad at me. Just try teasing Lily. It's addicting, I'm telling ya."

"Huh, maybe I will. But then again, Lily is cute regardless of what emotion she's feeling… My darling Lily--"

"And... she's..."

"My lovely--What?"

"Eh, forget it."

"Wait, what were you going to say? That actually sounded _heartfelt_ for once!"

"Nah, maybe you'll get a flashback."

"Oh! Right, that would solve things."

* * *

"…"

"…"

* * *

"…"

"Hmm, guess not."

"Aw, c'mon. Tell me, mate! You're killing me on this one."

"Really? Mission accomplished."

"Wait, so all you were doing was taunting me this entire time?"

"It's addicting, I told you."

"So, everything up there was a lie?"

"You tell me."

"…I am going to kill you, mate--"

"Hey, guys, Astrology is going to start in a couple of minutes! Didn't you hear the bell?"

"…Oh, yeah, it did ring, huh? Guess we lost track of time, thanks, Cecilia. Come on, Sirius!"

"Yeah, wait, let me grab my book--"

"OH, shoot! My book!"

"What about your book?"

"I think I lost it! Bloody--I must've left it in the library or something… Or the Great Hall… Dammit, I need that book for today's lesson! Where'd I put it…?"

"…"

"Oh, maybe by the Third Floor staircase! I was helping Lily up after she tripped--Hey. Playboy."

"…What?"

"You're staring at me. It's getting kind of weird."

"What, oh, my bad. God, I need to stop doing that…"

"Hm?"

"Nothing, nothing. Let's get to class, Cecilia."

"You're… acting kind of weird."

"Nah, you're just imagining it--CRAP, I FORGOT THE HOMEWORK. GOD DAMMIT, JAMES. YOU TOTALLY PLANNED THAT."

"…Idiot."

* * *

**so, sirius likes cecilia because 1. she bites her lip 2. she's hot when she orders him around _and_ 3. insert unknown reason here. well, or so it seems, haha.**

**anywho, i had fun with this and i hope you guys had fun reading it. this drabble was just all fun and games with me, haha. hopefully, the long-awaited "valentine's day date" chapter will be out soon, look forward to it!**

**somehow the length of this drabble makes making up a clever way to ask you guys to review somwhat... worth less. hm, well, anyway... WEIVER.**

**...guess i'm more clever than i thought.**


	14. Chocolate

**okay, so i haven't legitly updated in about, what, three months? please forgive me, haha. but as a reward for your patience... (even i didn't predict this), this chapter is well over 11,000 words! wow. i even amaze myself sometimes.**

**as a side note: i dedicate this ridiculously long chapter to my most faithful reader, lapislazuli0517. thanks for always being the first to read my chapters. thanks for always being the one that bugs me endlessly after finishing each chapter. and thanks for always giving me those reviews that make me smile inside :) i've finally gone over 10,000 words in a chapter and it's all yours, haha.**

**as always... enjoy, everyone.**

"You're going on a date with Sirius like _that_? _Seriously_?"

"Like what?" I look over at Lily with raised eyebrows. And people need to _seriously_ stop making stupid puns with Sirius' name… Oh, there we go, I just did it myself. Idiot.

Lily folds her arms from the bathroom doorway, no doubt just finishing up her outfit for her Merry Meaningless-Chocolate-Giving Day date with James. And, of course, the beautiful redhead looks gorgeous as usual. "It's an hour before they start opening the doors to go out to Hogsmeade and you're still sitting here wearing… wearing…" She gesticulates soundlessly at my outfit.

"Wearing what?" I pop another chocolate from a box I received early morning from Ed and sit up on my bed. I look down at my clothing and just roll my eyes at my best friend, "Okay, Lily, first of all, just because _you_ need two-hours to get all prettied up for your boyfriend, doesn't mean I can't throw something on in the last couple of minutes and look just as pretty." Obviously, a bluff. "And second of all, how do you know whether or not I'm changing? Okay, _stop_ looking so indignantly at me, I'm just making a point!"

But Lily's annoyed face immediately breaks into a girlish grin at my words, "So, what're you wearing?"

I turn back to my box of chocolates and lay back down on my bed on my stomach. "This," I reply nonchalantly.

"Wait, _what_?"

I look at her over my shoulder and grin, "Just this."

"But all you're wearing is an oversized hoodie and sweats!" She shrieks at me, as if my not-so-glamorous outfit physically pained her - which it probably did. Lily _was_ practically the Girls' Dormitories' fashion manager after all. Not that I ever let her lay a finger on me, of course.

I roll my eyes again at her and sit back up on my bed to deliberately flaunt my entire outfit at her, "Yeah, so what? It's not as if that playboy deserves any better. That ego _seriously_ needs a girl not to dress up for meeting up with him." I pop another chocolate in my mouth. "And I seriously," I take a moment to swallow and continue with a shrug, "don't give a crap."

"That's the same outfit you wore to sleep last night!"

"My point exactly."

"Ceciliaaa," Lily whines, pouncing onto my bed and wrapping her arms around my shoulders, "Ceciliaaa."

I look down at her alarmed, simultaneously attempting to writhe out of her grasp, "What-do-you-want-freak?" Apparently, Lily wasn't the weakling I previously thought she was because she wouldn't bloody budge! What happened to the girl who couldn't even lift her own bag of merely two books? Oh, it was an act, duh. Genius.

Lily glances at me and gives me a wicked grin. I look back at her, terror in my eyes. We just sit like that staring at each other for over a minute… before Lily finally says the words I've dreaded ever since I befriended her…

"I've got you."

"AGGHH! HOLY SHIIIIT!" I start yelling at the top of my lungs, half-laughing at the same time, as Lily drags me off my bed and towards the bathroom. "RAPE! RAAAAAPE!" I continue yelling, so loud that other girls start peeking out of their curtains to watch amusingly at my failing attempt to make Lily let go of me.

I make another attempt at tickling her grip loose, but Lily suddenly flings me into the bathroom and before I can even make another yell about her sexual harassment, she pulls off my sweats, flings an armful of clothes at my face, and slams the door closed, giggling all the while.

So, here I am. Standing here, pants-less, clothes hanging off my head and shoulders, and locked in the dormitory bathroom. "_Lily_!" I shriek, "Give me my pants back, you perverted little git!"

I hear her giggling outside the bathroom and after taking a few seconds to catch her breath, she calls through the door, "If you don't want to walk out of there in your panties, I suggest you put on the outfit I got for you. So… either you wear my cute clothing, or you come out of there in utter humiliation and lose your dignity." Note to self: Whenever you see any sign of a wicked, childish, or EVIL smile on Lily Evans' face, turn your heel in the opposite direction and run… FOR YOUR LIFE. And how did she even think of this? Blimey, we really hang out too much. Not that that's a bad thing, but in this case, it sure as bloody hell is.

I shake the clothes off my head and reluctantly pull the rest of my clothes off, scrutinizing the outfit Lily oh so unceremoniously threw at me. Well, I guess I had better just put on the outfit. Truthfully, I probably have no dignity left anyway, but I guess I'll let my dear Lily win the battle this time. After all, I caused her enough trouble with my little St. Mungo's incident. I smile to myself and then heave a huge sigh, "Well, better get going."

After a couple of minutes of humiliating clumsiness, I finally straighten up in front of the full-length mirror in the garish bathroom and take a good look at myself. A dark grey hooded pea coat, almost long enough to be considered a trench coat, over a deep crimson long-sleeve and black short-shorts, which were _then_ worn over long argyle socks of various shades of red that went up to about mid-thigh, finished with the only hard thing thrown at my face by Lily: my rarely worn pink Converses from Sonata, mainly because of the shade. Dear god, I feel like a walking Valentine's Day card.

Upon hearing that the rustle of clothing finally ceased, Lily bursts through the door again only to squeal like an excited little eight-year-old at my appearance, "Blimey, that's perfect!"

"Perfect? So, that means I'm done right?" I spin on my heel to make my way out of the door, but am stopped by Lily _again_, who grabs my arm and flings me on a stool in front of the mirror.

"Not _nearly_, kiddo," She grins at me, "Gotta do your hair too, remember?"

"No, I _don't_ remember. I don't even remember agreeing to this!" I complain, as she takes out her wand and spins me around on the stool to face her instead of the mirror. And with a simple spell she no doubt invented herself, genius that she is, and a little artful tousle of my hair, Lily spins me back around on the stool, gawking shamelessly at my appearance. What appearance? Holy shit. Please tell me I don't—

Her eyes widen at my reflection in the mirror, "Oh my God, Cecilia, you look exactly like—"

"My sister… I look exactly like my sister," I groan at my finished outfit. Lily had straightened my hair and shook it out to bring out my layers. And since my slight perm was literally the_ only_ thing that told Sonata and me apart, without it we were more than identical.

Lily raises an eyebrow at my interjection, "Er, well, I was going to say a model, but that works too?"

"It's not exactly a good thing," I groan again, but then look over my shoulder to grin at Lily, "But I guess I look great. Thanks, Lil." Well, of course I look great. Sonata always looks amazing. And now that I look _exactly_ like her, how am I any less? Sigh, what a depressing thought.

But Lily just beams at me.

"So, _now_ am I done? Can we go now?" I ask hopefully.

Lily taps her chin thoughtfully, "Well, I was going to put make-up on you…" She glances at the utter look of horror on my face and then grins, "But then again, you don't need it. You're a natural beauty."

My look of terror morphs into one of complete amazement. "_Natural beauty_?" I repeat, seriously pondering on the state of my friend's sanity.

"Yeah," Lily explains slowly, "Like, you're pretty enough without it."

"_Blasphemy_. Quiet, heretic, before God smites you for your lies."

"Yeah, tell that to all the guys falling head over heels for you all over Hogwarts."

I mouth soundlessly at her in reply.

"Uh huh, that's what I thought," Lily says triumphantly, apparently satisfied with her winning against me for the second time in one hour, "Wipe that shocked look of your face, let's go! I bet Sirius is just dying to see you in all your model-like beauty!"

I groan again and let Lily grab my arm and drag me out of the dormitory _once again_. Unfortunately for Lily, I don't exactly share that thought. And I'm sure Sirius _probably_ doesn't either.

* * *

Speaking of which.

"Oh! There they are, there they are! James! Sirius!" Lily calls out to her _darling_ and Sirius who were animatedly conversing in the white, pristine snow.

I watch as Lily prances through the snow and practically leaps into James's arms. And suddenly… I have a disturbing image of me and Sirius doing the same. A myriad of curses escape my mouth as I literally gag and nearly vomit into the snow.

I straighten up as dignified as I could make myself after almost hurling my lunch and trudge through the snow towards Sirius, who was sporting a maroon hoodie over a black shirt with _Non-Sequitur_ artfully splashed over it like graffiti and a worn pair of jeans, which were topped with his usual black Converses and a black and red plaid scarf… which looked _surprisingly_ good on him. Actually, he kind of looked good altogether, as I grudgingly might add.

"Hey," I hear Sirius say once I finally reach him. I glance up at him just in time to see his eyes scan my outfit over quickly, and suddenly somewhere in the back of my mind, I'm glad Lily dressed me up for once. Wait, what am I _saying_?

"Hey," I reply awkwardly, noticing at that the moment that James and Lily just left to begin their romantic date in the snow. Now me and Sirius are the only ones here. Just bloody perfect.

I look tentatively back at Sirius to see him staring at me with an odd look on his face. I couldn't explain it. But it was like the emotions behind his eyes were torn between a melancholic desolation and a surprised happiness. And at that moment, somehow, I don't know. It was like he wasn't looking at me. He saw right through me. At something, or someone, else. It was strange, and almost lonely.

"What?" I ask nervously, unable tear my eyes away from the look on his face despite the awkwardness of the situation.

He just looks at me as if almost in a trance, until…

"Hey! Jon, took you a while!"

"Aw, shut up! Filch stopped me at the door!"

"Well, quit dawdling, let's go!"

Sirius snaps out of it abruptly only to find me now looking at him with raised eyebrows. "Oh, sorry, mate," He apologizes quickly, scratching the back of his head guiltily, "I was just thinking, uhh, you look like your sister."

I roll my eyes, half-relieved that the playboy hadn't frozen stiff in the cold snow. Wait, relieved? I was not relieved! I was, er, disappointed! "We're twins," I reply absently, "Of course, we look alike—Wait a minute." I pause and then narrow my eyes at Sirius suspiciously. "So, you _do_ know Sonata! You sneaky little…You know what? Someday I'm going to get you to tell me exactly what kind of relationship you have with my sister! You seem to know her awfully well—"

"Whatever-you're-missing-the-point!" Sirius suddenly interrupts, waving his hands in front of my face in an amusing attempt to distract me from my suspicious thoughts.

"Were you two friends before too—What point?" I say rather stupidly, nearly missing his signature change-the-subject technique.

Sirius just grins at me with that awfully handsome playboy face, "You look nice, _that's_ the point." And before I can make a witty comment about his missing the point himself, he grabs my hand and turns back towards the road to Hogsmeade, "Let's get goin'! We were forced to go on a date together, so might as well make the most out of it, right?"

I'm about to reply with a cynical NO, but instead I just roll my eyes and let myself be dragged off into the distance, "Make the most out of a forced arrangement? Think of what our parents would say if you reacted that way to our engagement."

He just laughs in reply.

As we walk down the pathway in Hogsmeade Village, I glance around at the various shops and buildings, their quaintness only augmented by the pink and red decorations and giddy couples ambling through the streets. Apparently, Sirius had noticed too because right then and there he rips his hand out of mine and mutters quickly, "Yeah, sorry, wasn't thinking."

"Don't worry about it," I mumble back, taking this moment to conveniently realize that while Sirius may have teased me to oblivion… we've never actually gone on a date before, forced or not. Evidently, this is proving to be one of our more awkward experiences together.

Well, good thing Sirius was supplied with plenty of ice breakers then. "So, ever been to Hogsmeade before?" He asks after an momentary silence between us.

I shrug, still glancing around at the village décor, "Heard about it, read about it, never really _seen_ it."

Sirius chuckles to himself, "Well, I guess I'll have to be your tour guide for the day, huh?" Better than being a loving fiancé for the day.

I shrug again, half-smiling to myself, "I guess I'll last. So, where to?"

Sirius puts his hands behind his head, staring into the snow-filled sky thoughtfully. "Well, it's kind of Valentine's Day and even though this date is kind of dumb and stuff I should _probably_ get you something…" Wait, what was that? "So that means…" He says to himself under his breath, but then looks at me grinning, "Honeydukes."

* * *

Candy spilling over the counters everywhere. The aroma filled with the almost sickenly sweet smell of sugar. The air smothered in the loud chattering of students crowding the small sweet shop. Such a jolly,_ giddy_ atmosphere and I feel like I'm the lone wolf ruining the entire thing. But who could blame me? I mean, wasn't I supposed to be on a _date_? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but I'd seriously appreciate it if my one and only partner for the day wouldn't ditch me in the middle of unknown crowded areas. Where am I again? Oh yeah, Honeydukes. Sadly enough, I don't particularly enjoy any other sweets other than chocolate, so this place doesn't really serve any interest to me. Blimey, where the bloody hell is Sirius? I'm starting to really wanna get out of here—

"BOO!" Someone yells in my ear.

I glance over my shoulder curiously, "Oh, it's just you, Lily." I pause and look questionably at the obvious pout on her face, "Oh. _Oh_! Blimey, sorry, mate, was I supposed to be terrified? Alright, alright, let's try that again." I turn around one more time only to spin around yet again, but this time in mock shock, "AGH! OH MY GOD, I'M SO TERRIFIED AND PETRIFIED I CAN BARELY COMPREHEND THE UTTER FEAR I AM FEELING RIGHT N—"

"Alright, cut it out! People are starting to stare!" Lily hisses at me, but still grinning from my little gag.

I laugh before deciding I should probably just stick to what little dignity I still have and leave it at that. "Yeah, it's not like _you_ haven't done a million things to embarrass me to oblivion. Where's James anyway?" I search through the crowd behind her puzzled. I mean, while Sirius and I are like pseudo-fiancés, James is _actually_ Lily's boyfriend. I wouldn't imagine _him_ to be the kind of guy that would ditch her too.

"Ah, he went to go stand in the long ass check-out line and told me to hang out and wait for him," She shrugs and then glances up at me with a glint in her eyes, "So, uh, how's the date goin', eh, eh?"

I just roll my eyes and slip off my gloves, placing them on a counter to finger at some sugar quills - which actually looked pretty gross despite their blatant popularity in this school. "Non-existent, if that's what you mean. Nice roses, by the way," I nod towards the huge bouquet of lovely reds Lily was attempting to hide behind her back from what would be possibly interpreted as embarrassment. Blimey, you'd think this girl would be flaunting the relationship she's been craving for years.

Lily, as predicted, blushes like a madman, "Well, James gave them to me right after he pulled me away from you and Sirius back outside. He dragged me over to the side of Honeydukes and told me to close my eyes and… Voila!" She pulls out the bouquet from behind her back to smother me in the sweet, sweet smell of _love_. It was sickenly romantic to say the least.

I just groan and blow a strand of hair from my face, "That's just gross, mate. Bloody hell, I hope Sirius doesn't do anything disgustingly flamboyant like that—"

"Like what?"

"_James_!"

The tawny-haired boy just grins at me from his stance behind Lily, his arms wrapped around her waist and her head tucked under his chin. Lily looks up at her other-half and smiles, "Hey, baby. You finished up here?"

"Yeah, I'm all set," James leans down and kisses her on the cheek, "Let's get outta here, yeah? We can go 'round Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop for our _real _date."

I look back from Lily's loving gaze and James's obviously arousing stare several times and mentally gag my organs to the floor. "Merlin's _balls_," I smack my hand over my eyes from the physical pain caused by their couples act, "Get a _room_. Alright? Go on then, go on!" I start shooing them towards the door. "If you wanna bang her so badly, I prefer you to _not_ do it in front of me, _thank you_."

Ignoring Lily's indignant "Hey!" and James' suave "Hell yeah!", I just wave them off cheerfully and then heave a huge sigh. I begin to turn my heel to return to my lonesome spot and wait for the playboy when I hear a laugh behind me.

"Well, hey there, little security guard. At least you're having fun here, eh?" Sirius chuckles at me, hands hidden behind his back. However sneakily he's attempting to hide whatever object he's holding, it isn't working very well. Evidently.

I just fold my arms and look up at him exasperatedly, "Yeah, the only fun I was having being the moment Lily came up to talk to me. You've known me for some ten years, don't you know I don't like sweets?" I make a noticeable glance towards Sirius' hidden hands and look up at him suspiciously, "And what took you so long anyway?"

"No!" He replies, all to quickly.

I narrow my eyes at him in confusion. "I ask, what took you so long anyway…" I repeat slowly, "And you answer, no. _Suspicious_…" Hey, hey, hey, he better not be pulling a James on me. Then again, maybe that would be considered sweet of him?

"Oh, shut it!" Sirius hisses, all too flustered at my statement. I give him odd looks as I watch him slowly edge towards the pay counter, dig one hand into his pocket, pull out a few sickles and throw it onto the counter, flashing the object at the clerk and tossing a "Keep the change!" over his shoulder as well.

"What are you doing?" I say flatly, half-amused and half-exasperated at his childish little antics. Though, ironically, I probably shouldn't even be talking.

Both hands still hidden behind his back, Sirius begins to nudge me in the shoulder with his chest closer and closer to the door, "You'll find out, dumbass. Just move it for a second! Move, move, move, move, move—"

"Wait, hey! Agh, use your hands, mate, what the bloody hell are you doing?" I nearly trip back out into the billowing snow and immediately demand, "Oi! You could've been at least a little more gentlemanly about that!" But before I can make another indignant remark, Sirius thrusts out a small package and when I just stare at it questionably, he grabs my hands and places the gift on my outstretched palms.

"There," He mutters, then shoving his empty hands into his pants pockets, "Happy Valentine's Day and all that."

Oh my God, he's actually doing a lamer rendition of James's rose bouquet thing. Almost apprehensive of the level of cuteness - or rather, lameness - this gift could potentially be, I tentatively undo the bow and tear off the wrapping only to find inside it…! "Sirius."

He just looks back at me sideways. "What?"

I hold up the bar of chocolate in front of his face and say slowly, "You actually bought me Valentine's Day chocolate in front of my face? Like, literally making me wait there so you could buy something you completely forgot to prepare for beforehand?" Looking down at the chocolate, I realize that although elegant and seemingly expensive, the chocolate wasn't actually anything special. So, he spent _all that time _in Honeydukes just getting it wrapped and crap? No wait, knowing him, it was probably pre-wrapped…

Sirius shrugs, almost guiltily, "Hey, whatever! It's the thought that counts!"

"You obviously didn't put much thought into this!" I reply indignantly, waving the chocolate before his face. Blimey, why do I get the feeling he doesn't do this very often? Oh wait, _I _know. I bet in his mind the proper order is: kiss, get laid, and then get engaged, and _then_ go on dates. What kind of fiancé are ya, huh?

"Hey, be grateful will you?" Sirius starts defensively, "I was planning not to even _go_ to Hogsmeade today!"

"_What_ a coincidence," I interject irritably, "Neither was I!" But then I pause for a moment in thought. "Wait a minute. Hey, I _highly doubt _you'd ever skip out on a chance to raid Zonko's Joke Shop. If you weren't going to go to Hogsmeade, what were you planning to do back at school anyway?" Truthfully, I wasn't expecting this date either. I was _actually_ going to just go with Lily, but seeing as I completely disregarded the rather obvious fact that she has a boyfriend, I guess I would've just mucked around in the library… Not much better.

Instead of acting flustered at my demand for an answer, Sirius straightens up pompously, "I was going to sneak in through the secret passages under the school, duh! If I were to get my name on that list Filch has, he'd probably strip-search me after I got back from Zonko's. I mean, how else do you think I bring back as much illegal crap as I do?"

My dear Sirius, forgive me, but the answer escapes me. I just stare at him open-mouthed in exasperation instead. Well, what was I expecting? Once a delinquent, always the delinquent…

Sirius takes a deep breath as if to continue, but then stops abruptly, "Wait a minute, how did we run off on such a tangent…?" I don't _know_, we just tend to do that a lot. Aren't you used to yet? Sirius shakes his head fiercely before continuing, "Okay, so my original point about the chocolate was—"

"Lame," I mutter under my breath.

"Stop interrupting me, moron!" He clears his throat, "Okay, so my original point about the chocolate was that I had absolutely _no time _between being shocked at the fact that I actually _have_ a date this year and figuring out what I should do _on_ the date. Cut me some slack, will ya?"

"Wait, so you weren't planning to ask your _fiancé_ at all in the first place?" I tried to sound annoyed at his stupidity, but I think it came out mostly sounding just hurt. Not that the answer to my question really mattered to me though. Really!

"Uhh, well," Sirius stammers as he takes one look at my face - whatever sort of expression I wore - and immediately rubs the back of his neck guiltily, "I mean, uhh, well, it was just force of habit you know? I usually get so many girlfriends assuming they, like, _own_ me by this time every year that I just screw it all and go with no one. I've, er, never actually been on an official Valentine's Day date," He finishes rather lamely, seemingly abashed at his own confession. Blimey, so he sucks at this for an actual _reason_.

I glare at him for a few seconds before just sighing to myself and letting the whole issue go. I mean, speaking honestly, it's not like I have any more experience with dating, much less love in general. While Sirius is probably more knowledgeable of the more physical than sentimental aspects of relationships… Yeah, I think we both just suck at this. "Your chocolate thing was still kind of stupid, but I guess I can't blame you," I mutter, not really able to find anything else to say about the whole ordeal.

"Argh, alright, alright, you're right, okay?" Sirius groans exasperatedly, "Maybe that whole chocolate idea was super lame, but I'll make it up to you somehow, alright? Just you wait, I _AM_ good at this stuff!" He finishes with a rather childish determination and then reaches for my hand to drag me elsewhere.

But the moment the feel of his gloved hand connects with my very, er, skin-like skin, I suddenly jolt in response, "Agh!" I look down at our joined hands, "_Agh_!"

"Now what?" Something wrong with the way I'm holding your hand? Give me a break, you can't be _that_ picky—"

"Nonono, I just—!" I glance over my shoulder at Honeydukes behind me, "I left my gloves in the store!"

Sirius looks over the top of my head at the building as well, "_Seriously_? And you're calling _me_ lame?" As if I couldn't figure that out myself, thanks.

"Oh, shut it, you git!"

Bu Sirius doesn't reply to my contumelies, and instead stares at Honeydukes as if debating whether to go get my gloves or quickly run over some other source of warmth. "Man, you idiot." He seemingly decides against both choices and abruptly grabs my hands, pulling off his own gloves with his teeth. "If you leave your bare hands out here any longer, you're gonna get frostbite. What, did you forget we're in the middle winter in bloody England?"

"Not really…" I mumble, beginning to blush from the heat of his breath. How does he do that, making me go from infuriated to infatuated within seconds?

Through my lowered eyes, I spot Sirius glancing at my embarrassed expression while warming my hands and grin to himself. "C'mon, let's go to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer. It's damn cold out here." He switches the placement of my hands in his and ambles off, so he's instead dragging me along behind him while still warming my hands with his own.

Well, thank god, we're not going to Madam Puddifoot's. The sight of all those couples would probably make me puke. We step into the quaint bar and I let out a relieved sigh to see the minimalist décor of pink and roses.

"Hey, Madam Rosmerta! The usual, yeah?" Sirius calls out to the barmaid behind the counter. She looks so young that I'm almost shocked she's not still a student. I guess Anti-Aging spells really do work, huh? Er, not to be offensive, or anything.

"What's 'the usual'?" I ask Sirius rather naively the moment we find seats at the far end of the bar.

Sirius sits down not quite across from me because of the odd way the table was jammed into the corner. Unfortunately, the entire bar was packed with more casual Valentine's Day goers, leaving us with no choice but this whimsically placed table. "Butterbeer, of course! Don't tell me you haven't had that either," Sirius gawks at me incredulously.

I scratch the back of my head, half from embarrassment, "Well, I was home schooled for nearly half my life—I mean, you would know, right?" I ask, giving Sirius a meaningful look, "So, I didn't really get out of the house much." Or at least, I don't think I did. My present day memories may have come back after my melodramatic amnesia episode - along with some other scattered scenes with kid-Sirius - but everything else is surprisingly still a bit blurry in my mind.

"No, wait, don't you remember?" Sirius points out thoughtfully. Ah, I can always rely on that guy as a personal memory bank. "For your eighth birthday, or something, I dragged you out to Diagon Alley and bought you some—" And I never found out what he bought me - though, obviously butterbeer - because right then and there, Sirius Disapparated.

Okay, I lied. He actually just disappeared from my range of sight for a split second. But I swear to god, he ducked down in his chair so bloody fast he could've passed the Disapparation test just by pulling that gag. Huh, wait a minute. There could only be one reason why Sirius would ever vanish at the speed of light. I glance over the many heads in the packed bar to search around the general vicinity of the door and _whaddya_ know? "Oi!" I wave to the incoming Quidditch captain and his girlfriend, "Rize Hertz! Looking for Sirius?"

"Shut up, you idiot!" Sirius hisses, making a failed attempt at being inconspicuous by crouching on his chair, "Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

Obviously ignoring him, I make another exaggerated gesticulation to catch Rize's attention, "Hey, he's over here! Hiding as usual—" And before I can even finish that thought, Sirius dives over to cover my mouth and, as predicted by the forces of gravity and goddamn inertia, we crash to the floor. You'd have thought the seemingly perceptive Quidditch captain would have heard the unmistakable bang of bone on hardwood, but at that very moment a bellowing laughter echoed throughout the bar. Seems like even Lady Luck herself fancies Sirius Black.

Though power of luck or not, Rize probably heard the loud "YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR?" that spewed out of my mouth not a second later.

Sirius slaps a hand over my mouth again, still unfortunately sprawled on top of me on the bar floor, "Shut it, dumbass! Do you _want_ Rize to find me here?"

If glares could kill, Sirius would undoubtedly be obliterated by now. "Do you seriously want me to answer that?" I yell through his hand.

"Why you little—!"

"Sirius?" Rize's question floats innocuously over to our side of the table.

"Shit!" Sirius mutters through gritted teeth and before I can make a comment on the reason for his profane language about excrement, he grabs me by the shoulders and flips us over through the long tablecloth and under the table, so we're lying once again on the hardwood but with me now on top of him.

"You idiot!" I hiss at him furiously and place my hands on the floor preparing to push myself off of him, "What the hell are you doing?" But before I can even budge, he grabs my waist, effectively preventing me from moving any further, "Oh, _now_ what the _bloody hell_ are you doing?"

"Like hell am I gonna let you go out there!" Sirius replies hotly, "You're just gonna help Rize rape my ass!"

"Well—!" I pause for a moment in thought, "Okay, maybe I will, but do you know how mortifying it'll be when someone finds us under here? The bloody _table_?"

"Well, hello there, Mr. Hertz. What are you doing here in the corner?" Madam Rosmerta asks, her voice slightly muffled through the tablecloth.

"Well, I thought I saw Cecilia and Sirius around here a second ago. Do you know where they went?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I catch Madam Rosmerta's feet slink around to the back of our table and return, "Speaking of which, so did I! I wonder where they ran off too…"

Back under the table, completely disregarding the close proximity of the two, Sirius replies in a surprisingly rather loud voice, "If you hadn't been trying to catch his attention earlier, we wouldn't even _be_ in this situation!" Wow, with that volume, it's almost as if he _wants_ to be found.

"Oh, reckon I've figured out where they are. Just a moment, Mr. Hertz."

"Quiet down, playboy! What if they find us in this position?" I mutter fiercely at him. Blimey, when did we develop this role-reversal? "And it's not my fault we're under the bloody table! You shouldn't have jumped on me like that! Yeah, just _blame_ it all on victim, righ—Wait, what the?"

Suddenly, a corner of the tablecloth is flipped up, only to reveal none other than the curious faces of miss barmaid and the Quidditch man himself. "Well, hello there, Sirius dear. Having fun down there with Miss Vance?" Madam Rosmerta smiles down at us.

The two of us almost snap our necks as we simultaneously turn to stare at her dumbfounded. See? I told that idiot this would be utterly _humiliating_. And for once, the playboy is actually flustered at being caught in the act, "Er, I—I mean, we were just—"

"Getting your fork?" Madam Rosmerta lets out a hearty laugh as we awkwardly return to our seats, "Oh, tell me an excuse I haven't heard for the past five years, Sirius dear. And where's James? Not with you today?"

"Oh, no, he's here alright," Sirius replies with a grin, apparently having recovered rather quickly from the humiliation, "just with his _girlfriend_, Lily Evans, at Madam Puddifoot's."

"Mm, finally caught the girl has he?" Madam Rosmerta chuckles to herself again.

I look from Sirius to Madam Rosmerta several times before commenting rather spontaneously, "You guys seem to be really familiar with each other, huh?" Okay, awkward question, but the whole first name basis with James and Sirius, and the asking about James and Lily thing is kind of weird for an ordinary student and bar owner relationship. Don't tell me he's caught the Honeydukes owner too! That's kind of disturbing…

At this, Madam Rosmerta laughs even louder, "So, _this_ is the lovely Cecilia Vance I've heard so much about?"

Sirius immediately turns a rather attractive shade of tomato red, "_Madam_!" Ah, a rare sight. A blushing playboy. Wait a minute, he's talked 'all about me'? Are you kidding me?

"Sirius dear, I really don't know why you're worried at all! She's clearly jealous!" Blasphemy. "Don't worry, Miss Vance," The madam then says warmly to me, "My dear Sirius and James are almost like sons to me. It's just that Sirius and James have been sneaking out to Hogsmeade against school rules nearly every week since their first year. I caught them snooping around my bar to go to Zonko's one night and invited them in! So, it's been tradition ever since!"

_Seriously_…? I look at her aghast and then turn to stare at Sirius.

"It's all true!" Sirius confesses laughing, "Couldn't have said it better myself, madam."

"No, no, I don't doubt it, believe it or not," I reply quickly. I'm actually more shocked that Madam Rosmerta didn't think to report the two delinquents. And I wasn't jealous, Merlin's legs…

"Yes, you certainly wouldn't eh?" Madam Rosmerta continues, chortling all the while, "Well, I doubt anyone would even _think_ of not believing any ridiculous story about our cute little troublemaker here, nor his messy-haired pompous Quidditch playing best friend! Aren't they just the catch of the century? My goodnes—_Ah_!" The barmaid exclaims suddenly, "Dear me, I chatted with you lot for so long, I nearly forgot about my customers! Oh, I am just so absent-minded during this time of year!" She takes our ordered drinks off her tray and slides them across the table to us, tucking her now empty tray under her arm. "Well, there you go, darlings. The usual! And you can take my place chatting with them, Mr. Hertz. Especially after waiting there so quietly for _so_ long. Always the gentleman!" She flashes Sirius an all-knowing wink and turns to leave.

Wow, what a nice lady. I watch her retreating back for a few seconds before glancing at the uncharacteristically taciturn Quidditch captain. Now, _this_ was new. "Uhh, Rize?" I wave my hand in front of his blank eyes incessantly and raise my eyebrows at his dazed expression. Wow, turns out he wasn't quiet for the sake of being quiet, _nor_ polite. He's been frozen stiff by the mesmerizing appearance of the playboy's sexiness! How _profound_! …And, of course, it only works on our dear Mr. Hertz here.

"Like I haven't seen that happen a million times already, "Sirius just rolls his eyes and reaches for his drink, "Blimey, just forget about him, Cecilia. Honestly? I like him better as a statue that has absolutely _no means _of molesting me." He raises his drink to his lips, but upon taking a sip of the butterbeer - which, it was now apparent, was _not_ butterbeer - immediately sprays a mouthful of it all over Rize's shirt and wipes his mouth coughing, "AGH! _MADAM_!" He calls out to the barmaid once again from across the room, "Madam Rosme—You idiot, don't drink that!" He adds quickly as he grabs my drink right out of my hands before I could curiously take a sip of it.

"Always so demanding, Sirius dear. But I reckon that's part of why girls like you so much. Oh, well, all jokes aside! What is it this time?" The madam inquires as she strides over for the second time within a minute.

Sirius coughs again before raising both mugs to show the barmaid, "Madam, _what is this_? I asked for butterbeer, not firewhiskey!" I look at Sirius incredulously. So, _that's_ what he spit out.

Madam Rosmerta, on the other hand, looks at Sirius almost indignantly, "You asked for 'the usual' and I gave you firewhiskey! How ungrateful! You and James spent so many years begging me to serve you two hooligans underage and now you don't want it?"

Now, instead of astonishment, I turn to Sirius in outright shock, "So, you _do_ drink firewhiskey?" Actually, I don't know why I'm shocked at all. He _did _tell me he had high-alcohol tolerance, after all. Blimey, turns out Madam Rosmerta was the source of it all. Definitely against all predictions.

Sirius looks at me almost as if he was embarrassed at the notion, "Uhh, w-well…" He pauses, looking sideways at the wall for a moment. "I mean, _well_!" He repeats with considerably more pretentiousness.

"Oh, don't let that troublemaker fool you, Miss Vance!" Madam Rosmerta interjects in a mock forlorn tone, "The first time he and James drank was during an actual Hogsmeade weekend just _last year_! Merlin's beard, he may have a formidably high tolerance _now_, but the first time he drank that firewhiskey, my goodness! Well, his face didn't turn red the least bit but he went around flirting with all the girls and doing _god_ knows what with all the guys…"

"Best night ever, that was…" says the dreamy voice of Rize Hertz from somewhere around out right side. The three of us yelp from shock. Dear god, I forgot that statue was even there—er, I mean, guy.

"Uhh, anyways," Madam Rosmerta continues through the awkward silence, "Our little playboy here soon became known as the Drinking Game _King_ around Hogsmeade village. He even beat our reigning champion for ten years!" Hogsmeade has a firewhiskey drinking champion…? Wait, wait, maybe the real question is: Sirius goes around playing drinking games?

I look down at Sirius, who now had his face buried in his arms, "Seriously?"

"Madam Rosmerta," He groans, the sound muffled through his sleeves, "Will you _please_ stop telling her lame stories about me?"

"Lame? And I thought you were proud of that title!"

Sirius merely glares at her through his bangs in reply.

She laughs heartily at Sirius' expression and reluctantly complies, "Hm, well, lucky for you, _I_ have customers to tend to." Madam Rosmerta reaches over the counter to grab two mugs of butterbeer and places them before us, "_Now_, enjoy your 'usual.' Maybe some more stories next time you come 'round, Miss Vance!"

And off she goes… again. "So," I take a sip out of my surprisingly delicious butterbeer and grin at Sirius, who still had his face well hidden, "Some stories, huh? They're actually not _that_ embarrassing. Why're you so shy all of a sudden?" Seriously, I mean, my gigantic transfigured music box that nearly wrecked my house was so much more humiliating.

"I'm not!" Sirius retaliates, raising his head up to reveal his usual stoic expression.

"Hmm," I scrutinize him suspiciously, "Well, then let's see if Rize here can tell me a little more about your first drinking experience and see if we get a similar reaction outta you. _He_ seemed to like talking about it at least."

"What? Sirius drinking?" Rize pipes up, all of a sudden extremely interested, as predicted.

"Wait, no! It was just a dumb moment for me, don't _ask _about it!" Sirius jumps in quickly, also as predicted, "And what are you doing here in the first place, Rize?" Sirius continues to demand, "Why aren't you over there with your girlfriend?" A just question, my dear friend. We look over across the room at Regina, who - once again - merely waves nonchalantly at us. Wow, ditching his girlfriend on Valentine's Day for another guy? I can only assume she must be _really_ amused by it, or something, 'cause why else would she have put up with him for so long?

"Well," Rize scratches the back of his head as if somewhat nervous, "I wanted to give you this…" He reaches into his pocket and pulls something out, placing it on the table before Sirius.

Sirius looks at the object with narrowed eyes, evidently not amused. I wouldn't blame him, in all honesty. "…Chocolate. You're giving me, a guy, Valentine's Day chocolate…?"

"W-w-w-well! Because you're the best Beater the Gryffindor Quidditch team has, that's all! I just really respect your talent and stuff! A-and you know how many games we've won because of your Bludger ploy? You're just a good Quidditch player, that's all! _Really_!" Rize replies defiantly, "I'm not gay—"

"Did you give some to your other _star players_?" I point out, obviously indicating not only Rize's disregard for his star chaser - myself, of course - but also his denial for his indubitable sexuality issue.

Rize looks at me as if puzzled at the question, or rather, the obvious answer.

"Well, did you?" I inquire again.

Rize glances at Sirius out of the corner of his eye and then looks down at his feet, "Er, no."

"Exactly. Reason given," I conclude, sitting back in my chair and folding my arms in all finality. I must say I make a good point. …Yeah, where the hell is _my_ Brilliant Quidditch Chocolate? I bring in over half the points in our games!

"And _exactly_ why I am most definitely not going to take your chocolate, Rize," Sirius groans, "Go give it to your girlfriend, or James, or something. Not _me_, bloody hell."

"Siriuuuuus!" Rize whines, "I finally mustered up enough courage to give you Valentine's Day chocolate this year, you just have to accept it!"

"Now, that's just wrong…" Sirius mutters with raised eyebrows.

"Well, he's got a point, you know. Why don't you just take it, mate?" I say to Sirius pointedly, "At least he was sincere about it."

"Hey! Who's side are you on?" Sirius demands, staring down at me in shock.

"Not any, really," I shrug.

"Argh!" Sirius finally snaps - as he always does in the end - takes the chocolate, and shoves it back in Rize's hands, "Alright, alright, that's enough, Captain. Just get back to Regina, will ya?" Ouch, rejected.

But surprisingly, or maybe just because it was Valentine's Day, Rize actually _consents_, "Well, guess I gotta be sweet to my girl at least _once_ a year. Next time I'll get you, Sirius! Er, I mean, get you to accept my Quidditch chocolate that is, not Valentine's Day chocolate... You know what I mean!" He reaches over to grab one of the glasses off the table almost as a sort of last word and brings it to his lips.

Sirius watches him for a split second before abruptly yelling, "_Agh_! You git, don't drink tha—that was _firewhiskey_!"

"A little late, mate," I mutter out of the corner of my mouht as I watch Rize's face slowly turn a bright shade of red. "Uhh, it's okay though, right?" I lean over to ask Sirius nervously, "Since Rize _does_ drink with you… I assume?"

Sirius clutches his head and groans loudly in reply, "_No_." He smacks the table in exasperation. "Argh, I'm such a moron! I completely forgot he has the lowest alcohol tolerance in the school! I should've moved the glasses out of his reach or something, bloody hell. We're in for it now…"

"_Eh_?"

"Hey, Sirius, who's the busty chick? I'd tap that," I hear Rize say in a husky tone. It takes me a few moments to realize he's talking about me with that ridiculous description. I look down at my own chest and immediately swing my arms over it defensively. Busty, my ass! How can I be so Asian and have a big bust? Er, nothing against my own race, of course.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," I say in disbelief.

"Hey, baby doll, what's your number?" Rize continues as he edges ever closer to my side of the table, my eyes catching his hand sliding conspicuously closer across the wooden surface. Wait a minute… So, drinking firewhiskey turns Rize into a stereotypical brainless Muggle player? And how does he even know what a telephone _is_? If I hadn't taken Muggle Studies back when I was home schooled, not even _I_ would have known that!

"Er, Rize, this is getting kind of awkward," I mumble, instinctively backing my chair away from the incoming predator.

But Rize takes no heed to my warning, and instead steps even closer, leaning towards me with a face so provocatively frightening that I developed a newfound appreciation for how Sirius has been able to avoid him for so many years, successfully or not. "That's just sexual tension, hot stuff. Get used to it, eh?" He whispers. Dear _god_, alcohol makes him ultra lame too…

"Okay, you're really starting to freak me out now—" But before I can even make a witty comment about how disturbing of a drunk he is, I see a flash of black on my right and suddenly Rize is on the ground. Wait, on the _ground_?

"Just sleep on it, you git," Sirius, who had just punched his own Quidditch captain square in the rose, shakes out his hand and then waves over to Regina, "Sorry 'bout your date, Regina! Though I'm not sure you'd still want him anyway!" But she just waves back as usual. Wow, strong girl, that is.

I look at Sirius stunned, "Why'd you knock him out? I mean, the poor guy is on the floor with a bloody nose!" It's kind of gross actually. Well, nothing Madam Pomfrey can't fix in a jiffy, but _seriously_, people eat in here!

"He was hitting on you!" Sirius says defensively, as if the answer to him punching his captain in the _face_ was completely obvious.

"What, so you were jealous?" I ask with raised eyebrows. I mean, what else would you call it?

"Wha-what, _no_!"

I fold my arms and narrow my eyes at him suspiciously, "So, why'd you punch him then, if it wasn't out of jealousy? You didn't get _nearly_ this worked up when all those guys were trying to ask me to Hogsmeade."

"W-well, he was hitting on you!" Sirius says, yet again.

"Wait, you got angry because he was hitting on me but you're _not_ jealous? That doesn't make—" I pause for a moment in realization. "Wait a minute, come to think of it, didn't you say you liked me back on the cliff on New Year's?"

"Agh, you remember that?" Sirius blurts out in shock, but then quickly catches his mistake. "Wait, uhh, I mean, I didn't say that! What like you? What New Year's?" He says in a failed attempt at being clueless. It would've failed even if he wasn't such a bad actor though. Being the genius Sirius is, everyone knows that it's highly unlikely the playboy is _ever_ clueless.

I raise my eyebrows at his reply. "Uhh, yeah, you did. What, are you saying my memories were fabricated, or something?" I retort exasperatedly, "I think I'd remember a confession, Sirius. That's pretty big in terms of memories if you ask me."

"Well…!" Sirius stammers out before continuing in an attempted steady voice, "Hey, I was drunk that night, alright? I didn't know what I was saying! Plus, you had amnesia! Who's to say your entire _head_ isn't all screwed up?" Oh, no he didn't. And what bollux! He even told me he has high alcohol tolerance! What a bad liar…

"So, if you don't like me so much, why'd you acquiesce and ask me to Hogsmeade at all?" I mutter bitterly, starting to - for once in my life - get genuinely annoyed.

"Hey, those guys forced me to say that to you! What else was I supposed to say? No, I'm not taking my _fiancé_ out for Valentine's Day?" Sirius retaliates, both our voices slowly rising to the point of shouting. People in the bar even began to turn away from their own conversations to watch our quarreling.

"Well, maybe you should've just told them you _dislike_ your _fiancé_ so much that you want to go find some other girl to go with, or just go by yourself!" I yell back, so infuriated with him that my head starts to throb. "Arghh," I clutch my head frustrated, "My head hurts from all this yelling… Maybe I should've just gone with Remus and saved myself a load of trouble…" I add to myself under my breath.

But those last words - how on earth he managed to hear it is beyond me - appeared to have struck a nerve because right then and there, Sirius suddenly seemed to be at a loss for words. "He… Remus asked you?" He says in a low voice.

Somehow I can't bear to look him in the eye, even though the issue with Remus wasn't my fault at first. Somehow… I still had the undeniable feeling of guilt deep down in my gut. "He asked when I ran into him the day I got back from St. Mungo's," I mumble in reply. Oh no, I really shouldn't have mentioned Remus at all. I'm on a _date_ right now! But… I wonder what Sirius will say about it.

Sirius looks away for a few moments, thoughts running in and out of his mind over the surface of his eyes, "He did, huh…?" I shut my eyes, preparing myself for what's going to come next. Sirius takes a deep breath and then…! "Well, like I care!" He ends up retorting angrily. I stare at him, shocked at this unpredictable response. "What's it to me if Remus wants to go out with you?" He continues yelling at me, "It's not like we're going to get married anyway! Yeah, so what if you don't want to go out with me so badly? Go find _Remus_ if you want to date him so much more than me! There're better girls out there than you!"

I open and close my mouth several times, completely dumbfounded. So dumbfounded, I can barely muster up anything to say to him. "Well, maybe I _will_!" I decide to shout back. And with that I turn on my heel furiously and storm out the door, barely catching the, "Smooth one, Sirius dear," in all my rage.

But the moment I step out into the swirling snow, my gloveless hands are reminded of the lack of warmth from Sirius' own.

BLOODY HELL, what in the world was I doing back in there? I'm such an idiot! What was I doing getting into such a childish row with him? It's not like I care whether he sincerely likes me or not, so what was the point of arguing at all? Agh, and what was I doing, blurting out the issue with Remus like that? And speaking of finding him… I don't even know where he is! Why am I such a gigantic _moron_?

I shove my cold hands into the pocket of my pea coat irritably and start trudging aimlessly through the snow. Well, maybe I'll just go find Lily and James in Madam Puddifoot's and ask them when we're supposed to be getting back to Hogwarts, and then muck around for a while on my own. I mean, I wouldn't want to bother their alone time just because of my self-induced date-lessness, as lame as that sounds…

I shiver through the cold England winds for a couple of blocks through the village and am almost at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop when suddenly a familiar figure passes in and out of my range of sight. Wait a minute, Remus? _Lucky_! That means I don't have to bug Lily and James after all. Hmm, I think Remus appeared to be alone too. Eh? No date?

I follow him into what I think was the owl post office, but before I can call out his name to get his attention, another girl prances by me towards my target, "Remus! Remus Lupin!"

I see him spin around at the familiar sounds of his name on someone's lips and immediately panic. After nearly blurting out "Crap!" and blowing my cover, I dive behind a marble column just before Remus spots me. Fortunately, I'm still able to see the scene through the tinted glass window in front of me and able to hear it as well from the lack of people in the post office because of Valentine's Day.

"Are you alone?" I hear the girl ask Remus tentatively, but couldn't ascertain who she exactly was through the fuzzy image of the window.

On the other hand, I see Remus smile rather guiltily at her and admit, "Yeah, I'm here on my own. I'm actually only at Hogsmeade to send this package to my mum." He gestures towards the large paper wrapped box he had just tied to an large tawny owl's leg.

"Oh! Well…" I see the girl's head tilt down from shyness, "Will you be my date today then? 'Cause it's Valentine's Day and all?" Man, I can almost imagine the hopeful look on her face. Guess I'll just have to bug Lily and James after all. Wait a minute, no, I can't! Argh, now both my sources have dates. Maybe I'll just sneak back into the Three Broomsticks and ask Regina or something…

But as I prepare to leave, I see Remus look up and seemingly stare _directly_ _at me_ through the tinted window. I immediately duck down behind the pillar in surprise, but it doesn't prevent me from hearing Remus's even more shocking response, "Looks like I already found my date. Sorry, I'll have to decline… this time, alright?"

I imagine the girl must've nodded or something because all I hear in reply is silence… and then steadily approaching footsteps, bloody hell! I begin to hyperventilate from panic. Oh crap, oh crap, of crap. Damn, I'm just gonna have to run for it!

Then before I can even attempt to bolt, I feel arms shoot around my waist and a voice in my ear, "Hey, if you want a date with me so badly, you're gonna have to ask like Kari did."

"I wasn't eavesdropping!" I blurt out in reply, a tad bit too fast to be considered normal.

Remus just laughs in reply and lets go of my waist, "Yeah, _sure_ you weren't. And why are you here in the first place? What happened to your romantic date with Sirius?" He grins at me, "You rejected me remember?"

"Uhh," I rub the back of my neck embarrassedly, "We kind of got into a huge fight."

Remus raises an eyebrow at my answer, "You mean, another one of those meaningless little rows you guys always have, or—"

"No, I mean, a _huge_ fight," I correct him, almost sadly, "Well, equally meaningless, but I guess I sort of said some awful things to him. Not to say he didn't say terrible things back, but… Yeah." I finish lamely. Now that I'm telling it to a third-party, it sounds ever stupider than when I went over it in my head.

"And you're here because…?" He gestures for me to continue.

Mortified at how my face was starting to heat up, I stare intently down at my feet, "Well, I kind of stormed out on him…"

"Oh." There was a long pause as Remus seemingly just stands there, while I continue to stare at my increasingly interesting shoes. He watches my expression for a moment before saying loudly, "Well, alright then!"

I look up at him confusedly, "Alright _what_?"

"C'mon," Remus grabs my hand and leads me out of the post office into the whirling snow, "You gotta stop brooding over it. You and Sirius quarrel, like, every other day! You'll be fine."

"But—"

"And there's probably a million places in Hogsmeade you haven't yet been to, right?" Remus calls over his shoulder, "We've been close friends for over six months! Haven't you learned not to 'but' me?"

"Well—!"

"Nor 'well' me," He laughs heartily and gives my hand a reassuring squeeze, "Let's just go out and have some fun! Cecilia, you seriously need a real date for Valentine's Day." Remus winks at me. "Have I ever let you down before?"

"Ermm," I shake my head fiercely, "Well, no…" After blinking my eyes several times through the snow, I glance up at Remus's grinning face and sigh heavily. "Ahh, you're right, Remus. This stupid thing is not worth spending all this time worrying over. It's not like I'm actually his legit fianc—Wait, Remus!"

He stops in his tracks and smiles at me, "Hmm?"

I look down at our linked hands and mumble, red-faced, "You're still holding my hand."

I imagined him to immediately let go and then mutter a word of apology like Sirius had always done, but Remus just chuckles and merely says, "So?"

"W-well," I stutter out, not really knowing what to say at this point, since my usual experiences with the issue usually ended by the time I noticed our entwined hands, "I-if anyone sees us like his, rumors will be flying around faster than my bloody Silver Arrow and, I don't know," I pause in hesitation, "I don't do so well being the center of attention…"

"Well, you're having a row with Sirius right now, right?" Remus's unpredictable reply makes me gawk at him yet again. "So, make him jealous. And if you don't agree with that, hey, then at least consider giving this poor guy a chance, will ya? Sirius may not show his affection too well, but at least you know I like you, yeah?"

Blimey, how'd he get so forward all of a sudden? "Er," I reply intelligently.

But Remus just grins at me again, "Let's go then! Maybe I'll be your fiancé for a day." And with a tug on my hand, he leads me back to the romantic pinkness of Hogsmeade village.

Bloody hell, Sirius better watch what he says to me next time we have a row. Maybe I'm bugged or something so the entire world could hear us, but I seriously don't doubt that Remus is going to take him up on the dating Remus thing… And that might be the one moment Remus Lupin won't give up.

* * *

"Can anyone identify this potion here up front?"

A few days later, we're in Potions class, crowded around a bubbling cauldron of yet another enigmatic liquid on Professor Slughorn's desk. I was standing by the chalkboard passing sarcastic comments back and forth with Remus, with Sirius and Lily standing on the other side of Slughorn's desk, both of us well away from each other. Evidently, we haven't talked for the entire week, something rather uncharacteristic of our usual rows. Not that I really cared at this point.

"Anyone?" The professor asks again, gesticulating towards the cauldron with a meaty hand, "Then how about… Mr. Black! Can _you_ identify the potion?"

Sirius reluctantly breaks away from a rather engaged conversation with Lily to take one glance and one whiff of the potion. "Amortentia," He replies promptly.

"Splendid!" Slughorn says gleefully, "Ten points for Gryffindor! And for an additional five points, the attributes of the potion, Mr. Black?"

With an unsuppressed groan that rouses a ripple of chuckles from the class, Sirius once again turns away from Lily to look at the potion, "It makes the drinker obsessed with a person of the opposite sex… kind of like myself. Just playing, professor." He jokes, once again earning him wolf whistles from the boys, as wells as giggles from the girls. I just roll my eyes at his wisecrack. "And you can distinguish the potion Amortentia by the specific aroma it emits, appealing differently to each person," Sirius continues, "And… I'll just give an example, I guess. Well, I smell rosewood, red wine and… blossom." At this last word, he looks directly into my eyes from across the table, the word suddenly conjuring another childhood memory.

"_Erm, happy birthday, Cecilia_!"

"_Eh? Sirius! What're you doi—Heeyy, why are you acting all weird and stuff right now? It's kind of funny_!"

"_Umm, well, I spent all night thinking about what to get you for your birthday, so I'm kind of tired_."

"_So, what'd you get me? What'd you get me_?"

"_Well, it's like this shampoo that I found around Diagon Alley. Mum says girls like ones that smell real nice_."

"_Oh, thanks! So, what kind is it_?"

"_I thought you might like it… because it reminded me of you. Blossom_."

"Excellent, excellent! Another five points for Gryffindor!" Slughorn exclaims excitedly, "Now, pay careful attention to the unique swirls of steam this potion creates and it's distinct mother-of-pearl sheen for…"

Slughorn's words shake me out of my stupor, dragging me once again back to reality. Come to think of it, I still use that kind of wash even _today_. How does Sirius even remember these kinds of things? Or did he just look at me randomly? …Does such a coincidence even exist…? I glance at Sirius again, but as expected he's already turned back to Lily. I watch them with an odd look on my face as Sirius suddenly slips his arm around Lily's waist and looks wantonly at her. Then Lily stares right back at him, a smile on her face and a similar expression in her eyes. Wait, is anyone else seeing this, or is it just me?

"_Blimey_." Remus's words of disbelief interrupt my thoughts. "Are they… flirting? Right in front of the entire _class_?"

My entire body suddenly feels heavier than lead. I open and close my mouth several times before muttering, "Oh, for the love of crap."

* * *

**oh dear god, lily and sirius are in a conspiracy against cecilia! or whatever, haha. of course, once again, all shall be revealed in the next chapter.**

**this is off topic (eightdimensions, everything you say is off topic), but a couple of chapters back, i actually got a review commenting on my extreme liking for giving very detailed descriptions of outfits. my response is: cut me some slack! i slave over these chapters, at least give me a chance to entertain myself, haha. if i want my characters to look damn sexy, they will be _damn sexy._**

**UPDATE: was on hiatus. now, off hiatus. woohoo.**

**hopefully, you guys aren't mad enough at me to deny me a review? oh, c'mon, you liked this chapter and you want to tell me. you know it. DON'T DENY YOUR TRUE FEELINGS.**


	15. Flicker

**alright, now that i have my life sorted out - kind of - i hereby present to you the long-awaited chapter fifteen! and of course it's as long as shit. hopefully this chapter will suffice as a "forgive me" for not updating in basically a year - not really. so if you find any bizarre errors, just ignore them, i'll get back to them. i really wanted this chapter out as soon as possible!**

**happy holidays and happy reading, as always.**

"_Blimey_." Remus's words of disbelief interrupt my thoughts. "Are they… flirting? Right in front of the entire _class_?"

My entire body suddenly feels heavier than lead. I open and close my mouth several times before muttering, "Oh, for the love of crap."

Thank every inappropriate body part on Merlin's glorious self that Slughorn noticed himself because he abruptly pauses in his lecture to reprimand Sirius' and Lily's, uhh, whatever the hell they're doing. "The effects of this potion are undoubtedly disastrous—Evans! Black!" He yelps and waving them off accusingly, "Please refrain from courting within a fifty range of this classroom. How inappropriate!"

Sirius raises his eyes from Lily's and merely shrugs at the professor. "My bad. Guess we'll just have to move this outside then. The material is all in the book, right? C'mon, Lily." He grabs her hand and leads her out the door and into the hallway.

"Cecilia?" I hear Remus' question by my side as I continue to stare at the closed door. Suddenly, I feel everyone's eyes turn to me as if to wait for my response, but honestly I don't know how I'm supposed to react. Jealous? Betrayed? C'mon, how clichéd. There must be some explanation for this. There's always a reason. There's a reason for everything. "Cecilia, aren't you going to—" Remus asks again, placing a hand on my shoulder in concern.

But I just cut him off, shrugging off his hand off my shoulder. "No, I'll just let them go. It's not like they were actually flirting or anything. And what good would I do by chasing after them anyway?" I mumble in a low voice, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"You _idiot_," Remus says exasperatedly, "He's your fiancé! And she's your best friend! You at least deserve _some_ say in this!" Before I can even so much as exclaim in surprise, he grabs my hand and dashes out the door, dragging me behind him.

"H-hey! Wait a second!" A couple steps down the hallway, I yank my hand out of his and slow down to a halt. "It's okay. I _get_ what he's doing and honestly I deserve it. I mean, I'm the one that told him to go off and chase another girl. What say am I supposed get—"

My words are suddenly interrupted by soft hisses around the corner. Remus quickly slaps a hand over my mouth and tugs my arm to inch closer to the whispering.

"Hey, Sirius, are you sure we should be skiving off just to—"

"Well, it's easier if Cecilia isn't here to see us, right? I mean, honestly, easier on the both of us. James was in that room too."

"Good point. It was getting kind of stuffy in there with them anyway."

"Well, let's get it on then."

"Yeah, we don't want to waste any time. Who knows when we'll get the chance to be alone together again?"

I feel my heart rate increase almost tenfold until it feels like it's going to explode right out of my chest. This is… getting kind of ridiculous. I turn to Remus uncomfortably and nudge him in the chest with my shoulder, as he leans over me to get a closer look around the corner. Trying to ignore the hushed giggling behind us, I whisper to him, "Remus, you know what, I really don't need to see this. Can we just...? I start to stand up, but as I place my foot behind me to turn around, my heel connects with Remus's shin and, well, let's just say that didn't go so well.

"Ow! Cecilia, watch it—CRAP!"

There is a loud thump and an oof and then, "What in the worl—Remus? _Cecilia_!" Sirius surprised tone echoes from somewhere above me. It was rather hard to pinpoint from my place, face mashed awkwardly into Remus's chest on the ground. Great. Not only does Sirius know we were eavesdropping on them, right now it doesn't look like me and Remus are really any better than what Sirius and Lily are doing.

We both immediately jump up and before I can make spontaneous excuses for our embarrassing position, Remus immediately gets straight to the point by asking, "What the _bloody hell_ are you two doing?" I give Remus a dirty look and elbow him in the ribs rather indiscreetly, but he just ignores me. "This better not be some sort of joke or—" He suddenly pauses but after a moment continues just as abruptly, "Alright, what was all that shit in Potions, huh?"

"It's nothing," Lily says quickly, clearly dodging my gaze "We're not doing anything."

"None of your guys' business anyway," Sirius shrugs, also avoiding eye contact with me. Blimey, what did I _do_, Sirius? I wasn't nearly this annoyingly immature this past week!

"Well, there we go! We got our answer!" I pipe in, making a rather pathetic attempt to sound cheerful and aloof about the whole thing. Clearly, I wasn't. "Wow, that was quick. Thanks a bunch, guys. Remus and I were just leaving anyway—"

"Hey, what's with the attitude, mate?" Remus shakes my hand of his arm and takes a step closer to Sirius, not bothering to hide his irritation. "Cecilia's your fiance and Lily's your best friend's girlfriend! Alright, maybe your morals aren't exactly normal even on the best of days, but _what the hell_? That little row you had with Cecilia doesn't even begin to amount to this—"

Sirius just scoffs loudly in interruption and steps away from Lily's side to face Remus point blank, "I said _none of your business_, mate. And who're you to talk about not messing with other people's girlfriends, huh? Asking Cecilia to Hogsmeade and then what, walking around with her holding hands after she's left me? You think you have the right to be preaching to me about this crap?"

"God dammit, mate. If you hadn't been such an asshole to Cecilia, I wouldn't have had to be the nicer counterpart!"

At this point, I glance at Lily out of the corner of my eye, hoping that she'd side with me like usual and try to stop these two from quarreling, but she just turns her head away. I feel a pang in my chest. I'm still trying to convince myself that all this is somehow deliberate but now it feels almost all too real.

"That's it, Remus, you are really stepping out of line now—" Sirius gets out through gritted teeth and raises a hand to grab Remus by the collar.

"Sirius, there's a reason for this, right?" I suddenly can't help but cut in. I feel everyone's gaze fall upon me and begin to regret even speaking out through their argument, but I needed an answer face-to-face.

After a pause, Sirius opens his mouth to reply, but is immediately cut off by Lily. She grabs his hand and tugs him away gently. "Don't bother wasting your time explaining it to her, Sirius. We have better things to do," She says in a low voice. He stares at her for a minute and she gives him another tug on his arm. "Come _on_," Lily urges again.

Sirius looks back at me once more before finally acquiescing. He shoves his hands in his pockets and turns on his heel.

"Sirius, mate, you can't seriously be thinking of walking out on her," Remus grabs Sirius' shoulder and says warningly, "She deserves more than this. You know that."

"Shove off, Remus," Sirius says coldly, shrugging off his friend's hand to stalk off with my own best friend. A couple steps out of earshot and he immediately leans in closer to her to start whispering a rather heated conversation.

I can't even begin to count how many times I thought _what the hell is going on_ to myself. Or _you gotta be kidding me_. Or even just _oh my fuuuuuuuuu_— But if I were to guess, it'd probably be in the thousands. Give or take a five or twenty. What was I expecting? That the nickname _playboy_ was just a title? That he wouldn't actually consider what I said back at Hogsmeade? That he wasn't the flirtatious delinquent he was reputed to be? I guess being with only one girl wasn't enough for him to last an entire school year, much less the rest of his life, even if it was only in name. To think I actually thought Sirius Black was maybe in love with me. He sure psyched me out that time.

"Bloody hell!" Remus's curse and subsequent punch against the wall abruptly pulls me out of my thoughts to glance at him. He was glaring at the wall with a frustrated expression on his usual kind face. "Damn it, I can't believe he's doing this to you," He says fiercely, "I seriously thought you two finally had a definitive thing, but—God, I should have known."

I lean closer carefully and tentatively touch his arm, "Umm, Remus?"

"Yeah, I guess I shouldn't be rambling on and on about myself," He heaves a huge sigh and then turns around to look closely at my face, "You okay?"

I blink, surprised at his question. "Oh, yeah, of course," I reply in a _duh_ voice, "Why wouldn't I be okay?" He raises his eyebrows at my reaction completely unsurprised. I wave my arms deliberately in front of his face in reply, "Stop looking so worried about me! What, am I supposed be torn up and heartbroken inside? How romantically clichéd." I let out a string of forced laughter. Hadn't gotten much practice at that being home schooled but at least it sounded half natural to me?

"Cecilia—" Remus starts, but I cut him off.

"It's probably just some overly complicated plot to mess with my head," I continue nervously, throwing out random gestures that I'm barely aware I'm even doing, "I mean, the whole school knows our group's reputation for trouble. It's really nothing. You know them, I know them, I'm—Okay, I'm just babbling now, I mean—Alright, blimey, Cecilia, shut up." I stutter out, looking away from Remus at the floor instead, mentally cursing myself for rambling. "Being stupid, just ignore me, really."

Remus just turns around and chuckles to himself, "Yeah, you _are_ being stupid."

"Well, you're not supposed to _agree_ with me—eep!" Didn't he just have his back towards me a second ago? A heartbeat after his insouciant insult, I suddenly find his arms wrapped tight around me and my face buried in his chest. "Er, Remus?"

"You don't always need to think everything's your fault, Cecilia," He says softly into my hair. I didn't need to see his face, I could hear his smile in his voice. "You're just begging me to protect you every step of the way now, mate."

"I..." What I'm trying to say is, I don't know what the bloody hell you're talking about, but words fail me. I move to push away from him slightly so I can look into his eyes and figure out what he's actually thinking, or rather plotting – the verb would just fit him better – but he places a hand on the back of my neck, holding me in place close to him.

"Because," Remus begins in such a low voice I have to strain my ears to listen. "I would—"

"Hey, way to skive off in the _middle_ of class," James suddenly says from what seems like only a foot away from us, it was so loud, "I know you two have hung out with me and Sirius enough to not care about professors' authority or detention, but you _better_ care about that two-foot long essay Slughorn assigned you four for running out for no reason whatsoever."

I shove Remus away from me at lightning speed, but Remus – apparently completely uncaring that all the students that spilled into the hallway witnessed our rather intimate behavior – just stands there grinning at me, as if he was planning to hug me _while_ replying to James' comment. I give Remus a look of bemusement before turning back to James, "Can't believe I didn't even hear the bell. Is class over already—James, are you _crying_?"

"_No_." James gives us an indignant look and crosses his arms in what can only be interpreted as a sad attempt at manliness.

Remus and I just look at him with raised eyebrows and skeptic smirks.

"Okay, fine," James admits, slumping his shoulders and frowning at the floor, "It's not like Sirius and Lily were being discreet about the whole in-class flirting thing. I was just—well, you know, I was kind of a little—hey, I don't know why you're not even the least bit fazed about it. Why aren't _you_ crying?" He declares suddenly, pointing an accusing finger between my eyes.

"Uhh, well, I..." I start, looking sideways at the crowds of students pouring through the hallways to get to lunch. Who says I'm not the least bit fazed over this thing? I am, uhh, mildly distressed, coupled with a tinge of annoy...ment.

James just rolls his eyes at my vague answer. "I don't know whether to call you mental or just plain lucky you don't care." He scratches the back of his head and groans exasperatedly. "This is going to affect my performance at the Quidditch semi-final match for _sure_. How am I supposed to concentrate on catching a bloody Snitch when I can't get the sight of Sirius and Lily out of my head—"

"QUIDDITCH MATCH?" I repeat in shock. Time sure flies. Hospital, date, semi-finals? What kind of jacked up school schedule is this?

James looks at me with raised eyebrows, apparently in an equal amount of shock. "Yeah, this afternoon. You didn't know? Wait a minute..." He gasps melodramatically. "Have you been skipping out on Quidditch practice? Shame on you!"

"I had amnesia, you moron!"

"Oh, right, right, sorry," James laughs apologetically. Somehow it seemed forced. But it wasn't just to hide his obvious depression. There was something else too... Though I hadn't the time to figure it out before James jumps as if stupefied and begins sprinting down the halls. "Shit! Blimey, mate, we gotta get down to the lockers asap! The captain still wants us to gather up during lunch so he can review some strategies before the game!"

"Oh, yeah, I'm coming—" I started running after him myself, but am stopped abruptly by Remus's hand on my arm. "Eh? What?"

He furrows his eyebrows at my expression and heaves a huge sigh, clearly because of my feigned obliviousness. Leave it to Remus to see through that. Actually I could leave it to anyone to see through it. I highly doubt that being homeschooled even remotely qualifies me as a good actor.

"Hey, you sure you're okay?" Remus reaches for my hand and I would've pulled away, except I was focused more on the flash of red hair in the courtyard. And I can't help but wonder if it's my best friend and so-called fiance in the distance.

"Er," After a slight pause, I shake those ridiculous thoughts out of my head and turn back to Remus, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze, "Shouldn't I be?" I grin at him and take a step back before letting go of his hand completely and dashing off down the hall.

I hear a disbelieving laugh some distance behind me and sigh as I realize that Remus is definitely not going to let me off with that obvious lie. Damn that Sirius Black. Is this how Sonata spends her days in Fu Shu? Blimey, I don't know how she stands all this drama. Then again, I highly doubt her life is nearly as hellish as mine. I have so much crap happening everyday, you'd think I was in a movie or something, bloody hell.

Merlin's balls, I'd probably be better off just breaking it off with Sirius like he seems to wants me to do so badly and just live out a completely normal life with a completely normal guy. Someone like Remus or something—I bite my tongue the moment the thought runs across my mind, as if stopping myself physically would kill the idea. Blimey, I've never been one to toy with infidelity but yeesh, pulling a Sirius there! ...Wait a minute, like he's one to talk.

The thought of the idiot makes me recall last class period's events once more, souring my already frowning face. "Screw it all, I have better things to worry about," I grumble, shoving my hands into my pockets and turning the corner to the Gryffindor locker room.

But the moment I near the lockers, I hear a loud yelling emitting from the tightly shut door. Somehow, I think I already know exactly what this is about.

I creak open the door to find none other than Sirius and James glaring deathray lasers at each other and the rest of the team backed up around the walls like deer in headlights. Alright, I know I half-expected it but, seriously, seeing these two usually more than happy delinquents with those god-awful angry looks plastered on their faces is still unnerving to say the least.

I deliberately kick the door close behind me, but those two remain standing there glaring at each other as if my interruption made no sound whatsoever. "Uhh, guys?" I begin warily.

"So, that's it then, huh?" James finally decides to spit out through gritted teeth, "You just go around flirting with my girlfriend and think I'm gonna just stand there and take it?"

Sirius gives an aloof shrug and leans against one of the lockers, "She didn't seem to mind. You might want to put a tighter leash on her next time, mate."

"Why you little... talking about Lily like that!" James starts fiercely.

"Then again," Sirius continues disdainfully, "I guess it's not your fault the leash was so loose anyway. For someone you spent nearly five years trying to woo, it sure didn't take me too long to get her on my side." The playboy smirks at his former best friend and scoffs loudly, "Let's see, how long did it take for me exactly? Barely a week?"

"Alright, that's it, you goddamn pile of rubbish!" James finally breaks and lunges for Sirius, the tense scene quickly morphing into an all-out fist fight.

It seems to take the rest of the team a moment or two to realize what was actually going on, but soon enough everyone level-headed in the locker room is scrambling to try and pull them apart.

After what felt like much too long, the captain finally decides to show his face and break up this locker room brawl. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry I'm late, mates. I was just—" Rize pauses, looking from James to Sirius, who were both equally bruised and panting, "What the bloody hell is going on here?"

"Well, this wouldn't be happening, Hertz," James spits out furiously, "if Sirius didn't fucking steal my girlfriend!"

"Hey!" Sirius promptly yells back, "Well, maybe if you weren't so goddamn ugly, she'd have stayed with you!"

"You bastard! That was uncalled for—"

"Oi, oi, oi!" Rize hastily cuts in, stepping between the two boys, "That's enough of that! You guys have more important things to worry about right now! So since you two seem to have so much energy, focus on _winning this game_."

"Hmph," James huffs before reluctantly shrugging off the arms restraining him as Sirius does likewise.

I touch Sirius' shoulder out of genuine concern for his uncharacteristically violent behavior towards his best friend but he just brushes me off. I frown in response. What, is he trying to get the whole school against him now? This can't possibly have been caused by our fight past Valentine's Day, could it? 'Cause that would be seriously bloody overreacting.

"Professor McGonagall needed me earlier, so I'm terribly sorry I'm late," Rize explains once he's made sure his two star players have cooled off and the team was properly clothed, "But anyway, we just don't have time for briefing at this point. We're going to just have to wing it. Everyone just do the formations we've practiced in training and fly like you usually do. This game is ours! Let's go!"

The team bellows a loud cheer and bursts out of the locker room doors and into the wide open stadium. I run after them, falling behind slightly as I curse my bad luck. If only I didn't get bloody hospitalized for no good reason and have had to spend the past week catching up on schoolwork, then I could've come to practice and actually _known_ all these formations! Alright, calm down, Cecilia. You can do this. Like Rize said, just fly like you usually do and you'll be fine... I think.

"The Quaffle is thrown..." Ed's familiar voice echoes through the stands, "And they're off! Well, most of them at least—"

"Vance, get a move on!"

"R-right!" I curse as I hop onto my Silver Arrow and hastily kick off. Me and my stupid blabbering thoughts. C'mon, Cecilia, play!

"Oh! She might've been off to a late start, but Vance takes no hesitation to get right back into the game!" Ed says in the mic rather professionally. Almost too professionally. "This appears to be good start for Gryffindor... I LOVE YOU, CECILI—no, no, I'm sorry, Professor, please give it back! I won't do it again!" _That's_ the Ed I know. "Alright, back to the game, Vance steals the Quaffle from Dent and passes to Williams, then back to Vance, then Williams, Vance, Williams, Vance... and she scores! Ten points for Gryffindor—no, wait, Vance is circling around the hoops! The Keeper can barely even catch up... and, _oh!_ Twice in a row! The score's twenty-zero, folks! A _great_ start for Gryffindor!"

I pump my first into the air in response to the explosion of cheers and return James' high-five as he flies past me. Alright, just like that. Amnesia's got nothing on me! Hell ye—

"Vance, watch out!"

I dive blindly at the near belated warning and look up to find that I just barely avoided a Bludger in the face. Man, thank god, _someone_ was paying attention. Except... I shoot a glare at Sirius, who actually had the nerve to stare off into space while I almost got my face bashed in.

"Oi, Sirius, will you bloody do your job?" I yell across the field at him.

"Yeah, pay attention, Black," A Ravenclaw suddenly flies by, a sneering look on his face. Wow, okay, enemy player, didn't really need your input there. But then again, where have I seen this guy before? Blazing spiked red hair and mocking eyes. Oh right, he was the Ravenclaw Beater who I deduced utterly hated Sirius. It wasn't hard to figure out. He spent the past few games together throwing lame insults at Sirius. This game was clearly no exception.

But somehow, _his_ words are what finally knocks Sirius out of his dazed stupor. "Eat dung, Dayton!" Sirius yells at the Ravenclaw Beater, " I don't have time to deal with your crap today, alright? I have other things to worry about—"

"Later would be a better time to think about it, Sirius!" Rize shouts from the goalposts angrily, a caught Quaffle in his hands, "Get back in the game, you two!" Rize tosses the Quaffle to me an I fly off, sighing. Who could forget that _the_ Rize Hertz could actually get this riled up during games? Better score a few goals to get ahead before he bites my head off—

"Hey!" I blurt out as the Quaffle gets knocked right out of my hands mid-thought by none other than Miss Ellie Fuellerton herself, "What the hell is a Seeker doing messing with Chasers, huh?" I yell at her as she speeds away.

"You better hope it's not just as easy for me to take Sirius from you as I snatched that Quaffle, Vance," Ellie calls over her shoulder with a sneer.

"Rrg..." I clench my fists, but before I can yell a witty remark back at the girl, I see a flash of red fly by my face and towards the goal posts. I see Rize on the far side of the hoops and quickly yell to the Beater, "Sirius, the Quaffle!"

"Got it!" His voice sounds behind me, followed by a subsequent thud of bat on Bludger.

I smirk as I see the Bludger fly towards the Quaffle, but it seems like I celebrated a bit too early because instead of knocking the Quaffle off course as it usually did, the Bludger misses its target by several meters. My jaw drops and the entire Gryffindor section falls silent from shock. Even Ed is rendered speechless at the star Beater's careless mistake. And that was saying something.

But it wasn't so much that Ravenclaw scored a goal on us rather than the fact that Sirius actually missed. It may _seem_ trivial but honestly I've seen Sirius too preoccupied with hitting Bludgers at other players to pull his signature move before, but I've never seen him actually _miss_ his target.

Clearly, Sirius is just as shocked as the rest of us because all he could say at that point was, "Oh, for the love of..."

"Yeah, that's right, Black! 'Cause that's what it's gonna feel like when Ravenclaw kicks Gryffindor's arse!"

"Shut it, Dayton!"

But it wasn't just a one time fluke on Sirius' part. Whether it was almost hitting the stands or his own team, Sirius seem to want to do it all this game. Rize, the other Chasers and I played our hardest but within an hour into the game Ravenclaw's determination coupled with Sirius' constant mistakes led us to a near tie already. It's amazing discovering just how much we really do rely on Sirius' ploy sometimes.

"_Sirius_!" Rize yells desperately at the Beater, "Will you please just focus and stop thinking about whatever is distracting you so much! At this rate, we're never going to make finals!"

"Oi, I can't help it, I'm on a a time constraint, alright?" Sirius snaps back grumpily.

I just roll my eyes at their antics from above. With all their quarreling and no playing, I guess it's time to take matters into my own hands. Wait a minute. I blink several times in confusion, clearing the image of... Ellie speeding towards the Golden Snitch? What the hell is James doing—Oh, nevermind that, this is really my problem now!

I clench my hands tightly around my broom handle and flatten my body against it, flying towards the Quaffle. I glance towards the scoreboard as I zoom past. We were just under a hundred and fifty points ahead. Screw Sirius, I can still do this.

I fly between the pair of Ravenclaw Chasers, swiftly catching what would have been a very impressive no-look pass had it actually succeeded, and speed towards the goalposts. I have to make up for all the games I've missed. All the points I had failed to score. And this was the only way to do it.

I smirk at the opponent Chasers speeding towards me and toss the Quaffle high into the air as I screech my broom to a stop. After several swings around the handle of my broom with my hands gripped tightly on the wood, I hurl my foot around to come into contact with the Quaffle just before Ravenclaw could get their hands on it. With the speed of a soaring bullet, the Quaffle is sent flying towards the goal hoops.

Time seems to almost slow to halt as Ellie's hand reaches closer for the Snitch and the Quaffle makes its way to the goal. The Keeper and Ellie lunge simultaneously for their targets and before I can blink again it's over.

But somehow it's the roaring cheers of the crowd and not the usual sight of the scoreboard that prompted me of our victory because suddenly some unknown force hurtles into my stomach, nearly flinging me and my broom out of control.

I'll have to somehow thank Sonata I received all the fast reactions out of the two of us. The moment I manage to regain my balance I look down to find that I am clutching Sirius' bludger bat against my stomach. I turn towards the Beater's general direction angrily, "Why you insufferable little... What'd you do that for, Sirius—"

My words freeze on my lips as I stare from Sirius' empty broomstick resting stationary in midair where he supposedly was moments ago to Dayton sneering triumphantly some meters away from me then back to the bludger bat I held in my hands. And suddenly everything seemed to fall into place. My eyes trailed down from Sirius' broom over a hundred meters to the ground below me in horror only to find him sprawled in the grass, his body twisted in an grotesquely awkward angle.

There should have been an ear-splitting roar of cheers echoing throughout the stadium but at the moment all I could hear was the ringing of dead silence in my ears.

"Oh, _bloody hell_."

* * *

I wake up with a jolt at the soft click of a door and push my head off my arms to look behind me, sleepy-eyed. Where am I again? Ha, never mind, old joke. I know exactly where I am.

James gives me an apologetic grin and decidedly walks to the bedside instead of tiptoeing. "Sorry to wake you, mate." He takes one look at my outfit before giving me a knowing smile, "Been here all night, huh? How is he?"

I blink and look around before glancing down at myself. I was still wearing my Quidditch uniform from yesterday after the game and, from the looks of the sunlight streaming through the windows of what could only be the Hospital Wing, I had left them that way all night and well into the morning.

"Er," I take a quick stretch before answering, "He, uh, Sirius still hasn't woken up." It was only after I had reached both arms behind me yawning that I realized I had been holding Sirius' hand until now. The image of his hand in mine over a hospital bed was strangely reminiscent of a month ago, only our situations were now clearly reversed.

James shoves his hands into his pockets and sits on the corner of Sirius' bed with worried look on his face. "Damn, this wasn't supposed to happen," He muttered to Sirius under his breath, "What's Lily supposed to do without you, you git. She needs you."

"What?" I had only caught the gist of what I think he said but...

"Never mind," James says hastily before nodding towards his seemingly forgiven best friend, "So, he hasn't woken up yet, eh? Blimey, that's not a good thing is it..."

"I—you?" I pause, thinking better of myself before asking how or why he appeared to have relinquished his one true love to his best friend within mere hours. Then again, seeing as Sirius was currently hospitalized anyone would have called for a temporary truce. "Madam Pomfrey said he's fine actually," I answer instead, "After taking the potion, the only problem he seemed to have was sleep deprivation." Or rather, more sleep deprivation than he usually has. "He seems to be just tired at this point. What happened to him?"

James looks taken aback at my question, "What, you mean him and Lily?"

"No, I mean the Quidditch match," I explain hastily.

"Oh. Well," James clears his throat, clearly relieved at the change of subject. Who could blame him? "You saw Sirius and Dayton quarreling at the game again, right? He's Ellie's ex-boyfriend and has been dying for a go at Sirius ever since Ellie chose Sirius over him a year ago. I guess the bastard thought getting at you was the second best option, or maybe the barbaric hunk of meat was just ticked off – I dunno, but the moment you scored that goal over Ellie he chucked that Bludger at you even though the game had ended."

"Holy crap..." I mutter in disbelief.

"Yeah, tell me about it. But anyway, you're damn bloody lucky Sirius had seen it – not so lucky for him, of course – but anyway he was too far away to push you out of the way, so I guess he hurled his... bat... at you? Don't ask, it was fast thinking," James adds with a laugh when I turn to look at the unconscious Sirius with raised eyebrows. "Problem was, since he was speeding towards you already, the moment you got knocked out of the way of that Bludger, he was next." James made a bone-crunching sound with his mouth that made me grimace.

I heave a sigh and look at Sirius with a frown, "Blimey, who knew a bludger could snap a spine in half so easily..."

"Quidditch is a dangerous sport," James reminds me, shaking his head as if he didn't love the game too much to care, "Hey, at least Dayton's suspended from playing for the rest of the year."

"_At least_," I reply sarcastically. As if a suspension could make up for nearly killing a person. Not that I doubt Madam Pomfrey's medicinal abilities but really Sirius nearly _killed_ himself trying to save me. That is just... wow. He really literally almost—

"...ey—ow, the hell?"

James and I simultaneously turn towards the head of the bed, wide-eyed in amazement. Without another moment's hesitation, we scramble over to him in concern. "Sirius, are you okay—"

"Oi, lie down, mate!" James cuts in, shoving Sirius back down on his back when he tried to sit upright, "Take it easy, you just broke your back!"

"It doesn't matter. Where's Lily?" Sirius asks urgently.

"Er," James looks sideways uncomfortably, "Lil and Remus are in class taking extra notes for us right now, so—"

"Well, you can call her out right? I mean," Sirius presses his forehead against his palm sighing, "We... I need her. Now more than ever." I want to stare at the floor but all I can do right now is gawk at his expression. It almost looks as if he's pleading. He really cares for her that much? I would never have guessed.

James scratches the the back of his head. "Yeah, I could probably sneak her out but," He glances at me nervously, "I mean, but you know, about Cecilia, you—"

"Forget about it," Sirius cuts him off tersely, "Right now, I—oh." It seems to take a moment for Sirius to follow James' line of sight and finally notice me, but at this point I wish he hadn't. "Cecilia. You—you were here?" He blurts out in genuine shock.

It takes me a second to find my voice again. My throat seems to have gone completely numb. I grip the sleeve of my still dirt-covered Quidditch uniform. "I was—" I was always here, Sirius. All night. "I was..." I repeat hoarsely. I can feel my face heating and my eyes beginning to sting... And before I knew it, I bolted out of the room.

"What the—Cecilia!"

"Sirius, what're you—_hello_? Broken back? Hey!"

I stride briskly down the hallway and the moment I turn the corner I break into a sprint in some random direction. All I want to do is get out of there. What was I thinking anyway? That everything was back to normal? That after a measly Quidditch game everything would be alright between us again? Bloody hell, from the way he was pining over Lily in back in the Hospital Wing, you'd think he saved me from that Bludger because his bloody hand slipped.

I feel the muscles in my legs begin to ache and I slow to a halt, leaning against the wall to catch my breath. Damn it. What the hell is happening to my life? What happened to the old Cecilia, the calm and collected girl, apathetic towards anything associated with the phrase "social life". Where did she go? And when was she replaced with this bumbling moron, shedding tears over a boy?

Tears?

I brush the dirtied sleeve of my Quidditch uniform across my cheek only to find it streaked with watered stains. Are you bloody kidding me... I hear footsteps steadily drawing closer from around the corner and immediately begin to panic. A professor? Filch? Mrs. _bloody_ Norris? Bloody hell, I don't have the energy for any more of this crap! And with a speed completely unknown to man, I somehow am able to fling open the nearest door and hurl myself into the unlocked room just before whoever it is turns the corner.

After what seems like ages, I finally let a relieved sigh as the footsteps decidedly stalk away at last. But somehow at this point I wish those footsteps hadn't left. The moment I'm alone again, I slide to the floor against the door and press my forehead on the palm of my hand, the tears now just flowing in earnest. Why is it that the two times I've ever cried over a boy in my life is over that stupid playboy?

I bury my face in my knees, cursing myself for even beginning to cry over such a trifle. Tears of frustration, anger, irritation, but mostly sadness... I blink in surprise. What the hell am I saying. I'm seriously developing severe abandonment issues. Alright, that's it. I've got to just get over myself and just live my bloody life whether I'm having problems with Sirius and Lily or not. This is just going overboard.

I push myself off the ground and look around to find myself conveniently in the Quidditch locker room. Fascinating, I must be psychic. I guess all that blind running wasn't so useless after all. Guess this is a perfect opportunity to just get myself cleaned up and haul ass back to class.

I prop my foot against the door to block any unwanted entries and start undoing the heavy leather armor of my uniform. But... I should have seen it coming, I don't know _what_ I was thinking. Halfway into my pulling the uniform up over my head, some ridiculously overpowering force bursts open the locker room door and literally launches me to the floor. Knew I shouldn't have stood next to the door.

"Oi, Cecilia!" A voice yells. An awfully familiar voice. Emphasis on awful.

I push my shirt down from over my face hastily only to find Sirius standing in the doorway of the locker room staring at exactly where my shirt was not just moments before. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" I yell quickly, in an attempt to divert his attention from chest to face. "Shouldn't you be in the Hospital Wing with your _broken back_?"

Sirius looks sideways, avoiding my gaze. "Yeah, well, I was just—wait, are you _crying_?"

"_No_." I jump up from my place on the floor and run my sleeve over my face, ignoring the fact that the cloth was smeared in dirt.

Sirius just folds his arms and closes the door behind him, leaning against it skeptically. It probably should have bugged me more that he was blocking my only means of escape from this locker room, but of course that hadn't occurred to me yet. "So, why did you run out of the Hospital Wing the moment I mentioned Lily then?"

I think you just answered that question yourself Sirius. But since I didn't want the idiot to realize I'm actually affected by this whole situation between him and Lil, I reply dryly, "And why should I give a crap about you and Lily anyway? Like hell I care about how you and Lily have been bloody batting eyes at each other for the past week and how you've apparently been flirting with every living breathing human being and how you're completely oblivious to any care I've been showing you and..." I stop abruptly in the middle of my near psychotic breakdown once I catch sight of the clearly amused expression on Sirius' face. "…and how I have an extremely huge mouth, god _dammit_." I curse to myself.

Sirius taps his foot against the door and raises an eyebrow at me. "And that's precisely why you ran out of the Hospital Wing crying, right?" Bloody hell, spare me the sarcasm, Sirius. I don't need your bloody input on how you've been mentally torturing me for the past few days.

"I wasn't crying!" I blurt out again, angrily, "Lily told me a while back that you hated girls that cry, so I didn't want you to see... me... BLIMEY, SHUT UP." I yell – yes, I actually yell out loud – and immediately turn around to bang my forehead on the nearest locker. "Idiot, idiot, idiot," I mutter incessantly under my breath.

But instead of Sirius bursting out guffawing in hysterical laughter, there's only silence behind me. After a few moments while I make sure my face is not completely beet red, I turn back around to find him staring at me with eyes wide in astonishment. He lets out a short laugh and says in disbelief, "And since when did you care about what I like or don't like in a girl, mate?"

Needless to say, that kind of rendered me utterly speechless. You had to admit. It was a just question. "I, uhh, well, I—wha? _No_, what do you, I mean—" I clear my throat harshly. "Quiet, playboy, I don't!" I decide to yell instead.

"What, you just said you did!"

"Well, I lied, alright?"

"You are _such_ a—"

And I never did find out what I what I was such because at that moment Sirius' assumed very eloquent insult is cut off by an equally loud voice that echoes throughout the entire locker room. Actually, make that the entire school. "SIRIUS BLACK, PLEASE RETURN TO THE HOSPITAL WING RIGHT THIS MOMENT, OR YOU WILL NEVER AGAIN SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!" There is a pause and subsequent static noise. "And I have chocolate for you. NOW."

I remove my hands from covering my ears and open my tightly shut eyes to see Sirius reacting similarly. I shake my head from the surprise of the loudspeaker I didn't know the Hospital Wing even had. "Sounds like Madam Pomfrey is missing her favorite patient," I mutter incredulously.

Sirius chuckles to himself and fingers his hospital clothing. "Yeah, I better get back," He says, turning to me with a grin on his face. But the moment our eyes connect the gaze sparks with suddenly remembered frustration. "Er, I mean, I'm leaving," He decides to mumble tersely instead.

"Yeah, you better, playboy!" I retaliate at his retreating back.

Then once the door to the locker room slams shut behind him, I collapse on the wooden bench and fling the cloak of my uniform off over my head to the floor, infuriated. I pull my knees to my chin and bury my face in the dirt-imbued cloth. "God, I hate this."

* * *

If I had any thought that life would get better after my first actual encounter with Sirius after several days, blimey was I wrong. On the other hand, it only seemed to get exponentially worse from there. Sirius and Lily didn't get any less attached to each other for the rest of the week. In fact, it might be just me, but they seem to be together twenty-four seven now. Not to mention the fact that none of the girls in Hogwarts seemed to get the fact that I didn't want to hear stories about how Sirius was asking them on off-rules dates to Hogsmeade everyday.

Really, it all just feels like some sick joke. And given that I hang out with a bunch of joking twats, that really wasn't a far off guess.

"Hey, uhh, Cecilia? You haven't touched your Astronomy homework all night," Remus nudges me with his elbow and gestures towards my blank star chart, "Need help? I snatched James's if you want to copy it."

I heave a sigh loud enough that several people in the Common Room turn to glance at me and Remus raises an eyebrow almost in embarrassment. It wasn't uncalled for. Trust me. Remus has been nothing _but_ helpful to me all week. Lending me homework because I've been too out of it to care. Taking most of my notes in class while I'm drifting off into outer space. Running around trying to cheer me up since I literally look like the living dead – though clearly an over-exaggeration. I mean, c'mon. Remus is nice and all, but this is just overdoing it. I'm not physically impaired, I'm just...

My thoughts are once again interrupted by a loud sob from the corner of the Common Room. I raise my head off of my arms to glance over in the general direction and what do I find but James sitting huddled in the corner in the fetal position. I groan to myself. Another strange, yet somehow familiar sight.

"I'm going to the dorms. I need to go write a bloody letter to my sister," I mutter to no one before grabbing my Astronomy homework and trudging up the stairs.

I collapse on my four-poster bed and pull out a paper and fountain pen from my bedside drawer. Wait, why do I need to write a letter to my sister again? Gah, bloody hell. I screw open the pen and begin writing absently on the scroll of parchment.

Has it really been only a week since all this crap has started? It feels like a bloody year. And, by God, imagine how long it will feel if this lasts the rest of the semester! Okay, Cecilia. It'll be okay. Just survive the next few months and you'll be home. _Blimey_, I miss being home schooled.

Upon realizing that I began drawing random pictures on the parchment instead of writing the actual letter, I turn my attention back to my pen and begin writing seriously. "School sucks, Sonata. How's Fu Shu? Here's your obligatory annual letter. It was way cooler writing this from home when I didn't feel like complete crap. Wow, not only am I babbling, this is the worst letter ever. Well, whatever. Love you, sis. Hap—"

"Hey, Cecilia. Professor Grubbly-Plank wants to see you down by the Forbidden Forest," James suddenly pops his head in through the door of the Girls' Dormitory. It wasn't so much surprising that he was there in the first place – since he and Sirius had long discovered ways around the anti-boy spell – than the fact that he had somehow miraculously recovered temporarily from being heartbroken about Lily.

"What, why?" I hastily finish my letter and fold it in quarters before jumping off my bed. "It's getting a bit dark. We shouldn't even be considering going off school grounds. Why would she want to see me now?" I ask suspiciously as I make my way to the window with Lily's owl and the letter tied around its leg.

James shrugs. "Maybe it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that we let loose all of the knarls into the forest during the lesson today behind the professor's back?"

"Oh, I knew that would bite us in the butt soon enough," I groan as I let the owl loose into the late afternoon air, "Alright, I grudgingly accept my detention—wait a minute, why aren't you going? It was _your_ idea!"

"Yeah, but you're the one that did it."

"Fair enough."

I wave James off as I pass him in the doorway and make my way out of the portrait hole. As if this night couldn't get any worse. Not only have I officially lost my two best friends – scratch that, one best friend and one pseudo-fiance – but now I have officially landed myself in my first bout of detention.

I firmly discuss my situation to Filch at the front doors before stepping out into the night. Speaking of which, it got dark real quick. Sounds like the professor is going to make me do some dirty work in the Forbidden Forest. Did I mention that I'm deathly afraid of the dark, Professor? Bloody hell.

But just as I'm meandering my way over the hill, the darkest part of the walk towards the Forbidden Forest, and begin to decide that I'm just going to have to turn my ass around and somehow tell the professor that I chickened out, I hear a ghostly voice behind me.

"Boo."

It was the most cliched scare tactic in the history of ever. But, as I shamefully might add, it worked. I let out an ear-splitting shriek, trip over my own feet and land flat on my face in the grass. Then my hand connects with some sort of wooden plank and the moment I feel it topple over, the hill is suddenly aflame with light. I push myself off the ground and onto my knees, squinting at the light before me. "What in the—"

Arms suddenly snake around my waist to pull me to my feet and for the second time in half as many minutes, I yell in shock. I hear a hardly subdued laughter behind me and look over my shoulder to find none other than, "Sirius! Bloody hell, can't you find anything better to do than scare the crap out of me?"

All I get in reply is Sirius' muffled chuckles in my shoulder.

I roll my eyes and attempt to wriggle out of his arms, hoping to get more success out of that. "Alright, I'm glad you're so amused and that you've successfully lit the hill on fire. Now, can you please let me go? I have to get to detention," I snap impatiently. At these words, all Sirius does is laugh even harder. And suddenly everything clicks into place. I stop struggling and come to a standstill, my eyes widening aghast. "The professor never called me."

Sirius finally stops laughing and replies triumphantly, "Yeah, that's right."

I turn to look at him exasperatedly. "Well, alright then! So, what did you call me out here for? Not another bloody thing about Lily I hope—"

"Blimey, you never give me the benefit of the doubt do you?" Sirius laughs incredulously, as if a delinquent like him were ever to deserve the benefit of the doubt. He sighs and turns my head around to the front again. "Here, just look. Funny how you completely ignored the fact that the grass is on fire."

He had a good point. I finally bring my attention to the scorching bright light of the fire before me – which I had reasonable excuse to ignore as it really was very bright – only to find that it said in huge capital letters, "Happy Sixteenth, Cecilia...?" I whisper in utter disbelief.

And before the words can even begin to register into my mind, Sirius grabs my shoulders and flips me around to hug me. "Yeah," He says, the glee in his voice unmistakeable, "Happy Birthday, mate. What's with the stupid look on your face? Don't tell me you forgot!"

"What, I..." I stammer out pathetically. What with all the crap about Sirius the past few days, plus the amnesia episode, I really had completely forgotten. But like I was going to admit that to his _face_. I push myself half out of his arms to look up at him. "So, _this_ is what you've been doing the past two weeks?"

Sirius shrugs. "Pretty much."

"This whole thing with Lily! It's all been because it was my bloody birthday?" I say in utter shock. But honestly it all made sense. I don't talk much about myself at school, so who else would know it was my birthday other than someone I've already known? Actually, I lied. It didn't all make sense. In fact, a _lot_ of it _didn't_ make sense. "Wait, so what was all that flirting with Lily anyway?"

At this, Sirius lets out a barking laugh. "_Flirting_?" He repeats in surprise. "I was just asking her about what to get you for your birthday!"

I fold my arms and glare at him skeptically. "Yeah, sure. Then what was all that stuff back in Potions? The way you looked at her was kind of sort of really extremely obvious." It was beyond obvious. It was _overdoing it_. The amount of pheromones that radiated out of the two of them were enough to make the entire room of students start making babies in heat. Er, exaggeration.

And Sirius actually had the nerve to look thoughtful about it. "Uhh, oh, that," He chuckles almost guiltily, "Well, you know, that just happened to be the moment that Lily suggested I sort of just," He clears his throat before continuing in a hastily said mumble, "treat-you-like-I-do-all-the-other-girls-for-your-birthday," He clears his throat again," and then we were just fooling around. But once Slughorn caught us and we realized that the entire class was catching on to us, we kind of just decided to go all out."

Now, everything was beginning to fall in place. "So...?"

"Yeah, everything with me, Lily and James after that was all a part of the plan," Sirius continues rather proudly, "Remus wasn't really in on it since he was across the room with you at the time, but once you two ran out of class for me and Lily he pretty much figured it out the moment he saw us.

I narrow my eyes at him suspiciously. "So... the fight in the locker room?"

"All choreographed. Damn, that was fun."

"The Quidditch match?"

"Not as fun. I really _was_ preoccupied with the birthday thing during the match, so that was my fault. But bloody hell that Dayton asshole? Definitely not a part of the plan."

"And the Hospital Wing?"

"Most definitely scripted."

"And the girls?"

"Hey, I was just asking them for tips on what girls like for birthday presents. Not my problem they all thought I was asking them on dates."

"And James crying twenty-four seven?"

"Hilarious, huh?"

"And Remus—"

"I really can't believe you fell for that one."

"All for this."

"Yeah, pretty cool, huh?"

I remained less than impressed by their antics. Some friends I had. "A little early for such an elaborate April Fool's joke, don't you think?" I reply flatly, "And all that planning just to get me a set-fire-to-the-hill surprise?" Pardon me for expecting something worth a week's worth of depression, but _c'mon_.

But instead of looking offended, Sirius just grins impishly and pulls me closer around the waist. "And just last Valentine's Day you complained that in a gift it's the thought that counts," He retaliates, "Talk about being a picky fiance."

I roll my eyes. "In this case, the present is pretty much all thought and no gift."

"Well." Sirius flashes me that crooked smile again and brings up one hand to run a finger along my cheek. "Aren't you the at least a bit happy that I remembered your birthday?"

My heart skips a beat. I was just infuriated with him a second ago. How did he do that.

"That I haven't forgotten? Not this year, nor any year before now?" His arm tightens around my waist and I'm suddenly pulled even closer against his body.

I vaguely remember the myriad of letters scattered across his desk, several of which had bared the words "happy birthday," but the thought immediately vanishes. At this point, I am much more occupied with how close Sirius is getting to my face.

"Because no matter what I do to you, or what stupid things I say to you," He continues, as his hand now slinks to the back of my neck instead. "Or how dumb or moronic I may sound right now 'cause, blimey, this is sounds like some goddamn soap opera." His voice drops to a whisper. And every word tickles my nose with his breath. "Because you know I care. Because..." My eyes flicker close and I feel his lips brush against mine and our breaths connect.

"WHOOOO, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CECILIA!"

"What the hell, James? _Shut up!_"

"Yeah, bloody hell, mate!"

We hastily break away and look up to the closest rooftop to find the entire gang sitting on the edge, legs swinging and glowing wands waving in our direction. James cups his hands around his mouth and bellows, "Yeaaah! That's right, mate!"

Sirius spins around laughing, still with his arms around me. "The hell with you, Potter!"

"Stop being so indignant," Lily giggles from the rooftop, "What, unless you were going to do something dirty to Cecilia!"

"What, no!" Sirius sputters out before regaining a steady voice, "Like I could after James bloody cockblocks me!"

I raise an eyebrow and put my hands on the side of Sirius' face to turn him towards me. "So, you _were_ going to do something again?" I say suspiciously.

"Er, no. Well, maybe?"

But I just hug him back and laugh. For really the first time in a long while, I was genuinely happy with Sirius. With the light of my birthday candles on my oddly grassy cake behind me, the beaming grins of my friends on the rooftop before me and this dummy with his arms around me, needless to say this was my best birthday yet. Yeah, it's all cliched and lame and everything, but really as much trouble as it gave me these past few days, I couldn't ask for anything more for a birthday present.

But somehow in the back of my mind lay the thought of Lily's owl flying off to Sonata in the distance. I don't know why I even thought of it.

Was this going to be a new beginning? Or the beginning of the end of everything? Well, at this point none of it really mattered to me. Or rather, none of it even occurred to me. Because right at this moment, standing here in this playboy's arms, somehow, the idea of marrying Sirius Black... didn't seem half bad.

* * *

**and there's a wrap for part one of grey eyes! what, eightdimensions, grey eyes actually has _parts_? ssh, now they do alright? 'cause this fic is so freakin' long, yes i have planned story arcs and yes i have parts. and hopefully now that things are at least better planned out, updates will come faster? but don't take my word for it, haha. yes, i give you the right to kill me.**

**so, commenting on this chapter. what's the moral? that sirius and his gang are very immature. and no, cecilia is not that gullible, she was clearly suspicious of him throughout. ****anyway, i hope you guys liked it!**

**when i feel like not reviewing, i stop not reviewing and be awesome instead. true story.**


	16. Trust

**been a while. anyway, here's the beginning of part two, arc two, year six!**

**enjoy.**

So, call me pathetic but the birthday thing ended up being the most eventful, er, event of the year.

Quidditch? Not so much. Contrary to popular opinion, we _didn't_ have much of a chance at the Inter-House Championship. Since we had done fairly well during the game against Ravenclaw without much help from Sirius, our House generally assumed we were a shoo in for the finals against Slytherin. Yeah. I thought so too. I also thought that Rize Hertz really wasn't gay for Sirius. And I thought that training nearly everyday after the Ravenclaw game would make up for the fact that Sirius wouldn't be able to play because of his injury. Well, I guess I thought wrong because who knew Rize Hertz would be so distraught as to let in _all_ the goals during finals? I mean, just—that's just—_utterly ridiculous_.

Anyway, the rest of the year was just the usual. Apart from Peter struggling desperately through the month of May, the rest of the quartet of delinquents, plus Lily and I, easily passed our end-of-the-year tests and O.W.L.'s no sweat. Being home schooled has its benefits after all.

But I never thought for even one second a year ago that I would dread going home after the school year. Once we stepped off the Hogwarts Express and went off our separate ways, my best friend Lily went back to the banal Muggle world. James strolled back to his own home to fool around and maybe secretly visit his dearest once or twice over the summer months. Remus spent all summer researching some sort of Wolfsbane Potion – whether for public recognition or recreation I had no idea – and apart from the occasional message through the notebook, I really didn't hear much from him. Peter went back to, er, wherever Peter goes back to for the break.

Sirius, on the other hand... well, I really don't know. Considering that we were getting along incredibly better towards the end of the school year, I had thought that maybe, well, I don't really know what I thought. But I certainly didn't expect to hear _not a peep_ from the playboy all summer long. Hey, even James sent me the occasional letter every so often.

I wasn't much better off. The moment I stepped through my front doors, my dear mother dragged me right back out and threw me headfirst on top of a poor, innocent Portkey, which subsequently flung me full-bodied through time and space to – who knew? – Greece. Yes, I spent all summer vacation, not taking a well-deserved vacation like I was meant to, but being dragged along by my mother and father on their nth honeymoon. And where was Sonata? Still back at the Fu Shu School of Magick and Arts taking summer classes. Now, bloody hell, why didn't I think of that?

Needless to say, blimey, summer break couldn't have passed by fast enough. And I never thought I'd admit it.

* * *

It was strangely quiet. Emphasis on strange, er, and quiet. For one thing, there was no Sonata harping on me while I zoned off into the distance in the cab and as per usual my dearest mother once again failed to realize that I actually need some attention every so often. Apparently mum stayed back at home to help Sonata pack up her stuff for school. After trying for nearly half an hour to convince her that my sister already had everything at Fu Shu from staying there all summer, I decidedly just grabbed my trunk and strode out the door. My mum's sense of logic never ceases to amaze me.

I throw a few bills to the cab driver and heave my trunk out onto the sidewalk to look up at the monstrosity before me that the general public calls stairs. Alright. You know, that's cool. After a whole year of Quidditch training, even _I've_ buffed up and stuff. I can make it up a petty flight of stairs.

Or so I thought. Finally at the peak of Mount Everest, I fling my trunk to the floor and half-collapse with my hands on my knees, heaving for breath. It's amazing how a year of Quidditch can just disappear without a trace after one season. You know what? Forget it, Hogwarts Express. Just leave without me... I'll be here... in the same place... after the school year.

"Wow," A amused voice says from somewhere above me," You know, hearing you pant and groan that loudly, you'd think you had just been—" At this point, I cough really loudly. "—so hard on those stairs." _Excuse_ me?

I wipe the sweat from the side of my forehead and look up exasperatedly, "Blimey, it's like you just packed everything vulgar you could have possibly said all summer and just hurled it at my face. Where the hell were you all break anyway? Hi, Sirius." I add as an afterthought.

And there he was. After two months of vanishing completely from my life, Sirius Black looks just as I left him at King's Cross in late June. Er, or not. I slowly look up him and down with raised eyebrows. For a usually sleek dressed, rich Pureblood playboy, his appearance was surprisingly slovenly for a first day back at Hogwarts. I mean, how was this man planning to telepathically woo unsuspecting first year girls on the train walking around like that? Not that I was looking forward to it or anything, especially after all the detailed stories I had heard from James and Remus.

But anyway, to cut what would be a very long and astonished description short: Sirius looked like crap. His what would be a very attractive outfit of a fitted shirt and dark jeans was torn in several places and littered with dirt and, bloody hell, is that blood—

"At home, obviously," Sirius replies in a _duh_ tone, before I could finish my thought. "Yeah, no, I was out all summer fighting the hoards of Death Eaters roaming around the country because I'm a bloody superhero. Where else would I be?" He scoffs as he pushes himself off the brick column he was leaning against and stretches widely.

"Alright, I get it, mate. I didn't need the sarcastic comment." I pause, watching him yawn suspiciously. "Wait a minute, were you standing here the entire time while I was heaving my bags up the stairs?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"And you didn't even think to give me a hand?"

Sirius looks sideways guiltily. "Because... I was going to do it right now!" He blurts out spontaneously, "Here, let me take your bags. Or, wait, hold on." He turns around and discreetly points his wand out of his sleeve at something hidden behind the brick column. "_Reducio!_ Alright, let's go." He grabs my trunk and begins striding off towards the platform.

I stare at him aghast for a moment before running after him. "Was that your _broom_ you just stuck in your pocket?" I ask incredulously. Not to mention the fact that he just cast a spell in front of Muggles in broad daylight. Only the first day back and he's already having the Ministry throw a fit... Well, then again, I'm sure his richy rich parents will fix this up for him. Pureblood megalomaniacs get away with everything.

"What?" Sirius suddenly yells rather obnoxiously, "What was that you said? Thank you for taking my bags, Sirius? You are so welcome, Miss Vance."

I raise my eyebrows at him. "Um, yeah. Where are _your_ bags?"

"I'm getting them sent over to the school," Sirius replies unblushingly, "My glamorous wardrobe of glam won't fit into the Hogwarts Express. All the first years would suffocate under my metrosexuality."

"Alright, Sirius," I groan, rolling my eyes, "how about being a _little_ more serious here?" But halfway through my, er, eyeball roll, my eyes catch the barely noticeable limp in Sirius's stride. Ignoring the fact that I suddenly just became extremely and uncharacteristically aware to every inch of Sirius's body and behavior, I grip his shoulder and pull him back to look me in the eye. "Wait, Sirius, stop. Are you _injured_?"

Sirius sputters melodramatically. "Merlin's left earlobe! You are being _so_ kind today! Did you just ask how my summer holiday was? No, you didn't, of course, you were too busy butting into none of your business." He smacks himself in the forehead as if he just had the revelation of the century. "It was wonderful, by the way. Thanks for asking, Sirius."

He moves to pull away, but I move my grip from his shoulder and grab his hand instead. "Sirius, what are you hiding?" I tighten my grip and pull Sirius even closer so I'm able to look him eye to eye. Everyone who's anyone knows that Sirius is the worst liar in the history of liars, but really... Sirius and I are close enough that he would tell me anything serious enough to harm even him. Aren't we?

Sirius seems somewhat taken aback at my forwardness – I admit, somehow I am too – but he remains deadpan. He shakes his head and sighs, "Alright. You got me, Cecilia. I'll tell you the truth." Sirius pauses for a long moment, staring at the floor with darkened eyes. "The Death Eaters murdered my entire family and now I'm on the run." He looks at me with a pitiful gaze. "Can't you see why I just... don't want to talk about this?"

"Oh my god, Sirius, I'm so sorry... " I cover my mouth in shock with one hand and reach up with the other to touch his cheek gently. "I can't believe that happened... You are so... so... FULL OF CRAP." I smack him across the head thoroughly annoyed. "You actually expect me to believe that?"

_"Ow!_" Sirius clutches the side of his head in pain. The unmanly look on his face was justified. I hit him pretty hard. "Uh, yeah, I did! I actually acted that out half-decently! C'mon, give me credit for at least _that._"

I lean back and fold my arms in response. "Yeah, sure. Apart from the fact that 'half-decent' wouldn't even be near fooling me, as if I'd believe that your family actually got murdered when I just saw my dad talking to yours through the fireplace this morning! Don't joke around about stuff like that, you almost scared me!" But not quite, of course.

"Argh!" Sirius groans in frustration, "Why the bloody hell do you want to know so badly anyway? Nothing happened!"

"It's because you're being so enigmatic about it that you're making me think something's really wrong!" I yell back, irritated at his response to me being worried about him, "Just tell me what happened to you! And all those rips in your clothes, bloody hell."

Sirius opens his mouth to throw what I predict was undoubtedly another lame excuse, but before he can even begin to form the words a pair of hands shoot out from the column beside us, grab both our collars and unceremoniously fling us through the brick. From the perspective of any keen-eyed Muggle – as if those actually existed – the two of us just simply disappeared.

After a moment of confusion, Sirius and I land gracefully on our rears on the other side of what appeared to be Platform 9¾ . Seems like my telepathic powers are increasing by the second. I groan and rub the pain out of my lower back, "Oww, what the hell was that for—" I look up only to find none other than James Potter grinning broadly above us. "James!" I exclaim in surprise, "Long time no see!"

The messy-haired boy laughs and offers me and Sirius and hand. "Sorry for the violent greeting, mates," He says apologetically as he gives us huge bear hugs, "I walked by the platform entrance and heard you having another row right outside. I was wondering when you two were planning to actually come in when I just gave up and dragged you over. Hope I didn't interrupt anything," He adds with a wink.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Potter," I laugh, shaking my head at his familiar perverted comments, "Our conversation was as far off as any from—"

Sirius interrupts me by heaving a relieved sigh and giving James a grateful slap on the back. "Thanks a bunch, mate. Your impeccable sense of timing never ceases to amaze me." Which is actually true, now that I think about it. Although his seemingly random interjections can come at the worst times ever – case in point, announcing our engagement to the entire Defense Against the Dark Arts class – the fact that he is even _capable_ of doing it consecutively is, there is no other word for it, simply incredible.

"Wait a minute, I see what you're doing here," I retort quickly and grab Sirius's arm before he could slink away with James in hand, "Hey, don't think that because James is here I'm not gonna make you talk about it anyway!"

"Blimey, at least give me a chance to change, will ya?" Sirius complains as he tries to shrug off my hand, "You don't actually expect me to start school like this do you?"

He's right, I didn't. "Well how exactly are you planning to—" I start to ask.

Sirius grabs James's trunk right out of his hands before I can even finish my sentence. "Hey, I'm gonna borrow your clothes, alright mate? Thanks!"

"Oi!"

"See you on the train!"

"_Oi__!_" James yells again, but Sirius had already hopped onto one of the train cars and disappeared. James just sighs and turns to me, taking my bags in his arms. "I'm pretty sure I'm never gonna get those clothes back... again. Farewell, my faithful comrades." He looks off into the distance, melodramatically. "Well then, shall we?" He says suddenly in a cheerful tone.

"Oh, yeah, let's go," I stammer, running to catch up with James. "Hey, so anyway, it's not just me right? Sirius _is_ acting weird?"

James laughs and glances at me with raised eyebrows. "You mean his grabbing my trunk and running off to do god knows what to it?" He chuckles mock sadly, "Nah, he steals my clothes a couple times each year, he's such a lazy bum."

I roll my eyes. 'Well, I know _that_. I mean, _his_ clothes. Or have you not noticed that he arrived at King's Cross half-looking like he just came from war." Seriously, the blood. Does anyone else notice the blood?

"Wait a minute, he actually walked in like that?" James's eyes widen incredulously.

_Finally_, a proper response. "Yeah, he was waiting for me at the station looking like crap!"

James lets out a barking laughter. "Bloody hell, Sirius Black, respect, mate! He must've gotten _really_ kinky."

"Sorry, _what_?"

James steps aside momentarily to let me on the train and then follows me in, weaving in and out of the crowds of apprehensive first-years. "Cecilia, you're worrying about absolutely nothing. He probably just got frisky with some girl while he was waiting for you or something."

I stop in my tracks and stare at him, aghast. "You're kidding me right? You don't actually think that."

"You're blocking traffic, mate." James nudges me with his shoulder. "And I think I know my best friend pretty damn well. I mean, honestly, what was the other option? Sirius getting that beat up in a fight? In all my years, I've been lucky to get at least _one_ hex on him."

James nods to the compartment on my right and I slide open the door to step in. "Hey, Remus, Lily. Uh, hi, er, Peter," I add awkwardly.

"And honestly," James continues as he hurls my trunk over my head and onto the overhead compartment, "But my boy getting a lady everywhere he goes, including a train station? Yeah, I've seen that plenty."

Remus gives me a grin as I meander over to sit next to him and states loudly, "I agree entirely!"

"You don't even know what we were talking about!" I protest when James leans over and gives Remus a high five.

Remus just shrugs and reaches over to ruffle my hair, "Mate, if it's about Sirius, then I really wouldn't worry."

"Yeah," Lily cuts in with a nod, "Sirius doesn't tell us much about, well, any of his problems, or lack there of, but he's always ended up fine regardless."

_"_Oh, c'mon guys!"

The compartment door suddenly slides open. "Yeah, I agree," Sirius pops in grumpily, "Stop talking about me."

"Oh yeah? So how're you supposed to explain the blood on your leg before?" I demand as he slumps down on the seat beside me. And I can't help but notice, James's clothes are kind of baggy on him huh? Sirius and James were the same size before we left for the summer holidays.

Sirius just shrugs in reply. "You kidding me? That's lipstick."

James gives me a "yeah, I told you so" look, but I scoff in disbelief, "On your leg."

Sirius gives us a sly grin and nods perversely, "If you know what I mean. Yeeeah." He leans over and high-fives Remus and James, all of them sniggering to themselves as if Sirius just made the intelligent comment of the century.

"Gah, you're all morons," I smack my palm on my forehead. Somehow we're about to start out sixth year but my entire group of guy friends have degenerated to first-years. The irony.

I glance over at Lily, but she just shakes her head and gives me a look to just drop it, it was hopeless. "I wouldn't worry about it," Lily adds out loud, "You do have a history of being hilariously gullible remember?"

I don't know how to reply to that. Mostly because it was entirely true. I just sigh and turn to the rest of the giggling guys. "Well, alright, so how was everyone else's summer holiday?" I begin pleasantly, "Since Sirius here seems to be unable to tell the truth." I turn to shoot Sirius a glare but am met with a mass of black hair. "Oh, pfft—bleh!" I spit out a strand of hair from my mouth. "Oi, Sirius! Sirius?" I lean over slightly to find the playboy fast asleep on my shoulder. Well, that was unexpected.

I look at the rest of the compartment and make a face, but they just give me insouciant shrugs. "Just leave him be," James assures me in a whisper, _"Anyway,_ I gotta tell you guys about what went _down_ this summer! It was incredible! Oh wait, Lily already knows this one. Well, you can just sit there and look pretty."

"Oh, it was _not_ incredible," Lily replies with a groan, "All you did was—"

"Shh! Party pooper!"

"James, don't tell me... After all these years, you finally—?"

"Remus, mate, let a man tell his heroic tale!"

As they laughed and joked about without care, I just let out a long breath of air and leaned back in my seat, careful not to wake Sirius up. Then again I don't know why I bothered. Even with all the racket in the small compartment, Sirius didn't even so much as fidget in his sleep. Curious, I sneak a peek at his sleeping face, but frown when I notice the stress lines in between his eyebrows. It's the subtle things like this that make me wonder what kind of hell this guys goes through when he's not pulling pranks and fooling around.

I roll my eyes. Or maybe it's just as James says, that Sirius really is just the idiotic playboy he's always been.

I wouldn't doubt it.

* * *

"Bloody hell, I'm exhausted."

"Irony."

"I don't need your wisecrack, Sirius!" I snap back at him. I shrug my shoulder and tighten my grip on his arm. "I can't believe I'm even letting you make me haul you up the stairs like this."

Sirius grins at me from the side around my shoulder. "Well, I'm tired and you're my girlfriend."

"Why should I care? And I'm not your girlfriend!" I retaliate, hissing the last bit under my breath. Is girlfriend synonymous with slave for him or something? Not that I am his girlfriend, or anything.

Sirius pulls his arm out from around my shoulders. "You might as well be," He replies matter-of-factly, "Since we've kissed and all—"

I slap my hand over his mouth and quickly pull him to the side against the wall as another wave of hungry students rush up the stairs. "Shut up, will you?" I whisper fiercely, "And when have I ever kissed you?"

Sirius snorts, making me fling my hand from his face. "Well, on your birthday, for one," He points out.

"Our lips barely even touched!" I say defensively.

"Oho!" He laughs loudly and gives me a sly look, which actually sends a small shiver down my spine, "Well, alright, I'm not one to talk, but I didn't think you'd be that picky about it."

I raise my eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"Not that it matters," He shrugs, "Still—"

"Mr. Black?"

The two of us turn around in surprise to find Professor Dumbledore striding towards us. I look over to exchange confused glances with Sirius, but am met with the sight of him watching Dumbledore come towards us with a hardened look on his face. "If I may have the pleasure of speaking with you for a moment?" The headmaster asks Sirius.

Sirius nods slowly and moves to follow the old professor. I see his shoulders heave a small sigh.

Dumbledore spots me eying them suspiciously and smiles, "It won't take long, Miss Vance, I assure you. Run along now." He waves me off, smiling reassuringly.

"Uh, yes, sir," I stammer out and begin to walk towards the Great Hall, but once they turn the corner I slink after them. Suspicious is right. How often does a headmaster personally come to make small talk with a student? Yes, provided that it _is_ Dumbledore, the friendliest of friendlies, but honestly? Something's up.

And right on cue, as I approach the next hallway over I hear hushed voiced around the corner. I slow to a steady stride and creep behind a corner statue, peeking through the various gapes and holes and straining my ears.

Sirius walks a few more steps before turning on his heel to Dumbledore and saying harshly, "Look, I don't need your help alright?"

I would have expected the headmaster to comment on his rudeness but Dumbledore just replies simply, "Problems are harder to shoulder alone, Mr. Black. Perhaps if you at least confided in your friends about your situation? Perhaps Miss Vance?"

Sirius lets out a humorless laugh, "Professor, it's enough that you dragged me off in front of her. I don't need to get her involved in our problems."

"Trust is a valuable virtue, Mr. Black—"

"Could I just—can you leave me alone, professor?" Sirius cuts in, backing to lean against the wall. He looks anywhere but at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore watches him for a moment before nodding and patting him on the shoulder. "My office is always open, Sirius."

I press myself flat against the wall as the professor strides by towards the Great Hall and wait apprehensively for Sirius to follow, but all I hear is silence. Huh, where'd he go? I inch closer to the statue again to take a peek but freeze when I hear a loud sigh and a subsequent bang on the wall.

After a few more moments of silence, I finally see Sirius's silhouette slink by. Thank god too, 'cause I was getting so hungry I thought my stomach was going to gurgle out my position. Given how Sirius reacted to _Professor Dumbledore_ for butting in to his business, Sirius would rip me to shreds if he ever found out I was eavesdropping.

Once I make sure Sirius is a couple more meters ahead, I begin to make my way back to the Great Hall myself. But as I walk closer I realize... how the _hell_ am I supposed to get back into the Great Hall without Sirius or even just anyone noticing? I mean, there _are_ three entrances but it's not like any of them are particularly discreet. Well, that's karma for ya, Cecilia. That's that you get for eavesdropping. Blimey, I guess I'll just skip dinner. I'll live.

I mentally smack myself one more time before turning on my heel and stalking off towards the dorms. Good thing Remus is head boy, or else I wouldn't have known the password this early on and would have had to sit in front of the portrait hole until everyone finished eating. I swear I would have bloody died by then.

But before I can take another step I hear a voice someways behind me, following the creak of the Great Hall door opening slightly. "Cecilia!"

I feel my heart jump into m y throat. Shit, he's seen me, how the hell?

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asks warily, "Aren't you supposed to already be insid—you! Get—get over here."

"Eep! Sirius, ow!"

Before I can turn around to make a lame apology, the sound of the second voice barely registers in my brain. The Great Hall door slams shut and the voices move away to the other hallway.

"Ow, Sirius, that hurts! Will you let go? Ow, ow! Blimey, why hello to you too!"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Step by step, I slowly move closer. I strain my ears and rack my mind, thoroughly confused. Who is he talking to? Who in the world would he mistaken for me after knowing me for over ten years? Or is it just because the girl he caught is Asian? ...That's _racist_.

"What, you're not happy to see me after all these years? Uh, I thought you needed me, Sirius."

"That—that's not what I mean! Stop interpreting things to your convenience!"

I could recognize that voice anywhere. After spending sixteen years twenty-four seven with the girl it was unmistakeable. But that wasn't even possible. Sonata was half the world away at Fu Shu. She was there since summer school.

"You never answered my question. Why are you at Hogwarts?"

"Do you even need to ask? To see you, of course!"

Then it hit me. So, _that's_ why Mum stayed at home to help Sonata pack. She wasn't being senile. It was actually true.

"I—hey!"

Before I can stop myself, I step out from behind the corner. "That's a good question. Seriously, why are you even here, Sonata?" I ask, my voice cutting through the air like a knife.

Sirius flinches noticeably in surprise, but Sonata just looks over at me gleefully. "Cecilia, you were here? Well, that ruins it. I was going to surprise you later!"

"I'm," I say slowly, "already pretty surprised as is." I glance over at Sirius, a skeptical look on my face.

He looks from me to Sonata. "Ah... this isn't what it looks like. Would you get off?" Sirius adds to Sonata, as he struggles to shrug her arms off from around his neck.

"So, you guys _do_ know each other?" I ask, ignoring Sirius's vague explanation.

Sonata stares at Sirius aghast. "You had her under the impression that we were strangers this entire time? Sirius!"

I raise my eyebrows at her comment. "Sirius?"

"Yeah, uh," Sirius rubs the back of his neck, as if carefully trying to find the right words to say, "We, er, used to go out while you were home-schooled." He pauses. "Sonata's my ex-girlfriend."

* * *

**i love how in every chapter i always say, hopefully updates will come faster! and they never do, hahah. anyway, this chapter is a bit shorter than my usual in an attempt to have shorter chapters and faster updates. well, we'll see how long that promise lasts. please don't be mad!**

**anyway, a couple of changes beginning part two. i lied, there's only one change. i didn't implement it in this chapter but from here on out i'm going to try out multiple pov's, but still in first person. it's not going to be prompted or explained, it'll just happen at my discretion. but of course it's my job to make it obvious enough for you guys to notice, haha. though the story will still be largely from cecilia's pov, i wanted to have the choice of switching as i pleased to give you guys more insight into the characters. it should be fun.**

**review. all the cool people are doing it.**


	17. Invasion

**happy reading, folks.**

I swear hours passed by with us just standing there silently as I racked my mind for how exactly to answer this new found discovery. I look from Sonata, who seemed completely unable to stand still for a few seconds without smothering him, back to Sirius, who was watching me like a deer in headlights. And before my mind could even process it, I blurt out,

"Wow, you are such a _whore_."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you earlier—_what?_" Sirius stares at me, completely baffled at my reaction.

Sonata lets out a short laugh in surprise. "Blimey, sis."

"Uh, yeah, you heard me," I continue with my arms folded loosely over my chest, "Just calling you a playboy doesn't even cut it anymore. You are officially a man-whore."

"Well, I—" Sirius starts, but I cut him off.

"Mate, I thought you were limited to just half the girls in the entire school and flirting with my best friend as a prank, but doing my sister?" I scoff incredulously and run an exasperated hand through my hair, "That is _seriously_ overdoing it."

"Wha?" Sirius sputters out, "I never _did_ your sister! We dated when we were like fourteen! Jesus, woman!"

At this, Sonata looks at Sirius in amazement once again. "You've been keeping that from her too, Sirius? Shame on you! I thought you had more integrity than tha—wait, sis, come back! It was a joke!" She calls out to my retreating back, jumping up and down before letting out a huff. "Yeesh, great sense of humor you have."

Sirius just shoots her a glare.

"Aw, c'mon, cut the act," Sonata teases him, smiling cutely at him with my face, "Forget about Cecilia, you're ecstatic I'm here, aren't you?"

"Yeah, 'cause that's exactly how I look like righ—oi, gerroff!"

I turn my heel and leave the image of Sonata pouncing onto Sirius behind me. As I stride down the hallway towards the Gryffindor common room fuming, I begin to think to myself. Now, I know this is where I'm supposed to ponder about the whole situation, curse my dumb luck, or burst into tears like a proper generic fiance, girlfriend, whatever I am, but honest to god, I don't know what to really think. Or whether I should even think at all. I mean, what am I supposed to do about it?

Sirius and Sonata used to date. Fact. They've probably kissed and gone god knows how far together without me knowing. Fact. Really, it's none of my business. Fact. Solution? I just won't give a damn. Bahaha! I love exercising apathy! Ha... ha... I've gone insane, haven't I.

Sighing, I run up the last few steps and stop before the portrait of the fat lady.

"Password?"

"Glumbumble" I reply promptly with the password I had gotten from Remus – who was now Head Boy, go figure – earlier on the train. The frame swings open and I climb through the portrait hole to see a completely empty common room before me. I look around momentarily confused before my stomach grumbles and I remember: right, I completely skipped out on dinner.

Serves me right. I shove my hands into my pockets and make my way up the stairs towards the girls' dormitories, skipping every other step. Grumbling, I step into the familiar room and flop down onto my four-poster bed and—

"Shit—ow! _Vuxta!"_ I jump up again, rubbing my back only to face my very disgruntled cat glaring daggers at me with a letter in her mouth that she didn't seem as inclined to deliver anymore. "Aw, c'mon. I'm sorry alright?" I reach over to scratch her behind the ears but she just spits the letter out on the bed at hisses at me before pouncing off. "Yeesh, isn't it enough that you scratched the bloody hell out of my back already? I don't need you against me too," I call out to her, but Vuxta already slinked back into the shadows under Lily's bed.

Deciding that arguing with her wouldn't get me anywhere, I lie back down on my bed and tear open the envelope. "My darling Cecilia, how was the train ride... yadda-yadda-ya... I hope you're being safe with Sirius dear—wait. Gah, mum!" I sputter, staring at the letter incredulously. "We just got off the train, how bloody far do you think we're gonna get? I wish mum would stop placing me and Sirius in awkward positions... that came out wrong."

I shake my head and decide to quickly skim through the rest of the letter out of obligation. It's only Sonata's name that makes me slow down. "It must be after the banquet, so I suppose I'll tell you now," I narrow my eyes, "Sonata's transferring to Hogwarts indefinitely... isn't that great?" I pause. Yeah, it's real great, mum. "She didn't want me to tell you until she got to you first and surprised you. I hope she wasn't too crazy about it…?"

Blimey, alright, I've had enough of this letter. I place it on my bedstand and prepare to lean back against my pillows when the dormitory door opens and Sonata peeks in, a guilty look on her face.

"Hey, sis!" She steps in with a grin and a plate of desserts.

My mouth starts watering despite myself. Hey, you can't blame me. Hogwarts food is ridiculously tasty and delicious. It's tasticious. Or delisty... Good to know my brain seems have some unholy connection to my stomach.

I shake all food related thoughts out of my head and raise my eyebrow at her appearance. "Hey, Sonata. You're up here early."

"Yeah, well," Sonata shrugs before jumping onto my bed on her knees and holding the plate of delectable, delicious, tasty, tasticious... er, food stuff out to me, "I brought you some please-forgive-me cookies! You seemed kind of upset when you saw me with Sirius. Well, I mean I don't blame you. I can't believe that guy didn't bother mentioning to you that we've known each other since, well, like birth, I think."

It suddenly occurs to me. Why the hell didn't_ I _think of that? If I had known Sirius since probably well before we were eight years old and our parents were such good friends, isn't it already a given that Sonata would know him too? And here I was all hung up and pondering on whether Sirius's ambiguous answers meant he was familiar with my sister or not. Duh, they knew each other! Why am I even mad at all?

"Believe me, my real surprise to tell you I was here was going to be _way_ better than that scene with Sirius," Sonata continues while fanning the smell of the food in my direction to urge me to take the plate, "I was gonna have explosions and everything in the Great Hall! I got permission from Professor Dumbledore, I swear!" She adds hastily when I look at her skeptically. "So, yeah, I'm sorry, sis?"

I heave a sigh before grinning back at her. "I'm not mad, Sonata. I was just, like, you know," I wave my hands pathetically as I try to think of the right phrase whilst actually somewhat mad at her, "I mean, just, well, surprised, I guess? Since Sirius didn't tell me much about you two going out at all. He actually didn't even mention you two knew each other at all."

Sonata gives me a look.

"Er, well, not that I actually care!" I continue nervously, "I mean, really, what you and Sirius did or do is none of my business. I have better things to think about."

At these words, Sonata's expression brightens ten-fold. She grabs my hands happily. "Really? 'Cause actually part of the reason why I came to Hogwarts was to ask you something in person."

I raise an eyebrow at her melodrama in a mere question but reply, "Okay, so shoot."

"Well, mum told me about how you and Sirius spent the winter holidays together," She begins explaining, "and that you weren't exactly psyched about it – and honestly neither was mum about your reaction, I mean you two are engaged for Merlin's sake – but anyway, I haven't told mum yet since I wanted to get your opinion about this… er," She looks up at me hesitantly, a strange expression on the face of the usually painfully open Sonata Vance, "you don't like Sirius much, do you?"

I let out an extremely lady-like snort. "No."

"Really?"

"Sonata, I don't make a point of falling in love with man-whores. Trust me." I lean back on my arms and roll my eyes obnoxiously at the question.

My sister beams at me. "So, you wouldn't mind if I take Sirius instead then, right?"

I swear a freight train just ran over my brains and splattered them all over the figurative train tracks. "Sorry, what?"

"OI, CECILIA CLONE!"

"Sonata, you disappeared so fast, I had no idea you ate so little dinner. No wonder you and Cecilia are so goddamn skinny."

"Cecilia?"

The entire gang bursts through the girls' dormitory doors at that very moment. I swear to balls James' impeccable sense of timing is bloody contagious. Sirius comes in seconds later looking apprehensive for whatever reason.

But Lily and the rest of the gang brush completely past me to ogle at Sonata as if she was some human sub-species, her strangeness only second to me. Something I actually cannot deny.

"Hey, clone," James throws an arm around Sonata's shoulder, grinning, "you got your schedule for tomorrow yet? Then again, you're probably in the exact same classes as us huh? Same year, same house – congrats, by the way – same Cecilia… yup, probably."

Lily tugs James off of my sister in the cutest fit of jealousy. "Don't do that right next to Cecilia, it just looks so strange," She hisses at her boyfriend before turning to Sonata. "Blimey, you really do look like her. I thought just one Cecilia Vance in Hogwarts was crazy enough, but this is going to be insane!"

"Make that double the insanity. I'm much more a handful than my older sister," Sonata says with a wink.

The entire gang erupts with oohs and aahs, uncannily similar to an audience of some pink unicorn show. _As if_ they've never seen me wink before… er, which they haven't, actually.

Remus claps Sonata on the back, laughing, "Man, this is a Cecilia I could get used to."

"Yeah, do that again!" James yells.

Sonata rolls her eyes but acquiesces, causing another burst of friendly laughter.

Oi, oi, oi, what am I invisible now that awesomer-me is here? …Ouch, shot down by my own words. The worst kind of mental pain. Only, the one person not psychotically elated by Sonata's antics seems to be Sirius, who was standing awkwardly aside next to Peter – who doesn't count. Man, if only he knew what Sonata has in store for him. Hey… speaking of which—

"Hey, about what I said earlier." Sonata suddenly leans over to whisper to me as the rest of the gang joked amongst themselves.

I give a startled jolt before forcing a grin and turning to her. "Yeah?"

"You get what I mean right?" She urges with a hopeful look on her face.

I don't know if I want to here this again from her mouth, but maybe I imagined it. So, I act dumb instead. "Uh, no. Say again?"

Sonata rolls her eyes and heaves a sigh. "I'm talking about your engagement, dummy! You guys are still a couple years away from actual marriage and since you two don't really get along anyway, I was wondering if you'd, well, relinquish him to me? You don't like him anyway, right?"

Here comes metaphorical airplane – yes, I actually do learn shit in muggle studies – again ramming through my cranium and leaving a cabbage in its rightful place. "Sorry, what?" I repeat intelligently.

Lily grabs Sonata's arm to drag her out of the dormitories before I can shoot my sister another blank stare. "C'mon, I'll show you around school!" My enraptured best friend insists, grinning.

"Tell me later!" My twin sister mouths to me happily.

But I just stare off after her. "_Sorry, what_?"

* * *

My sister. Has invaded. My life.

Here I am in Charms sitting at my usual table with my friends practicing spells. Only now my friends, sans Sirius, are less like my friends and more like Sonata's unnaturally hyped fan club. Lily, James and Peter I can understand. But I don't think I've ever seen Remus Lupin so fascinated. Actually. The man's probably on drugs.

Call me a grumbling old woman, but c'mon I deserve to feel a little jealous, don't I? I was stuck in bloody Greece all summer with my bloody parents and could barely even contain my desire to return to school, and now that I'm back I'm stuck with my bloody sister?

I clutch my head and slump over my desk, sighing in resignation. Melodramatic or not, gahhhhhh, my life suuuucks.

Curiously, I hear a similar noise to my left. I push my head off my desk and lean over to spot Sirius slumped on his desk with almost the exact same expression. He catches me watching him and for a moment our eyes meet… until I throw him a look and return to making my miniature scarecrow dance across my table.

Don't even ask. I don't know how this spell is supposed to benefit me or society either. Seriously, the spells I learned while homeschooled were infinitely more sinister – I mean, useful. I meant useful. I swear.

Just as I decide to dedicate my entire period to try and make my scarecrow master an elaborate tango, I hear someone collapse into the open seat beside me. I take my eyes off Señor Scarecrow to make small talk with my new neighbor, "So, how's your scarecrow dancing coming along—gah, Sirius!"

He raises an eyebrow at my reaction. "It's going pretty well, thanks for asking. Before you so animatedly yelled my name at least." He pointedly makes his scarecrow do an actually very impressive pirouette as if to emphasis his point. It was totally unnecessary.

I turn away to try and focus back onto my own scarecrow, but it was pointless. This guy had me completely distracted with his cool ballet scarecrow. Excuse me while I go cry in the corner at my own incompetence… I'm kidding.

"So, what's with the gloomy face?" Sirius continues through my silence.

I raise an eyebrow at his question. "I could say the same for you, Sirius. Strange to see you here with me when the upgrade is entertaining across the table." I nod over to Sonata who now had the entire table laughing at her adorable clumsiness. She had accidentally ran her scarecrow off the table and broken it. I watch as Remus leans over to repair it for her and look away to suppress a sigh.

Yeah, alright, it was undeniable that Sonata had all the social skills I never had, which was a result of me being homeschooled most of my childhood after the accident, no thanks to Sirius. I—no, that's wrong. My lack of social skills is entirely my own fault. Even homeschooled I could easily have gone out and associated myself with more people on my own in the city, but I supposed it was my own personality that held me back. It's sad, really. Sonata and I look so uncannily alike, yet we aren't even two sides of the same coin. Hell, we're two completely different coins.

Bloody hell, what am I doing. This isn't like me.

It seems that Sirius sensed my bitterness because he replies in a low voice. "I would really rather be with you."

I look up at him blankly in reaction to words I actually did not expect at all in this situation.

"Sonata's not interested in entertaining me anyway," He adds rather belatedly.

Okay, there's the reason why I didn't expect the first statement. Blimey, this naïve little man. He has no idea what Sonata has in store for him does he.

Just the thought of it reminds me just how many times Sonata has mentioned the breaking off the engagement thing with me and Sirius. And each time I've replied as if I didn't speak English. Alright, not the smartest reply I can muster, but my mind just goes bloody blank whenever she talks to me about it. I don't know why I'm so incapable of just telling her, go for it. I mean, after all, she's got a point: Sirius and I really don't get along.

I laugh dryly at his words, "Yeah, just you wait, mate." Case in point.

He raises an eyebrow at me. "And… what do you mean by that? You talking about Sonata?"

I cover my mouth at my cynical outburst. Shoot me! What am I an idiot? Sonata wanted me to keep quiet about this! Not sure why I really care though, the problem does involve Sirius after all. But anyway. "Uh, no, it's nothing," I cover up quickly, "I was talking to my scarecrow, obviously." I point my wand at Señor Scarecrow once again. "Yeah, uh, just you wait, you're gonna learn this bloody tango if it's the last thing I do." I pause and immediately wince at my stupidity.

Sirius narrows his eyes at me and grabs my shoulder to turn me to face him again. "Did I ever tell you you're a terrible liar?"

Yeah, I think I get it from you, Sirius. "Uhhhh…" I focus my attention on to anything other than Sirius so as to give my inflamed brain some time to think at least some kind of cogent reply. Unfortunately my focus lies on the opposite end of the table.

"Sirius and Cecilia, mate. Seriously, do it. It'd be hilarious."

"Yeah, hilariously _not_ funny. They'd kill us. If you want it to happen, you do it. It's not like you can't."

"Fine, I will! …Remus, I will. Really."

"Whatever, go ahead."

"Seriously."

"Sure—wait, you idiot!"

I turn away from Remus' and James' usual strange antics and back to Sirius with a resigned look on my face. "Alright, yes, it is about Sonata. Happy now?" I grumble.

Sirius however doesn't loosen his grip on my shoulder. "And?" What are you, an interrogator?

"And it's about us, okay?" I sigh frustrated. "You'll find out when Sonata decides, alright? Now will you just let go?" I give his hand a hard shrug off my shoulder and move to rise from my seat, but Sirius just grips my arm instead.

"Hold on, decide _what_?" Sirius looks at me with a concerned look on his face.

"Decide whatever!" I reply angrily as I try fiercely to shake his hand off my arm. "Will you just step down, Sirius? It's enough that I already have Sonata harping on me twenty-four seven, now you too?"

Sirius narrows his eyes. "What's she been bothering you about? You know, if it bothers you so much, just tell me and I'll talk to her about it."

His concern for me suddenly strikes me somewhere deep in my mind but with all the crap about Sonata that's been piling up the past few weeks, I'm definitely too far gone. "Yeah, you do that. Meanwhile, will you just let go?" I cease trying to yank my arm and instead grab my wand off the desk which I use to flick the scarecrow into Sirius' face. Very mature, I know.

"Agh, bleh! What the hell, Cecilia?"

I fling my arm out of his grasp and skip the steps down the pitched floor of the Charms classroom towards Professor Flitwick's podium. "Sorry, professor. Bathroom," I call out to him before making a sharp left to the classroom door.

"Wait, Cecilia! Are you kidding me…" Sirius gets up from his seat to sprint after me, god knows why.

You know what, let him run after me. It'll just be a waste of his energy, given that I really have nothing to tell him. He'll just have to—oh, wait, I left my wand on my desk. That was silly of me.

Halfway to the door, I stop in my tracks and spin on my heel to return to my desk. Stupid move. I crash headlong into a speeding Sirius, and with an incredible bang and a flash of purple and multicolored lights we tumble to the floor.

After a few moments, I sit up rubbing my forehead, groaning – coincidentally the exact same time as Sirius. Blimey, he deserved it, running after me like that. Even though I kind of condoned it. But, _blimey_! All those purple, blue and green lights. I guess this is what it must be like to wake up right after a serious concussion. It was like bloody fireworks, Merlin's balls.

I keel over, now with both hands over my forehead and my eyes tightly shut in pain. Bloody hell, we just bumped into each other. My head's not supposed to hurt nearly this bad is it?

"Merlin's beard, what an unbelievable crash! Mr. Black and Miss Vance, are you two alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, professor. Thanks," Sirius' voice echoes from somewhere around me.

At least that guy's fine 'cause that was a total lie. My head hurts like a mother—wait a minute. My mouth just moved didn't it? Why didn't any sound come out? All I heard was Sirius.

Hold on…

I slowly drop my hands from my face just as my ears catch my voice groaning softly and then a small gasp in surprise. My hands uncover my eyes to what seemed to be a very realistic mirror situated right in front of me. It was my face. My clothes. My body. Only the expression on my face didn't seem to match mine. It looked so foreign on my face in that mirror. But still familiar somehow… I must've hit my head harder than I thought. How does a mirror not match its reflection, that's just insane.

Wait, this isn't a mirror. That's seriously my body sitting in front of me.

I raise my hands to my face again while reflection-me tentatively does the same. Huh, I don't… remember my hands being this big. And these clothes, I uhh… no, I've seen these on someone before.

Wait, what the hell?

I stare at the body before me once again, back to what didn't seem to be my hands, then up to the very back seat of the classroom at James Potter, who sat there with both hands clamped over his mouth watching us as if he was about to explode with laughter.

I look back to the me sitting in front of me to see her reach over to touch my face and then narrow her eyes. "Er, Cecilia…" She says in a low voice. Wait, _Cecilia_?

Professor Flitwick turns to me as well, an equally questionable look on his face. "Is something wrong, Mr. Black? Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?"

I shake my head fiercely and open my mouth. "No, professor, I'm fine, really—" I hear Sirius's voice come to an abrupt stop.

Then it dawned on me. It was a concept so simple, yet so absurd my mind couldn't even comprehend the possibility. I stare at my body with a look of horror on my face – or rather, not my face.

"Sirius Black, are you shitting me."

* * *

**oh my, let's see where i go with this!**

**just kidding, i know exactly where i'm going with this. actually, ironically, i know exactly what i'm writing for the next five or so chapters. so, why am i not updating faster? well, i would spout bullcrap about alien abduction and saving the world from zombies, but you wouldn't believe me.**

**tell me what you think. preferably in a review. but by other means are fine. as long as you're not creepy about it. i wouldn't like that... or would i?**


	18. Especially Compatible

**happy reading.**

But before I could even finish my sentence, what appeared to be my hand smacked me right across the head and my face threw me a look. It was such an unfamiliar expression on my face, yet so disturbingly familiar that I actually had to fight the urge to smack my face right back.

I slap my hand over the throbbing in the side of my head and glare at myself. "Ow! Sirius!" I blurt out without thinking.

The "Cecilia's" eyes widen and she quickly covers my mouth with her hand before the professor could make another surprised remark. "Alrighty then, off to the hospital wing it is! I'm Cecilia, remember _Sirius Black_?"

I throw him a look as he attempts to simultaneously grab my hand and keep his hand on my mouth while dragging me towards the door. But fails.

"Why the hell are you so bloody short?" Sirius mutters to me underneath his breath.

"I'm not short, you're just too tall!" I shoot back, but Sirius reaches up to slap a hand over my mouth again.

"Ah, ah, ah! Shut up, you git, before you completely blow it!"

"As if people haven't figured it out already, dimwit!" I hiss through "my" hand.

"Is something wrong, Miss Vance?" Professor Flitwick asks again, "Would you like someone to escort you both to the hospital wing?" Well, apparently people are thicker than I thought.

"Uh, well—" My voice cracks in a majorly awkward, non-manly way. "I mean," I clear my throat, "Professor, actually I think I feel—"

"He was talking to me, dumbass," Sirius hisses before answering, "Don't worry about it, professor!" He waves up at Flitwick with that reassuring yet sly grin that was _way_ more fitting on his face than mine, "I'll make sure to take care of her, er, him, her, him—yeah, I'll take care of this."

After giving me a look that clearly said, shut your mouth, Sirius grabs my hand hurriedly and grabs me out the door. I vaguely hear wolf-whistles echoing in the classroom behind me as I am unceremoniously hurled into the hallway.

"Hey, Vance, lookin' feisty there!"

Sirius rolls his eyes and pokes his head through the door. "Shut it will you, Stevens? Before I do something you'll regret." And immediately the class bursts into laughter.

"What did you do?" I ask the moment he pops back in.

"I winked at him," he replies absently as he looks "himself" up and down, bemused, "That was some _guy_ flirting with me in there."

I stare at him aghast. "And you can't just play gay with him like you do with all the other guys!" Except Rize Hertz, of course. "You're me right now!"

Sirius pauses in thought. "Oh right, I am, huh." He peeps back into the classroom again. "Sorry, Stevens, must've hit my head harder than I thought. I am Sirius' girlfriend after all."

"_Excuse_ me, Sirius?"

"Yes, that is your name, isn't it," he calls at me over his shoulder, "Oh, right. And you over there! James, get your dumb arse over here, don't think I've forgotten you!"

"Threesome!"

"Shut it, Stevens."

I groan as I hear another burst of laughter. "Sirius, this is never going to work," I protest, "Why don't we just tell Professor Flitwick?"

"And there he is!" Sirius exclaims as James walks out of the door, still with his hand tight over his mouth as if he was about to projectile vomit a stream of laughter. Which he did the moment the door closed.

"Anyway, no, are you stupid?" Sirius turns to answer my question as we wait for James to stop dying. "We can't just go bursting back into the classroom and tell Flitwick we spontaneously switched bodies because of something stupid this guy," He grabs James by the collar with my stick Asian arm, but the force of it actually knocks him into the wall, "did—oof! Blimey, will you _please_ work out?"

I lean against the wall, sighing, "Okay, pardon me, I don't make a habit of dragging people around by their collars with the ferociousness of a, er, manly man."

Sirius raises an eyebrow. "Why thank you."

"You're welcome."

At this, James looks at Sirius in my body and once again bursts into hysterical laughter.

I roll my eyes. "You know what I mean, James!"

But he just glances at me next and laughs even harder.

"Anyway," Sirius cuts in, "As I was saying, for all we know this jinx might be completely illegal, considering that, c'mon, this is us we're talking about." He smirks smugly, though since their habit of the illegal is what got him into this mess, I don't know why he's so proud...

"You seriously want Flitwick to know about something like this?" Sirius asks me in a low voice, "I mean, clearly we were paying attention in class, yeah?"

"Wait..." I start slowly, "You said, possibly illegal? Possibly... _unstable_? Possibly," My voice cracks again and I clear my throat, as Sirius gives me a look for making such a sound in his body. "What I'm saying is that it's possible that we could be stuck in this mess for more than one day?"

Sirius heaves a huge sigh and turns to James, "And to answer that, we need this bumbling idiot." He pats James on the back a few times to help the guy to stop hacking and coughing, which in my opinion he totally deserved.

"So," James clears this throat again, "I mean, _so_, y'know, don't get mad at me."

Sirius and I glance at each other before looking back to James, deadpan. "Sure," I reply flatly.

"So, uhh, long story short, the spell _is_ illegal in a sense—wait, don't freak out yet!" James adds quickly when he sees my face, "Sorry, strong word. More restricted than illegal."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask tentatively.

"Well, the other day, Remus and I were poking around the restricted section for strange hexes to play on Snivellus, like, I dunno, make his hair greasy... er," James and Sirius exchange a snigger – something that, as, Sirius, I almost felt obligated to join in – before continuing, "But anyway, I was flipping through the book during Charms and, I dunno, thought it'd be funny to try one on you and Cecilia," He snorts again to suppress a laugh at the memory of it, "Sorry – well, no I'm not – but I didn't think it would actually work!"

"What's the spell, James," Sirius says with a resigned sigh.

"'Cause you know the spell is kind of really old and stuff..."

"_What's the spell, James_?"

"Animal mind transfer," he finally spits out gleefully.

Sirius suddenly groans and turns to bang his, well, my forehead on the wall behind him, while my reaction was more quizzical. "What is that? Not what i'm thinking of, I hope..." I add apprehensively.

"Well, so listen, it's—" James starts.

"It's _supposed_ to be a human to animal mind transfer," Sirius cuts in, "The reason why James did it for the bloody heck of it was because spells like this shouldn't even be able to work person to person!"

"So, why did it work on us?" I ask with raised eyebrows.

"Well, it's not _supposed_ to work person to person," Sirius explains, shaking his head, "But this is a really old spell, so who knows what kind of faulty shit can go on from casting to result, since," Sirius pauses and turns to James, "Changed my mind. I don't wanna tell her. You're the idiot, you tell her."

"Yes! I was hoping you'd ask!" James says excitedly, "Er, you didn't hear that—well, nevermind. So, the spell was first invented during the Second Great Wizarding War some, uh, hundred or so years ago, who knows. No like anyone actually pays attention in History of Magic, eh?" James grins at me. "Not funny? That's cool. Okay, anyway, it was built for fast and dirty recon missions. Created and untested out of necessity. Just stick your mind in some cute little rabbit, scope out enemy camp and come out unscathed! Super simple."

"Sooo," I fold my arms and lean against the wall, "what does that mean for us?" I nod towards Sirius, who was still making me look like a fool with his head on the wall.

"Yeah... about that," James looks at the two of us and scratches his head, "You see, when I say untested, I kind of mean it. The Great War was the Great War, so no one had time to fool around with this spell. The effects on animals is pretty simple. Mentally, the rabbit and human bodies would reject each other's minds and they'd return to normal within a few hours. See? Fast and dirty."

"But...?"

"But we're both human!" Sirius finally blurts out from his place facing the wall. He turns from the wall and smacks James, which probably hurt significantly less with my hand than it would've with his own. "Blimey, you talk slow!"

"Gosh, mate, I was getting to it!" James protests before snorting, "And was that supposed to _hurt_, Siriusina?"

"Aw, shut up, James. Anyway, back to the point, human minds are supposed to be in human bodies, so there's no natural conflict there except for the fact that they are different minds, almost like a blood transfusion-ish. Otherwise, when it comes to different minds in different bodies..." Sirius rubs the back of his neck as he looks at me, slightly embarrassed, "Well, I guess we happened to be especially compatible?"

I thought I was going to hurl right then and there. That is the most romantic _shit_ magic has ever brought upon me.

"Well, our bodies are going to reject this at some point right?" I say quickly, starting to shoot blanks here, "I mean, human or not, this isn't natural! It's only a matter of time."

"Yeah, but how much time is now what's our problem," Sirius counters with a sigh.

All three of us simultaneously heave another huge sigh, but James' sigh ends once again with a loud snort at the sight of us.

He begins to cough loudly and Sirius goes over to pats his back a few times, sympathetically. "Oi, don't die, mate."

"Yeah," I interject still with my arms crossed and leaning against he wall, ''Cause I totally intend to kill you myself when we get out of this mess."

James snorts again. "Yeah, later. 'Cause you make the least menacing, cutest Sirius Black ever."

I look aside embarrassedly and the subsequent school bell ringing abruptly interrupts Sirius' indignant, "you fruit, don't blush like that in my body!"

The sound of the bell makes us all jump in surprise. "Crap, we were supposed to be in the hospital wing!" I hiss at the other two.

James waves me off. "Nah, forget about that. Bigger problem: what's your plan, guys? I'm not betting on you two getting back to normal on your own anytime soon and it's gonna take time for me and Remus to find, or worse case scenario, invent a counter spell." He pauses and scratches his chin. "Well, I suppose you two could try to hate each other _really_ hard for the rest of the day."

"Been doing that since morning, James," I retort, rolling my eyes, "It's not working."

Sirius shoots me a look. "This better not be that dumb Sonata thing you're mad about again."

"Oh, mind your own business."

"Oi, c'mon, Cecilia—" Sirius glances behind his shoulder at the students beginning to pour into the hallway and says hurriedly, "Fine, we'll talk later, but for now the plan is to go on for the rest of the day, week, whatever acting _normally_." He looks at me pointedly.

"What?"

"Well, the key to this is for us to act exactly like each other and so far you're doing a bloody rubbish job at it. I have a reputation to keep, you know?"

"And I don't?"

"Not really," Sirius replies with a sly grin before continuing quickly, "So, apart from James and and Remus knowing about this, we will tell no one, ya hear me? _No one_." At this point he looks at James. "I know and you know that Lily and Sonata can not keep secrets if their lives depended on it."

"Hey, you three are still hanging around here?" The door to the Charms classroom opens behind us, prompting the flood of dozens of students. "Ceciliaaaa! You forgot your wand on the desk!" A familiar voice calls out.

"So, keep it on the down low and don't screw up," Sirius finishes in a low voice before turning around to face Lily and the rest of them with a grin. "Heyyy, Lily! What wand? No, I mean, yeah, she—I did! Thanks!" He takes the wand from her hand and pockets it awkwardly. "Yeah, 'sup, guys?"

Lily gives Sirius a weird look before replying, "Uh, nothing much, bro. Are you a g now, Cecilia?"

I kick Sirius in the leg for his blunder and James bursts once again into hysterical laughter. Wow, he should seriously just take a leaf out of my book and stay quiet for once.

I ignore the scene and look around the crowd for Remus, only to find him looking not at me but at Sirius, or rather the physical "me." Wow, okay. Calm down, that's completely normal. Duh, he'd look at "me" and not "Sirius." Why did I even feel bummed for a second about it?

Remus and I had developed a tacit greeting through eye-contact whenever we saw each other nowadays after the hundreds of heys, hi's, and hellos. So, was it the break in habit that bothered me for that split second? Or something else?

But before I can even finish my thought Remus suddenly turns to me and gives me a meaningful look. "Hey, don't think I've forgotten about you, dumbass," He says with a chuckle, phrasing it vaguely but I knew it was directed at me.

I'm about to open my mouth to reply but suddenly someone pounces on me from behind. "Sirius dear, bit too happy to see Remus, aren't you? Save some for me!"

"Whoa! Oh, hey, sis—so—Sonata," I correct myself quickly. Holy crap, your pounces are lethal, sis. "Well, uh, of course I'm happy happy to see you! There's just something funny on Remus' face, that's all."

"What, no there isn't."

"Well, there was!" I reply, quickly hugging Sonata back to get her mind off of it, "Yeaaah, happy, happy, happy to see you, Sonata." I say absently, as I glance over at Sirius only to find him watching Remus with a slight edge in his stance. Oh, not again.

"What's he looking all angry about..." I grumble under my breath at the sight of him.

"Hm, what was that, Sirius dear?"

* * *

"Hey—hey! Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Uh, duh, to the girls' bath—blagh!" Sirius gags from my grabbing the back of his collar. He nearly trips and falls backwards, but catches himself in time to turn and glare at me. "Hey, you know this is your neck that you're abusing right?"

"Well, if that's what it takes to prevent your pervertedness then I think I'll take the risk," I reply dryly.

"Okay, what do you expect me to do then?" Sirius protests, starting to get that whiny girl look down perfectly. Wow, within one day? What does that say about your true self, Sirius... "We just ate dinner and from the feel of it," he pauses in thought, "you haven't gone to the bathroom since, say, before Charms? It's not my fault you have a puny blad—"

"Ah, shut up, shut up!" I grab his arm and pull him to a more isolated side of the spiral staircase to the dorms. "Can you _please_ develop a sense of verbal decency?" I hiss at him, appalled.

Sirius snorts and raises an eyebrow at me. "Oi, decency or not, we're gonna have to talk about this."

I look sideways awkwardly.

"For one thing, bathroom for girls is pretty simple," he continues, brazen as ever, "just sit down and go, yeah? But... you on the other hand.."

I un-glaze my eyes and look up at him, "Me what?"

Sirius folds his arms and tilts his head at me, amused, "Cecilia, you're going to have to go to the bathroom at some point."

If this was some quintessential dramatic soap opera, I would have fallen to my knees, clutching my head and cursing at the sky. But this is real life, so I just clutched my head and cursed at Sirius instead. "Crap, you're right! What the hell am I supposed to do?"

Sirius rolls his eyes and grabs my shoulders, turning me and walking me towards the boys' dormitories. "Dunno what to tell you, mate. Well... actually I do." He pats me on the back reassuringly. "Just point and shoot, mate. Point and shoot."

I mentally slap my palm to my forehead at his barbaric methodology before turning to face Sirius. "Hey, wait a minute, why are you so eager to get rid of me?" I narrow my eyes at him. "You're planning something perverted, aren't you."

"Do you even have to ask?" Sirius sighs, looking mock-insulted.

I raise my eyebrows skeptically in reply.

"Wow, I was joking!" Sirius laughs, "Blimey, I have morals too, you know?"

"No, I don't think you do..." I point out flatly.

"Well," Sirius starts, beginning to edge down the stairs and towards the girls' dormitories, "you're just going to have to find out tomorrow morning, aren't you?" He flashes me another mischievous grin from my face before disappearing around the corner, looking all too gleeful.

I groan loudly and bang my forehead on the dormitory door. "Yeah, and I'm not looking forward to it."

* * *

**sorry, if the chapter felt slightly transitional/explanational! it was the awkward middle chapter, haha. i'm a tease i know.**

**university work is getting pretty busy, so sorry again about the update problem! but...! i am starting to write in my lectures, hahah (i'm terrible, i know) so actually please expect the next update to come out quite soon :)**

**no review is left behind. so go and make one feel special!**


End file.
